Ruhm und Missgeschick
by Itzy601
Summary: Mehrere Jahre sind seit dem Endkampf vergangen, und sowohl Severus als auch Hermine haben unter den Nachwirkungen des Ruhmes zu leiden. Wie sie sich dabei helfen können und ob sie sich näher kommen? Lasst euch überraschen! Übersetzung aus dem Englischen
1. Chapter 1

**Ruhm und Missgeschick**

Dies ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Das Original "Fame and Misfortune" von LooneyLuna ist auf Ashwinder zu finden. Natürlich übersetze ich die Geschichte mit Erlaubnis der Autorin. So thank you, LooneyLuna!

1. Harte Zeiten verlangen nach harten Maßnahmen

Severus starrte finster auf das Meer von Hogwarts Schülern. Warum war er immer noch hier? Der verdammte Krieg war vorbei. Der dunkle Lord war besiegt. Die undankbare Zauberergemeinschaft war sicher – bis die nächste Quelle des Bösen auftauchen würde. Seine Aufgabe in diesem Krieg, der Sinn und Zweck der letzten zwei Jahrzehnte, existierte nicht mehr. Einen langsamen, quälenden Tod hätte er dem vorgezogen, was er jetzt zu erdulden hatte. Nicht nur, dass er gezwungen war, die geschwätzige Brut von Hexen und Zauberern zu unterrichten, nein, er musste sich auch noch mit etwas viel Unerfreulicherem und weitaus Gefährlicherem auseinandersetzen – den Medien.

Auch wenn das Ende des Krieges mehr als fünf Jahre her war, der Berühmtheitsgrad, den man inne hatte, wenn man ein verdammter _Kriegsheld _war hatte nicht im Geringsten abgenommen. Wenn Albus „Ich-schreibe-meine-verdammten-Memoiren" Dumbledore nicht gewesen wäre, hätte niemand von seiner Rolle in diesem Krieg erfahren.

Jetzt musste er also nicht nur mit pubertierenden Teenagern klarkommen, sondern auch mit deren Müttern und Großmüttern, die ihn dauernd belästigten. Jeder war von dem Spion, der den dunklen Lord mehr als ein Jahrzehnt getäuscht hatte, fasziniert.

Während er an seinem Morgenkaffee nippte, konnte er die neugierigen Blicke der Schüler spüren. Die letzte Nacht hatte bewiesen, wie sehr die Dinge außer Kontrolle gerieten. Schüler, Schülerinnen im speziellen, waren nach der Ausgangssperre absichtlich draußen geblieben, in der Hoffnung, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Seine Streife über das Hogwartsgelände hatte zu einem erheblichen Abzug an Hauspunkten geführt. Er hatte zwischen den einzelnen Häusern nicht unterschieden.

Tatsächlich hatte er die meisten Punke von Slytherin abgezogen. Er erschauderte, als er zu seinem Haustisch blickte. Das letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte, war eine Slytherin-Schülerin, die versuchte ihn zu verführen.

Die dummen Gören wurden immer aggressiver. Eine hatte sogar versucht, ihm einen Lusttrank einzuflößen. Er hatte versucht, diese Schülerin von der Schule zu schmeißen, aber Dumbledore hatte gnädig über die Schulregeln hinweggesehen und die Schülerin zu Strafarbeiten bis zum Ende des Schuljahres verdonnert. Filch würde definitiv seinen Nutzen daraus ziehen.

Würden die Demütigungen, die er sein ganzes 45jähriges Leben erdulden musste, niemals enden? Würden die Dinge jemals normal sein?

Mit einem spöttischen Grinsen schnaubte Severus in seinen Kaffee.

Normalität war ein Begriff, der in seinem Leben nicht existierte. Die meiste Zeit seines Erwachsenseins war er ein Spion gewesen. Das war alles andere als normal. Hogwarts war normal. Es war sein zuhause. Die Schule müsste bis auf die Grundmauern niederbrennen, bevor er gehen würde.

Seine Träumereien wurden vom Geschrei der Eulen, die in die Große Halle flogen, unterbrochen. Es war zu einem morgendlichen Brauch geworden, seine Serviette in einen Schirm zu verwandeln und schnell aufzuspannen. Ein würdeloses Zischen ertönte vom anderen Ende des Tisches, als Fanbriefe auf den Lehrertisch regneten. Als die Eulen ihre Postzustellung beendet hatten (und es war nur seine Post, alle anderen Lehrer hatten ihre umgeleitet), war die Flut knöcheltief.

Severus nahm grinsend einen Bissen seines Toastes und ignorierte Minervas Ausbruch über die Anzahl der Briefe, die in ihrem Porridge waren. Er rollte mit den Augen, als er am Tisch hinunter sah.

Flitwick, der neben ihm saß, hatte sich ein Beispiel an Severus genommen. Der Zauberkunstprofessor hatte eine seiner Sachen ebenfalls in einen Schirm verwandelt. Er konnte das Kichern der Schüler hören.

„Also wirklich, Severus!" Minerva erhob so würdevoll wie möglich, was gar nicht so leicht war, da sie auf den Briefen am Boden ausrutschte. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du deine Fanpost nicht umleiten kannst. Es ist _sehr_ lästig."

Severus ignorierte die Verwandlungslehrerin und wandte seinen Blick an Dumbledore, der seelenruhig einen Brief aus seinem Saft fischte.

„Schade, Severus", sagte Albus. „Dieser hier scheint ruiniert zu sein. Du solltest wirklich darüber nachdenken, deine Post umleiten zu lassen."

„Ich lasse meine Post weiterleiten, Direktor", antwortete Severus ruhig, während er seinen Schirm beseitigte. „Alles was wichtig ist, wird zu Gringotts geschickt."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Dumbledore mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

_Ja, du aufgeblasener alter Ziegenbock. Lächle nur und entschuldige dich bloß nicht. Wenn ich leiden muss, müssen alle um mich herum auch leiden._

Während er die Briefe vom Tisch schob, entdeckte er die gestrige Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, schlug sie auf und las die Überschrift. Er rollte mit den Augen. Gott sei Dank war die Überschrift nicht Potter-bezogen. Bedauerlicherweise war sie Granger-bezogen. Guter Gott. Gab es keine wichtigeren Dinge, als die Entlassung von Miss Granger aus dem St. Mungos?

„Was für ein Unfug", murmelte er in seinen Bart. Warum abonniere ich solchen Schund eigentlich? Ich könnte genauso gut ein Abo für den Klitterer haben."

Severus massierte seinen Nasenrücken, während er jämmerliche Aufsätze korrigierte und seine Fünftklässler ihre Aufgabe beendeten. Ironischerweise brauten sie den Trank des Friedens. Nach dem Fiasko in Hogsmeade heute Morgen nach dem Frühstück, musste er ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, zukünftig in der Schule zu bleiben.

Er hatte einen Geschäftspartner in den Drei Besen getroffen und Madam Rosmerta hatte ihn auf seinem Weg nach draußen bedrängt. Merlin, ihre Brüste waren riesig! Er wusste es, weil diese ihm die Sicht auf die Paparazzis versperrte, die er beobachtet hatte.

Seine Beziehung zu diesem Ungeziefer und diesen Kröten war sehr unangenehm. Auf dem Schulgelände war er sicher, aber hinter dem Tor war er Freiwild.

Geblendet von dem Blitzlicht hatte er nicht mitbekommen, dass Rita Kommkorn und ihre „Flotte-Schreibe-Feder" vor ihm auftauchte und ihm absurde und lächerliche Fragen stellte.

Er legte seine Feder nieder, sah auf die Uhr und holte zu einem boshaften letzten Schlag aus.

„10 Minuten", schnarrte er zu seiner Klasse.

Seufzend lehnte sich Severus in seinem Stuhl zurück. Würde er jemals einen Augenblick Frieden haben? Zwischen den dummen Gören in seiner Klasse und den Paparazzis vor den Toren Hogwarts? Er bezweifelte es.

Er brauchte ein Ablenkungsmanöver – etwas, dass die Hexen davon abbringen würde, ihn zu verfolgen. Er musste sich selbst vom Markt bringen. Er starrte an die Decke und tippte dabei an sein Kinn. Es schien kaum eine andere Möglichkeit zu geben als zu sterben.

Ein lautes stinkendes Zischen störte seine Konzentration. In der hinteren Reihe begann das, was der Trank des Friedens sein sollte, über den Boden zu laufen.

Ach ja! Der Trank des Friedens war genau das, was er gebraucht hatte – das und eine lange heiße Dusche. Dampf vernebelte seinen Blick. Während er den Gürtel seines Bademantels aufschnürte, ging er ins Schlafzimmer. Eine lange Nacht voll Schlaf würde die Dinge wieder in Ordnung bringen.

„Meine Güte, Severus", schnurrte eine heimtückische Frauenstimme aus der Richtung seines Bettes. „Wenn die Öffentlichkeit von deiner ‚Ausstattung' wüsste, würdest du keinen ruhigen Moment mehr haben."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und deutete auf die nackte Blondine, die verführerisch auf seinem Bett lag.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass _es_ bei jemand so magerem, so beeindruckend sein würde", seufzte Rita Kimmkorn atemlos.

Mit einer schnellen, prägnanten Bewegung bedeckte sich Severus und hob erneut seinen Zauberstab.

„Raus!", verlangte er in einem leisen und unheilvollen Ton.

Die Reporterin lächelte und räkelte sich in den Laken, als wollte sie sich an einer unerreichbaren Stelle kratzen.

„Ach komm schon, Severus..." Die giftige Hexe zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich kann dich berühmt machen."

Severus näherte sich dem Bett und drückte seinen Zauberstab genau zwischen die Augen der Reporterin.

„Ich bin schon berühmt", grummelte er, „Dank Ihrer Klatschpresse."

„Severus", schmollte Rita. „Du tust mir weh."

„Das ist noch nicht alles was ich mit Ihnen machen werde."

Ein lautes Ploppen aus einer Ecke des Raumes ließ die Verführerin nach der Bettdecke greifen.

„J-ja bitte, Sir, Professor Snape, Sir", stammelte Dobby.

„Bitte begleite Miss Kimmkorn vom Schulgelände", befahl Severus. „Ohne Kleidung und ohne ihren Zauberstab."

Rita spottete alarmiert: „Das würdest du nicht tun!"

„Ich würde."

Und mit einem Schnippen von Dobbys Fingern verschwand Rita.

Das Geschwätz um ihn herum ignorierend, stach Snape mit aller Macht auf seine Eier ein. Diese verdammte Kuh hatte einen perfekten Trank des Friedens verdorben. Innerhalb von Minuten, nach ihrem _graziösen_ Verschwinden, hatte er Kopfschmerzen bekommen.

„Ich kämpfe einen verlorenen Kampf", murrte Severus leise.

Filius faltete seinen Tagespropheten zusammen und keuchte.

„Oh je! Severus, hattest du in letzter Zeit einen Streit mit Rita Kimmkorn?", fragte der kleine Zauberer, ihm die Zeitung reichend, vorsichtig.

Severus griff nach dem täglichen Schund und überflog die Überschriften. Er musste nicht lange suchen. Ritas Racheakt war die heutige Schlagzeile.

Sorry Ladies: Lokalheld nicht interessiert 

_Es ist die traurige Pflicht der Reporterin alle hoffnungsvollen Misses Snapes da draußen darüber zu informieren, dass sie auf dem Holzweg sind. Aus verlässlichen Quellen wurde bekannt, dass Professor Severus Snape nicht an Frauen interessiert ist. Tatsächlich wird gemunkelt, Snapes Geschmack tendiere mehr zum Bizarren und Ungewöhnlichen. _

Es scheint, als hätte der scheue Zaubertränkemeister aus Hogwarts ein Fetisch für Hauselfen...

„Verdammte Hölle!" dröhnte Severus' Stimme über das Summen der Unterhaltung. Alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn.

Etwas weiter unten am Tisch räusperte sich Dumbledore und warf den Schülern einen strengen Blick zu.

„Reg dich ab, Severus. Es könnte schlimmer sein. Wir wissen alle, dass an dem Gerücht nichts dran ist. Nimm zum Beispiel meinen Bruder. Die Gerüchte über ihn und die Ziegen wurde nie bewiesen."

Severus starrte ihn an, seine Hand hielt zitternd die Zeitung.

Severus stürmte in die Auroren-Zentrale und schlängelte sich zwischen den Schreibtischen durch, bis er den erreicht hatte, den er suchte. Er knallte die Zeitung auf Potters Schreibtisch.

„Ich verlange Entschädigung!"

Harry sah ihn mit einem leidenschaftslosen Blick an. Dann betrachtete er die Zeitung.

„Ist es wahr?"

Das Blut in seinen Adern kochte, als Severus James Potters Brut ansah.

„Natürlich nicht", zischte er, während Spucke aus seinem Mund flog.

Achselzuckend sah Harry nach unten und schrieb etwas auf. Als er fertig war, sah er auf und seufzte.

„Es spielt keine Rolle, was sie schreibt. Der _Prophet_ hat tiefe Taschen. Wenn es sich verkauft, drucken sie alles. Ich nehme an, Sie nehmen die Dienste eines Anwalts in Anspruch und stellen eine Antrag. Nur dann bekommen Sie Ihre Entschädigung."

„Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen!"

„Warum sind Sie dann hier?", fragte Harry.

Severus griff nach der Zeitung und ging in seinen Bart murmelnd davon. Potter hatte berechtigte Zweifel. Warum hatte er seinen Unterricht abgesagt, war nach London gereist und hatte den Trottel aufgesucht?

_Wenn einer weiß, wie man mit der Presse umgeht, dann er_, grübelte er und stieg in den Fahrstuhl. Die Presse hatte ihn seit seinem vierten Schuljahr gnadenlos gejagt. Erst als Potter geheiratet hatte, schien die Presse das Interesse daran zu verlieren, himmelschreiende Lügen über ihn zu schreiben.

Erscheinungen waren seinethalben vielmehr wie ein unsanftes Erwachen, und der Gedanke, der ihm durch den Kopf ging, war darüber hinaus verrückt. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um den sündigen Gedanken in Vergessenheit zu schicken. Auf die zerknüllte Zeitung in seiner Hand schauend, schlug Severus diese auf.

Ein ungeschminktes Bild von Hermine Granger schubste die Kamera auf der ersten Seite unter seiner Geschichte beiseite. Ihre braunen Locken waren noch auffälliger und mehr außer Kontrolle als während ihrer Schulzeit. Das Mädchen hatte jetzt dralle Kurven. Tatsächlich war sie etwas rundlich. Die Unterschrift unter dem Bild lautete:

Nach ihrem Rausschmiss aus dem St. Mungos Krankenhaus für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen räumt Heilerin-in-Ausbildung Hermine Granger ihre Habseligkeiten aus.

Severus nahm wenig Anteil an ihrem offensichtlichen Unmut. Sie sah beunruhigt, wütend, hochmütig und... verängstigt aus.

Die dumme Göre sollte Angst haben. Ihre Karriere war im Eimer. Sie war zu jung, um irgendwelche beträchtlichen Ersparnisse zu haben, um während der Jobsuche davon zu leben zu können.

Kopfschütteln zertrat Severus den absurden Gedanken, der an der Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins auftauchte.

_Heirate sie_, hallte es in seinem Kopf.

„Es ist passiert", meckerte er laut. „Ich habe nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Ich bin total verrückt."

_Heirate sie und die Presse verschwindet_, beharrte die Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Ich tausche ein Problem gegen ein anderes", stritt Severus mit sich selbst.

_So schlimm ist das nicht_, flüsterte der Wahnsinn. _Du musst nur einmal mit ihr ins Bett gehen, um die Heirat zu legalisieren, und dann könnt ihr euch trennen, jeder geht seinen Weg und ihr müsst nie wieder miteinander sprechen._

Er schauderte, während er murmelnd im Fahrstuhl stand. Die Idee war absolut lächerlich. Es gab keine Garantie, dass die Medien ihn in Ruhe lassen würden.

Die Türen des Fahrstuhls öffneten sich und Blitzlicht blendete ihn.

„Professor Snape, ist es wahr, was der Tagesprophet schreibt?", schrie ein Reporter.

„Sind Sie in den Hauselfen verliebt?", fragte ein anderer.

„Wie heißt sie?"

„Wie lange sind Sie schon zusammen?"

Endlich wieder in der Lage zu sehen, bahnte sich Severus einen Weg durch den Pulk von Schreiberlingen zu den Feuerstellen. Er schob einen Reporter aus dem Weg und griff nach dem Flohpulver.

_Sterben ist wirklich der einzige Weg_, bestätigte seine innere Stimme.

Hermine stopfte ein Stück des Tagespropheten in die Vase, wickelte ein weiteres drum herum und schniefte.

„Wenigstens ist das Schmierblatt doch noch für etwas gut", murmelte sie Krummbein zu, der zustimmend mit dem Schwanz zuckte. Dank dieses weit verbreiteten Schunds hatte sie ihre Assistenz verloren – darum, und wegen ihres anderen Problems.

Sie fühlte ein weiteres Niesen kommen, griff sich Seite drei der Zeitung und hielt es vor sich, um hinein zu niesen.

Hermine schniefte erneut und putzte ihre Nase mit dem Sportteil.

„Ah, noch eine weitere Verwendungsmöglichkeit, meinst du nicht auch?"

Krummbein starrte sie mit großen Augen an, antwortete aber nicht.

Sie packte die Vase in einen Karton, straffte die Schultern und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Geier zelteten draußen auf der Straße. Schlimmer als jetzt konnten die Dinge nicht werden. Nicht nur, dass sie ungerechterweise gefeuert wurde, eine Erkältung erschwerte es ihr, Magie einzusetzen.

Ja, sie könnte einen Trank kaufen und ihre Erkältung auskurieren, aber das Geld war knapp. Sie musste sich sogar durch die Drogerie wursteln, um die Dinge auf Muggelart zu erledigen. Als sie ein weiteres Stück Zeitung als Verpackungsmaterial ergriff, erschien ein bekanntes Bild vor ihr.

„Hauselfen!", sprudelte es aus ihr raus, während sie den Artikel über Professor Snape überflog. Über die lächerlichen Behauptungen mit den Augen rollend, knüllte sie das Papier zusammen und warf es in den nächsten Karton.

„Mein Leben scheint nicht das einzige zu sein, dass dieses Schmierblatt ruinieren will."

Krummbein streckte sich, miaute und sprang vom Fensterbrett. Er stolzierte zur Tür und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

Als gut trainiertes Frauchen lief Hermine zur Tür und öffnete sie.

„Armer Professor Snape. Was kann er nur getan haben, um seinen guten Ruf auf diesem Weg zu verlieren?"

„Ich warf Rita Kimmkorn aus meinem Schlafzimmer", antwortete eine kalte Stimme hinter ihr.

Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und deutete damit auf einen sehr zornigen Severus Snape. Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie ihn anstarrte, doch sie senkte ihren Zauberstab nicht.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie mein Eindringen. Ich hätte Ihnen gefloht, aber sie sind nicht mehr am Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen", sagte er zum Fester gehend und zog die Vorhänge zu. „Ich habe geeult, aber Sie haben die Nachricht anscheinend nicht bekommen."

Ihren Zauberstab immer noch auf ihren früheren Lehrer haltend, schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

„Meine Post wird ins Ministerium umgeleitet."

Ein verwirrter Ausdruck erschien auf Snapes Gesicht.

„Sie haben Ihre Post ins Ministerium umgeleitet?"

„Ja", antwortete sie und umfasste ihren Zauberstab fester. „Ich meine, nein."

Er warf ihr einen sarkastischen Blick zu – einen dieser Blicke, an die sie sich über die Jahre gewöhnt hatte.

„Was denn nun, Miss Granger?", fragte er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um ihre Gedanken zu klären.

„W-Was machen Sie hier? Wie sind Sie durch meine Schutzzauber gekommen?"

Severus schnalzte mit der Zunge und sah demonstrativ auf ihren Zauberstab.

„Vielleicht ist es am besten, wenn Sie Ihren Zauberstab wegstecken."

Ihn vorsichtig beäugend, senkte Hermine den Stab.

„Wie sind Sie durch meine Schutzzauber gekommen?"

„Berufsgeheimnis", schnarrte Snape.  
Sie behielt ihren Zauberstab offen in der Hand – nur für den Fall.

„Was machen Sie hier?", wiederholte sie, um einmal eine direkte Antwort von ihm zu bekommen.

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Fenster zu und starrte hinaus, als müsste er Bitter Tonic trinken. Sich mit den Fingern durch sein strähniges Haar fahrend, befeuchtete er seine Lippen.

„Ich komme mit einem Angebot", sagte er und zuckte dann zusammen.

„Oh?" Hermine schniefte und strich sich eine wilde Locke hinter das Ohr. Er sah nervös aus. Oder verängstigt?

Snape öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann wieder und runzelte die Stirn.

„Sind Sie krank?"

Sie lief an ihm vorbei in die Küche. Ihre Augen tränten und sie konnte ein weiteres Niesen kommen fühlen. Nach dem Geschirrtuch greifend, nieste Hermine mit einem ohrenbetäubenden „Hatschi!" hinein.

„Miss Granger?" Seine Stimme klang mehr gelangweilt als besorgt.

„Was?", beantwortete Hermine, die sich durch seine Gegenwart mehr und mehr verärgert fühlte, die Frage mit einer Gegenfrage.

Er sah sich im Raum um, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen. Kartons waren auf Kartons gestapelt und alles war unordentlich.

„Sie ziehen um", stellte er das Offensichtliche fest.

Seufzend massierte sie ihren Nasenrücken, um eine weitere Niesattacke aufzuhalten. Was wollte ihr früherer Zaubertranklehrer?

„Ja", schnarrte sie, lief an ihm vorbei, faltete den Deckel des Kartons und schob ihn zur Seite.

Ein verwirrter Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht.

„Und Sie sind noch nicht fertig?"

„Nein", fauchte sie irritiert.

„Warum gebrauchen Sie keine Magie zum packen?" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Weil", stöhnte sie, während sie eine Kiste voller Bücher hochhob und auf einer weiteren mit demselben Inhalt platzierte, „ich erkältet bin." Sie schniefte zur Betonung. „Ich hab versucht zu zaubern, aber es funktioniert momentan nicht."

„Warum nehmen Sie keinen Trank zur Heilung?" Snape wich hastig zur Seite aus, als sie an ihm vorbeilief.

_Frage, Frage, Frage_, meckerte sie innerlich.

Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und setzte an, alle seine Fragen zu beantworten.

„Ich nehme keinen Trank, weil ich nicht genug Geld habe um einen zu kaufen, geschweige denn für die Zutaten. Ich habe nicht genug Geld, weil ich gefeuert wurde. Ich wurde gefeuert, weil..." Ihre Stimme versagte, als die Tränen an die Oberfläche drängten. Sie bekam ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle und fuhr fort: „ Ich wurde gefeuert wegen ‚meiner Unfähigkeit, mein Privatleben zu kontrollieren.' Ich bin nicht in der Lage, mein Leben zu kontrollieren wegen diesem verdammten Schmierblattes." Mit jedem Satz erhöhte sich ihre Stimme um eine Oktave. „Was irgendwie ironisch ist, weil ich nicht wirklich viel Privatleben habe."

Die Medien und ihr verrückter Verehrer hatten das wirkungsvoll verhindert.

„Ich verstehe", bemerkte Severus leise, innerlich erfreut, dass ihr Leben ein einziges Fiasko war. Das konnte sein Vorteil sein. Hermine schniefte wieder und unterbrach damit seinen Gedankenfluss. Sie nahm das Geschirrtuch und hielt es vor ihr Gesicht, als wollte sie ein Loch zustopfen.

„Was wollen Sie, Professor?", fragte die junge Hexe.

Severus sah die Frau an, die er zu heiraten beabsichtigte und schauderte. Ihre Kleidung war weit, die rundlichen Kurven versteckend, die er gestern in der Zeitung gesehen hatte. Der Großteil ihrer Haare steckte in einem wahllosen Knoten. Es schien, als könnte sie die stumpfe braune Masse nicht beherrschen. Sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, rote Wangen wie vom Fieber und eine dicke rote Nase.

Es sah so aus, als wäre sie bereits auf dem besten Weg zu einer alten Vettel und ewiger Jungfernschaft. Er würde ihr absolut einen Gefallen tun.

Severus räusperte sich. „Ich sehe, dass Sie genauso viele Schwierigkeiten mit den Medien haben wie ich."

„Und?" Ihre Stimme triefte vor ätzendem Sarkasmus.

Sie anstarrend, fuhr er fort: „Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, den unfairen Bloßstellungen, an denen Sie und ich durch diese Klatschreporter leiden, ein Ende zu setzen."

Ihre schokoladenfarbigen Augen waren glasig, als sie ihn ansah.

„Ich biete Ihnen an... ich meine, ich schlage vor, dass Sie und ich heiraten", erklärte er. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich und sie gaffte ihn an.

„Wenn wir ‚das glückliche Paar' spielen, werden die Spekulierungen aufhören und die Öffentlichkeit wird das Interesse verlieren."

„Aber Harry und Ginny sind verheiratet und sind jeden Tag in den Nachrichten", murmelte sie leise, seine Theorie bestreitend.

Zustimmend mit dem Kopf nickend, begann Severus auf und ab zu gehen.

„Ich glaube, dass Mr. Potter die Ausnahme von der Regel ist. Ich möchte nur diese Piranhas loswerden, die mich heiraten wollen. Ich bin der Frauen und ihrer Absichten müde."

Er näherte sich ihr und sie wich zurück. An dieser Stelle bemerkte er, dass sie immer noch den Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Er blickte sie finster an und fühlte, wie sich sein Plan in Luft auflöste.

„Ich würde Sie für alle Unannehmlichkeiten entschädigen", versuchte er sie zu überzeugen. „Sie könnten wieder auspacken... hier bleiben, während Sie einen neuen Job suchen." Er wartete hoffnungsvoll auf eine positive Antwort.

„Sie sind vollkommen übergeschnappt!", platzte es aus ihr heraus, dann schlug sie ihre Hand vor den Mund.

Auf etwas zu hoffen, was man eigentlich gar nicht wollte, war oberflächlich und hohl. Aber nun die Erfüllung zum greifen nah zu haben, war eine herbe Wirklichkeit. Severus fühlte, wie die boshaften Gedanken auftauchten und tat nichts, um seine Antwort zu mildern.

„Ich würde Ihnen einen großen Gefallen tun, Miss Granger", schnarrte er. „Ich würde Ihnen nicht nur ermöglichen hier zu bleiben, ich würde Ihnen einen Status verschaffen, von dem Sie nur träumen können. Ich würde Sie vor einem Leben voller Mitleid bewahren, nachdem Sie zu einer alten Jungfer vertrocknet sind. Die meisten ihrer Schulkameraden haben geheiratet und Familien gegründet. Aber Sie waren unfähig, die Aufmerksamkeit eines Mannes auf sich zu ziehen, weil Ihre äußere Erscheinung alles andere als ansprechend ist.

Wenn Sie ein gewisses Alter erreicht haben, werden die Kinder auf Sie zeigen und alte Vettel flüstern. Ohne Zweifel werden Sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits mehrere Katzen besitzen, von denen keine in der Lage sein wird, die Leere zu füllen, die Sie so verzweifelt zu ignorieren versuchen. Ihr Haar ist trocken und wild und komplett unansprechend. Sie sind übermäßig dick." Severus holte atemlos Luft. „Also verstehen Sie, Miss Granger. Ich tue Ihnen einen Gefallen mit enormen Kosten für mich selbst."

„Zu Ihrer Information, _Professor_, ich hatte bereits mehrere Heiratsanträge", spuckte Hermine beleidigt aus. _Ja, die meisten waren von Idioten und Schwindlern. Aber das musste der Zauberer vor ihr ja nicht wissen._

„Ich mag unkonventionell in meinen Wünschen und Begehren sein, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich nicht als alte Jungfer enden werde. Ich werde in jedem Bereich, den ich mir aussuche, respektiert. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen habe ich meine Zukunft noch vor mir. Und ich werde mich nicht in Bitterkeit und Hass wälzen. Zu meiner äußeren Erscheinung", schimpfte sie beleidigt und fühlte, wie die Röte der Demütigung und des Zorns in ihre Wangen stieg. „Ich hatte schon viele Liebhaber, die anderes darüber gedacht haben!"

Hermine stampfte zur Tür, riss diese auf und sah in die Halle.

„Und Sie haben gut reden! Sie könnten Ihr Haar für Zaubertrankzutaten melken und natürlich den Service meiner Eltern nutzen! Und jetzt...", fuhr sie süßlich fort. „wenn Sie mir ‚einen Gefallen tun würden' und gehen, dann wäre ich Ihnen für immer dankbar."

Seine dunklen Augen verengten sich, doch er bewegte sich nicht.

„Gehen Sie jetzt!", befahl sie durch ihre zusammengebissenen Zähne und hob den Zauberstab. „Oder ich entferne Sie mit Gewalt!"

„Nun gut, Miss Granger." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, während er an ihr vorbei in die Halle ging. Dort angekommen, drehte er sich um.

„Falls Sie es sich anders überlegen, wissen Sie..."

Hermine hörte nicht mehr, was er sagte, da sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2. Hermine's Problem

Ihre Tasche zurecht rückend, betrat Hermine den Flur und ließ ihre Schlüssel auf den Tisch fallen.

„Bist du das, Hermine?", rief ihre Mutter aus der Küche.

„Ja, Mum!", schrie sie Augen rollend. _Wer sollte es sonst sein? Dad ist im Wohnzimmer und ich bin die einzige Person, die sonst noch einen Schlüssel hat._

Hermine seufzte. _Die Miete ist billig. Die Miete ist billig_, betete sie innerlich. Nicht nur, dass sie wieder bei ihren Eltern wohnte, sie arbeitete auch noch für sie.

Diese Geschichte war ein großes Ereignis für den Tagespropheten. _Klügste Hexe nimmt Muggel-Job an!_

Sie musste nur ihre Zeit abwarten. Die Gerüchte würden sich legen und sie würde ins St. Mungos zurückkehren. In den letzten Monaten hatte sie eine Vielzahl an Jobangeboten erhalten. Die meisten waren zu gut, um wahr zu sein, und so war es auch. Diese Zauberereinrichtungen wollten sie nur für die Publicity.

Verdammt! Sie hatte sogar darüber nachgedacht, für Fred und George zu arbeiten, so verzweifelt versuchte sie, von ihren Eltern wegzukommen. Es war nicht so, dass sie sie nicht liebte. Es war nur so, dass sie dazu neigten, sie zu ersticken. Sie setzte ihr schönstes Lächeln auf und ging in die Küche.

„Hi Mum."  
Ihre Mutter trocknete sich gerade die Hände ab.

„Hast du die Bücher bekommen, die du gesucht hast?"

„Ja", murmelte Hermine mit erzwungenem Enthusiasmus.

„Oh, Liebling", plapperte ihre Mutter. „Kopf hoch! Ich weiß, dass die Dinge gerade finster aussehen, aber Harry wird das schon machen. Du wirst sehen."

Hermine fühlte die Frustration hoch kochen und ärgerte sich.

„Wie lange muss ich mich noch verstecken, Mum? Fünf Monate sind her, seit das mit den Briefen angefangen hat."

Jane Granger seufzte schwer und umarmte ihre Tochter ohne tröstende Worte. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen.

Sie zog sich zurück und klatschte in die Hände. „Du hast heute einen Brief bekommen! Das wird dich aufmuntern. Der Briefträger hat ihn gebracht. Er scheint dick zu sein."

Ihre Mutter nervös anlächelnd, befühlte Hermine den Umschlag.

„Vielleicht ist er von Mabel", sagte sie, an ihre Freundin aus der Grundschule denkend, und öffnete den Brief.

Als sie die Seiten entfaltete, erstarrte sie, ihre Augen vor Schreck geweitet, als sie die bekannte Handschrift erkannte.

_Liebste,_

_ich weiß, dass du Muggel-geboren bist. Das ist eines der Dinge, die mich zu dir ziehen. Du musst dich deiner Muggel-Herkunft nicht schämen. Ich bewundere deinen Mut und wünsche mir, unsere zwei Welten zu vereinigen. Ich liebe dich so sehr, ich würde sogar in ein Muggelviertel ziehen und unsere Kinder auf eine Art und Weise großziehen, die deine Eltern gutheißen werden. Ich habe sogar diesen Brief per Muggelpost geschickt._

_Ich hoffe, wir werden einige Zeit für uns haben, bevor die Kinder kommen. Du bist niemals allein. Es sind immer Leute um dich. Wenn wir zusammen sind, wird uns keiner stören. Dessen bin ich mir sicher._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

Deine einzig wahre Liebe 

Hermine zerknüllte den Brief in ihrer Hand.

Das Gesicht ihrer Mutter verfinsterte sich: „Was ist denn, Liebling?"

Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab, als sie anfing zu weinen.

„Wann hört das endlich auf? Wann werden sie ihn fangen? Es ist schlimm genug, dass er mich meine Stelle im St. Mungo's gekostet hat, aber die Briefe hierher zu schicken?"

Ihre Mutter schlang die Arme um sie, begann sie zu wiegen und dabei beruhigende Laute von sich zu geben.

Ein lautes wiederholtes Klopfen klang durch den Flur und ließ die beiden Frauen aufspringen.

„Einen Moment", hörten sie ihren Vater rufen.

Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab und rannte zur Eingangstür – Panik überwältigte den Verstand.

Sie hörte das Klicken, bevor sie die Tür erreichte.

„Hallo Harry", hörte sie ihren Vater den jungen Auror begrüßen.

Hermine konnte die Panik in der Stimme ihres Freundes hören.

„Wo ist Hermine?"

Wie konnte er so schnell von dem Brief erfahren.

„Ich bin hier, Harry", rief sie ihm zu, als sie um die Ecke in den Flur bog.

Seine grünen Augen blickten genauso wild, wie sein Haar aussah, und seine Brille saß schief.

„Wo ist Krummbein?"

Hermine zögerte immer verwirrter. „Er ist oben", sagte sie.

Seine Brille zurechtrückend stieß Harry einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus.

„Warum fragst du nach meiner Katze?", fragte sie unruhig.

Harry fuhr mit der Hand durch sein Haar und verwuschelte es noch mehr.

„Wir haben einen weiteren Brief abgefangen", antwortete er und hielt den unwillkommenen Brief zwischen ihnen. „Darin schreibt er, dass du erst deine Katze loswerden musst, bevor..."

Sie hörte den Rest des Briefes nicht mehr, da sie die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf rannte.

„Krummbein! Miez, miez, miez. Komm zu Mami."

Hermine konnte die Tränen in ihre Augen aufsteigen fühlen und wischte sie ärgerlich weg. Sie zog die Decke vom Bett und suchte verzweifelt nach ihrem Haustier.

„Oh Gott!" Ein mitleidiges Miau aus dem Schrank milderte ihre Panik schnell.

Sie öffnete die Tür ihres Schrankes weiter, kniete sich hin und schob ein paar Sachen zur Seite. Gelblich-braune Augen blinzelten sie an, während der Kater anfing, sich zu putzen. Erleichterung durchflutete Hermine, als sie nach Krummbein griff.

Der Kater jaulte, versenkte seine Krallen in ihrem Arm und versuchte freizukommen.

„Aua!", rief Hermine, als sie ihn los lies. Krummbein huschte mit einem merkwürdigen Hinken durch den Raum.

„Krummbein?" Sie versuchte sich ihm zu nähern. „Was ist los?"

„Was hat er denn?", fragte ihr Vater hinter ihr.

„I-ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie hilflos, während ihr eine Million Szenarien durch den Kopf schossen.

„Wann war er das letzte Mal draußen?", fragte Harry, kniete sich neben sie und angelte nach der Katze, die fauchte und nach der Hand des Aurors schlug.

„Ist er verhext?", fragte ihr Vater. „Vielleicht vergiftet?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!", brüllte Hermine in ihrer Verzweiflung. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Harry stand auf. „Ich flohe Hagrid."

„Ihr wärt auch böse, wenn ihr euch 'nen Bein gebrochen hättet", sagte Hagrid und zog den Kopf ein, während er die Treppe runter kam. „Ich hab ihm 'nen Trank gegeben und er wird in ein oder zwei Tagen so gut wie neu sein."

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie er sich das Bein gebrochen hat?" Harry stand am Fenster im Wohnzimmer.

„Könnte alles mögliche sein", grübelte Hagrid. „Er kommt und geht, wie's ihm gefällt. Das kann er sich überall eingefangen haben."

Hermine ließ sich von den Worten ihres früheren Orden-Kollegen nicht trösten. Es passte einfach zu gut zusammen. Die Briefe wurden immer zwanghafter, immer persönlicher, als ob die Person, die sie verfolgte, sie kennen würde.

Sie hatte den Brief, den Harry mitgebracht hatte, nicht gelesen. Sie musste ihn nicht lesen. Zu viele Leute waren schon verletzt worden. Einige der Patienten auf ihrer Station hatten einen Ausschlag von dem magischen Efeu bekommen, den der Stalker geschickt hatte.

Seine Briefe spielten immer auf andere Menschen in ihrem Leben an. Er wollte sie für sich allein – „seine perfekte Liebe." Das war die Art von Dingen, aus denen Muggel-Horrorfilme gemacht wurden.

Sie musste das beenden, musste einen Hauch Normalität in ihr Leben bringen. Als das mit den Briefen anfing, hatte sie den Fidelius-Zauber in Erwägung gezogen. Aber das würde nicht funktionieren. Der Stalker würde auf der Suche nach dem Geheimniswahrer ihre Freunde und ihre Familie jagen. Das war letztendlich das, was Kingsley ihr gesagt hatte. 

„Hermine?" Harrys fragende Stimme unterbrach ihre Träumerei.

Kopfschüttelnd lächelte sie schwach. „Ja?"

„Ich habe gefragt, ob du damit einverstanden wärst, wenn wir ein paar Auroren vor eurem Haus stationieren würden." Harry zog die Gardinen auf und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Ja, ja", stimmten die Grangers zu und beantworteten damit die Frage, die eigentlich für ihre Tochter bestimmt war.

„Wir sind für jede Hilfe dankbar, Harry."

„Nein", sagte Hermine entschieden.

„Hermine, sei vernünftig", drängte Harry. „Der Irre hat Krummbein gequält."

Sie erschauderte, obwohl sie den betreffenden Brief noch lesen musste.

„Er dreht durch." Mit dem auf Muggel-Art geschickten Brief wedelnd, kniete er sich vor sie.

„Er will dich für sich allein. Er spricht sogar schon von Kindern, um Merlins Willen!"

Hermine sprang auf und stieß dabei versehentlich gegen Harrys Hintern. Sie bekam keine Luft, eine Situation, die leider schon allzu vertraut war und das versetzte die sensible Hexe in Panik. Was konnte sie tun? Sie konnte nirgendwo hin, dennoch war das Bedürfnis zu fliehen, um ihre Lieben zu beschützen, überwältigend.

„Ich wünschte, ich wäre wieder in Hogwarts", murmelte sie, den einzigen Platz nennend, an dem sie sich jemals richtig sicher gefühlt hatte, zwischen ihren Atemzügen

„Was hast du gesagt, Liebling?", fragte ihre Mum.

„Hogwarts", seufzte sie. „Ich wünschte ich wäre wieder in Hogwarts."

„Ich muss den Verstand verloren haben", murmelte Hermine, als sie den stillen Gang entlang zu Snapes Büro ging.

Seit Krummbeins Verletzung und dem auf Muggel-Art geschickten Brief war eine Woche vergangen – eine Woche, in der sie bei jedem Geräusch aufsprang – eine Woche, in der sie sich um ihre Eltern sorgte. Wer auch immer der Stalker war, er kam aus der Zauberergemeinschaft. Er fasste sich kurz und hinterließ nie genug Hinweise auf seine Identität.

Harry hatte Wort gehalten und ließ rund um die Uhr Auroren vor dem Haus ihrer Eltern patrouillieren. Es war sogar so, dass alle Auroren Mitglieder des Ordens waren – alles Menschen, um die sie sich innig sorgte.

Snapes Angebot tauchte in ihren Träumen auf, stichelte sie mit den Möglichkeiten, die sich ihr durch eine solche Hochzeit boten. Sein Angebot war selbstsüchtig und lächerlich, aber es hatte seine Vorzüge. Er hatte vorgesehen zu heiraten, die Ehe zu vollziehen und dann getrennte Wege zu gehen.

Heute würde sie sein Angebot annehmen und sehen, ob sie den Stalker damit verscheuchen konnte. Sie war es leid, wie ein gejagtes Tier zu leben.

Madam Pomfrey hatte gnädigerweise zugestimmt, ihr eine Lehrstelle zu geben. Sie würde ein kleines Stipendium und einen Platz zum wohnen erhalten – den sichersten Platz. Hogwarts war eine Festung. Darum hatte Voldemort es niemals angegriffen.

Seufzend, da sie ihren Bestimmungsort erreicht hatte, straffte sie die Schultern und betrat den Zaubertränkeklassenraum, sich schmerzhaft bewusst, dass das einzige Geräusch das Klicken ihrer Absätze auf dem Boden war. Sie strich sich eine wilde Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und ging weiter, ihre Augen fixierten die dunkle Gestalt, die über den Schreibtisch gebeugt war und mit einer Bissigkeit Aufsätze kontrollierte, an die sie sich nur all zu gut erinnern konnte. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe aufzublicken.

Sie räusperte sich und fuhr sich nervös durch das Haar. Seine Worte über ihr Aussehen hatten gesessen. Ihre Frisur hatte sich nicht geändert, war aber leichter zu handhaben. Ihre Figur war dieselbe, aber sie wusste, dass die neuen Roben, die sie gekauft hatte, ihre Kurven besser versteckten. Ihr Make-up war so minimal, dass sie es selbst kaum sah.

„Gehen Sie weg", befahl Snape mit einer Handbewegung.

„Nett wie eh und je, wie ich sehe", schnarrte Hermine abwehrend. „Es ist erstaunlich, dass es immer noch Sechst- und Siebtklässler gibt, die sich für Zaubertränke interessieren."

Sein Kopf fuhr nach oben, seine Augen vor Überraschung geweitet – die Überraschung wurde jedoch rasch von einem höhnischen Grinsen überdeckt.

„Miss Granger."

„Professor Snape", antwortete sie, während sie an den Falten ihrer Robe herumzupfte.

Seine dunklen Augen glitten über ihre Figur.

Hermine fühlte wie ihre Kehle austrocknete und leckte sich über die Lippen.

Snape sah nach unten und markierte den Aufsatz, den er gerade benotete, mit einem bösartigen Einschlag.

„Nun?"

„I-ich... um..." Sie zögerte, fragte sich plötzlich, was sie geritten hatte, hierher zu kommen.

Seine Feder niederlegend und sich den Nasenrücken massierend, seufzte Snape.

„Bei Merlins Bart! Ich kann mein entsetzliches Pech nicht fassen. Ich musste Sie sieben Jahre in meiner Klasse erdulden und war nicht in der Lage, Ihr ständiges Geifern zu stoppen, und jetzt können Sie nicht sprechen?"

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug starrte Hermine ihn an.

„Ich habe über Ihr Angebot nachgedacht", stieß sie aus, hielt dann den Atem an.

Ein eingebildeter Ausdruck trat in seine Augen.

_Oh Gott! Das war ein Fehler_. Sie begann zurückzuweichen. „Schon gut. Vergessen Sie, was ich gesagt habe."

„Warten Sie." Die zwei Wörter wurden so leise gesprochen, dass Hermine sie kaum hörte.

Severus stand auf, sein Stuhl kratze laut über den Boden.

„Warum haben Sie es sich anders überlegt?"

Hermine, in ihrem verletzten Stolz, sah nach unten.

„Es war ein Fehler. Ich sollte gehen." Vielleicht den Fidelius-Zauber auszuführen und ihre Freunde und Familie nie wieder zu sehen war dieser Verzweiflungstat vorzuziehen.

Um seinen Schreibtisch herum laufend griff er nach ihr, packte ihr Handgelenk und stoppte ihren Rückzug.

„Weglaufen ist keine Gryffindor-Art", spottete er.

Hermine zog ihren Arm aus seinem Griff und sah ihn mit blitzenden Augen an.

„Sogar Godric Gryffindor wusste, wann es Zeit zum Rückzug war."

„Sie haben sich doch schon die Mühe gemacht", bemerkte Snape scharf.

„Sie haben Recht", entgegnete sie. „Warum soll ich mich nicht total selbst demütigen? Immerhin bin ich bis hier gekommen."

Er schmunzelte, antwortete aber nicht.

Mit einem tiefen, langsamen Atemzug sah Hermine auf einen Punkt auf seiner Schulter.

„Vor ungefähr einem Jahr fing ich an, Briefe zu bekommen."

„Es ist fünf Jahre her, seit Potter den dunklen Lord beseitigt hat", bemerkte Snape ausdruckslos. „Sicher haben Sie schon vorher Briefe bekommen."

Über die Unterbrechung irritiert, traf sich Hermines Blick mit seinem und sie starrte ihn an.

„Wie ich schon sagte... ich bekam Liebesbriefe von einem Fan."

Snape schnaubte.

„Würden Sie es bitte unterlassen, mich zu unterbrechen?" murrte Hermine.

Snape legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Er ist besessen und wird zunehmend bedrohlicher." Hermine erschauderte an die Erinnerung.

Snape nickte, damit sie fortfuhr.

„Er ist der Grund, warum ich gefeuert wurde." Ihre Stimme brach und sie zwang die Tränen fort. „Er hat sogar einen Brief per Muggelpost geschickt. Harry vermutet, dass er Krummbein verletzt hat. Ich... ich mache mir Sorgen um meine Eltern."

So unnahbar wie eh und je lehnte er sich gegen seinen Schreibtisch. „Und wie sollte die Heirat mit mir Ihnen helfen?" Seine kaum hörbare Stimme klang desinteressiert.

Der Ärger, der in ihr hoch kochte, spiegelte sich in ihren Augen.

„Ich will diesen Bastard verscheuchen."

Severus nickte, nicht länger ihren Blick suchend.

„Ich verstehe."

Hermine biss sich in die Innenseite ihrer Wange und wartete.

„Lassen Sie mich sehen, ob ich Sie richtig verstanden habe", sagte Snape mit wenig Enthusiasmus. „Um Ihre Liebsten zu schützen und ihren besessenen Verehrer zu ‚verscheuchen' sind Sie gewillt, sich mir zu opfern."

„Genau", bestätigte sie schnell und errötete. „Ich meine..., ich will..."

„Es gibt keinen Grund, Ihre Absichten zu beschönigen", sagte er mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand, als er hinter sie trat. Er konnte ihre Angst spüren. Er brauchte keine Legilimentik um ihre Verzweiflung zu sehen.

„Und was ist, wenn ich der Stalker bin?", höhnte er grausam.

Hermine kicherte. „Sie haben Ihre Meinung über mein Äußeres während Ihres Angebots klar zum Ausdruck gebracht. Mein Stalker mag vielleicht bekloppt sein, aber er ist sehr redegewandt in seiner Bewunderung für mein wildes Haar und meine plumpe Figur."

Seine Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkend, lief Snape um die junge Hexe, die den Spekulationen der Medien einen Dämpfer verpassen könnte. Einige der Hauselfen hatten sich sogar schon um ihn geschlagen. Etwas anderes außer rechtschaffener Empörung hatte er Kimmkorns Attacken nicht entgegen zu setzen. Die verdammte Tinteverschwenderin war hinterhältig. Immer wenn er dachte, der Skandal wäre vorbei, grub Kimmkorn den Irrtum wieder aus.  
„Und was springt für mich dabei raus?", fragte er, nicht in der Lage, dem Drang zu widerstehen, seine frühere Schülerin zu quälen.

Hermine straffte trotzig die Schultern. „Positive Publicity. Ich würde vorgeben, in Sie vernarrt zu sein, die verliebte Ehefrau spielen und alle Gerüchte zerstreuen, die die Medien vielleicht..."

„Ich habe genug gehört, Miss Granger." Um seinen Tisch laufend raffte er seine Robe, setzte sich hin und griff nach seiner Feder.

„Wir treffen uns morgen früh im Ministerium."

„Das war's?", fragte sie.  
Die Augen verdrehend legte Severus die Feder beiseite und seufzte.

„Ich lehne es ab, unser beider Verstand dadurch zu beleidigen, dass ich dieses Arrangement romantisiere. Sie erwarten doch wohl nicht von mir, dass ich niederknie und Ihnen meine unsterbliche Liebe erkläre?"

Die Gryffindor wurde scharlachrot und begann zu stottern.

„N-natürlich nicht!"

„Sehr schön", antwortete er leidenschaftslos. „Ich kümmere mich um die Heiratsgenehmigung. Wir treffen uns um 8.00 Uhr im Atrium."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3. Den Plan in die Tat umsetzen

Während sie in den Spiegel starrte, strich Hermine mit den Händen über ihre sittsame elfenbeinfarbene Robe.

„Das ist nicht ‚bis dass der Tod euch scheidet, bis ans Lebensende'", erinnerte sie sich selbst standhaft.

„Du siehst allerliebst aus, Schätzchen", sagte ihr verzauberter Spiegel in beruhigendem Ton.

„Nicht zu viel Make-up. Dein Haar ist, ... nun ja... hübsch."

„Es ist das Beste, was ich zustande bringen konnte", schnarrte sie, ihr Spiegelbild noch ein letztes Mal betrachtend.

„Hermine, Harry ist da, um dich ins Ministerium zu begleiten", rief ihre Mutter.

Seufzend machte sich Hermine auf den Weg nach unten. _Ja, Harry. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich weiß, was ich tue_, wiederholte sie in Gedanken, sich auf das offensichtliche Missfallen ihres besten Freundes über ihre Entscheidung vorbereitend. Sie setzte ein Lächeln auf, bevor sie das Wohnzimmer betrat.

„Du siehst reizend aus", schwärmte ihre Mutter, zog sie in ihre Arme und umarmte sie zögerlich.

_Guter Merlin! Es ist nicht so, dass ich das jungfräuliche Opfer wäre!_

„Danke Mum."

Hermine warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf Harry und runzelte die Stirn. Er stand mit grimmigem Ausdruck in der Nähe des Kamins. Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Bei Morgana, Merlin und den Waldkobolden, Harry! Das ist eine Hochzeit, keine Beerdigung!"

„Daran musst du mich nicht erinnern", antwortete er, ihr etwas Flohpulver anbietend.

„Wirklich, Hermine", murmelte ihr Vater. „Bist du dir sicher, was diese... diese..." Er wedelte mit der Hand durch die Luft, in der Hoffnung, das richtige Wort einzufangen.

Sie lächelte. „Ja, Dad. Dobby holt meine Sachen ab. Ich habe ihm ein paar Hüte und Fäustlinge gestrickt. Bitte sorg dafür, dass er sie bekommt."

Mrs. Granger räusperte sich, aber entschied sich nichts zu sagen, da ihre Tochter sie geflissentlich ignorierte.

Auch Harry räusperte sich. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du nicht einmal auf deine Eltern hörst!"

„Weißt du, wer der Wahnsinnige ist, der diese Briefe schickt?", fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort schon wusste.

„Und die Hochzeit mit Snape wird diese Briefe stoppen?", erwiderte er sarkastisch.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und nahm sich eine Handvoll Pulver.

„Ich weiß deine Sorge zu schätzen, Harry. Aber ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen."

„Warum heiratest du dann nicht jemand anderes?" Harry fuhr sich frustriert mit der Hand durchs Haar.

Ihre mühsam zusammengetragenen Argumente lösten sich auf, als sie versuchte, die Frage zu beantworten. Alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet und warteten auf ihre Antwort.

„Warum nicht Fred oder George?"

„Sie sind nicht ohne Grund Singles", antwortete Hermine scharf.

Harry warf seine Hände kapitulierend nach oben, griff sich etwas Flohpulver und betrat den Kamin. „Ich warte im Atrium auf dich. Zaubereiministerium!"

Er verschwand in einer Wolke aus grünem Rauch.

„Das hätte besser laufen können", murrte Hermine.

Ihre Mutter pickte einen imaginären Fussel von Hermines Schulter. „Eule uns, wenn du dich eingerichtet hast, ja?"

Hermine umarmte ihre Mutter fest. „Das werde ich."

An der Wand des Atriums lehnend, beobachtete Severus die verschiedenen Ministeriumsangestellten, die zur Arbeit kamen. Alles war arrangiert. Er hatte dem Tagespropheten eine Eule geschickt, welche seine bevorstehende Hochzeit ankündigte. In der Zeit, in der Hermine und er den Ehevertrag ersuchten und heirateten, würde das Atrium von Medien nur so wimmeln.

Arthur Weasley nahm in einem der Kamine Gestalt an und wischte sich den Ruß vom Umhang. Severus versuchte sich wegzudrehen, um dem Weasley-Oberhaupt zu entgehen, doch es war zu spät.

„Hallo Severus", grüßte ihn der rothaarige Zauberer mit einem begeisterten Winken.

Snape nickte.

„Was führt dich hierher an so einem wunderschönen Tag wie heute?", fragte Arthur.

Mit seinem geschulten Blick spähte Severus über die Schulter des kleineren Zauberers und tat so, als hätte er die Frage nicht gehört. Arthur Weasley sollte wirklich darüber nachdenken, die rosarote Brille, die er trug, zu vermarkten, denn das Wetter war alles andere als schön.

Wie ein erwartungsvoller Welpe, der auf ein Lob von seinem nachlässigen Herrchen wartet, wartete Arthur auf eine Antwort.

Severus atmete ungeduldig aus und traf den Blick des Mannes.

„Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, ich warte auf meine Verlobte."

Mr. Weasley starrte ihn an wie ein Fisch auf dem Trocknen. „Wirklich!"

„Ja, wirklich", höhnte Severus.

Sein Ordenskamerad klatschte begeistert.

„Molly wird begeistert sein! Wann habt ihr euch kennen gelernt? Wo habt ihr euch kennen gelernt? Wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen? Wann ist der große Tag? Woher kommt sie? Was macht sie? Wie heißt sie?"

Seinen Nasenrücken massierend, da er die Kopfschmerzen kommen fühlte, seufzte Severus.

„Wir haben uns vor etwa 12 Jahren in Hogwarts kennen gelernt. Einen Tag. Heute. Ich weiß es nicht." _Es interessiert mich auch nicht_. „Sie machte eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin. Hermine Granger."

Arthur Weasley – sprachlos – zum zweiten Mal in einer Unterhaltung... Severus grinste, als die Pause andauerte. Mit ein bisschen Glück hätte er Mr. Unerfreulich-Fröhlich so geschockt, dass er nie wieder würde sprechen können.

„Hermine Granger?", wiederholte Arthur leise.

„Hermine Granger", bestätigte Severus.

„Ich... uh..wow...das ist...", stammelte Arthur auf seiner Suche nach den richtigen Worten.

„Wundervoll."

Severus konnte sich nicht helfen, er freute sich diebisch.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass... dass Ronald irgendwann begreift, dass er und Hermine..." Der hoffnungsvolle Ausdruck starb an einem langsamen und grauenvollen Tod.

„Sehr schön", stotterte Arthur. „G-Glückwunsch! Sie ist ein wundervolles Mädchen. Äh, ich meine Frau."

Severus verdrehte die Augen, sich fragend, ob der plappernde Idiot jemals die Klappe halten würde. Ein Blitz fiel ihm ins Auge und er sah zu den Kaminen.

„Potter", grummelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Potter fixierte seinen Blick auf ihn und starrte ihn an. Auch wenn der Plan nicht funktionieren würde, Potter war sauer und das allein war den Aufwand wert.

„Oh, hallo Harry", begrüßte Arthur ihn nervös.

„Ich nehme an, du hast die Neuigkeiten schon gehört", bemerkte Harry, sein Ton triefte vor Sarkasmus.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Weasley." Hermine erkannte den ältesten der Weasleys, als sie hinter Harry auftauchte.

„Hermine!" Mr. Weasley nahm ihre Hand und schüttelte sie energisch.

„Lass mich der erste sein, äh, oder der zweite", verbesserte er sich mit einem Blick auf Harry, „der dir zu deiner bevorstehenden Hochzeit gratuliert."

Lächelnd spähte Hermine über Mr. Weasleys Schulter. Ihr Fast-Ehemann blickte sie finster an. Der Mann war in seiner typischen, schwarzen Lehrerroben gekleidet, als ob er versuchen würde, mal eben schnell zwischen zwei Unterrichtsstunden zu heiraten.

„Wo sind deine Eltern?", fragte Arthur hoffnungsvoll und sah sich im Atrium um.

Hermine stammelte, nach einer Entschuldigung suchend. Ihre Eltern wollten dabei sein, aber sie hatte sie gebeten, nicht zu kommen. Sie fühlte sich schon schlimm genug dabei, Severus und diese Hochzeit als Köder zu benutzen. Sie wollte niemandem so zur Last fallen, wie sie es dem armen Mann antun musste.

„Sie hatten eine vorrangige Verpflichtung."

Stirn runzelnd und unsicher bewegte sich Arthur, bemerkend, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Hermine geht eine Vernunftehe ein", bemerkte Harry gereizt.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie auf den anderen Etagen verstanden wurden, Potter", knurrte Severus. „Würden Sie die Gründe der Beziehung zwischen Miss Granger und mir bitte für sich behalten? Schließlich müssen wir den Medien und ihrem unerwünschten Liebhaber überzeugend entgegentreten."

„Ihr Name ist Hermine, _Professor Snape_. Sie könnten sich vielleicht daran erinnern wollen, wenn die Reporter anfangen, Fragen zu stellen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dem zugestimmt habe", murrte Harry.

Ihn am Ärmel ziehend räusperte sich Hermine. „Harry, bitte."

Sich einen Weg zwischen Mr. Weasley und Harry hindurch bahnend, bot Severus ihr seinen Arm an. „So sehr ich auch Potters offensichtliches Unbehagen über unsere bevorstehende Hochzeit genieße, wir haben einen Zeitplan."

Hermine nickte und hakte sich bei Severus ein.

„Mr. Weasley, grüßen Sie Ihre Frau. Wir reden später, Harry."

Ihr Gang durch die Halle war zügig und zielstrebig, um die unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen auszugleichen. Sie trug eine elfenbeinfarbene Robe, die so geschnitten war, dass die ihre Rubens-Figur betonte. Der Duft eines zarten Parfums verzauberte seine Geruchsnerven und Severus räusperte sich.

„Sie dürfen ruhig Lächeln üben", bemerkte seine Verlobte brüsk. „Sie müssen irgendwie glücklich darüber aussehen, dass Sie mich geheiratet haben."

„Gewiss", antwortete er, sie durch eine Tür und zu der Schlange für die Heiratsgenehmigung führend. Sie schlängelten sich durch das Labyrinth und hielten hinter einem Paar, das Probleme hatte, zwischen ihren Knutschsessions zu Atem zu kommen.

„Sie sehen aus, als würden Sie zu einer Beerdigung gehen, Professor." Ihr Blick lag auf dem Pärchen vor ihnen.

„Ich habe den Tag für dieses... Ereignis vorgesehen, aber ich sah keinen Grund, meine Kleidung zu ändern, _Hermine_", sagte er, ihren Namen betonend. „_Du_ solltest vielleicht in Erwägung ziehen, mich mit meinem Vornamen anzusprechen. Ich habe keine Lust, meine frühere Schülerin ‚Professor Snape' rufen zu hören, wenn wir die Ehe vollenden." Die Schamesröte kroch von ihrem Hals in ihre Wangen. „Oh, ja, Sir. Natürlich, Sir."

„Der nächste!", bellte eine Ministeriumsbeamtin, das junge Pärchen vor ihnen aufrufend, welches dämlich kicherte.

„Ach übrigens", Severus starrte das Pärchen an. „Madam Pomfrey bat mich, dir mitzuteilen, dass Peeves neulich etwas zu bösartig war. In ihrem Bestreben nach Vergeltung hat sie versehentlich dein Zimmer an die falsche Stelle gesetzt."

„I-ich nehme an, ich könnte einfach auf der Krankenstation bleiben", murmelte sie und starrte auf ihre Füße. „Ich habe ein paar Ersparnisse. Das sollte für ein paar Wochen in Hogsmeade reichen."

„Du wirst nicht in Hogsmeade wohnen, während du mit mir verheiratet bist."

„Doch, das werde ich", antwortete sie, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend und mit der Fußspitze wippend. „Vielleicht kann ich in der Heulenden Hütte bleiben."

„Der nächste bitte!", brüllte die Beamtin und riss sie aus ihrem drohenden Streit. Ihren Ellbogen greifend führte Severus sie zum Schalter. Ohne aufzublicken begann die blonde Hexe Fragen zu stellen.

„Welchen Ehevertrag haben Sie beantragt – einen ewigen oder einen temporären?"

„Temporär", antworteten Braut und Bräutigam gemeinsam.

„Namen?", fragte die Beamtin, mehrere Pergamentblätter hervor kramend. Sie hatte immer noch nicht aufgesehen.

„Severus Snape und Hermine Granger", bemerkte Severus und legte den Arm um die Taille seiner Braut.

Der Kopf der Hexe fuhr in die Höhe, ihre Augen vor Überraschung geweitet.

„Gibt es ein Problem?", fragte Severus nach mehreren Sekunden. Die idiotische Beamtin dachte scheinbar darüber nach, wie viel bei einem Exklusivinterview für sie raus springen würde, ohne Zweifel. Die Hexe schloss ihren Mund und begann zu stottern.

„N-nein Professor Snape. Werden Sie einen Beamten für die Zeremonie benötigen?"

„Ja. Tatsächlich hatten wir gehofft, so schnell wie möglich heiraten zu können", drängte Severus bedeutsam.

„Ja, Sir. Ich bin sofort zurück." Die Beamtin sprang auf und lief an einigen Vorgesetzten vorbei, hielt endlich an einem Schreibtisch an und flüsterte mit einer Person, die ohne Zweifel ihr Abteilungsleiter war. Die Augen des Abteilungsleiters weiteten sich und er starrte Severus und Hermine einen Augenblick lang an, bevor er aufstand und zum Schalter ging.

„Megan hat mich darüber informiert, dass Sie und Miss Granger so schnell wie möglich heiraten möchten", verkündete der kleine, glatzköpfige Zauberer mit lauter Stimme.

„Ich wäre mehr als glücklich, die Zeremonie selbst durchzuführen. Oder ich könnte schauen, ob der Zaubereiminister verfügbar ist."

„Sie machen es", erwiderte Hermine scharf, während sie an Severus' Ärmel zog.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Was glaubte sie, was sie da tat? Merkt sie nicht, dass der Beamte versuchte, bei Scrimgeour zu punkten?

Scrimgeour würde einen Medienrummel verursachen, der all der schlechten Publicity entgegenwirkte, die ihn verfolgte. Er zog Hermine an sich und tätschelte ihre Wange.

„Bist du sicher?" Sein Atem war heiß auf ihrem Gesicht. Ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht streichend kniff er ihr ins Ohrläppchen.

„Es würde für extra Aufsehen sorgen, wenn der Zaubereiminister unseren Ehevertrag unterzeichnet."

Hermine fühlte seine Lippen über ihre Wange streichen und widerstand dem Drang, ihren Kopf zu drehen und ihn zu küssen. Ein dumpfer Schmerz begann in ihrer Magengrube zu pochen. Sein verschwörerischer Ton hatte wenig Sinn, da unbekannte Funken durch ihr gesamtes Sein schossen. Seine Zähne knabberten an ihrem Ohrläppchen, was verheerenden Schaden im rationalen Teil ihres Gehirns anrichtete, welcher protestierend „_Du fühlst dich nicht zu diesem Mann hingezogen!_" schrie.

„Ich, mhm", stotterte sie, erschaudernd, als seine Zunge über ihre Ohrmuschel strich. Einer seiner Hände lag auf ihrer Taille, während die andere Hand ihr Haar um sich wickelte.

„Dieses extra _(leck)_ Aufsehen _(leck)_ wird sicher _(leck)_ deinen Stalker anlocken", flüsterte er. „J-ja", sagte sie leise.

Severus entfernte sich von ihr und sie fühlte, wie ein flüchtiger Stich der Enttäuschung das Pochen ablöste.

„Wann wird der Minister verfügbar sein?", fragte Snape.

Ein Papierflugzeug begann um den Kopf des Abteilungsleiters herum zu fliegen und er ergriff es mit schneller Effektivität. Ein Lächeln trat auf das Gesicht des Mannes.

„Er sollte jeden Moment hier sein, Professor. Ah! Da ist er ja." Er zeigte durch die offene Tür, wo Rufus Scrimgeour durch die Menge der gaffenden Zuschauer eilte.

Severus zog Hermine an sich, während er den erschöpft aussehenden Zaubereiminister angekommen sah. Es sah aus, als hätten sie den Mann gerade erst aus dem Bett gezerrt. Mit einem Blick auf Hermine stellte er fest, dass sie die Stirn runzelte. Er küsste noch einmal ihre Wange und spielte seine Rolle sehr viel besser als sie ihre.

„Ich dachte, du solltest _vernarrt_ in mich erscheinen. Du siehst aus als ob du gleich den Kuss des Dementors empfängst. Versuch deine Rolle zu spielen."

Hermine starrte erschrocken in seine dunklen Augen. Severus Snape war ein Meister der Manipulation. Er spielte mit der Menge. Er war die absolute Personifikation des ruppigen Zaubertränkemeisters von Hogwarts, der denen ringsherum zeigte, dass die einzige Veränderung, sein Wunsch zu heiraten war. Er spielte die Rolle des hingebungsvollen Verlobten sehr viel besser als sie.

Mit einem aufgesetzten falschen Lächeln überließ es Hermine Severus die Fragen zu beantworten, während sie in einen angrenzenden Raum geführt wurden. Irritierende Gedanken über das, was nach der Hochzeit passieren würde, blitzten in ihrem Verstand auf, lösten unbekannte Gefühle in ihr aus.

_Entspann dich, Hermine_, wisperte ihre beruhigende Stimme der Vernunft. _Es gibt wirklich keinen Grund, die Ehe zu vollziehen_. _Es ist nicht so, dass mein Stalker viel Wert auf den Vertrag legt._

Scrimgeour räusperte sich, als jemand ihr einen Blumenstrauß in die Hand drückte.

„Nun denn." Der Minister lächelte dem Paar zu, winkte mit der Hand und ließ ein Buch vor sich in der Luft schweben.

„Sollen wir anfangen? Bitte nehmen Sie sich bei der Hand und schauen Sie sich an."

Severus nahm ihre Hand in seine und sah sie an.

Scrimgeour räusperte sich erneut und begann mit der Zeremonie.

„Ich frage Sie, ob einer von Ihnen einen triftigen Grund oder ein Hindernis kennt, warum Sie nicht gesetzlich miteinander verbunden werden könnten?"

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich kein gesetzliches Hindernis sehe, weswegen ich, Severus Snape, nicht mit Hermine Granger den Bund der Ehe eingehen könnte."

„Hermine?", forderte der Minister sie auf.

Hermine sah sich nervös um.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich kein gesetzliches Hindernis sehe, weswegen ich, Hermine Jane Granger, nicht mit Severus Snape den Bund der Ehe eingehen könnte."

„Bitte wiederholen Sie den Treueschwur", ordnete Scrimgeour an.

Ihr Hand haltend spreizte Severus seine Finger. „Ich verbinde meine Hand mit deiner als Zeichen meiner... Liebe und Treue. Mit meinem Körper werde ich dich ehren..."

Schockwellen erschütterten sie, da die logische Schlussfolgerung aus seinen Worten ihre Entschlossenheit bezüglich des Körperkontaktes zerschlug.

Ohne den Ehevollzug würde die Verbindung nicht legalisiert werden. Seufzend sah Hermine auf die Bänder um ihre Hände, irgendwie den dringenden Wunsch zügelnd, die Verbindung zu brechen und wegzulaufen.

„Hermine?", Severus' Stimme unterbrach ihre wilden Gedanken.

Mehrmals tief Luft holend wünschte sich Hermine ein Flasche von Ogden's altem Feuerwhiskey. Das alles wäre soviel einfacher, wenn sie betrunken wäre.

„Ich verbinde meine Hand mit deiner als Zeichen meiner L-Liebe und Treue. M-mit meinem Körper," _meinem ‚übermäßig dicken Körper_', „werde ich dich ehren und dir alles geben, was ich bin und sein werde."

Gesetzesphrasen, gepaart mit Worten des Gefühls flossen aus dem Mund des Ministers, die ihren Verstand auf die Überholspur schickten. Die Bänder um ihre Hände strafften sich.

„Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen", verkündete Scrimgeour, während sie forschend in Severus' tiefschwarze Augen blickte.

Severus fühlte, wie Hermine sich verspannte, als er sie an sich zog und seine Lippen auf ihre legte.

Er hatte vorgehabt, ihr einen schnellen Kuss zu geben, eine Show für jene um sie herum. Doch ein Stöhnen entwich ihren Lippen und sie lehnte sich an ihn. Ihre Hingabe überraschte ihn und der Opportunist in ihm nutzte ihre Schwäche aus, das Zeichen der Liebe vertiefend und seine Zunge zwischen ihre vollen Lippen gleiten lassend. Seine Frau schmeckte nach Mandeln. Die Bänder um ihre Hände strafften sich einen Moment, lockerten sich dann wieder.

Er hatte seine Augen während des gesamten Zwischenspiels geöffnet, die Gefühle beobachtend, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht spiegelten. Als sich die Bänder lösten, öffneten sich ihre lohfarbenen Augen und der Kuss endete.

Ein plötzlicher Blitz und ein Zuruf erschütterten den intimen Moment, da die Medien über sie herfielen.

_Geier!_ Severus grinste, da er ahnte, dass sie den Köder schlucken würden.

„Professor Snape", bellte ein Reporter, „ist Hermine schwanger? Ist das der Grund für dieses plötzliche Durchbrennen?"

Er fühlte, wie sie sich neben ihm versteifte.

„Nein!", spie sie aus.

Sie fester umfassend, murmelte Severus: „Bleib ruhig. Ich bin sicher, da kommen noch dümmere Fragen."

Sie drehte dich um, ihre warmen Augen tränennass.

„Du hast Recht. Ich bin nicht überrascht." Ein kaltes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, meine Rolle zu spielen", murmelte sie durch ihre zusammengebissenen Zähne, so dass nur er sie hören konnte.

„Wie langen treffen Sie sich schon?", fragte ein anderer Reporter aufgeregt.

„Wie lange sind Sie schon zusammen? Was ist mit Ihrem Fetisch für Hauselfen?"

Alles was er sehen konnte, waren Blitze und Flecken vor seinen Augen. Er versuchte, eine Antwort zu finden und war überrascht, dass die Antworten von der jungen Frau kamen, die neben ihm stand.

„Wir haben uns seit etwas mehr als einem Jahr hin und wieder getroffen", bemerkte Hermine lieblich.

„Severus machte mir letzte Nacht den Antrag und ich habe zugestimmt, und Sie sollten nicht alles glauben, was in den Zeitungen steht."

„Waren Sie Liebende während des Krieges?"

„Nein", antwortete Severus ruhig, es ablehnend, diese Farce zu romantisieren.

„Ist das nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver?", fragte eine ruhige, seidige Stimme aus dem Hintergrund des Raumes. „Ein Vorwand für positive Publicity?"

Es gab eine Unterbrechung im Blitzlichtgewitter und Severus war in der Lage, die Wurzel allen Übels in der begrenzten Welt der widerlichen Journalisten zu sehen. Er grinste Rita Kimmkorn an.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, dass wir total verliebt sind..."

„Warum dann ein temporärer Vertrag?", setzte Kimmkorn ihre Fragerei fort. „Wie temporär wird diese Ehe denn sein? Und ist Ihnen bewusst, dass die Ehe nicht legal ist, solange sie nicht vollzogen wurde?"

Severus nahm einen tiefen Atemzug um die Frage der Hexe zu beantworten, aber Hermine kam ihm zuvor, bevor er etwas sagen konnte.

„Wie Sie vielleicht bemerkt haben dürften", rezitierte seine Frau schnell, „ ist Severus wesentlich älter als ich. Er bestand auf einen temporären Vertrag. Glauben Sie es oder nicht, mein Ehemann ist ein sentimentaler Narr. Wir sind uns beide einig, dass ein Vertrag für die Ewigkeit bestenfalls töricht wäre. Nebenbei bemerkt kenne ich nur sehr wenige Menschen, die ihre Seelen aneinander binden würden. Severus würde nicht wollen, dass ich für i-immer um ihn trauere", quietschte Hermine, als Severus sie spielerisch kniff.

„Ich bin noch nicht tot, meine Liebe", bemerkte er, was die Galerie in Lachen ausbrechen ließ.

Ihr Blick traf seinen, und er konnte ein verborgenes Feuer in ihren Augen sehen. „Du trägst ein bisschen dick auf, meinst du nicht?", fragte er leise, einen Kuss auf ihre Schläfe drückend.

Hermines aufgesetztes Lächeln geriet ins Schwanken, aber sie gewann ihre Gelassenheit zurück, als sich ein erneuter Blitz löste.

„Unsere Ehe wird andauern, bis der Tod uns scheidet. Und was Ihre letzte Frage angeht, Miss Kimmkorn..."

Severus konnte die Boshaftigkeit aus Hermines Ton sickern hören.

„Nur jemand mit Ihrem... Hintergrund kann solch eine taktlose Frage stellen", bemerkte sie rundheraus, ihren Ehemann am Ärmel ziehend.

Die Reporter und Photographen ringsumher pfiffen und johlten schadenfroh, sich fragend, ob ihre Kollegin zurückschlagen würde.

Ihre blonden Locken wippten, als sie den Kopf schüttelte und Rita lächelte, als sie ihre verzauberte Feder verschwinden ließ.

„Wir werden sehen, _Miss Granger_. Ich werde sehr gut auf die taktlosen Einzelheiten acht geben."

Seit ihrer Rückkehr vom Ministerium hatten sie kein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Es war nicht so, als ob es eine schwierige Reise gewesen wäre. Scrimgeour hatte ihnen erlaubt, seinen persönlichen Flohzugang zu benutzen, der wunderbarerweise mit dem Büro des Direktors verbunden war.

Als sie das Wohnzimmer des Zaubertränkemeisters betraten, sah Hermine ihre Koffer in der Mitte des Raumes stehen. Tatsächlich füllten ihre Koffer den schmalen Raum. Sein Quartier war beengt, überladen mit Büchern und Trankzutaten. Aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund hatte sie es sich nicht so vorgestellt.

„_Reductio_", murmelte ihr Ehemann mit einem ärgerlichen Seufzen. „Du kannst deine Koffer Morgen auspacken. Das Schlafzimmer ist dort drüben." Er zeigte auf eine Tür. „Ich komme später wieder. Ich habe Pflichten, die ich erfüllen muss."

Hermine beobachte ihn, als er den Raum verließ, endlich die Luft ausstoßend, die sie seit ihrer Ankunft ständig angehalten hatte. Diese Schmiererin hatte dieses Abkommen unmöglich gemacht. Rita Kimmkorn wusste nicht nur über magische Eheverträge bescheid, sie wusste auch von Hermines Lehrstelle bei Poppy und von den Wohnarrangements, die vor Peeves' letzter Rebellion getroffen worden waren.

Sie würde nun bei Severus leben müssen anstatt im Krankenflügel. Kimmkorn hatte anscheinend einen Spion irgendwo im Schloss. Hermine zog ihren Umhang aus und legte ihn über einen Stuhl. Eine Vision darüber, wie sie die Reporterin in ihrer Animagusform zertrat, tänzelte durch ihre Gedanken und sie lächelte.

„Nun werde ich mit meinem ehemaligen Professor vögeln müssen", nörgelte sie leise. Schauder liefen ihr Rückgrat hoch und runter, als ein Luftzug durch den Raum wehte. Sie kannte Rita, sie würde die ganze Nacht wach bleiben, auf eine Kopie ihres Ehevertrages starren und darauf warten, dass der Gültigkeitsstempel erschien, sobald der Akt vollzogen war. In Zeiten wie diesen hasste sie die Magie.

„Ich kann es schon vor mir sehen." Hermine saß auf dem Sofa und neigte den Kopf.

„Die Schlagzeile wird lauten ‚Vierundzwanzigjährige Jungfrau verliert Unschuld an fünfundvierzigjährigen Ex-Professor.'"

Ja, er hätte sich auch in seinen Räumen betrinken können. Aber dort war sie. Zweifel befielen ihn in seinem leicht berauschten Zustand und er begann sich nach seinen Motiven zu fragen. War die positive Publicity den Einbruch in seine Privatsphäre wert? Seit wann kümmerte er sich darum, was die Leute von ihm dachten? Die Belästigungen, die von Rita Kimmkorns Artikel angespornt worden waren, wurden immer weniger, doch er musste immer noch mit verliebten Schülern und den Annäherungsversuchen ihrer Eltern kämpfen. Würde es wirklich solch einen Unterschied machen, Hermine zur Frau zu haben?

Seufzend füllte sich Severus ein zweites Glas mit Feuerwhiskey und sah auf den stetig wachsenden Aufsatzstapel auf seinem Schreibtisch. Morgen würde eine weitere Seite in diesem neuen Kapitel seines Lebens umgeblättert werden. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, er hatte die Sache nicht richtig durchdacht.

Ein Bild flatterte durch seine Gedanken und Severus hob das Glas an die Lippen. Sie hatte gestern ängstlich ausgesehen – ängstlich und himmlisch. Vielleicht war es die Art und Weise gewesen, wie das Licht auf ihrem Haar lag. Vielleicht waren es die dunklen Tiefen ihrer Augen. Er nahm einen Schluck Feuerwhiskey und stellte das Glas ab.

„Vielleicht hatte ich getrunken."

Seine Bemerkung erntete keine Antwort – nicht mal von der kleinen Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Hermine Granger entsprach absolut nicht seiner Vorstellung von... von was genau? Schön? Er hatte die meiste Zeit seines Erwachsenen-Lebens damit verbracht, die Huren in der Knockturn-Gasse zu vögeln. Und die meisten von denen waren alte Vetteln.

Auch wenn es ihn schmerzte es zuzugeben, Hermine Granger besaß einige physische Qualitäten, die ihn, Snape, neugierig machten. Die Weichheit ihres Haares hatte ihn überrascht. Ihr Duft hatte einen Drang in ihm geweckt, dem er seit mehreren Monaten nicht mehr erlegen war. Die Art, wie sie gebebt hatte, als er sie berührt hatte, verwirrte ihn.

Für eine Frau, die ihm klipp und klar gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn körperlich nicht anziehend fand, ließen ihn ihre Seufzer verschiedene Aspekte seiner Meinung über sie in Frage stellen.

Allein der Gedanke an ihre atemlose Reaktion, der Geschmack von Mandeln und Vanille erregte ihn. Einen leisen Fluch murmelnd, zog Severus einen Besuch in Madam Rosmerta's Etablissement in Erwägung, aber er verwarf diesen Gedanken wieder. Rita Kimmkorns Spione waren überall. Er könnte sich selbst befriedigen, aber das würde nicht genügen, da er warmes, nachgiebiges Fleisch begehrte.

Sich betrinken war nicht genug, um den Schmerz zu stillen. Tatsächlich verstärkte der Feuerwhiskey seinen unerträglichen Zustand noch.

Ihre Gedanken waren so laut, dass an Schlaf nicht zu denken war. Jedes kleine Geräusch lies sie wach bleiben. Sie vermisste Krummbeins beruhigende Wärme und sein Schnurren, aber ihr Haustier war sicherer bei Tonks und Remus. Hermine seufzte, ihre Ungeduld und Nervosität wuchsen mit jedem Ticken der Uhr.

Sie wünschte sich wirklich, ihr Mann würde sich beeilen. Als ob das Bevorstehende nicht schon so schlimm genug wäre, aber darauf warten zu müssen, war ein schlimmeres Schicksal als der Cruciatus Fluch.

Sie war so gut es ging darauf vorbereitet. Sie hatte einen Verhütungstrank genommen, hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihr Höschen anzuziehen und hatte alle Lichter ausgemacht. Schließlich wollte Severus sicher nicht ihre „unansprechende" Figur sehen. Die Dunkelheit würde ihre Verlegenheit und ihr Geheimnis verbergen. Er musste nie erfahren, dass sie unerfahren war.

Hermine hielt die Luft an, als sie ein leises Klicken hörte. Spielte ihre Fantasie ihr Streiche oder war er wirklich hier? Dem Klicken folgten Schritte und sie kniff die Augen zu, ausatmend und nach Luft schnappend. Sie hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete und konnte durch einen Schlitz ihrer Lider seine Gestalt durch das Licht aus dem Wohnzimmer sehen.

_Bitte schließ die Tür_, betete sie still.

Als ob er ihren Gedanken hören konnte, schloss ihr Ehemann die Tür hinter sich und flüsterte ein schnelles „_Lumos_", um seinen Weg zum Bad zu erleuchten.

Ihre Augen zukneifend tat sie so, als würde sie schlafen. Sie konnte das langsame, quälende Ticken der Uhr hören und passte ihren Atem daran an. Sie musste sich wirklich entspannen. Wenn sie es nicht tat, würde es die Sache nur verschlimmern.

Dem rauschenden Wasser lauschend, atmete sie aus, erleichtert darüber, dass er die allgemeine Höflichkeit hatte, zu duschen bevor er ins Bett ging. Das Geräusch machte sie ruhig. Mit einem prägnanten Klicken stoppte das Wasser und riss Hermine aus ihrem kurzen Gefühl der Ruhe. Das Laken in ihrer Hand fest umklammernd, lauschte sie, als Severus ins Bett kam. Gott sei Dank hatte er das Licht ausgeschaltet und stieg auf seiner Seite ins Bett.

Sie fühlte einen Zug an der Decke und das Einsinken der Matratze. Ein deutlicher Geruch nach Schnaps erreichte sie. Der Geruch erklärte genauestens die Pflicht, um die er sich hatte kümmern müssen.

Es war nur ein Bruchteil, aber die Tatsache, dass er sich betrinken musste, um sie zu vögeln, traf ihren schon angekratzten Stolz. Mit angehaltenem Atem bezwang Hermine das Brennen der Tränen.

Severus verlagerte sich noch einmal, eine zögernde Hand auf ihre Hüfte legend. Die Berührung brannte sich ein und sie biss sich auf die Zunge um nicht laut loszuweinen.

„Hermine", wisperte er, während sein Atem die Haut unter ihrem Ohr streichelte.

_Wenigstens weiß er, wen er vögelt_. Sie drehte den Kopf, um den feuchten Atem an der Neigung ihres Halses zu vertreiben. Ein Schaudern schoss ihre Wirbelsäule entlang und ließ sich unterhalb ihres Bauches nieder. Sie wollte überhaupt nichts fühlen, und das noch viel weniger. Mit dieser neuen Sensation konfrontiert, schloss sie die Augen und erlaubte sich zu fühlen. Doch das Gefühl, dass ihr Nachthemd nach oben geschoben wurde, führte zu einer neuen Panikattacke. Severus bewegte sich, seinen nackten Körper gegen ihre Seite drückend und drängte seine Erektion gegen ihren entblößten Schenkel.

Sie roch Minze und Alkohol in seinem Atem und Enttäuschung überrollte jedes Begehren, das sie zu fühlen begonnen hatte.

„K-kannst du dich bitte beil..."

Ihre Bitte wurde gedämpft, als sich seine Lippen auf ihre legten. Dieser Kuss war nicht wie der, den sie früher am Tag geteilt hatten. Er war verzweifelt und fordernd, suchte eine Art der Erwiderung von ihrer Seite.

Hermine, die seine Fingerspitzen ihren nackten Oberschenkel entlang streichen fühlte, ächzte und presste die Beine zusammen. Severus brach den Kuss ab und entfernte sich etwas von ihr. Die Matratze senkte sich erneut und sie konnte ihn neben sich fühlen.

„Setz dich hin", befahl er mit verächtlicher Stimme. Als sie sich aufsetzte, zog er ihr das Nachthemd über den Kopf. Die Kälte in der Luft, plus ihre Nervosität, brachten ihre Zähne zum klappern.

„Beeil dich", bettelte sie.

Ihre Beine auseinander drückend und zwischen ihren Schenkeln kniend, drängte er seinen steifen Schwanz plump gegen ihren Bauch. Seine Zunge leckte einen eiligen Pfad über ihren Kiefer und ihren Hals, als ob sie sich verirrt hätte.

Hermine grub ihre Fingernägel in seine Unterarme, auf das Unvermeidliche wartend.

„Bitte beeil dich", keuchte sie unter seinem Gewicht, als er sich auf sie legte, eine ihrer Brüste streichelte und in den Nippel kniff.

Der Dunkelheit dafür dankend, dass sie das letzte bisschen ihres Stolzes rettete, das ihr noch geblieben war, ließ Hermine ihre Hände über seinen Rücken und Hintern gleiten. Sie hatte wenig Zeit, sich an das dumpfe Gefühl seines suchenden Fleisches zu gewöhnen, als es gegen ihren feuchten Spalt zuckte.

Mit einem brutalen Stoß durchbrach Severus ihre Unschuld. Sein plötzlicher Übergriff verursachte einen brennenden Schmerz. Sie schrie auf, drückte gegen seine Schultern und versuchte, von ihm wegzukommen. Aber er nahm ihr Unbehagen nicht wahr und behielt den stoßenden Rhythmus bei. Jede Bewegung ließ ihn weiter in ihren Körper eindringen.

„So verdammt eng", keuchte er angestrengt.

Hermine lachte schäbig. _Wenn er wüsste._

„Weich", brummte er an ihrer Ohrmuschel. Hermine fühlte, wie seine suchenden Lippen, die Tränen auf ihren Wangen küssten und drehte den Kopf, um dem Kuss zu entgehen.

„Bitte", wimmerte sie, betend, dass er schnell fertig sein würde.

Er murmelte weiter gegen ihre Wange, seine Worte sinnlos. Das Gleiten seines Geschlechtes in ihr hatte etwas abgenommen und die Qual hatte sich gemindert, ließ jedoch einen dumpfen Schmerz aus unerfülltem Verlangen in ihr zurück. Mit einem Aufstöhnen verspannte sich Severus über ihr. Sie fühlte, wie die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihre Beine lief, und grunzte, als ihr Ehemann über ihr zusammenbrach.

Severus stöhnte, seine Augen zu möglichst schmalen Schlitzen öffnend. Er musste etwas Antikater-Trank brauen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal betrunken hatte. Ein Spion über mehrere Jahrzehnte gewesen zu sein ließ solchen Luxus nicht zu. Ein Erinnerungsfetzen drang durch den dunklen Nebel der jämmerlichen Stumpfheit – eine leidenschaftliche, sich windende Hexe, die ihn anbettelte, sich zu beeilen.

Die Erinnerung beinhaltete kein visuelles Bild. Alles war dunkel gewesen. Aber das Gefühl ihres weichen, engen Kanals hatte ihm willkommene Erleichterung verschafft. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Hermine so eine grenzenlose Kapazität an glühender Leidenschaft besaß.

Die Ironie biss einen zuverlässig in den Hintern. Die Geschichte war voll von Slytherin-Gryffindor-Hochzeiten. Er hasste es, sein Haus zu schelten, aber die Gryffindors hatten berühmte sexuelle Neigungen – einige dieser Neigungen grenzten ans Bizarre. Schaut euch nur den verdammten Weasley-Klan an.

Severus saß kerzengerade im Bett, die kalte Realität seiner Taten der letzten Nacht holte ihn ein. Er hatte seine Frau gevögelt, die Auswirkungen und Geburtenkontrolle vollkommen vergessend.

„Verdammte Hölle!", stöhnte er, sprang aus dem Bett und ging unter die Dusche. Er hoffte, dass Miss Granger so vernünftig war, wie sie schien. Sie hatte gesagt, sie hätte mehrere Liebhaber gehabt.

Sicher nutzte sie irgendeine Art der Geburtenkontrolle. Wenn nicht, und wenn sie schwanger wäre, dann wären sie für immer aneinander gebunden. Sein Bild im Spiegel betrachtend, konnte er die halbmondförmigen Male auf seinen Unterarmen und seinem Rücken sehen.

Er stieg in die Dusche und vollzog eilig seine Waschungen, vor Wut schäumend über seine eigene Blödheit und Unverantwortlichkeit.

Als er zurück ins Schlafzimmer stampfte, erstarrte er. Der blutrote Fleck auf dem Bettlaken war wie ein Fleck auf seinem Gewissen. Sein Verstand spielte ihm Beispiele des betrunkenen Stelldicheins der letzten Nacht vor. Hermine hatte sich nicht in einem leidenschaftlichen Spiel unter ihm gewunden. Ihre Schreie und ihr Grunzen und „Bitte" und „Beeil dich" waren keine sexuellen Dialoge gewesen. Es war kein salziger Schweiß gewesen, den er geschmeckt hatte, als er nach ihren Lippen gesucht hatte. Es waren Tränen.

Sie war eine Jungfrau gewesen.

Das verdammte Gör hatte ihn angelogen. Severus seufzte, seinen Nasenrücken massierend. Alles würde gut werden. Er würde ihr einen Trank geben um das Problem, sollte es erforderlich sein, zu beseitigen. Zur Hölle, er sollte ihr den Trank auf jeden Fall geben. Dann würde er zum Ministerium zurückkehren und versuchen diesen verdammten Fehler zu annullieren.

„Was habe ich mir nur gedacht?", meckerte er sein Spiegelbild an, als er sich anzog.

„Nun", antwortete sein Spiegelbild. „Ich würde gern behaupten, dass deine Absichten nobel waren, aber wir beide wissen, dass dem nicht so ist. Auch wenn dir egal ist, was die Leute von dir denken, wirst du wirklich ein bisschen gereizt, wenn deine normale Routine gestört wird. Seien wir ehrlich. Hauselfen, die zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit bei dir vorbeischauen, sind etwas peinlich, vor allem wenn sie zu dir ins Bett krabbeln."

Severus starrte sein Spiegelbild wütend an, aber der verzauberte Spiegel ignorierte den Wink.

„Des weiteren", fuhr es fort, „ beherbergst du eine tiefe Leidenschaft für deine Frau. Natürlich..."

„Tue ich nicht!", bellte er.

„Du würdest es niemals zugeben", übertönte der Spiegel Severus' Ausbruch.

„Ich bin ein Spiegel der Wahrheit. Deshalb hat der Direktor mich dir gegeben. Du unterdrückst immer."

Severus griff sich seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und schleuderte einen Fluch gegen den verzauberten Spiegel, was sein Spiegelbild veranlasste, in Deckung zu gehen. Bedauerlicherweise prallte der Fluch von der Oberfläche ab und krachte in einen Tisch.

„Ich bin unzerstörbar", höhnte sein Spiegelbild. „Du wirst mich nicht los!"

Verdammter Dumbledore und sein Bedürfnis, seinen Therapeuten zu spielen.

„Ach ja? Willst du eine Wette eingehen?" Severus grinste, als er den körperlangen Spiegel erreichte und nahm ihn hoch.

„Ich bin vielleicht nicht in der Lage, dich in tausend Stücke zerspringen zu lassen, aber ich kann dich irgendwohin stellen, wo ich mir nicht dein anmaßendes Gegeifere anhören muss."

Nachdem er den Spiegel losgeworden war, stürmte Severus aus dem Schlafzimmer und in die Halle. Es war Zeit seine Frau zu finden.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Eheglück

Hermine zog ein Laken über ein Bett und lächelte. Im Gegensatz zur letzten Nacht war ihre Sicht der Dinge positiver. Ihre Hochzeit war die Schlagzeile auf Seite eins. Rita Kimmkorn hatte ihr Bestes gegeben, um sie zu diskreditieren, aber sie war nicht in der Lage, die Geschichte in den Schmutz zu ziehen. Es schien, als hätte der boshafte Schmierfink den Wert einer positiven Story gegenüber dem einer Geschichte voller Gerüchte und Anzüglichkeiten erkannt. Mit ein bisschen Glück würde Rita sie in den Nachrichten halten und damit den Stalker in die Offensive locken.

Aus dem Fenster starrend seufzte Hermine. Sie hatte versucht, das Frühstück zu schwänzen, aber Professor Flitwick hatte seine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten erhalten und nachdem er damit fertig war, sich an seinem Kaffee zu verschlucken und den Grund für sein Malheur denen zu erklären, die sich zur Morgenmahlzeit versammelt hatten, überflutete ein Mob den Krankenflügel und hatte ihr so viele Fragen gestellt, dass sie den Überblick verloren hatte.

Es schien nicht von Bedeutung zu sein, dass Severus nirgends zu finden war. Anscheinend schlief er sonntags immer aus.

Hermine faltete eine Ecke des Lakens und steckte es unter der Matratze fest, einen seltsamen Blick von Poppy erntend. Einige Dinge machte man besser auf Muggel-Art.

„Oh, hallo Severus!" Ein breites Lächeln erschien auf Madam Pomfreys Gesicht.

Sich umdrehend hielt Hermine den Atem an. Der Mann sah gewaltig böse aus.

Poppy streckte ihre Hand aus, als sie auf ihn zuging. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

Finster blickend, sandte Severus der alten Dame einen Blick zu, der sie stoppen ließ.

„Ich muss mit Miss Gran... Hermine sprechen", sagte er schroff.

Poppy räusperte sich, den brodelnden Streit zwischen den frisch Vermählten spürend.

„Warum machst du nicht eine Pause, Hermine?"

„O-okay", stotterte sie und sah auf Severus' Hand, die auf ihrem Arm lag.

Schweigend gingen sie ein paar Meter.

„Sag mir, Madam Snape", höhnte er, „ist es eine Angewohnheit von dir, Leute in die Irre zu führen?"

„Wovon sprichst du?", erwiderte sie schnippisch, wand ihren Arm aus seinem Griff und ging ein paar Schritte von ihm weg.

„Du hast mich glauben lassen, du seiest erfahren", zischte er.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Oh. Das."

„Ich hätte dich niemals angefasst, wenn ich das gewusst hätte." Severus wedelte mit der Hand durch die Luft, um seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen.

Hermine lief vor ihm hin und her, die Augen vorsichtig auf ihn gerichtet, ihn erst über die eine, dann über die andere Schulter beobachtend, als sie sich umdrehte. Er stand da, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, seine Stirn vor Wut in Falten gelegt. Sie hatte ihr bestes gegeben, um die Dinge für ihn einfach zu machen. Sie wusste, dass er sie körperlich nicht anziehend fand, aber sein Morgen-danach-Verhalten war sehr entmutigend. Tränen des Stolzes fort blinzelnd, hielt Hermine vor ihm an und piekste mit einem Finger in seine Brust.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass Jungfräulichkeit ansteckend ist", erklärte sie in seine kalten schwarzen Augen blickend. „Du schienst die Annehmlichkeiten meines Körpers letzte Nacht nicht verachtet zu haben. Wenn jemand wütend sein sollte, dann ja wohl ich. Ich habe begriffen, dass du mich nicht attraktiv findest. Aber du hättest mir wenigstens die übliche Höflichkeit erweisen können, nüchtern ins Bett zu kommen. Des Weiteren..."

Severus erstickte ihre Worte, indem er seine Lippen auf ihre presste. Glücklicherweise hatte er, über die feurige Tirade seiner Frau hinweg, gehört, dass jemand kam, obwohl er zugeben musste, der Kuss war keine unerfreuliche Erfahrung. Er zwang ihre Lippen auseinander und fühlte, wie sie sich ihm widerwillig ergab. Allein der simple Akt sie zu küssen, erregte und ärgerte ihn gleichermaßen. Turbulente Gedanken überlagerten seinen Verstand und er konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, warum er seine Frau wie von Sinnen abknutschte, bis sich jemand hinter ihm räusperte.

„Ihr müsst meinetwegen nicht so tun als ob", kicherte Albus Dumbledore amüsiert. „Ich bin vielleicht alt, aber ich bin nicht taub. Ich konnte euch streiten hören, als ich mich näherte."

Es war, als würde er von der Riesenkrake in den See gezogen werden, und jedes Begehren, das er zu fühlen begonnen hatte, wurde somit ausgelöscht. Severus entfernte sich und starrte den Eindringling leidenschaftslos an.

„Brauchst du irgendetwas, Direktor?"

Er beobachtete, wie Albus Hermine umarmte und Neid schlich sich in seine Gedanken.

„Willkommen zurück, Miss Granger", sagte der alte Zauberer. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie beim Frühstück verpasst habe, aber ich wurde unvermeidlich aufgehalten."

„Danke", antwortete sie leise.

„Ich nehme an, ich sollte Sie pro forma mit Madam Snape ansprechen."

Snape beobachtete, wie der ältere Zauberer Hermine den Arm anbot. Über ihre Schulter schauend verweilte ihr Blick für Sekundenbruchteile auf ihm.

„Professor Snape hat mir von eurem Arrangement erzählt", murmelte Albus in Hermines Ohr, als sie begannen wegzugehen.

„Entschuldige, Direktor", bemerkte Severus, „aber ich muss wirklich mit _meiner Frau_ alleine sprechen."

Albus hob, in stummer Frage, eine seiner verdammten Augenbrauen, als er Hermines Ellbogen losließ.

„Entschuldige bitte, Severus. Vielleicht können wir später an alte Zeiten anknüpfen, Madam Snape."

Hermine nickte, ein nervöses Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Natürlich, Professor."

„Wenn du darauf bestehst, weiter mit _deiner Frau_ zu streiten, solltest du vielleicht einen weniger öffentlichen Platz wählen." Dumbledore zeigte mit der Hand zu den Wänden.

„Einige Wände in diesem Schloss haben Ohren, weißt du."

Sie beobachteten, wie Dumbledore gemächlichen Schrittes davon schlenderte, als würde er erwarten, zurückgerufen zu werden.  
Hermine drehte sich um, die Hände in den Hüften und ein Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der ihn an eine missbilligende Minerva erinnerte. Tief einatmend und mit der Hand über sein Gesicht fahrend trat Severus einen Schritt zurück.

„Bitte sag mir, dass du den gesunden Menschenverstand besessen hast, letzte Nacht Vorkehrungen zu treffen", bemerkte er schwach.

„Ja, ich hatte den gesunden Menschenverstand, letzte Nacht Vorkehrungen zu treffen", schnarrte sie. „Genau wie du, würde ich mir lieber den rechten Arm abhacken, als für den Rest meines Lebens an dich gebunden zu sein."

„Ich versichere dir, Madam Snape", antwortete er, „das wird nicht nötig sein."

„Würdest du damit aufhören?", fragte sie in einem Tonfall, der ihre Verärgerung andeutete.

„Womit aufhören?" Er stand mit den Händen an seine Seiten gepresst, halbherzig hoffend, dass er eine weitere Entschuldigung haben würde, um sie wieder küssen können. Das einzige Problem war, dass es nicht bei einem Kuss bleiben würde.

„Hör auf, mich Madam Snape zu nennen." Seine reizbare/launische Ehefrau verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich heiße Hermine."

„Sei es, wie es ist, du bist Madam Snape. Das ist es doch, was du wolltest, oder?" Ihre schokoladenfarbenen Augen weiteten sich und er konnte der Versuchung nicht länger widerstehen. Sich an sie heranpirschend, passte er sich jedem Schritt, den sie machte, an, kesselte sie ein und drang in ihren Bereich ein.

„Sag mir, Madam Snape. Warum hast du nicht einen der Weasley Jungs gefragt, dich zu heiraten? Du begnügst dich damit, unsere falsche Hochzeit und mich als Köder in Aussicht zu stellen, um deinen ungewollten Verehrer zu fangen." Ihr Rücken lehnte an der kalten Steinwand und Severus schloss sie ein. Er konnte das sanfte Heben und Senken ihrer Brust sehen.

„Wenn jemand verärgert sein sollte, dann ich."

Ihre Handflächen drückten gegen seine Brust und sie versuchte ihn wegzuschieben.

„Du hast höchstwahrscheinlich geglaubt, ich wäre die günstigste Wahl", raunte Severus ihr ins Ohr. „War Weasley nicht gut genug für dich? Wie lang hast du dich mit ihm getroffen? Du und er, ihr wart wirklich eine Einheit, wenn mich meine Erinnerung nicht trügt."

Sie erbleichte, seine Erwähnung von Ron brachte all die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen der Entdeckung und Abweisung zurück. Ron hatte nicht vorgehabt, der Katalysator ihres selbst auferlegten Zölibats zu sein. Sie gingen drei Jahren miteinander aus und sie hatte niemals erwartet, dass er schwul wäre. Er hatte es nicht einmal selbst gewusst, bis zu diesem dritten Jahr.

Es war ein Schlag für ihr blühendes sexuelles Verlangen – herauszufinden, dass ihr Freund schwul war. Sie hatte sich selbst die Schuld gegeben. Dann hatte sie ihm die Schuld gegeben. Letztendlich hatten sie erkannt, dass niemand die Schuld trug.

„Wie kommt es, dass du und Weasley eure Beziehung niemals vollendet habt?", murmelte er an ihrer Wange. So sehr sie ihn auch wegstoßen wollte, so sehr zog sie ihn näher an sich heran.

„Das geht dich nichts an", antwortete sie atemlos.

Er trat zurück und sah ihr in die Augen, während einer seiner Hände die Länge ihrer Hüfte und Taille hoch und runter strich.

„Schade", bemerkte Severus, sie loslassend.

Den Moment nutzend, ergriff Hermine die Flucht und lief durch die Halle zur Krankenstation. Sie knallte die Tür zu und lehnte sich dagegen. Wer zur Hölle dachte er, dass er war?

Severus rhetorische Fragen hallten ohne Antwort in ihrem Kopf. Zum Hades mit ihm! Sie verschränkte die Arme über der Brust, um den Schmerz zu lindern, die unwillkommenen Gefühle verspotteten ihre Versuche der Selbstbeherrschung.

Über die Jahre hatte sie sich an die Schinderei in ihrer Ausbildung geklammert. Ihr Ehrgeiz wurde ihr Liebhaber. Anstelle von Verabredungen hatte sie studiert, nach der begehrten Stelle am St. Mungo's trachtend. Es gab zahlreiche Möglichkeiten für Dates und Partys, aber sie hatte sie verstreichen lassen, mit ihrem selbst gefassten Entschluss und ihre feigen Art und Weise.

Herauszufinden, dass ihr Freund schwul war, war nicht nur ein harter Schlag für ihre aufblühende Sexualität, sondern hatte auch ihr Selbstbewusstsein hart getroffen.

„Bist du schon so schnell zurück, Hermine?", rief Poppy aus der kleinen Kammer.

Hermine beobachtete, wie einer der Heiler in einem der Portraits knickste und aus ihrem Rahmen ging.

„Ja!", antwortete Hermine laut, als sie durch die Station schritt.

Mehrere medizinische Vorräte tragend und aus der Kammer laufend, schnaubte Madam Pomfrey.

„Ein Brief ist gerade für dich gekommen. Er ist außerdem ein sehr dicker! Die Eule ließ ihn praktisch auf meinen Kopf fallen. Ich hab angefangen ihn zu öffnen, weil ich dachte, er sei für mich, aber dann bemerkte ich, dass dem nicht so war."

Hermine griff die Vorräte aus Poppys Arm und half ihr sie abzustellen.

„Es tut mir leid. Er muss von meinen Eltern sein. Ich habe versprochen, ihnen zu schreiben, sobald ich mich eingerichtet habe. Meine Post wird ins Ministerium umgeleitet. Ich werde ihnen schreiben und ihnen sagen, sie sollen ihre Briefe über Severus schicken."

Die ältere Hexe kicherte. „Du möchtest sie sicher nicht über ihn geschickt haben. Deine Briefe werden sich mit seiner Fanpost vermischen und zweifellos brennend enden."

Hermine widerstand dem Drang, die Augen zu verdrehen. Warum überraschte es sie nicht, dass Severus seine Fanbriefe verbrannte?

„Solange, bis du deine Nachsendeadresse in Ordnung gebracht hast, kannst du deine Briefe über mich schicken lassen."

Poppy schwang ihren Zauberstab und ließ die Vorräte zu mehreren Medizinschränken schweben. Sie hielt ihr den Brief hin.

Wartend seufzte Hermine und nahm den Brief. „Sind Sie sicher? Ich will nicht zuviel Umstände machen."

„Das ist doch kein Problem." Das Lächeln der alten Dame war warm und aufrichtig.

„Es ist nichts los und wir haben dich nicht vor Morgen erwartet. Warum nimmst du dir nicht den Rest des Tages frei? Schließlich bist du frisch verheiratet!"

Hermine lächelte nervös, sich fragend, wie viele Menschen in Hogwarts die Wahrheit wirklich kannten.

„D-danke."

Manche würden meinen, dass das, was er gerade getan hatte, illegal war. Aber das Ministerium hatte keine Gesetze gegen Legilimentik. Severus war mit Leichtigkeit in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen, ihre innere Unruhe spürend. Also war Weasley derjenige, der die Schuld an ihren emotionalen Narben trug.

Vorsichtig beobachtete Severus die Tür zum Krankenflügel. Hermine war so jung. Sie begann gerade erst, vom Leben geschädigt zu werden. Der Rest seiner philosophischen Seite dachte über die schlafende Sexualität seiner grünschnäbligen Braut nach. Die Möglichkeiten waren grenzenlos. Sie musste erst noch ihr gesamtes Potential begreifen.

Er hatte ihre Jungfräulichkeit genommen, die Erinnerung daran in einem betrunkenen Nebel versunken. Warum hatte er sich betrunken?

Seine stumme Frage blieb unbeantwortet, als sich die schwere Tür des Krankenflügels öffnete und Hermine heraus kam. Sie sah nach unten, etwas vorsichtig öffnend, was wie ein Brief aussah. Als sie anhielt, um den Brief zu lesen, beobachtete Severus, wie der erwartungsvolle Blick, den man normalerweise hatte, wenn man einen Brief erhielt, zu einem voller Wut und Horror wechselte.

Ihr Unbehagen war offensichtlich und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie, als ihre Augen fortfuhren, die Seiten des Briefes zu überfliegen.

„Was ist das?", fragte er ernst.

Hermine fuhr zusammen, den Brief an ihre Brust drückend. Ihre Augen waren wild und sie starrte von einer Seite zur anderen.

„Das war ein Fehler. Wir müssen die Hochzeit annullieren lassen."

Seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkend, sah er an seiner schnabelartigen Nase herunter.

„Du weißt, dass das unmöglich ist. Als wir die Ehe vollzogen hatten, war eine Annullierung nicht länger möglich."

„Dann müssen wir uns scheiden lassen", schnarrte sie, während sie versuchte, an ihm vorbei zu kommen.

„Wozu?", fragte er spöttisch und griff nach ihrem Arm.

Mit dem Brief wedelnd, versuchte Hermine sich von ihm zu entfernen.

„Er ist verrückt. Er beobachtet mich. Er glaubt, dass du mir einen Liebestrank gegeben hast. Er wird dich umbringen."

Sie sah verängstigt aus – wegen ihm, bemerkte er mit Schrecken. Ihre Sorge um ihn berührte flüchtig etwas tief in ihm – das, was er vor so langer Zeit versucht hatte zu ersticken. Sein zynisches Naturell zerstörte diese ungewohnte Sehnsucht – jemand, der sich wirklich um ihn sorgte.

Er lachte, der Laut verächtlich und barsch.

„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten, wirklich, Madam Snape. Dein Verehrer ist früher aufgetaucht als ich erwartet hatte. Mit ein bisschen Glück wird er versuchen mich zu töten und damit seine Identität preisgeben. Ich sollte..."

„Du kapierst es nicht!", schrie sie, versuchte immer noch von ihm wegzukommen, aber er hielt ihren Arm fest im Griff.

„Er ist besessen! Er beobachtet mich! Er hat mich den ganzen Morgen beobachtet!" Sie schob ihm den Brief zu und Severus hatte keine andere Wahl, als ihn zu nehmen oder ihn auf den Boden fallen zu lassen.

Ihren Arm loslassend, überflog er den Brief.

_Meine große Liebe,_

_Hab keine Angst, ich vergebe dir! Du bist unter dem Einfluss eines starken Trankes, zweifellos von dem schlangenhaften Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts gebraut. Mein Herz brennt voller Hass auf ihn, aber immer voller Liebe zu dir. Du leidest unter seinen Berührungen und ich bin machtlos, dich zu verteidigen. Aber der Tag wird kommen – der Tag, an dem ich über ihn herfallen und dich vor dem scheußlichen Zauberer retten werde. Der Todesser wird bald dasselbe schlimme Ende erleiden, wie seine Konsorten im finalen Kampf. _

_Wenn er erst tot ist, werde ich all meine Zeit der Suche nach dem Gegenmittel widmen. Ich, genau wie du, werde die schwierigen Zeiten überstehen..._

Der Brief ging weiter, das meiste war romantisches Gesabbel und Beobachtungen. Der Wahnsinnige hatte durchaus Recht. Ihr Haar war irgendwie ansprechend, wenn das Sonnenlicht es richtig traf.

In ihre Augen starrend widerstand Severus dem Drang, sie in seine Arme zu ziehen und sich das zu nehmen, was der Verfasser des Briefes ihm anlastete. Die Todesdrohungen waren bedeutungslos für ihn. Er hatte sein ganzes Leben mit dem Gespenst des Todes über ihm schwebend verbracht. Er war fast glücklich, seinen alten Freund zurückkehren zu sehen.

Er faltete den Brief zusammen und gab ihn seiner Frau.

„Deine Sorge berührt mich", sagte er spottend, „Aber ich versichere dir, dass ich für mich selbst sorgen kann. Ich habe Voldemort überlebt. Ich bin sicher, dass ich auch deinen Verehrer überleben kann."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo ihr Lieben, vielen Dank für die Reviews, ich hab mich wirklich wahnsinnig darüber gefreut.

looonieluu: Ja, es macht schon viel Arbeit, aber auch ne Menge Spaß. Die Geschichte ist im Original, also auf Englisch, auf Ashwinder zu finden. Nein Peeves, ist nicht der Spion, rate mal weiter  Vielleicht hast du ja auch eine Idee, wer der Stalker ist??

Moonyaa: Ja, es wird bald noch heikler, aber der Stalker wird leider noch eine weile sein Unwesen treiben. Viel Spaß weiterhin beim Lesen.

So, den anderen hab ich hoffentlich allen per Mail geantwortet am Kopf kratz. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap. Mein größter Dank geht an meine Beta!!! knutsch

5. Taktische Vorteile

Hermine starrte auf die Seite, nicht in der Lage, sich auf die Wörter des Zauberspruch-Buches zu konzentrieren. Sie könnte ihren Kopf auf den Tisch legen und ein Nickerchen machen, doch so würde sie ohnehin keinen lohnenswerten Schlaf bekommen. Das Buch mit einem schweren Seufzer zuschlagend, sah Hermine auf die antike Uhr, die leise über Madam Pinces Tresen tickte.

„Sicher schläft er mittlerweile", murmelte sie leise. Ein Gähnen unterdrückend, stand Hermine auf und schickte das Buch an seinen ordnungsgemäßen Platz. Die undeutliche Gestalt eines Geistes schwebte auf sie zu und sie bewegte sich, um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Der Geist kam näher und sie konnte nicht wegsehen.

Es war der Blutige Baron. Er schwebte über sie hinweg und nickte ihr anerkennend zu, was einen Schauder ihr Rückgrat hoch und runter laufen ließ. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie geschmeichelt oder verängstigt sein sollte. Der Baron war einer der gruseligsten Geister in Hogwarts. Er beobachtete sie, während er durch den Raum schwebte.

Eine Woche war seit der Ankunft des Drohbriefes vergangen. Der Brief war, wie immer, eine Sackgasse gewesen – unauffindbar. Die Professoren McGonagall, Sprout und Flitwick, sowie die Hausgeister kannten jetzt den Zweck von ihrer und Severus' Ehe.

Um den Schein zu wahren wohnte sie in den Kerkern. Sie wohnte nicht nur dort, sie schlief sogar in Snapes Bett. Es schien, als hätte sich das Schicksal gegen sie verschworen. Letztendlich wollte sie nicht wirklich mit Snape schlafen. Oder wollte sie doch?

Sein Bett war der einzige Platz zum Schlafen. Sein Büro, sein Klassenzimmer und der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum waren tabu. Und das Sofa in seinem Wohnzimmer war das unbequemste Möbelstück, auf dem sie je das Pech gehabt hatte zu sitzen.

In der zweiten Nacht hatte sie sich hin und her gewälzt. Es war, als wäre die verdammte Couch verflucht.

Hermine machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, schaute über ihre Schulter und sah, wie der Baron in den Gang schwebte und verschwand.

Severus fuhr gereizt mit der Feder über den Aufsatz, darauf wartend, dass seine Frau ins Bett kam. Tief Luft holend und langsam ausatmend sah er auf die Uhr und versuchte sich auf die Zahlen zu konzentrieren. Es war spät und er war müde.

Allerdings konnte er es ihr nicht verübeln. Er hatte zurückliegende Ereignisse und verschiedene Möbelstücke manipuliert, um Hermine zurück in sein Bett zu bekommen. Es war leicht gewesen sie und die anderen Lehrkörper davon zu überzeugen, die Illusion ihrer Ehe aufrecht zu erhalten.

Obwohl sie in den Kerkern schlafen musste, hieß das nicht, dass sie sein Bett teilen würde. So machte er sich, die Gerissenheit der Slytherins nutzend, an die Arbeit, um seine Frau zu zermürben. Der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum war, allein auf der Tatsache beruhend, dass sie eine Gryffindor war, tabu. Sie konnte auch nicht in sein Büro oder in den Zaubertränke-Klassenraum gehen. Beide Räume hatte er geschützt. So blieben nur seine Wohnräume übrig.

Als er erkannt hatte, dass sie vorhatte, auf dem Sofa zu schlafen, hatte er dieses verhext, was es so unbequem machte, dass er nicht einmal mehr darauf sitzen konnte.

Severus grinste, als er sich an das Gefühl erinnerte, wie sie neben ihm ins Bett glitt. Ja, sie hatte einen ganzen Berg Kissen zwischen ihnen gepackt, aber das machte wenig Unterschied. Mit diesen Kissen würde er schon fertig werden. Schließlich hatte er die Gryffindor Hexe erfolgreich in seinen Bereich eingesperrt.

Der verdammte Spiegel der Wahrheit hatte Recht. Er begehrte Hermine. Sein Plan war einfach. Verführe und vögle sie. Wenn ihre Ehe nicht länger notwendig war, konnten sie getrennte Wege gehen.

Acht Nächte hatten sie nebeneinander geschlafen, Nächte, in denen er die Tiefen seiner Selbstbeherrschung erkundet hatte. Seine Träume waren pornografisch, Bilder von geschmeidigem, rosafarbenem Fleisch, welches sich ergab, als er in ihre jungfräuliche Passage eindrang, tanzten durch seinen Kopf. Severus erwachte jeden Morgen, hart und bereit seine Träume wahr zu machen.

Außer ein paar netten Worten vor dem Schlafen gehen hatten sie kaum miteinander gesprochen.

Er sah den Blutigen Baron nicht von der Decke herabschweben, aber er fühlte die Kälte in der Luft, als der Geist näher kam.

„Nun?", fragte Severus und sah die durchsichtige Erscheinung eines der berüchtigtsten Slytherins an.

„Sie ist auf dem Weg", meldete der Geist und schwebte davon.

Severus schaltete die Lampe aus und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

Hermine fluchte, als sie das Licht unter der Schlafzimmertür sah. Schlief der Mann denn nie? Es war ja nicht so, als ob das Erwachen mit seiner Erektion, die sich an ihren Hintern presste, nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, aber vor dem Schlafen gehen noch mit ihm zu sprechen, war viel schlimmer.

Hermine öffnete mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen die Tür und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Sie wandte ihren Blick ab und lief ins Bad. Der Kerker mochte ein kalter Ort sein, aber das Schlafzimmer war angenehm warm – warm genug, dass ihr Ehemann keinen Sinn darin sah, einen Pyjama zu tragen.

Nachdem sie ihre Waschungen beendet hatte, betrat sie das Zimmer, und war erleichtert zu sehen, dass Severus seine Lampe bereits ausgeschaltet hatte. Sie glitt ins Bett, zog das Kissen unter ihrem Kopf hervor und platzierte es zwischen ihnen.

„Ich würde es schätzen, wenn du um neun Uhr im Wohnzimmer wärst", bemerkte Severus, als ob er bereits mitten in einer Unterhaltung wäre. „Als Leiter des Hauses Slytherin habe ich verschiedene Aufgaben. Eine dieser Aufgaben ist die Sicherheit von denjenigen, die hier wohnen – dich eingeschlossen."

Sich aufsetzend griff Hermine nach ihrem Zauberstab und murmelte den Spruch, der ihnen Licht gewährte.

„Was?", fragte sie schnippisch, denn sie wollte einfach nur die Augen schließen und glückselig in den Schlaf gleiten.

Er setzte sich hin und die Decke rutschte hinunter bis zu seinem Schoß.

Ihre Augen blickten auf die dunklen, drahtigen Haare, die sich von seiner Brust bis unter die Zudecke zogen.

Als er den Hunger in ihren Augen sah, fühlte Severus, wie sich das Begehren, welches er zu ignorieren versucht hatte, entzündete.

„Ich würde meinen, die derzeitigen Gegebenheiten würden dir ein gewisses Maß an Aufmerksamkeit vorschreiben. Wir mögen seit einigen Tagen nichts von deinem Verehrer gehört haben, aber das heißt nicht, dass er weg ist. Hogwarts ist nicht uneinnehmbar. Von jetzt an solltest du um neun Uhr zurück sein. Ich bin mir sicher, die Geister haben besseres zu tun, als dich im Auge zu behalten."

Seine Frau stotterte frustriert, kniete sich hin und schleuderte das Kissen ans Fußende des Bettes.

„Die Geister haben mir nachspioniert?" Ihre Stimme war schrill und ihr Atem war heiser.

„War das deine Idee?"

„Ja." Severus war reuelos. Wenn sie es ihm gleichtat, würde er kein Problem haben, ihre leidenschaftliche Stimmung auszunutzen.

„Ich wollte dir nur helfen. Im Übrigen habe ich hier andere Dinge zu tun, als dir zu folgen und sicher zu gehen, dass du nichts Dummes anstellst."

„Etwas Dummes? Was denn?", fauchte sie. „Eine Pressekonferenz geben? Nach dem Wahnsinnigen zu suchen? Warum sollte es dich überhaupt interessieren? Dein öffentliches Image hat sich verbessert. Nach noch ein paar Monaten wird die Geschichte über unsere Ehe langweilig werden. Dann können wir uns scheiden lassen und getrennte Wege gehen. Du..."

Mit der Geschwindigkeit einer angreifenden Schlange drückte Severus sie an sich, leise grunzend, als das Gewicht ihres Oberkörpers sich auf seinen Schoß senkte. Seine Lippen eroberten ihre, während er versuchte, die Begierde zu unterdrücken, bis sie ihn anbettelte sie zu nehmen.

Hermine stöhnte, stützte sich auf ihre Ellbogen um die Verbindung zu vertiefen und erlaubte ihm damit unbewusst noch größere Freiheiten.

Hermine erschauderte, als sie ihre Zunge über Severus´ Lippen gleiten ließ. Ihr unter Schlafmangel leidender Verstand verlangsamte sich und sie gab sich den Empfindungen, die zwischen ihren Schenkeln pochten, hin. Das war falsch. Wie konnte sie auf diese Art und Weise fühlen, nach allem was geschehen war?

Die Frage verhallte in der Leere ihres Bewusstseins, als sich sein sinnlicher Angriff fortsetzte.

Seine Handfläche umkreiste ihre stoffbedeckte Brust, die Fingerspitzen streichelten sanft über ihre verhärteten Nippel. Den Rücken durchbiegend brach sie den Kuss ab und versuchte vernünftig zu denken. Auf die Schatten starrend, die ihr Zauberstab über den Raum warf, verspannte sich Hermine.

„Stop", flüsterte sie, als sie versuchte ihn wegzuschubsen und sich aus seinen Armen zu lösen.

Aber Severus hatte andere Ideen, als er sich einen Weg hinter ihr Ohr leckte.

„Ich werde dir nicht weh tun", versicherte er ihr verführerisch und kniff sanft in ihr Ohrläppchen.

Erschaudernd lehnte Hermine sich gegen ihn, setzte aber ihre Bemühungen, seinen Reizen zu widerstehen, fort.

„Da-das ist es nicht. Das Licht..."

Eine seiner Hände erfasste den Saum ihres Nachthemdes und sie ergriff diese mit ihren. Er war nicht betrunken. Nüchtern würde er einen Blick auf sie werfen, sich irgendwie entschuldigen und sie würde sexuell frustriert zurückbleiben und sich selbst die Schuld geben.

Sie glaubte, dass er wieder zur Vernunft gekommen war, als er sie los ließ und die Nachttischlampe anschaltete. Davon krabbelnd schrie Hermine auf, als starke Hände ihre Knöchel packten und sie zurückzogen, was ihr Nachhemd hoch rutschen ließ. Er drehte sie auf den Rücken und bewegte sich zwischen ihre Beine.

„Er war ein Idiot", flüsterte Severus, lehnte sich nach unten und platzierte Küsse entlang ihres Kinns.

„W-wer?" Hermine runzelte sie Stirn, verdrehte ihre Augen in Ekstase, als sie fühlte, wie seine raue Handfläche ihre Hüfte in Brand setzte.

„Der Mann, der deine Leidenschaft vergeudet hatte." Sein Atem war heiß auf ihrer Wange.

„Du bist schön und ich möchte den Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht sehen, wenn ich dir zeige, wozu du fähig bist."

Die Worte verringerten ihre Entschlossenheit, doch sie zögerte immer noch.

„Aber du hast gesagt..."

Severus brachte sie mit einem sanften Kuss auf ihre Lippen zum Schweigen.

„Worte, die in Eile und Wut gesprochen wurden. Worte, die ich bereue."

So sehr sie sich auch von seinen entschuldigenden Worten und der endlosen Tiefe seiner Augen beeinflussen lassen wollte, Hermine willigte trotzdem nicht ein.

„Bitte nicht."

Seine Hand fuhr von ihrer Hüfte zu ihrem warmen Hügel. „Du begehrst mich genauso sehr wie ich dich begehre. Warum deine Gefühle leugnen? Ich kann die Hitze fühlen. Wenn ich meine Finger zwischen deine Schamlippen gleiten lasse, was würde ich dann finden?"

Sie errötete und bewegte sich unbehaglich. Sie hatte nicht vor ihm zu sagen, dass sie die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Schenkeln spüren konnte.

„Nichts", log sie atemlos und wollte ihr Gesicht verstecken. Alles was sie tun konnte, war mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. Eine Hand wurde an ihrer Seite eingeklemmt, während die andere gegen seine Brust drückte.

Hermine fühlte seine Knöchel über ihren Venushügel streichen und verfing sich immer tiefer in den Seidenfäden des Netzes, dass er um sie herum gesponnen hatte.

„Severus", stöhnte sie seinen Namen, als würde sie um ihr Seelenheil flehen.

Seine Hand fuhr über die kurvige Fläche ihrer Taille, nippte an der Gänsehaut auf ihrer Brust und zupfte geschickt am Nippel.

„Sag es noch mal", murmelte er an ihrer Halsbeuge, als er an dem sensiblen Fleisch saugte.

„Huh?", stammelte sie, nicht länger in der Lage, sich an einen der Gründe zu erinnern, warum sie sich ihm verweigern sollte.

„Meinen Namen", raunte er, löste den Griff von ihrer Brust und bewegte sich so, dass er zwischen ihren Schenkeln kniete. Ihre Hüften greifend legte er sie so hin, um ihn empfangen zu können. Die einzige Barriere zwischen ihnen war ihr Höschen.

„Bitte, Severus", bettelte sie, ihr Zentrum an seiner Erektion reibend.

Er keuchte, hielt sich aber starr über ihr. Er sah auf ihren abgelegten Zauberstab, dann wieder zu ihr.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie gern ich deine Kleidung wegzaubern und dich nehmen würde", knurrte er.

Sie loslassend, zog sich Severus zurück und ließ seine Fingerspitzen unter den Gummizug ihres Höschens gleiten.

„Doch warum sollte ich mir selbst das Vergnügen vorenthalten, sie zu entfernen."

Sich vor ihm windend, konnte sie spüren, wie die Vibration aus Verlangen und Bedürfnis in ihren Lenden verschmolz. Sie nahm undeutlich wahr, wie er ihr Höschen ihre Beine hinunter zerrte. Dann griff er nach ihrem Zauberstab und deutete auf ihr Nachthemd. Es riss in der Mitte auseinander, schmiegte sich aber immer noch an ihre schweißnasse Haut.

Severus kroch an ihrem Körper hoch und streifte den Stoff von ihren Brüsten. Sie fühlte kein Bedürfnis sich zu bedecken, während sie dabei zusah wie sein Kopf sich neigte und fühlte, wie seine Lippen und seine Zunge ihren Nippel benetzten.

Hermine bog den Rücken durch und erntete ein dankbares Knurren von ihrem baldigen Liebhaber.

„Gryffindor Leidenschaft", sagte er zwischen Lecken und Beißen. „Genau wie ich es erwartet hatte."

Seine Finger beantworteten ihm seine frühere Frage, als diese zwischen ihre geschwollenen, weiblichen Lippen schlüpften, und ihre Feuchtigkeit fanden.

Hermine keuchte.

„Deine Haut ist wie Elfenbein", bemerkte er, als er sich seinen Weg von einer Brust zur anderen küsste.

Stöhnend griff sie nach seinem Handgelenk, führte es zu ihrem Zentrum und kreiste mit ihren Hüften, um ihren Schmerz zu lindern.

„Komm für mich, Hermine." Sein Daumen umkreiste ihre kecke Knospe und seine Finger gruben sich in ihre Hitze.

Der Rhythmus war unerträglich. Es war, als würde er wissen, wann sie sich ihrem Orgasmus näherte, und wenn sie kurz davor war, zog er sich zurück.

„Bitte", schrie sie. Ihr Rücken bog sich vor Verlangen.

Severus leckte das Tal zwischen ihren Brüsten und bewegte sich hinunter zu ihrem Bauch, hielt für einen Sekundenbruchteil an, um seine Zunge in der Vertiefung ihres Nabels zu stecken. Er wühlte sich tiefer und Hermine erschauderte, auf einem seltsamen Sims balancierend, von dem sie bisher nur gelesen hatte.

Die erste Berührung seiner Zunge auf ihrer Klitoris sendete elektrisierende Effekte des Vergnügens durch ihren Körper. Die Hände in sein Haar krallend sah sie zwischen ihre Beine. Ihre lusterfüllten Augen trafen auf seine und sie war verloren.

Er konnte ihre Erlösung fühlen und schmecken und grinste, während er fortfuhr, sie zu lecken. Jedes Mal, wenn seine Zunge über das überempfindliche Nervenbündel fuhr, erschauderte sie. Er hatte Recht gehabt. Die Leidenschaft _seiner_ Frau würde er in Besitz nehmen

So viel könnte er ihr beibringen und seinen Nutzen aus dem Fortschritt ziehen.

Ein letztes Mal leckte er ihre Klitoris, dann bestieg er sie. Die Spitze seines Schaftes zwischen den glitschigen Schichten ihrer Vagina reibend war er nicht mehr in der Lage, dem Ruf ihres Körpers zu widerstehen. Mit einem brutalen Stoß drang er in sie ein, verfluchte seine eigene Schwäche wegen des Ausdrucks von überraschendem Schmerz, welches den perfekten Ausdruck von Glückseligkeit auf ihrem Gesicht ruinierte.

Sie schrie auf, ihre schokoladenfarbenen Augen vor Verwunderung und Fragen geweitet. Er konnte ihre Anpassung um ihn herum spüren, als sie die Muskeln anspannte. Sich um das Wohlbefinden seiner Geliebten bemühend, blieb er bewegungslos in ihr. Ihr Körper war wie eine heiße Schraubzwinge, hieß ihn willkommen und versprach ihm die Erlösung, welche ihn die vergangene Woche gequält hatte.

„Bitte", keuchte sie unter ihm, „hör nicht auf."

Severus konnte nicht anders, als bitter zu lachen. Er könnte nicht aufhören, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, und er wollte es wirklich nicht. Da er ihren Orgasmus um seinen Penis spüren wollte, zog er sich aus ihr zurück, rollte sich auf den Rücken und zog sie auf sich, während er sein bedürftiges Glied zwischen ihre Körper klemmte.

Sie sah verwirrt und frustriert aus.

„Du hast die Kontrolle", stöhnte er gequält, ihre Hüften anhebend. „Nimm mich in die Hand und führe mich."

Er kam fast als sie ihn berührte, aber das Gleiten ihrer glitschigen Enge über seinem Schaft hielt ihn auf. Zögernd schaukelte sie vor und zurück und bewies so ihre Unerfahrenheit.

„Götter", zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Severus ließ seine Finger zwischen ihre weiblichen Lippen gleiten und zupfte an ihrer geschwollenen Knospe. Sie beruhigte sich und versuchte zu verschnaufen, während er sie allmählich zu neuen Höhen brachte. Sie verkrampfte sich um ihn, aber sein Orgasmus war so weit entfernt, dass er ihn wahrscheinlich nicht mit ihr zusammen erreichen konnte.

Er legte ihre Hand zwischen ihre Beine, führte ihre Finger zu dem Nervenbündel. Eine sinnliche Schamesröte überzog ihre Haut. Ihre Hüften greifend stieß Severus unbekümmert in sie. So sehr er sich auch wünschte, die Augen zu schließen und in seiner bevorstehenden Erlösung zu schwelgen, beobachtete er sie. Ihre Unterlippe war zwischen ihre Zähne geklemmt, ein Ausdruck konzentrierter Euphorie lag auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Sieh mich an", befahl er, stieß soweit es ging nach vorne und hielt sich dort.

Hermines Augen sprangen auf. Sie waren glasig und er bezweifelte, dass sie ihn überhaupt sehen konnte.

„Ich... ah... w-will... ugh!", jammerte sie, bog ihren Rücken durch und spannte die Wände ihres Geschlechts um ihn.

Severus erschauderte und nutzte ihren Höhepunkt aus, um seinen voran zu treiben. Es war ein kraftvolles Ende, das ihn an Dinge glauben ließ, die seine zynische Seele lange vergessen hatte. Er musste diese in ein Denkarium legen.

Hermine beschäftigte sich mit ihren täglichen Aufgaben, das Grinsen ihrer Mentorin ignorierend, als diese ankam. Sie hatte versucht die zahlreichen Liebes-Bisswunden zu verzaubern, aber sie hatte keine Erfahrung mit diesem speziellen Zauber. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es durch den Tag schaffen sollte.

Zum Einen war sie an Stellen wund, die sie nie vorher gefühlt hatte. Die letzte Nacht war peinlich, aber dennoch unglaublich befriedigend gewesen. Sie war heute Morgen allein aufgewacht. Würde Severus noch einmal Liebe mit ihr machen? War die letzte Nacht ein Zufall?

„Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!", rief ein Fünftklässler aus Ravenclaw aufgeregt durch den Gang, einer Schulkameradin auf die Station und auf das nächste Bett helfend.

Die Schülerin stöhnte, hielt ihren Kopf und murmelte unsinnige Häppchen und Bruchstücke zahlreicher Zaubersprüche.

„Ich wollte das nicht", bemerkte William mit Panik in der Stimme. „Allison hat gesagt, es würde funktionieren."

„Einen Patronus beschwören, der Trank des Friedens", murmelte Allison leise, vor Schmerz zusammenzuckend und sich die Stirn reibend.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Poppy leicht verwirrt.

„Sie müssen verstehen", flehte William. „Die ZAGs sind nur noch wenige Wochen entfernt."

„Ist es ein Spruch oder ein Trank?", fragte die alte Dame, während sie ihren Zauberstab über die unverständliche Schülerin hielt.

„Ein Sp-Spruch", antwortete er nervös. „Ein modifizierter Gedächtniszauber."

Poppy drehte sich zu Hermine um. „Madam Snape?"

„Ist das ihr Zauberstab?", fragte Hermine, das Stück Holz packend, welches Allison fest umklammerte.

William nickte.

Sich vorwärts bewegend, ließ Hermine den Zauberstab über Allison sausen und sagte mehrere Beschwörungen auf.

„Wir haben nur versucht, uns die Sprüche zu merken", fuhr William jammernd fort.

Ein helles orangefarbenes Glühen umgab den Kopf des Mädchens und sie wurde schlaff. Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung neigte Hermine ihren Kopf. Den Großteil ihrer Lehrzeit im St. Mungo's hatte sie auf der Janus-Thickey-Station, mit den dauerhaft fluchgeschädigten Patienten, verbracht. Abgesehen vom Grund seines Daseins, hatte sie es genossen Neville jede Woche zu sehen.

Sie war nicht in der Lage gewesen, Frank und Alice Longbottom zu helfen. Der Cruciatus Fluch war aus einem bestimmten Grund ein Unverzeihlicher. Obwohl es keine Hoffnung für seine Eltern gab, kam Neville jede Woche.

Sie hatte auch etwas über die weiteren Bewohner erfahren und hatte eine Auszeichnung für ihre Arbeit mit Gedächtniszauber-Schäden erhalten. Obwohl sie nicht in der Lage gewesen war, Gilderoy Lockhardt zu heilen, hatte Hermine eine andere Behandlungsmöglichkeit vorgeschlagen - statt zu versuchen, seine Erinnerung zurück zu holen, warum nicht neue schaffen?

Sie hatte es nicht geschafft, diese Therapie zu beenden. Gedächtniszauber waren nicht so dauerhaft, wie die Zauberergemeinschaft annahm. Das war der Grund, weshalb der _Obliviate_ kein Unverzeihlicher war. Unglücklicherweise hatte Professor Lockhardt sich selbst verhext und hatte dazu Rons kaputten Zauberstab benutzt.

Allisons Augen sprangen auf und sie setzte sich im Bett auf. „W-was ist passiert?"

„Fortuna hat auf dich aufgepasst!", stieß Madam Pomfrey hervor, Allisons Haar von ihrer Stirn streichend. „Merlin sei Dank, dass Madam Snape hier war."

„Vielen Dank, Madam Snape", murmelte William entschuldigend.

„Der Schulleiter wird davon erfahren." Poppy drohte beiden Schülern mit dem Finger.

„Ich würde nicht darauf hoffen, in nächster Zeit nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, wenn ich an eurer Stelle wäre."

Hermine lächelte, während die alte Dame die Kinder bestrafte. Wahrscheinlich würden sie denken, sie wäre zu hart zu ihnen, aber sie hatten nicht bemerkt, dass Poppy Angst um sie gehabt hatte.

Sie lief zum Fenster hinüber und starrte auf das Dorf hinab. Sie war seit einer Woche hier eingesperrt und freute sich darauf, ein bisschen rauszukommen.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Ein Diamant ist für immer

Severus stürmte, auf dem Weg in den Krankenflügel, durch die Gänge. Er dachte eigentlich, er hätte sich letzte Nacht klar ausgedrückt. Sie sollte um neun in ihren Räumen sein. Es war zwei nach neun und ihre unverfrorene Missachtung seiner _Bitte_ ärgerte ihn.

Er hatte es gehasst, sie an diesem Morgen zu verlassen, aber er wusste, dass sie wund sein würde. Ihr kastanienbraunes Haar hatte ihr Gesicht bedeckt, während sie auf ihrem Bauch schlummerte. Der Drang, hinter ihr zu knien, ihre Hüften zu greifen und in sie zu gleiten, hätte seine Entschlossenheit fast gebrochen.

Die Hexe machte süchtig.

Es war wirklich schade, dass ihre Ehe nicht von Dauer war. Dieser Gedanke brachte ihn abrupt zum Stehen.

„Verdammte Hölle", murmelte er leise. Wo kam dieser Gedanke her?

_Die Leidenschaft_, flüsterte seine Libido lüstern.

Den absurden Gedanken aus seinem Kopf schüttelnd, begann Severus wieder zu laufen, jeder Schritt war zögernder als der vorhergehende. Hermine Granger war nicht anders als die Huren in der Knockturn Gasse.

Wenn er in einen Spiegel geschaut hätte, wäre sein Spiegelbild zusammengezuckt. Diese Aussage war barsch – sogar für seinen gewöhnlichen Standard. Er hatte ihre unerfahrene Leidenschaft gelenkt – in etwas Unfassbares, Unbeschreibliches. Dies war etwas, was erforscht werden musste.

Während sie das Buch für Heilsprüche durchblätterte, achtete Hermine nicht auf die Zeit. Poppy übernahm den Abend, was ihr ermöglichte, etwas Zeit mit notwendigem Lesen zu verbringen. Es gab keine Schüler, um die man sich kümmern musste. Das nächste Quidditch-Spiel war noch Wochen entfernt. Mit Ausnahme des heutigen Morgens war der Krankenflügel momentan nicht sehr ereignisreich.

„Sag mir, Madam Snape." Die sinnliche Stimme ihres Ehemannes hinter ihr klang verärgert, was sie dazu brachte, nach Luft zu schnappen und das dicke Buch auf den Schreibtisch fallen zu lassen. „Findest du Gefallen daran, meine einfache Bitte zu ignorieren?"

Hermine blickte auf die Uhr und sah, dass es ein paar Minuten nach neun war. Sie versuchte, ihren Stuhl zurückzuschieben und aufzustehen, doch Severus stand zu nah. Zweifellos versuchte der verdammte Idiot sie einzuschüchtern.

„Deine _einfache Bitte_ ist unverschämt. Wie du sehen kannst, lerne ich."

Sie konnte seine Wärme an ihrem Rücken fühlen, als er sich näher an sie lehnte.

„Ich bin für deine Sicherheit verantwortlich", bemerkte er, sein Ton, eine Mischung aus Langeweile und etwas, was sie ignorieren wollte.

„Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen", entgegnete sie und versuchte, die Atemlosigkeit in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen, wobei sie kläglich versagte. „Geh ins Bett."

Hermine hielt die Luft an und erschauderte, als er die Haare aus ihrem Nacken strich. Seine Lippen setzten ihre Haut in Brand, sendeten Stöße unverfälschter Lust direkt in ihre Lenden. Das war alles – Lust. Nichts Dauerhaftes. Nichts, was sie wirklich wollte.

„Nicht ohne dich", antwortete Severus, bevor er ihre empfindliche Haut zwickte.

Ihr Instinkt befahl ihr zu fliehen, doch sie war kraftlos. „Sei nicht albern", vermochte sie zu krächzen. „Sicher glaubst du nicht, die letzte Nacht würde irgendetwas bedeuten. Es war ein Zufall... ein beträchtlicher Mangel an U-Urteilsvermögen." Ihre Augen schlossen sich und sie biss sich auf die Lippen, um ihr Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Ihr Slytherin Ehemann fuhr fort, mit der empfindlichen Haut an ihrem Hals zu spielen, den sie seine Aufmerksamkeiten wölbte. Seine Lippen hinterließen eine feuchte Spur von ihrem Hals zu ihrem Kiefer, dann vom Kiefer zu den Lippen. Seine Lippen schwebten über ihren, scheinbar auf etwas wartend... oder auf jemanden.

Sein Gesicht war über ihrem, seine Nase an ihrem Kinn, ihre Augen in Höhe seines Adamsapfels.Sie konnte seine Augen nicht sehen. Das brauchte sie auch nicht. Sie wusste, was sie sehen würde – den Glanz des Sieges, als sie die winzige Lücke schloss, um den Kuss zu vollenden.

Sanftheit war ein Begriff, der ihm fremd war, und sie bemerkte, dass sie froh darüber war, während seine Zunge die tiefe Höhle ihrer offenen Lippen plünderte. Ihre Zunge gegen seine stoßend, nutze sie den Vorteil, und kostete ihn, fuhr die Konturen seines Mundes und seiner Zähne nach. Seine Hände lagen auf ihren Wangen, die Geste vertiefend. Letztendlich hörten sie wegen der Notwendigkeit des Atmens auf. Tief, und wie sie hoffte, beruhigend Luft holend, drückte Hermine ihren Stuhl nach hinten und versuchte aufzustehen, aber Severus schob den Stuhl beiseite und drehte sie herum. Der Druck seines Körpers sprach Bände.

"Geh-geh ins Bett", flüsterte sie und starrte wie besessen auf seine geschwollenen, feuchten Lippen.

Severus bewegte sich, zwängte ein Knie zwischen ihre Beine und rieb seinen Schenkel gegen den Kern ihrer Schenkel. Sie konnte fühlen, wie sich ihre Robe an ihren Beinen entlang bewegte, aber sie begriff, bis sie die kalte Luft an ihnen spüren konnte, nicht, dass der Zauberer vor hatte, sie zu nehmen.

„Stop." Eine ihrer Hände ergriff seine Robe, während die andere gegen seine Brust drückte. Ihre Anstrengung arbeitete gegen sie, öffnete sie mehr für seinen Angriff. Einer seiner Finger schlängelte sich in ihr Höschen und tauchte in ihr Zentrum ein. Sie schloss die Augen, verfluchte ihre eigene Schwäche, während sie gleichzeitig stumm sein Können lobte.

Da war sie, hemmungslos gegen einen großen, robusten Schreibtisch gepresst und half ihrem Ehemann Hüften wackelnd dabei, ihre Unterwäsche zu entfernen. Alles in allem war es das, was sie wollte. Er hatte gesagt, er würde sie für die Ehe mit ihm entschädigen. Warum keine sexuelle Ausbildung unter seiner offensichtlich erfahrenen Anleitung dafür erhalten?

„Willst du wirklich, dass ich aufhöre, Hermine", raunte er an ihrem Ohr, nahm ihr Ohrläppchen sanft zwischen seine Zähne. „Oder möchtest du, dass ich dich umdrehe und nach vorne beuge? Soll ich deine Robe hoch schieben und dich vögeln?"

Sich in seinen Armen drehend, beugte sie sich vor und stütze sich auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Sie bot sich selbst an, blickte unerschrocken über ihre Schulter und nahm stumm seine Herausforderung an. Sie trat aus ihrem Höschen und erweiterte ihren Schritt einladend. Ihre Kiefer fest zusammenbeißend, um sie vom betteln abzuhalten, legte Hermine ihr Gesicht auf das harte Holz des Möbelstückes und betete, dass sie sich nicht zum Affen machte. Tatsächlich bettelte sie ihn praktisch an, sie zu vögeln.

Sie fühlte die kalte Luft an ihrem Hintern, als er ihre Robe hoch schob und quäkte vor Enttäuschung, als er sich entfernte. Sie konnte das Rascheln von Stoff hören und zuckte zusammen, als sie fühlte, wie seine Hände die fleischigen Backen ihres Hinterns kneteten. Mit dem Druck seiner seidigen Rute gegen den Eingang ihrer Passage bereitete sie sich auf den Schmerz vor.

Da war keiner als er in ihren glitschigen Kanal glitt, um die Vereinigung zu vollenden. Scham entflammte ihre Wangen und sie war froh, dass sie den selbstgefälligen Ausdruck nicht sehen konnte, der sicher auf seinem Gesicht lag.

Die Verzückung übermannte ihn und er war nicht in der Lage, den Blick von ihren vereinigten Körpern zu nehmen. Seine Sinne würden sein Verderben sein. Der Anblick seines in sie eintauchenden Gliedes trieb ihn voran. Der Schaft glitzerte von ihren natürlichen Säften. Der Geruch ihrer Aufnahmebereitschaft bestärkte ihn. Das Gefühl ihrer sich zusammen-ziehenden Scheide zerstörte seine Beherrschung und er taumelte an den Rand der Vernunft, seinen Samen entlassend.

Jugend war ein Begriff, den er vor langer Zeit vergessen hatte. Stumm verfluchte er seinen Mangel an Ausdauer. Als sie sich ihm angeboten hatte, hatte ihn dieser Akt für alles andere, außer seiner Lust, blind gemacht. Er konnte fühlen, wie sie unbefriedigt unter ihm zitterte. Er zog sich zurück und verstaute sein erschlafftes Glied in seiner Hose. So sehr er es auch hasste, sich selbst die entzückende Sicht auf ihren reizenden Hintern zu nehmen, zog er ihre Robe zurecht und half ihr aufzustehen.

Er konnte die unverbrauchte Leidenschaft in ihrem Atem hören und erkannte die Frustration in der Art, wie sie von ihm weg huschte. Mit verdunkelten Augen beobachtete er sie, während sie das Buch, welches sie gelesen hatte, an seinen Platz zurückbrachte.

„Du solltest gehen", bemerkte Hermine, ihre Stimme bebte als sie damit fortfuhr, das Bücherregal anzustarren.

Severus beugte sich nach unten, hob ihr Höschen auf und steckte es ein. Er näherte sich ihr, und packte ihre Schultern von hinten. „Nicht ohne dich."

Hermine straffte die Schultern und wich seiner Geste der Zuneigung aus.

„Hast du nicht genug getan um mich in einer Nacht zu demütigen?" Sie drehte sich um, ihre Augen funkelten vor Wut.

„Außerdem scheint es so, das du für die Nacht fertig wärst", zischte sie und lief um den Schrank herum. „Geh einfach. Ich bleibe heute Nacht hier."

Er konnte die unterschwellige Herausforderung nicht ignorieren, also wandte er, der Situation entsprechend, eine überstürzte Gryffindor Methode an. Sie am Schrank in die Enge treibend, hob er sie über seine Schulter und trug sie zum Kamin.

„Ich versichere dir, _Frau_", keuchte er angestrengt über ihre Protestschreie hinweg, „ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir."

Eine Handvoll Flohpulver greifend, trat er in den Kamin.

Hermine wusste nicht, was schlimmer war – ihre Verlegenheit oder seine Arroganz. Sie drehte und wendete sich, schlug und hustete, als sie das Flohnetzwerk in ihren Kerkerräumen verließen.

„Lass mich runter!"

„Wie du wünschst", meinte er wütend und hievte sie aufs Bett. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel und deutete, mit einem Vergeltungsschimmer in seinen Augen, auf sie.

„_Incarcerus_."

Während sie über das Bett krabbelte, wickelten sich Seile aus Severus' Zauberstab um ihre Knöchel, was sie bei ihrem Fluchtversuch straucheln ließ. Seile fesselten ihre Handgelenke, drehten und wendeten sie, so dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte, als sich auf den Rücken zu drehen. Einmal auf dem Rücken, strafften sich die Seile, zogen ihre Arme über ihren Kopf und ihre Beine auseinander.

„Du Wahnsinniger! Lass mich auf der Stelle gehen!"

Severus grinste, scheinbar zufrieden mit seinem Werk. „Nein."

Sie erneuerte ihre Bemühungen, schloss die Augen und leckte sich die Lippen. Nicht nur, dass sie extrem feucht zwischen den Beinen war, sondern das hier turnte sie sogar noch mehr an. _Das ist einfach verdammt wundervoll. Nicht nur, das er die Macht hat mich zu vögeln wie es ihm gefällt, ich mag es auch noch! Merlin bewahre mich!_

Die Augen öffnend, sah sie ihm zu, wie er sich auszog. Seine dunklen Augen waren vor Lust getrübt. Sein Körper war schlank mit sehr wenig Haaren. Die Haare, die da waren, waren schwarz und bildeten ein Muster auf seinem Körper, welches um Augen bettelte, die diesen Pfad entlang wanderten. Ihr hungriger Blick verweilte auf seinem halb erigierten Schaft, der in einem Fleck aus schwarzem Haar ruhte. Sie errötete.

Am Fußende des Bettes stehend, beobachtete er wie sie vergeblich kämpfte. Mit einem Surren und einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes teilte sich ihre Kleidung und rollte zu beiden Seiten ihres Körpers. Die Seile gehorchten ebenfalls seinen stummen Befehlen, eins lockerte sich um soviel Spielraum zu ermöglichen, dass sie ihr Bein bewegen konnte.

Sie sollte ihn treten, ihm wehtun bevor er ihr wehtat. Demütigung war etwas, was man in einer normalen Beziehung nicht erleiden sollte. Bevor sie sich scheiden ließen, würde sie auf Rache sinnen. Gerade als sie nach ihm trat, griff Severus ihren Knöchel und entfernte ihren Schuh und den Strumpf.

Seine Augen trafen ihre, der Ausdruck in ihnen amüsiert, sogar glimmend. Severus kniete sich auf das Bett und hielt ihren Fuß zwischen seinen Handflächen.

„Sogar die Wölbung deines Fußes...", murmelte er, einen Kuss auf der Oberseite ihres Fußes platzierend.

Ihre Welt wurde dunkel als sie die Augen schloss. Als Feuchtigkeit ihren großen Zeh umgab, zuckte sie zusammen.

„Oh Gott!" stöhnte sie, das erotische Potenzial für Fußfetische erkennend. Er saugte nacheinander an jedem Zeh, das stumme Versprechen nach Erfüllung einen bloßen Herzschlag entfernt.

„Sicher hast du bemerkt", flüsterte er zwischen dem Lecken, „dass es nie meine Absicht war dich zu demütigen."

Hermine erschauderte, als seine Hand Kreise entlang ihrer Wade zog.

„Ich beabsichtige nur, dir Vergnügen zu bereiten", fuhr Severus fort, seinen Weg an ihrer Wade nach oben knabbernd. „Als Wiedergutmachung für die andere Nacht." Seine Hand wanderte höher, seine Finger strichen durch ihr seidiges Nest.

Sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Wange beißend zog sie an den magischen Fesseln, versuchte den Schmerz zu lindern, der zu einem rollenden Siedepunkt hoch kochte.

„Bitte", wimmerte sie, „berühr mich."

„Wo?" fragte er, die empfindliche Haut ihrer Hüfte befeuchtend. „Wo soll ich dich berühren?"

Sie stöhnte, bog ihren Rücken durch, als seine Fingerspitzen über ihren Bauch streiften.

„Hier?", murmelte er am Ende ihres rechten Schenkels, das reife Fleisch kostend. „Oder hier?", reizte er sie, am obersten Ende ihres linken Schenkels leckend.

Tränen der Frustration strömten über ihre Wangen. „Irgendwo! Überall! Berühr mich bitte!"

Ihrer Bitte entsprechend ließ Severus seine Finger in ihr Geschlecht gleiten und presste den Daumen gegen ihre hervorstehende Knospe. Ihr Orgasmus überfiel sie – ein scharfer, schneller Ausbruch des Vergnügens jagte durch ihren Körper.

Sie versuchte, sich vom Vergnügung wegzudrehen, aber ihr Slytherin Liebhaber war unerbittlich. Mit jedem Strich... jedem Stoß entlockte er ihrem Körper mehr, als sie für möglich gehalten hatte.

„Bitte", keuchte sie, halb gequält, halb vor Verlangen.

„Alles", knurrte er, nahm seine Finger von ihrem Körper und kniete zwischen ihre Beine. Die Fesseln an ihren Knöcheln verschwanden und Severus hob eines ihrer Beine an, legte es auf seine Schulter und rieb sein Glied entlang der geschwollenen Lippen ihres Zentrums.

Hermine schrie auf, als sie ihn noch einmal in sie eindringen spürte. Er hielt still, ergriff ihre Hüften, zog sie näher, um sie tiefer auf seinem Schaft aufzuspießen.

„Meine leidenschaftliche Gryffindor", seufzte Severus, über ihr erschaudernd. Seine dunklen Augen starrten in ihre und sie fühlte sich, als würde sie fallen. Seine Stöße waren kontrolliert und tief, erreichten Stellen, von denen sie bisher nur gelesen hatte. Sie näherte sich dem Abgrund, verstand in ihrer Glückseligkeit nicht die Worte, die ihr Ehemann über ihr murmelte.

Ihre Augen schließend ergab sie sich, flüsterte ein zittriges „immer" auf eine uralte Frage und erlag der Dunkelheit, der sie wie ein Schleier umgab.

Seine Hosen anziehend, sah Severus über seine Schulter auf die schlafende Hexe in seinem Bett. Sein Abbild im Spiegel starrte ihn missbilligend an. „Was hast du getan?"

Er zog sein Shirt über den Kopf und ignorierte den Mann im Spiegel.

„Du selbstsüchtiger Bastard!" schimpfte sein Spiegelbild wütend. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast!"

Severus fuhr damit fort, sich anzuziehen.

„Und was wird passieren, wenn sie geht? Was wird geschehen, wenn sie die Scheidung einreicht und merkt, dass das unmöglich ist?"

An seinen Manschetten ziehend fuhr Severus fort, den verfluchten Spiegel zu ignorieren. Er hatte letzte Nacht einen alten Zauber beschworen, einen, der Hermine für immer an ihn binden würde. Der Spiegel hatte Recht. Er war ein selbstsüchtiger Bastard. Er hatte voreilig gehandelt. Aber da war etwas, etwas unbegreifliches, dass er auf einem niedrigen Niveau erkannt hatte.

„Du verdammter Idiot!" zischte der Spiegel vernichtend.

„Wirst du wohl still sein", warnte Severus leise. „Ich muss nach Hogsmeade und meine Pflichten erledigen. Sie wird bald aufwachen. Sorg dafür, dass sie das Schloss nicht verlässt."

„Und wie soll ich das machen?" fauchte der Spiegel ungehalten.

„Improvisiere", schnarrte Severus und begann sich zu entfernen. „Ach ja. Wenn du meiner Frau auch nur einen Hinweis gibst, was passiert ist, dann vergrabe ich dich so tief in den Eingeweiden dieses Schlosses, dass niemand dich jemals finden wird."

Zum Kamin gehend schnappte er sich etwas Flohpulver und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Sein verblassendes Spiegelbild tadelte die schlechte Entscheidung, die der Zaubertränkemeister getroffen hatte.

„Das ist das Problem, nicht wahr? Sie ist nicht wirklich deine Frau."


	7. Chapter 7

7. Regelbruch

Hermine schlang ihre Robe um ihre Schultern und eilte durch die Straßen von Hogsmeade. Zauberer und Hexen hasteten von Laden zu Laden, der kalte Wind des Winters förderte die Eile. Sie stampfte an Zonko's Scherzartikelladen und an Gladrags vorbei, einen Weg entlang, den sie als Schülerin viele Male gegangen war.

Tief einatmend und den Schlamm von den Schuhen abstreifend, schwelgte sie in der frischen Luft und freute sich auf ihren Einkauf in Scrivenshaft's Federladen. Nicht nur, dass sie außerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts war, sie war auch noch an einem ihrer Lieblingsplätze. Das war das perfekte Heilmittel für ihre quälenden Gedanken – frische Luft und eine neue Feder.

Heute würde sie Severus Snape und ihren ungewollten Verehrer einfach vergessen. Einmal würde sie normal sein. (Was immer das war.) Sie würde die Vorsicht in den Wind schießen und Spaß haben.

Sie betrat den Laden und lächelte den Ladenbesitzer an. Die Auswahl an Federn überschauend rechnete sie im Kopf nach, wie viel sie ausgeben konnte und für was sie es ausgeben würde. Ihre Ersparnisse hatten rapide abgenommen, nachdem sie gefeuert wurde, aber sie erholten sich stetig.

Hermine strich mit der Hand über die Federn und fragte sich, welchen Effekt eine davon wohl auf ihren Ehemann haben würde. Sie lachte über sich selbst. Die Idee war albern. Severus würde niemals die Kontrolle aufgeben. Sie rieb sich verlegen die Handgelenke, als sie daran dachte, wie er sie von den magischen Fesseln befreit hatte.

Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie die Kontrolle hätte und im Besitz dieser hatte sie ihn angebettelt Dinge mit ihr zu tun, während sie das unbekannte Reich der Leidenschaft erforschte. Etwas hatte sich letzte Nacht verändert. Sie fühlte sich verbunden, als wäre sie ein kleines Stückchen eines großen Ganzen.

„Ich denke, wenn man nicht an überwältigenden Sex gewöhnt ist, fühlt man sich definitiv anders", murmelte sie zu sich selbst, tief in Gedanken versunken und nicht auf ihre Umgebung achtend. Sie zwirbelte den Schaft der Feder zwischen ihren Fingerspitzen und ließ ihre Fantasie schweifen.

Bilder ihres überlegen grinsenden Ehemannes, der mit der Feder über ihren Körper strich, schickten einen Schwall der Leidenschaft durch ihr gesamtes Sein. Hermine sah sich schuldbewusst um, als sie den Rausch durch ihren Körper kriechen fühlte. Als der Ladenbesitzer sie mit einem seltsamen Blick ansah, legte sie die Feder schnell zurück.

Sich umdrehend, um zu gehen, lief sie in eine feste Mauer aus Fleisch und fühlte wie starke Arme sie festhielten.

„Es tut mir leid", stammelte sie, die Person nicht ansehend, in die sie gerannt war.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte." Die starken Arme ließen sie nicht los, sie blickte auf und sah in ein bekanntes Gesicht. „Neville!"

Neville lächelte und räusperte sich. „Hermine."

„Was machst du in Hogsmeade?", fragte sie, umarmte ihn schnell und entzog sich ihm auch sofort wieder.

Die Türglocke bimmelte und kündigte einen weiteren Kunden an.

Neville starrte sie an, sich wiederum räuspernd. „Ich wollte mich mit jemandem treffen, aber sie sind bisher noch nicht angekommen. Möchtest du zu Madam Puddifoot gehen?"

„Das würde ich schrecklich gern. Es ist...", zwitscherte Hermine.

„Das wirst du nicht tun", zischte die unverkennbar wütende Stimme ihres Ehemannes hinter ihr.

„Severus!", keuchte sie und fühlte wieder einmal den Rausch der Lust durch ihre Adern fließen. „Du hast mich erschreckt."

Hermine entfernte sich einen Schritt von Severus, ging so auf Neville zu und trat dem jüngeren Zauberer dabei versehentlich auf die Zehen.

Nevilles Arme schlangen sich um ihre Taille und seine Hand legte sich knapp unter ihre Brust.

„Es ist nicht nett, Leute zu erschrecken, Professor Snape", schnarrte Neville, ungewöhnlich mutig.

Hermine zog sich aus der Umarmung ihres früheren Klassenkameraden zurück und strich mit einer Hand ihre Robe glatt. Severus starrte auf sie herab, was ihr das Gefühl vermittelte, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben.

„Sei still, Longbottom", knurrte Severus. „Deine Meidung interessiert in diesem Fall nicht. Geh zurück zur Schule, Hermine."

Ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkend neigte sie ihren Kopf herausfordernd zur Seite.

„Nein." Sie würde sich auf keinem Fall vom ihm drangsalieren lassen, wie er Neville immer drangsaliert hatte. Außer sie plötzlich zu packen, über die Schulter zu werfen und sie aus dem Laden zu tragen gab es keine Möglichkeit, sie zum Gehen zu bewegen.

„Geh zurück zur Schule, Hermine", forderte Severus, sein Ton voll unterdrückter Wut

Sie drehte sich um und nahm Nevilles Arm. „Komm schon, Neville. Lass uns zu Madam Puddifoot gehen." Sie konnte Severus' Zorn durch den Raum ausstrahlen fühlen, als er sein Missfallen heraus grunzte.

Ihr Herz raste, als sie mit ihrem Gryffindor Kamerad nach draußen ging. Der kalte Wind traf ihr Gesicht und raubte ihr den Atem. Ja, sie würde heute Abend den Preis dafür bezahlen müssen, Severus Snape getrotzt zu haben, aber der Geschmack der Freiheit gepaart mit dem Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht waren das wert.

Sie zog Neville am Ärmel, Adrenalin verstärkte ihre Sorglosigkeit, und doch war sie verängstigt, dass Severus ihr folgen würde. „Beeil dich, Neville!" drängte sie, zog ihn die Gasse, an einem Gebäude vorbei entlang, wobei ein paar Schüler lachend an ihnen vorbei liefen.

„Er wird heute Abend außer sich vor Wut sein", keuchte Hermine und stolperte den Gehweg entlang. Sie konnte Madam Puddifoot's sehen, als sie an der Apotheke vorbei liefen.

„Er wird dir nie wieder etwas tun, meine Liebe", murmelte Neville sanft, ergriff ihre Hände und zog sie in eine Nebengasse zwischen der Apotheke und Madam Puddifoot's. Es sah aus, als wären sie ein Liebespaar, das sich in den Schatten schleicht um zu knutschen.

Hermine erstarrte, war nicht in der Lage zu sprechen oder sich zu bewegen. Angst und etwas anderes ließen sie unbeweglich werden.

„Es tut mir so leid, dass du seine Berührung erleiden musstest", bedauerte ihr Freund mit einer Stimme, die wie die eines anderen klang.

Sie versuchte, ihren Zauberstab zu erreichen, konnte ihn jedoch nicht greifen. Es war, als wäre sie ihres freien Willens beraubt worden.

„Nachdem mir das Portrait der Heilerin erzählt hatte, was er dir letzte Nacht auf der Krankenstation angetan hatte, wusste ich, ich musste dich retten."

Seine Hand glitt in den Ärmel ihrer Robe, suchte und fand so ihren Zauberstab. Hermine fühlte wie ihr die Galle bedrohlich in die Kehle stieg. Sie wusste nicht, auf wen sie wütender war – auf sich selbst oder auf Neville – für seinen Verrat. Sie war entwaffnet, war nicht in der Lage gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Stumm betete sie, dass Severus seinen Ärger herunter schlucken und sie suchen würde.

Nevilles gefühlvoller Blick brannte in ihre Augen.

„Ich wünschte", seufzte er, einige verirrte Locken aus ihrem Gesicht streichend, „dass ich dir all den Schmerz nehmen könnte. Ich wünschte, ich könnte den _Obliviate_ auf dich anwenden und alle schlimmen Erinnerungen entfernen. Aber der Liebestrank, den er dir gegeben hat, würde seine Arbeit fortsetzen…es ist verabscheuungswürdige Magie."

Mit einer Welle der Bestürzung erkannte Hermine plötzlich, dass Neville, den sie so lange gekannt und dem sie vertraut hatte, ihr Stalker war. Die namenlose, gesichtslose Person, die sie verfolgt hatte, war der süße, schüchterne Neville! Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass sich in seiner unbestimmten, neutralen Erscheinung die Seele eines Stalkers verbarg. Götter! Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein? Warum hatte sie nicht auf Severus gehört?

Eine Träne wäre ihre Wange hinabgelaufen, wenn sie sich in der Lage gesehen hätte zu weinen, während sie ihm zuhörte; seine Worte waren mit Sorge getränkt und seine Hand zitterte, als er mit seinem Daumen ihre volle Unterlippe nachfuhr.

„Der einzige Weg, den Einfluss des Liebestranks zu beenden ist, eines der Lustobjekte aus der Gleichung zu holen. Aber als erstes sollte ich dich wegbringen – irgendwohin, wo er dich nicht finden kann."

Das Objekt seiner Begierde umarmend apparierte der Stalker mit ihr in sein Versteck.

Severus beobachtete wie Hermine mit Longbottom davon ging, den Mann um die Ecke und außer Sichtweite zerrte. Das verfluchte Huhn! Sie würde heute Abend ihre wohlverdiente Strafe erhalten. Das würde er sicherstellen. Das letzte, was er brauchte war eine öffentliche Auseinandersetzung, um die Illusion ihres Eheglückes zerstören. Die Geschichten mussten noch abklingen, auch wenn seine Publicity nun positiv war.

Hogsmeade wimmelte vor Kimmkorns Spionen. Das letzte, was er brauchen konnte, war Hermine, die bei Madam Puddifoot mit dem Jungen fotografiert wurde.

Severus stürmte aus dem Geschäft, ging um die Ecke und lief durch die Gasse zu diesem krankhaft romantischen Ort. Eine perverse Vorfreude wuchs in ihm, als er über die vielfältigen Möglichkeiten, seine Frau zu vögeln nachdachte. Vielleicht würde er ihr den Fellatio zeigen.

Er stampfte die Länge der Straße, an der Apotheke vorbei, entlang. Bei Madam Puddifoot's herein schauend, überflog er den Raum und ignorierte die nervösen Blicke einiger Schüler. Sein starrer Blick verschärfte sich.

„Wird Madam Snape auch bei uns vorbei sehen, Professor?", fragte Madam Puddifoot, nicht in der Lage, ihre Freude über einen erwachsenen Kunden zu verbergen.

Seine Augen sprangen zu der ältlichen Hexe. „Sie ist noch nicht hier?"

„Nein, Sir."

Panik war kein Gefühl, dem er sich leicht ergab. „Ist Neville Longbottom hier?"

„Nein, Sir." Die Besitzerin sah verwirrt aus. „Neville Longbottom? Den hab ich seit Jahren nicht gesehen."

Augusta Longbottom faltete die Abendausgabe des Tagespropheten zusammen und seufzte. Warum sie solchen Müll abonnierte, ging über ihren Verstand. Es gab sicher wichtigere Dinge in der Zauberwelt als Severus Snapes Sexualleben. Rita Kimmkorn sollte aufs Rad gezogen, gevierteilt und bald auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt werden, weil sie diesen Mann verfolgte.

Sie gab nicht mal das Hinterteil eines Hippogreifs darauf, dass das Hochzeitssiegel des Zauberers und Hermine Granger die Farbe geändert hatte. Sie hatte sich Nevilles früheren Professor nie als scheinbar so romantisch vorgestellt. Sich für alle Ewigkeit aneinander zu binden war eine absolut private und dumme Sache. Und sie konnte nicht glauben, dass das Ministerium, um solche Ereignisse zu überwachen, zu solchen Mitteln griff. Eine private Verbindung sollte genau das sein – privat.

Augusta rüstete sich mit ihrem Gehstock aus, stand auf und ging zum Kamin. Als sie die Türklingel hörte seufzte sie auf. Sie machte keine Anstalten zu lächeln, als sie zur Halle ging, um ihre unerwünschten Besucher zu begrüßen. Sie war zu alt, um sich über Leute zu ärgern, die sich nicht die Mühe machten, vorher zu eulen, vor allem zu dieser Nachtzeit.

„Wo ist er?", brüllte ein Chor wütender Stimmen.

Die Aussicht auf eine Auseinandersetzung trieb Augusta voran. Niemand würde ihren Hauselfen anbrüllen und lange genug leben, um davon zu berichten.

„Was ist hier los?", bellte sie, als sie sich dem Tumult näherte.

Miffy, ihr Hauself, verbeugte sich so tief, dass der zitternde Diener zum Boden sprach.

„Sie wollen zu Master Longbottom", quietschte Miffy.

Zwei Auroren rannten an ihr vorbei, die Treppen hoch.

Harry Potter und Severus Snape standen in der Tür und befragten den Hauselfen.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", schrie Augusta und angelte nach ihrem Zauberstab, aber Severus hob seinen und zielte auf die alte Hexe.

„Wo ist meine Frau?", Severus richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Augustas Kehle und übte eine Beherrschung aus, von der er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er dazu fähig war.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", spuckte die alte Hexe hochmütig aus, ihr Blick verweilte über seine Schulter hinweg auf Potter.

„Wenn Sie ihn decken, Augusta...", drohte er wütend, mehr zornig auf sich selbst als auf Longbottoms Großmutter.

„Professor." Potters Stimme der Vernunft ließ seine angeschlagene Denkfähigkeit noch weiter abrutschen und es brauchte seine ganze Willensstärke um eine totale Auflösung zu verhindern.

„Nehmen Sie den Zauberstab runter."

Die zwei Auroren, die die Treppen hoch gestürmt waren, apparierten in die Halle.

„Oben ist niemand, Harry", begann einer von ihnen.

„Jemand sollte mir besser die Bedeutung des Ganzen erklären", forderte Augusta, als sie sich, offenen Trotz zur Schau stellend, von Snape entfernte.

Harry seufzte, mit einer Hand durch sein sowieso schon widerspenstiges Haar fahrend.

„Professor Snape besteht darauf, dass Neville Hermine gekidnappt hat."

Die ältliche Hexe sah ihn an ihrer Nase herab geringschätzig an.

„Mein Enkelsohn würde so etwas nicht tun! Er wird vermutlich im Gewächshaus herumtrödeln. Sehen Sie doch selber nach."

Verlegen rieb sich Neville die Beule an seinem Kopf und stellte die Alraunen-Setzlinge in das Regal. Morgen würde er sie umtopfen müssen. Das war nicht wirklich eine Aufgabe, die er mochte. Seine Kreischbeißer kreischten und streckten ihre Blätter aus, als er vorbei lief, also griff er nach der Gießkanne und begann sie zu wässern.

Die Gewächshaustür sprang auf, wodurch eine Glasscheibe zersplitterte. Voller Angst beobachtete er, wie einer seiner schlimmsten Albträume auf dem Katzengras herum stampfte. Snapes schwarze Lehrerrobe bauschte sich hinter ihm auf, was Neville Furcht vor seinem früheren Professor einflößte.

„Wach auf, Neville", murmelte er leise, an Ort und Stelle erstarrt. Es gab nichts, was er tun konnte. Es war heute nicht nur einer der schlimmsten Tage seines Lebens gewesen, jetzt hatte er auch noch einen Albtraum.

Snape brüllte mit gezücktem Zauberstab: „Wo ist sie?"

Vor dem wütenden Zaubertränkemeister zurückweichend, versuchte Neville sich unter einen der Tische zu ducken. Aber er war nicht schnell genug, da er eine Hand fühlte, die nach seinem Knöchel griff und ihn zurückzog und ihn auf den Rücken drehte.

„Lassen Sie meinen Enkel los", befahl Augusta Longbottom atemlos, das entschlossene Klick-Klack ihres Gehstockes erklang aus der Ferne.

Neville versuchte, seinen Zauberstab zu erreichen, konnte ihn jedoch nicht finden.

„Lassen Sie ihn gehen, Snape", verlangte Harry.

Neville fühlte den Druck eines Zauberstabes an seinem Adamsapfel.

„Was hast du mit meiner Frau gemacht?", fragte Snape, während Spucketropfen aus seinem Mund flogen, als ob er einen Anfall hätte.

„Sie-Sie sind verheiratet?", keuchte Neville zusammenzuckend, als sich ein Stiefelabsatz in sein Handgelenk bohrte.

„Bringen Sie mich nicht dazu, Sie in Ihre Schranken zu weisen, Professor Snape!", drohte Harry.

Severus, der eine Woge der Hilflosigkeit über sich hereinbrechen fühlte, lockerte den Griff an Longbottoms Kragen und schüttelte den unglückseligen Zauberer.

„Spiel keine Spielchen mit mir, Junge!"

Etwas krachte auf seinen Kopf und Severus sah Sterne. Als erstes dachte er, dass Potter ihn verhext hätte, aber als er den heftigen Schlag noch einmal fühlte, erkannte Severus, dass Augusta Longbottom ihn mit ihrem Gehstock traktierte.

„_Accio_ Gehstock", schrie Potter und ein entrüsteter Aufschrei der alten Fledermaus folgte.

Augustas Attacke war erfolgreich, da Severus seinen Griff auf Neville lang genug lockerte, dass der junge Zauberer von ihm weg und unter den Tisch krabbeln konnte.

„Erst werde ich im St. Mungo's überfallen", jammerte Neville ironisch und schwankte beim Aufstehen. „Jetzt werde ich in meinem eigenen Zuhause angepöbelt. Was für ein wundervoller Tag!"

Severus versuchte aufzustehen und hielt sich den Kopf. Zuerst hatte er sich an die Hoffnung geklammert, dass Hermine mit Neville fort gegangen wäre, um ihn zu ärgern. Aber nun wandelte sich das sinkende Gefühl in etwas, dem er nie zuvor nachgegeben hatte – Angst.

Longbottoms Verhalten und seine Worte ergaben für ihn wenig Sinn. Als er ihn heute Morgen gesehen hatte, hatte er geglaubt, kalten Hass in den Augen seines früheren Schülers zu erkennen.

„Wann hast du meine Frau zuletzt gesehen?", raunte Severus schmerzerfüllt.

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, wer Ihre Frau ist", antwortete Neville.

„Wann hast du Hermine das letzte Mal gesehen, Neville?", fragte Harry schnell.

„Bevor sie gefeuert wurde", stammelte Longbottom, zwischen ihm und Potter hin und her blickend.

Letztendlich schaffte es Severus sich zusammen zu reißen, aufzustehen und seine Robe glatt zu streichen. Longbottom hatte Hermine nicht. Oder zumindest hatte dieser Longbottom sie nicht. Wie konnte er nur so blöd sein?

Jemand hatte Vielsaft-Trank genommen, um seine Frau zu entführen. Es war einer der ältesten Tricks der Geschichte. Er ignorierte Potters Entschuldigungen an die Longbottoms und Nevilles Äußerung, dass dieser alles tun würde um zu helfen. Severus stöhnte; er fühlte sich als würde das entscheidende Puzzlestück außerhalb seiner Reichweite herumtanzen.

Seine Erscheinung schwebte jenseits der Gehirnerschütterung, die das alte Weib ihm zweifellos verpasst hatte.

„Wann wurdest du im St. Mungo's überfallen?", fragte Severus Neville, der aussah, als würde er jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen.

„Heu-heute morgen. Als ich Mum und Dad besucht habe." Neville bürstete Dreck von seiner Robe. „Es war wirklich seltsam. Ich habe ein Kaugummipapier von Mum genommen und das nächste, an das ich mich erinnern kann, ist, dass ich in einem Besenschrank auf einer der oberen Etagen aufgewacht bin. Einer der Hausmeister hat mich gefunden. Er half mir, meinen Zauberstab zu finden und mein Haar in Ordnung zu bringen. Es wurde abgeschnitten, und das mehr schlecht als recht."

„St. Mungo's", murmelte Potter so leise, dass Severus ihn kaum hörte.

Das war es! St. Mungo's war der gemeinsame Nenner. Das Gefühl, dass er sich an einen Strohhalm klammerte, befiel ihn. Er würde im Krankenhaus beginnen. Es war ihm egal, ob er jede Station absuchen, jeden Angestellten und jeden Patienten befragen müsste. Er würde seine Frau finden.


	8. Chapter 8

8. Der Stalker offenbart sich

Hermine öffnete die Augen, fokussierte die hölzernen Balken über sich und erschauderte. Fast jeder Knochen in ihrem Körper schmerzte, als ob sie mit etwas gekämpft hatte. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Was war passiert? Wo war sie? Warum fühlte sie sich, als wäre sie vom Fahrenden Ritter überrollt worden?

Antworten schimmerten zwischen zusammenhängenden Gedanken und Hermine erstarrte in Panik. Neville! Zumindest hatte sie gedacht, es wäre Neville. Tief luftholend erkannte sie die Notwendigkeit, ruhig zu bleiben.

Das leise „Guru" der Tauben lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Umgebung.

Wenn es nach ihrer Gesellschaft und der Kälte in der Luft ging, müsste sie auf irgendeinem Dachboden sein. Sie waren irgendwohin appariert – irgendwo ins Dunkle. Der Neville-Doppelgänger war unruhig geworden. Immer noch unter dem Einfluss des Imperius-Fluches hatte er ihr einen Schlaftrank in Mund gekippt und sie gezwungen, ihn runter zu schlucken. Das war alles, woran sie sich erinnerte.

Hermine setzte sich im Bett auf, die Federn quietschten protestierend. Das einzige Licht im Raum kam von einer einzelnen Lampe und einigen Löchern im Dach. Sie stand auf, lief durch den Raum und begann nach einem Fluchtweg zu suchen.

Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein? Warum hatte sie Severus in diesen verrückten Plan reingezogen? Er war in Gefahr, wurde zweifellos genauso verfolgt wie sie. Sie musste ihn warnen. Ja, er hatte Voldemort überlebt, aber beim dunklen Lord wusste Severus, mit wem er es zu tun hatte.

Hermine wischte die Tränen weg, die in ihre Augen gestiegen waren. Jetzt war keine Zeit für Gefühlsausbrüche. Sie musste sich konzentrieren und von ihrem Entführer wegkommen.

Sie tastete sich an einer dunklen Mauer entlang, griff einen Türknauf und rüttelte daran. Natürlich war es verschlossen. Sie war naiv zu glauben, es wäre anders. Sie setzte ihren Weg fort, suchte nach etwas, das ihr einen Hinweis darauf gab, wo sie war oder wie sie entkommen konnte.

Ein weit entferntes Geräusch unterbrach ihre Bewegung, während sie dem Läuten einer Uhr lauschte. Das Geräusch der Uhr klang so vertraut. Sie zählte die Schläge und stellte fest, dass es acht Uhr war.

„Okay Hermine", murmelte sie, „du hast herausgefunden, dass du von einer verrückten Person entführt worden bist, dass du irgendwo auf einem Dachboden gefangen gehalten wirst und das es acht Uhr morgens ist."

„Das ist es, was ich immer an dir geliebt habe, meine Liebe", rief eine wiedererkennbare Stimme aus einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes. „Deine Fähigkeit, in schwierigen Zeiten ruhig zu bleiben, hat uns durch so viele gemeine Stellen im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord gebracht."

Hermine schluckte und distanzierte sich von der Stimme. „Zeig dich", flüsterte sie zittrig, da sie immer noch an den Nachwirkungen des Schlaftrankes litt.

„Meine Liebste", antwortete der Kidnapper, kam aus dem verbergenden Schatten und offenbarte seine wahre Identität, „Es gibt keinen Grund, sich aufzuregen."

Das lächelnde Gesicht von Gilderoy Lockhardt erschien vor ihr, seine langen blonden Locken waren unordentlich und seine intensiv blauen Augen blutunterlaufen. Er schien ein total anderer Zauberer geworden zu sein, seit sie ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte – eine Woche, bevor sie vom St. Mungo's gefeuert wurde. Damals war er glücklicherweise von der Heilerin-im-Dienst Miriam Strout verhätschelt worden.

„Ich weiß, du bist verzweifelt, meine Liebe, aber alles wird sich selbst richten, wenn ich erst einmal Severus Snape beseitigt habe. Der Liebestrank wird dich nicht länger beeinflussen, sobald diese abscheuliche Kreatur uns von unserem Leid erlöst hat." Mit jedem Wort kam er einen Schritt näher.

„Ich habe dich vermisst, Hermine – liebste, süße Hermine. Wenn dieses bedauerliche Ereignis erst einmal hinter uns liegt, sollten wir heiraten und für immer glücklich zusammen leben!" Ihr früherer Professor fuchtelte auf eine Art mit seinen Armen herum, die sie an ihn erinnerten, als er in Hogwarts _unterrichtet_ hatte.

Hermine versuchte zu sprechen, konnte aber keine Worte finden. Niemals hätte sie sich die Auswirkung dieser Tortur vorstellen können. Nicht nur, dass er ihr früherer Professor war, er war auch ihr früherer Patient. Sie war für die Entwicklung von Lockhardts neuem Behandlungsplan verantwortlich gewesen.

Heilerin-vom-Dienst Strout hatte ihn verwöhnt, ihn verhätschelt wie die Berühmtheit, die er einmal war. Als Hermine ihre Hypothese dem medizinischen Ausschuss erst einmal vorgetragen hatte, erhielt sie die Erlaubnis weiterzumachen.

Strout war außer sich vor Wut.

Hermine hatte vorgeschlagen, dass alle Versuche, seine Erinnerungen wiederherzustellen, aufhören sollten. Sie waren fort – ein unglücklicher Vorfall, den er selbst verursacht hatte. Aber nur weil seine Erinnerungen ausgelöscht worden waren, bedeutete dies nicht dasselbe für seine magischen Fähigkeiten.

Sie hatte vermutet, dass angemessene, rehabilitierende Maßnahmen Gilderoy ermöglichen würden, wieder ein produktives Mitglied der Zauberergemeinschaft zu werden.

Im Wesentlichen machte der Mann einen Neuanfang. Hermine hatte ihn drei Wochen unterrichtet, als sie gefeuert wurde.

„Meine Liebe", schwärmte Gilderoy und ging auf sie zu.

Instinktiv sprang sie zurück.

Ein schroffer Ausdruck trat auf sein sonst so gutmütiges Gesicht und er zog seine manikürte Hand zurück. „Ja", flüsterte er, als würde er eine Frage beantworten. „Bitte verzeih mir, Liebste. Ich habe fast vergessen, dass du immer noch unter dem Einfluss des Trankes stehst. Zweifellos hat dich der Bastard mit dem _Obliviate_ belegt, denn kein Liebestrank kann die Kraft unserer Liebe aufheben."

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie weinen oder lachen sollte. „Das verstehe ich nicht."

Seine zerzauste Robe raschelte, als er seinen Zauberstab hervorzog und einige Kerzen im Raum entzündete. „Als ich aufgewacht bin und dich gesehen habe, wusste ich es. Ich wusste, dass wir zusammen gehören. Meine Verletzung aus dem finalen Kampf hatte für dich keine Bedeutung, liebste, süße Hermine."

Sie lauschte seinem Wahnsinn, doch ihre Gedanken verweilten bei Severus' Sicherheit.

„W-Welche Verletzung?" fragte sie, auf seine Fantasie eingehend.

Schamesröte schoss in seine Wangen und der Zauberer sah nach unten. „Du weißt schon", entgegnete er herumdrucksend.

Sie musste sein Vertrauen gewinnen. Das war der einzige Ausweg.

„Nein, das weiß ich nicht, Profess... eh... Gilderoy. Wie du schon sagtest, ich denke, Snape hat den _Obliviate_ verwendet."

„Sicher, sicher." Gilderoy begann hin und her zu laufen, aufgeregt darüber, dass seine Fantasie ihm endlich antwortete. Er schloss die schmale Lücke zwischen ihnen und nahm ihre Hände in seine. Sie schreckte zurück, als wäre sie geschlagen worden, aber er war so in seinen Wahnsinn vertieft, dass er der Abfuhr nicht viel Beachtung schenkte.

„Ich wurde im finalen Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen verletzt", flüsterte er, neigte den Kopf und erschauderte bei der Erinnerung.

Hermine stand still, starr und verängstigt.

Dieser wahnsinnige Mann war während des Endkampfes sicher auf der Janus Thickey Station versteckt gewesen.

„Bitte, erzähl es mir", bat Hermine, und hoffte, sie würde ehrlich klingen.

Zitternd holte er Luft und seine blauen Augen sahen in ihre. „Ich bin impotent", murmelte Lockhardt so schnell, dass sie ihn kaum verstehen konnte.

Sie war so darauf fixiert gewesen, wegzulaufen und Severus zu warnen, das sie ihre eigene Sicherheit und die möglichen Schwierigkeiten ganz vergessen hatte.

Eine Sache war sicher. Lockhardt war in _dieser Hinsicht_ harmlos, und dafür war sie dankbar.

Hermine hielt den Atem an und fühlte sich dabei, als würden ihre Lungen platzen. Ein Schwall von Emotionen strömte zügellos durch ihre Gedanken. Der Mann vor ihr war der Grund für Monate voller schlafloser Nächte und Sorgen.

Seine Taten hatten sie und ihre Liebsten geängstigt. Er hatte ihre Familie bedroht und Krummbein verletzt (obwohl das nie bewiesen wurde). Sie hatte wegen ihm Severus geheiratet, um Merlins Willen!

Die Ironie der momentanen Umstände hinterließ einen bitteren Geschmack in ihrem Mund. Die eitle Berühmtheit hatte sich in einen harmlosen, erinnerungslosen Trottel verwandelt. Sie hatte den _harmlosen_ erinnerungslosen Trottel zu einem Räuber gemacht, der ihre Existenz in eine endlose Unruhe verwandelt hatte.

Er presste seinen Lippen auf ihre Hände. „Wir wollten heiraten", jammerte er, „aber er hat dich mir weggenommen. Er hat dich vergiftet – mir weg genommen, was rechtmäßig mir gehört!"

Sie hörte die Wut in Lockhardts Stimme, sammelte ihre angeschlagenen Sinne und beobachtete ihn. Die Wut und Frustration ihres Entführers drehten sich um ihren Ehemann, nicht um sie. Gilderoy zitterte, murmelte zusammenhanglos in ihre Hände.

Dieser Mann war eine größere Gefahr für Severus als für sie. Sie musste die Ruhe bewahren und seine Aufmerksamkeit davon ablenken, ihren Ehemann zu verletzen. Seine Hand drückend beruhigte sie ihn, wie eine Mutter es mit einem kleinen Kind tun würde.

Sein Kopf schoss nach oben und stechend blaue Augen starrten sie an, als wäre sie eine Fremde für ihn. Es dauerte nur einen Moment. Sein kalter Blick erwärmte sich und Lachfältchen bildeten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln, als er lächelte.

„Meine Liebe", keuchte er zittrig.

Hermine lächelte zögerlich und erkannte, dass sie Lockhardt beschäftigen musste. Wenn er gehen würde, würde er Severus jagen.

Severus stürmte an der hässlichen Schaufensterpuppe im Fenster von Purse & Dowse, Ltd. vorbei und ignorierte Potters Protest. Er lebte für einen bestimmten Zweck und nur für einen Zweck – seine Frau zu finden und den verdammten Bastard zu töten, der sie ihm weggenommen hatte. Wut floss durch seine Venen und stärkte seine Entschlossenheit.

Das einzige Problem mit dieser Wut war, dass er nicht wusste, worauf er sie richten sollte. Er war wütend auf sich selbst, weil er darin versagt hatte, seine Frau zu beschützen. Sie wurde ihm entrissen, während sie nachweislich direkt vor seiner Nase war. Er war wütend auf Hermine. Wenn seine Frau seinen Rat nur beherzigt hätte, wäre sie jetzt in Sicherheit.

Ein rotes Licht zischte über seine Schulter und krachte in ein paar Ziegel, erschreckte die Empfangshexe und diejenigen, die in der Wartehalle des St. Mungo's Krankenhauses waren.

Obwohl der Schockzauber auf ihre direkte Umgebung gerichtet war, wankte das Lächeln der Empfangshexe nicht. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Severus ignorierte sie und lief weiter durch die Halle.

„Der nächste Schocker geht nicht daneben, Snape!", warnte der atemlose Auror laut.

Mit gezücktem Zauberstab wirbelte Severus herum und blickte seinen früheren Schülern finster an.

Harry starrte ihn trotzig an. „Sie müssen sich beruhigen, Professor."

„Erzählen Sie mir nicht, ich soll mich beruhigen", murrte er durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne.

Potter fuhr fort sich ihm zu nähern. „Denken Sie nach, Professor. Beruhigen Sie sich und denken Sie nach. Nutzen Sie Ihre übermäßig vorhandene Superintelligenz und denken Sie, bevor Sie handeln."

Wenn die zwei Auroren nicht gewesen wären, die hinter Potter auftauchten, hätte Severus den jungen Emporkömmling aus reiner Boshaftigkeit verhext. Er hatte ein dumpfes Gefühl in seiner Magengrube und es wurde immer schlimmer. Es war ein Spektakel – der Fluch und das Geschrei.

„Sie ist meine Frau." Plötzlich fühlte Severus jedes einzelne seiner über vierzig Jahre.

Harrys feuriger Blick und seine abwehrende Haltung milderten sich.

„Und Hermine ist meine Freundin."

„Daran müssen Sie mich nicht erinnern", schnarrte Snape beleidigend.

„Oh, das ist toll!", spottete Harry.

Severus senkte seinen Blick. Geschockt würde er Hermine nichts nützen. Er kannte Potter und dieser verdammte Trottel wartete nur darauf, dass er ihm den Rücken zudrehte.

Harry erkannte, sie waren in einer Pattsituation und senkte so seinen Zauberstab.

„Beruhigen Sie sich und denken Sie nach, Professor Snape. Hermine ist klug."

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung seines Handgelenks verhüllte Severus seinen Zauberstab und starrte den Jungen an.

„Was hat die Intelligenz meiner Frau damit zu tun?"

„Sie wird ruhig und konzentriert bleiben, was ich von Ihnen nicht behaupten kann."

Snape schnaubte vor Wut, das versammelte Publikum um sie herum ignorierend. Die zwei anderen Auroren stießen endlich zu ihnen.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden, Potter. Das sind Umstände, die außerhalb ihrer Kontrolle liegen. Was, wenn sie verletzt ist? Glauben Sie, dass sie dann ruhig bleibt? Was, wenn...?"

„Mein ganzes Leben lag außerhalb meiner Kontrolle", schnarrte Harry.

„Was, wenn sie tot ist?"

Die Frage hing in der Luft, keiner der Zauberer wollte über diese Möglichkeit nachdenken.

„Hören Sie." Harrys Stimme war voll mit Gefühlen. „ Sie können nicht einfach hereinplatzen und Fragen stellen. Das würde die Sache vielleicht nur schlimmer machen."

„Was schlagen Sie dann vor zu tun?" Sein Geduldsfaden wurde dünn, aber Potters Worte ließen ihn pausieren. Seine Taten hatten ihr schon Schaden zugefügt. Er hätte niemals zustimmen dürfen, Hermine zu heiraten. Es sollte nicht so sein. Der Stalker sollte ihn jagen, nicht sie.

„Harry." Einer der Auroren hinter Potter räusperte sich. „Wir haben den Durchsuchungsbefehl."

Harry streckte seine Hand aus, ergriff das Schriftstück und entrollte es, sein Blick überflog schnell die Worte.

„Danke, Dickerson. Wenn Hermine hier ist, dann finden wir sie. Wir werden anfangen, die Leute auf der Janus Thickey Station zu befragen. Neville hat dort seine Eltern besucht."


	9. Chapter 9

9. Rettung!

Geduld war eine Tugend, die er nicht besaß. Potter dabei zu beobachten, wie er den Heilerlehrling befragte, wurde lästig. Der Zauberer wusste nicht einmal, wer Hermine war. Er hatte sie ersetzt. Einige der Bewohner waren der Befragung müde geworden und waren gegangen. Einige waren immer noch erbost darüber, dass jemand in ihr _Utopia_ eingedrungen war.

„Gordon, hör auf daran zu kratzen!", schrie der Heilerlehrling einen Mann an, der offensichtlich zuviel von der Schwelllösung eingenommen hatte.

„Sind Sie sicher, Heiler Robinson?", fragte Harry, seine Stimme ruhig und berechnet.

Der Zauberer nickte mit dem Kopf: „Ja, Sir."

Severus zeigte auf Harry: „Wissen Sie, wer das ist?"

„Professor", schnaubte Harry verärgert.

Robinson sah verunsichert zwischen Severus und Harry hin und her. „Ja", antwortete er.

„Das ist Harry Potter."

„Wissen Sie, wer ich bin?", schnarrte Snape und wünschte sich eine Flasche Veritaserum.

„Professor", warnte Harry. „Wenn Sie nicht still bleiben können, muss ich Sie bitten zu gehen."

„Sie sind ein Professor", riet der junge Zauberer.

„Ich habe gefragt, ob Sie wissen, wer ich bin, nicht was ich bin. Wie kommt es, dass Sie wissen, wer er ist, aber nicht wissen, wer meine Frau ist?"

„Das reicht!", knurrte Harry.

Der blonde Zauberer zuckte zusammen. „Sollte ich Ihre Frau kennen?"

Harry blickte finster und deutete auf die anderen Auroren. „Begleitet Professor Snape zum Besucherraum."

Hermine sah sich in dem zugigen Dachboden nach einem Fluchtweg um und nickte zustimmend zu allem, was der Irre sagte. Sie saß auf dem Bett und er umkreiste es wie ein Geier. Sie keuchte, als er vor ihr hielt und niederkniete.

„Dann verstehst du es!", schrie Gilderoy aufgeregt.

Sie schreckte zurück, weil er ihren Arm berührte, und so schloss Hermine ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich auf ihre übrig gebliebene Ruhe.

„Verstehe was?"

„Das wir zusammen gehören", murrte ihr früherer Patient mürrisch, da er erkannte, dass seine Geliebte nicht zugehört hatte.

Sie konnte fühlen wie er sich entfernte – emotional und körperlich. Ein nagendes Gefühl der Panik schoss durch ihr Rückgrat. Sie musste ihn beschäftigen, während sie nach einem Fluchtweg suchte. Er hatte Magie und sie nicht.

Hermine fluchte in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart. Wenn sie nur auf ihre Eltern gehört und einen dieser Muggel Selbstverteidigungskurse absolviert hätte. Abscheu über das, was getan werden musste, gerann in ihrem Bauch.

Sie legte ihre Hand über seine und gab ihr bestes, eine reumütige Liebende darzustellen.

„Verzeih mir bitte, Gilderoy", flüsterte sie zittrig. Als eine Gryffindor trug sie schon immer das Herz auf der Zunge. So zu tun, als ob man verliebt wäre und wirklich verliebt zu sein, war ein gewaltiger Unterschied. Hatte sie das Geschick, Lockhardt zu überzeugen? Warte eine Minute...

Verliebt sein?

Der Ausdruck rasselte in ihrem Gehirn wie eine Passage aus einem Buch, die darum bettelte, dass man sich daran erinnerte.

„Ich bin verliebt", keuchte sie.

„Ja", antwortete Gilderoy hoffnungsvoll. „Du erinnerst dich, nicht wahr?"

Sie fühlte nicht, dass seine Hand ihren Arm tätschelte. Noch rechnete sie damit, was als nächstes kam.

„Ich bin verliebt in..." Hermine hätte Severus' Namen gesagt, aber Gilderoys Lippen lagen auf ihren und drängten verzweifelt auf Einlass.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", schnaufte Heilerin-vom-Dienst, Miriam Strout, als sie die Janus Thickey Station betrat.

Harry verdrehte die Augen, seine Frustration über die ständigen Unterbrechungen wuchs. Erst Snape! Dann verschiedene Bewohner! Jetzt Miriam Strout! Und er war noch nicht einmal mit der Befragung von Heiler Robinson fertig.

„Ich führe eine Untersuchung durch, Heilerin Strout", bemerkte Harry, „bezüglich des Verschwindens von Hermine Gran- er – Snape."

„Robinson", schnarrte Strout zu ihrem Lehrling, „geh und hol Gilderoy. Er ist schon wieder weggelaufen."

Der junge Zauberer nickte als Zeichen der Aufmerksamkeit und nahm seinen Auftrag wortlos hin.

„Warum suchen Sie hier nach ihr?", fragte Miriam aufgebracht. „Sie wurde vor Ewigkeiten gefeuert."

Harry bekam einen guten Eindruck davon, wer Hermine gefeuert hatte, als er den Ton der Heilerin hörte.

„Madam Snape hat mehrere Drohbriefe erhalten. Wir haben Grund zur Annahme, dass sie entführt worden ist."

Die alte Hexe erbleichte. „W-was bringt Sie zu der Annahme, dass Sie sie hier finden werden?"

Agnes, eine Hexe mit fellbedecktem Gesicht, bellte aufgeregt. Sie hatte Harry die ganze Zeit, seit er angekommen war, beobachtet.

„Sei still, Agnes!", befahl Strout.

Agnes rannte zum nächsten Bett, sprang darauf und hüpfte auf und ab. „Dieser Hund! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er es gemacht hat!

„Halt den Mund, du räudiger Köter!", schrie die Heilerin.

„Wer hat es getan?" Harry fokussierte die fellgesichtige Frau und versuchte, das Schimpfen und Toben von Heilerin Strout zu ignorieren.

„Der berühmteste Kriegsheld", entgegnete Agnes in einem singenden Tonfall. „Er liebt sie, nicht wahr? Sagt, er wird sie heiraten. Frag die Heilerin in dem Portrait. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit spioniert." Sie zeigte auf die Wand und Harry sah, wie die Gestalt in dem Portrait schnell aus dem Bild ging.

„Wer?"

Miriam Strout erkannte, dass die Wahrheit bald rauskommen würde und jammerte:

„Sie dürfen ihn nicht verletzen! Er ist immer noch nicht in Ordnung. Es ist sowieso alles ihre Schuld. Wir hätten ihm niemals zeigen dürfen, wer er wirklich war. Es verwirrt ihn ohne Ende."

„Wer!" Die Frage hallte durch die Station und beunruhigte einige der Bewohner, Agnes eingeschlossen. Harrys Geduldsfaden wurde dünn.

„Die falsche Berühmtheit", flüsterte Agnes, während sie sich unter einer Decke versteckte.

Harry sah über die Station und bemerkte einige sehr subtile Veränderungen, seit er sie das letzte Mal, kurz vor Sirius' Tod, besucht hatte. Frank und Alice Longbottom waren noch da, genau wie Agnes. Es gab einige Neuzugänge bei den Dauergästen und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm die Abwesenheit einer Person auffiel.

„Wo ist er?", fragte Harry in solch ernstem Ton, dass niemand sich weigern würde, die Frage zu beantworten.

Miriam wimmerte und entfernte sich. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Harry wünschte sich eine Flasche mit Veritaserum, umklammerte seinen Zauberstab und wiederstand dem Drang, die alte Vettel vor ihm zu verhexen. „Wo ist er?"

Agnes, die sah, dass die Luft rein war, setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf und wickelte ihre Decke wie ein Schutzschild um sich. „Ich weiß, wohin er geht", kicherte sie.

„Wohin?"

Ernüchternd runzelte sie die Stirn. „Das kann ich nicht sagen. Hab einen Zaubererschwur geschworen, nicht?"

Hermine drückte mit all ihrer Kraft und versuchte Lockhardt wegzuschubsen. Sie zog an seinen Haaren und bewegte sich, um ihn zu treten. Aber er war zu schnell für sie. Sie war unter ihm gefangen und fühlte sich erstickt und verängstigt.

Als er seine Zunge in ihren Mund zwang, würgte sie. Sie biss so fest wie sie konnte zu und ignorierte den Geschmack von Blut und Bitterkeit.

Lockhardt fluchte, rollte von ihr herunter auf den Boden. „Du Hure!", wütete er und hob die Hand, um sie zu schlagen.

Hermine hob die Arme, um ihn abzuwehren, aber der Schmerz kam nie an. Voller Angst, was sie wohl sehen würde, sah sie auf und keuchte vor Überraschung. Der Stalker hielt ein besticktes Taschentuch vor seinen Mund und tupfte sich ab, als hätte er seinen eigenen gewalttätigen Ausbruch nicht einmal gehört.

„Du musst hungrig sein", bemerkte er ruhig.

Hermine zwinkerte beunruhigt. Es war, als würde er den perfekten Gastgeber spielen, als wäre er zwei verschiedene Personen. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen, als sich Hysterie in den Verstand schlich.

Er ging zur Tür und sie sprang vom Bett.

„Nein", flehte sie, zögernd auf ihn zugehend.

Gilderoy drehte sich um, mit gezogenem Zauberstab, seine Haltung wie bei einem klassischen Zaubererduell. Sein Blick glitt ihren Körper hinauf und hinunter und er runzelte die Stirn.

„Du musst außerdem die Kleidung wechseln."

Hermine sah den entschlossenen, verrückten Ausdruck in seinen Augen und stürzte sich auf ihn, weil sie Angst um Severus hatte.

„_Incarcerus_!"

Dicke Seile schossen aus seinem Zauberstab und wickelten sich um sie, brachten sie erfolgreich zum stolpern und dann zu Fall. Sie trat und krümmte sich mit all ihrer Kraft, aber die magischen Fesseln würden sich nicht lockern. Hermine schrie und ein Knebel erschien vor ihrem Gesicht und dämpfte ihren Protest.

„Es tut mir leid, meine Liebe", entschuldigte sich der verrückte Zauberer. „Aber ich muss wirklich gehen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich auf solch primitive Taktiken zurückgreifen muss. Ich werde zurückkommen."

Ihr Entsetzen wuchs, als sie sah, wie Lockhardt aus dem Raum ging und die Tür hinter sich schützte. Sie war hilflos, irgendetwas zu tun, aber sie kämpfte weiter gegen ihre Fesseln.

Severus starrte die beiden Auroren an, die in so freundlich zum Besucherraum begleitet hatten und demonstrierte bemerkenswerte Selbstbeherrschung. Er gab keine höhnischen Kommentare ab und verhexte sie nicht. Er wartete darauf, dass sie gehen würden, sodass er anfangen konnte, Hermine zu suchen.

Allein der Gedanke an ihren Namen sendete einen grausamen Schauer sein Rückgrat entlang. Was wenn sie zu spät kamen? Was wenn sie litt? Potters Worte trösteten ihn nur wenig. Ja, seine Frau war intelligent. Das war eines der Attribute, die ihn zu ihr zog.

Leise in seinen Bart fluchend nippte er an seinem Tee und starrte weiter die jungen Auroren an.

Er setzte seine Tasse ab. „Wie Sie sehen können, werde ich nirgendwohin gehen. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie anderswo von Nutzem sein könnten", bemerkte er sarkastisch.

Ein Auror drehte sich um, um zu gehen während der andere ihn skeptisch beäugte.

Severus starrte den jungen Zauberer mit standhaftem Blick an und testete die Entschlossenheit seines Aufpassers.

Scheinbar damit zufrieden, dass der Zaubertränkemeister an Ort und Stelle bleiben würde, begann der Auror wegzugehen.

Severus hob seine Tasse an die Lippen und überblickte den Raum, wartete darauf, dass die Auroren weit genug entfernt wären, sodass er seine eigene Untersuchung bezüglich Hermines Verschwindens beginnen konnte. Es war tiefe Nacht und es war kaum jemand im Besucherraum, mit Ausnahme der Belegschaft und einige wenige Patienten. Ein großer, blonder Zauberer stand im schattigen Eingang und beobachtete, wie die Auroren gingen.

Jahre des Beobachtens von Leuten lösten Alarm in Severus' Unterbewusstsein aus. Da war etwas in der Art, wie der Zauberer sich hielt, dass ihn unruhig machte.

Ein durchschlagender Lärm aus der Halle störte seine Konzentration und er vergaß den Fremden.

Die zwei Auroren rannten durch den Besucherraum und ließen einen Mischung aus grausamer Hoffnung aufsteigen.

„Er ist immer noch im Besucherraum, Harry!", schrie einer, als er vorbei lief.

Als Severus von seinem Stuhl aufsprang, rannte ein atemloser Potter auf ihn zu.

Die wenigen Leute starrten auf das durchschlagende Spektakel.

„Ich weiß, wer sie hat!", keuchte Harry, während er mit einer Hand seine stechende Seite hielt.

Die Zeit schien sich zu verlangsamen und das Warten schien wie die Unendlichkeit für Severus, während Harry nach Luft schnappte, bevor er weitersprach.

„Es ist Lockhardt." Harry zog eine Grimasse, während er versuchte, zu Atem zu kommen. „Gilderoy Lockhardt."

Glas zersprang und Severus fühlte den warmen Stich eines Schockzaubers in seinem Rücken. Er fiel vornüber, nicht in der Lage sich zu fangen und fiel auf den Tisch.

„Du kannst sie nicht haben!", hörte Severus von der anderen Seite des Raumes.

Severus wurde vom Tisch auf den Boden gezogen. Der stille Zorn kochte zu Wut hoch, als er kämpfte, um sich von dem Fluch zu befreien. In dem ganzen Tumult erkannte er schließlich, dass es Potter war, der ihn aus der Schusslinie gezogen hatte.

„_Ennervate_!", schrie Potter.

Sicher, der junge Zauberer hätte Severus auf die Beine geholfen, aber Potter rannte schon hinter Lockhardt her.

Hermine zitterte, als ein kalter Luftzug durch die Dachsparren pfiff. Ihre Tränen waren lange getrocknet. Sie konnte sowieso nicht mehr weinen. Ihre Handgelenke waren wund von ihren Versuchen, sich von den Seilen zu befreien. Die Seile nagten an ihr, genau wie ihre Schuld. Wenn Severus verletzt werden würde, würde sie sich das nie verzeihen. Da sie sich weigerte, sich der Erschöpfung zu ergeben, quälten Hermine ihre Erinnerungen. Alles, was sie je gewollt hatte, war, anderen Menschen zu helfen. Lockhardt war keine Ausnahme.

Bei der Erinnerung an den Ausdruck von Betroffenheit und Enttäuschung auf seinem Gesicht, als sie ihm die Zeitungsausschnitte und Bücher gezeigt hatte, erschauderte sie. Er war so sehr wie ein Kind – ein verlorenes Kind, das ein Zuhause gefunden hatte. Sobald er akzeptiert hatte, wer er war, hatte er große Fortschritte in der Heilung gemacht.

Sie hatte ihn mit zu Ollivander genommen, um ihm dabei zu helfen, einen neuen Zauberstab auszusuchen, da seiner verloren gegangen war.

Hermine verspottete sich, leicht amüsiert über die Ironie der Situation. Sie konnte keinem die Schuld geben, außer sich selbst.

Severus hatte es geschafft, Potter in Sichtweite zu behalten und war so in der Lage, ihm in Lockhardts Dachboden-Versteck zu folgen. Ein Gefühl der Ruhe überkam ihn, während er jede Treppe hochstieg.

Hermine war am Leben. Er konnte es fühlen. Er wusste, es würde wahr sein. Er würde Lockhardt loswerden und seine Frau holen. Er würde seine Arme um sie schlingen und sie nie wieder loslassen.

_Oh Gott! Was für eine rührselige Stimmung!_

Eine Tür schwang auf und Geschrei folgte.

„Lassen Sie sie gehen, Professor Lockhardt!"

„Er kann sie nicht haben!"

Severus war nicht auf das Bild vorbereitet, welches sich ihm bot. Lockhardt stand an der Mauer, benutze Hermine als menschliches Schutzschild und presste seinen Zauberstab an ihre Schläfe. Die Arme seiner Frau waren hinter ihrem Rücken gefesselt und ihr Mund war geknebelt.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie ihn sah und sie versuchte etwas durch ihren Knebel zu murmeln.

„Sie sollen sie nicht haben, Snape!", schrie Gilderoy und verschärfte seinen Griff auf Hermine.

„Alles okay, Hermine?", fragte Potter leise.

Sie versuchte die Frage zu beantworten, beließ es jedoch dabei, mit ihrem Kopf zu nicken. Sie wimmerte, als Lockhardt sie am Kinn griff.

„Sie gehört mir!", ereiferte sich der Wahnsinnige und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf Severus. „Du hast sie mit einem deiner Liebestränke vergiftet!"

Severus hob seine Hände, sehr wohl wissend, dass er es mit Gilderoy aufnehmen konnte. Aber er wollte Hermine nicht verletzen.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Professor Lockhardt", sagte Harry besänftigend. „Sie wollen doch Hermine nicht wehtun."

Der verrückte Zauberer schien einen Moment der Klarheit zu haben und sein Griff an Hermines Kinn lockerte sich. „Nein, nein", murmelte er. „Das will ich nicht."

Severus konnte Beunruhigung und Schmerz sehen, als er in ihre feuchten braunen Augen sah.

„Lassen Sie Hermine gehen, Professor." Harry streckte seine Hand aus, was Lockhardt beunruhigte und zu einer abwehrenden Änderung seiner Haltung führte. „Sie tun ihr weh."

Seine Hände senkend bewegte sich Severus, um seinen Zauberstab zu enthüllen.

„Es tut mir leid, meine Liebe", schluchzte Gilderoy, während er die Seite ihres Kopfes küsste. Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab auf Severus und begann zu weinen. „Sag ihm, er soll gehen!"

Severus ging einen Schritt rückwärts und sagte nichts. Ja, er wollte die Haut des Betrügers an die Wand pinnen, weil er Hermine verletzt hatte, aber Lockhardt war zu unberechenbar. Die Ironie der Situation entging ihm nicht. Sie hatte ihn geheiratet, um ihren Stalker aufzuscheuchen.

„Er ist ihr Freund." Harry versuchte vernünftig mit dem gestörten Zauberer zu reden, Snape bedeutend, dass er da bleiben sollte, wo er war. „Ihre Ehe ist nicht echt. Hermine wollte Sie finden."

Severus wich zurück. Wenn er alles noch einmal tun müsste, würde er die Dinge ganz anders machen. Während sein Medienproblem mehr eine Belästigung war, war ihr Problem echt. Er hatte seinen Vorteil aus ihr gezogen – hatte ihre Arbeitslosigkeit für seinen eigenen Zweck ausgenutzt. Er würde diese Bedauerlichkeiten richten, sobald dieser Albtraum vorbei war.

Gilderoy begann zu murmeln, griff verzweifelt nach Splittern der Logik. „Ja. Ich erinnere mich an dich." Er zeigte auf Harry. „Du hast mir geholfen, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen."

Harry senkte seinen Zauberstab als Zeichen des guten Willens. „Ja, Professor Lockhardt. Es war eine Ehre", fügte er hinzu, auf Gilderoys Wahnvorstellungen eingehend. „Ich habe meinen Zauberstab gesenkt. Warum senken Sie Ihren nicht auch? Sie verletzen Hermine."

Hermine wimmerte, als ihr Entführer seinen Griff verstärkte.

Gilderoy zerrte Hermine seitwärts, während er Severus vorsichtig beäugte. „Nein!", antwortete er schroff. „Er hat es getan! Er hat sie vergiftet – ihr einen Liebestrank gegeben! Ich muss ihn töten, um sie zu befreien."

Nun tat Severus etwas, was er noch nie zuvor getan hatte, er begann zurückzugehen und setzte sein Vertrauen in eine andere Person. Er erkannte, dass er die Lage nur erschwerte und wusste, dass Potter die einzige Chance war, die Hermine hatte.

„Ich kann nicht...", schnaufte Lockhardt und wurde rot. „Ich kann es einfach nicht tun, meine Liebe."

„Wovon reden Sie?", fragte Harry und versuchte, den verrückten Zauberer am reden zu halten.

„Ich kann sie nicht befreien", weinte Gilderoy. „Ich kann ihn noch nicht töten. Ich weiß nicht wie!"

„Das wollen Sie sowieso nicht tun", konterte Harry. „Snape zu töten würde Ihnen nur ein Oneway-Ticket nach Azkaban einbringen. Hermine würde Sie vermissen."

Hermine quietschte und schüttelte ihren Kopf, Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

Lockhardt starrte Snape an, seinen Zauberstab immer noch gegen Hermines Kopf gepresst.

„Ich bin vielleicht nicht in der Lage, dich zu töten, aber ich kann ihr Leid lindern."

In all den Jahren der Spionage für den Orden und des Manövrierens durch die Reihen der Todesser hatte sich Severus niemals so hilflos gefühlt. Gilderoy Lockhardts Absicht war klar.

Er beabsichtigte Hermine zu verletzen.

Ein Schleier von Flüchen flog durch den Raum, Severus und Harry versuchten den Zauberer zu entwaffnen und zu schocken, Lockhardts Fluch zielte darauf, Hermine vergessen zu lassen...

„_Obliviate!_"

Sowohl Severus als auch Potter beobachteten entsetzt, wie Entführer und Geisel zu Boden fielen, Lockhardt stöhnend und Hermine auf unheimliche Weise still.


	10. Chapter 10

10. Gedächtnisverlust

„Wird sie wieder gesund werden, Doktor?"

„Wird sie sich erinnern, wer sie ist?"

„Es tut mir leid, Mr. und Mrs. Granger", antwortete eine sanfte Stimme. „Ich kann diese Fragen nicht beantworten, bevor sie aufwacht. Die hässliche Beule an ihrem Kopf mit eingerechnet, kann ich Ihnen nicht einmal sagen, wann das sein wird."

Severus schloss die Augen, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und seufzte auf. Es waren drei Tage vergangen, seit sie Lockhart auf den Dachboden des St. Mungo's gefolgt waren, die Auseinandersetzung resultierte in Hermines Verletzung.

Fragen quälten ihn. Hatte er sie im Stich gelassen? Aus seiner Sicht hatte Severus den Kidnapper entwaffnet, bevor er den Gedächtniszauber vollenden konnte, aber alles ging so schnell, dass er sich nicht sicher sein konnte. Nicht einmal Potter konnte sich an die Reihenfolge der Dinge erinnern.

Da Lockhart geschockt war, fiel Hermine auf den Boden wie eine schlaffe Stoffpuppe und stieß sich währenddessen den Kopf. Sie hatte so schwach ausgesehen, nahezu zerbrechlich – als ob sie Schutz brauchen würde.

Schuld drang in seine ohnehin schon turbulenten Gedanken. Auf eine Art erinnerte ihn seine Frau an Minerva und Albus. Sie besaß einen bestechenden Verstand und die Fähigkeit, jedem zu vertrauen. Es musste ein Gryffindor Charakterzug sein, zusammen mit dem Wunsch, immer kopfüber in Situationen zu rasen, die nach einer genauen Überprüfung verlangten.

Dieses verdammte Huhn – mit Lockhart auf diese Art davonzulaufen! Auch wenn sie geglaubt hatte, Lockhart wäre Longbottom, das Ergebnis war das gleiche. Um ihm eins auszuwischen, war sie davongelaufen.

Wenn er die Dinge vielleicht anders angegangen wäre…

„Nachdem, was Auror Potter mir erzählt hat", fuhr der Heiler fort, „ist es möglich, dass Ihre Tochter keine schlimmen Nebenwirkungen erleiden wird. Ist es nicht so, Professor Snape?"

Severus betrachtete seine Frau und seufzte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Es passierte so schnell", entgegnete er grimmig. Hätte er Lockhart entwaffnet, als er die Chance dazu hatte, wäre Hermine in Sicherheit.

Er fand nicht viel Genugtuung am Strafmaß ihres Entführers. Aufgrund der mildernden Umstände und Gilderoys Verbindungen war er Azkaban entkommen. Gilderoy Lockhart würde bald wieder friedlich auf der Janus Thickey Station ruhen, völlig ahnungslos über seine Rolle bei Hermines Verletzung. Er würde mit dem _Obliviate_ belegt werden und in den Gewahrsam des neuen Heilers-vom-Dienst der Janus Thickey Station übergeben werden.

„So oder so werden wir es nicht wissen, bis sie aufwacht." Der Heiler ging davon.

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen dehnte sich zwischen Hermines entfremdeten Ehemann und ihren Eltern aus.

„Da ist etwas, was uns der Doktor nicht sagt", bemerkte Mrs. Granger, ihre dunklen intelligenten Augen auf Severus fixiert.

„Ja", stimmte Severus leise zu und sah weg. „Der _Obliviate_-Zauber wird genutzt, um die Erinnerungen einer Person zu ändern oder zu löschen. Unter seltenen Umständen kann er genutzt werden, um alle Erinnerungen zu löschen."

„Aber Harry sagte, er hätte Lockhart entwaffnet, bevor Lockhart den _O-bliv-i-ate_ Zauber ausführen konnte", murmelte Mr. Granger, stolperte über den magischen Ausdruck und drückte geistesabwesend die Hand seiner Tochter.

Severus wünschte, er hätte Potters Vertrauen.

Der Auror bestand darauf, dass Lockhart entwaffnet wurde, bevor er den Zauber ausgeführt hatte.

Er nahm den forschenden Blick seiner Schwiegermutter wahr und bewegte sich zum Fußende des Bettes. Er fühlte sich wie ein Eindringling.

„Ich konnte es nicht verhindern, die Art Ihrer Beziehung zu meiner Tochter zu bemerken, Professor Snape", sagte Hermines Mutter. „Ich habe im Tagespropheten gelesen, dass Sie und Hermine eine temporäre Heiratsvereinbarung ersucht haben..."

Ihre Bemerkung hing in der Luft und sendete einen Schauer der Bestürzung durch ihn hindurch. Er hatte uralte Magie heraufbeschworen, um ihre Verbindung für alle Ewigkeit zu machen. Inzwischen wusste das Ministerium, genauso wie die Medien, davon. Es konnte keine Scheidung geben. Die Magie war rein, und dadurch unfehlbar. Sie konnte nicht gegen jemandes Willen gebildet werden. Sie konnte nicht durch Betrügerei erzwungen werden. Aber eine Frage wagte es, seine Gedanken zu kitzeln.

Was hatte ihn dazu gebracht, sich mit seiner Frau zu verbinden. Und warum hatte sie ihn so willig angenommen?

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass die zeitweilige Beschaffenheit des Vertrages null und nichtig ist?" Mrs. Grangers Ton war voll geflissentlicher Erwägung.

„Ja", antwortete Severus, während er nervös mit der Decke seiner Frau herumspielte.

„Ich verstehe", äußerte seine Schwiegermutter neutral.

Er konnte es sich kaum selbst erklären, warum er sich entschieden hatte, sich mit Hermine zu verbinden. Wie könnte er es ihrer Mutter erklären?

„Lieben Sie meine Tochter?"

„Ja." Die Antwort schien natürlich und einfach, so, als ob ihm eine Last abgenommen wurde. Da dies so war, wusste er, dass seine Antwort die Wahrheit war.

Er liebte sie. Es fühlte sich an, als ob er das schon immer getan hätte.

„Gut." Mrs. Granger ging um das Bett herum und berührte seinen Ärmel. „Ich würde es hassen, zu glauben, dass mein Schwiegersohn meine Tochter nicht liebte."

Eine tiefe Schlucht tat sich vor Severus auf. Er liebte Hermine, aber liebte Hermine ihn? Sie begehrte ihn, ihre Reaktionen auf seine Berührung hinterließen in seinem Verstand keine Zweifel über ihre körperliche Kompatibilität. Fremdartige Gedanken regten sich in ihm.

Immer ein bitterer, schweigsamer Mann, hatte er es perfektioniert, sich von der Gesellschaft zu distanzieren, was soweit ging, dass er diejenigen von sich stieß, die auch nur ein kleines bisschen Interesse an ihm zeigten. Das war eine Fertigkeit, die ihm als Spion sehr gelegen kam. Nur Albus kannte ihn wirklich.

Seine Selbstprüfung wurde von einem leisen Stöhnen beendet. Hermines Augen öffneten sich langsam.

„Hermine, Liebling", sprach ihr Vater sie an und überredete sie, ihn anzusehen, indem er ihre Hand streichelte. „Wie geht es dir?"

Hermine sah schwach lächelnd ihren Vater an. „Von wahnsinnigen Kopfschmerzen abgesehen, fühle ich mich gut."

„Was ist das letzte, an das du dich erinnerst, Liebling?" fragte ihre Mutter hoffnungsvoll.

Seine Frau schloss taumelig die Augen, als würde sie gleich wieder einschlafen.

„Harrys und Ginnys Hochzeitstag-Party", antwortete sie und versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

Ihre Eltern sahen sich an und Sorge spiegelte sich in ihren Augen.

„Ich glaube, das ist ungefähr fünf Monate her", riet Mrs. Granger.

Mr. Granger nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf. „Bevor die Briefe anfingen."

„Mum? Dad?" Hermine war verwirrt. „Was ist? Was ist los?"

Severus trat zurück, während er das Wechselspiel beobachtete. Ob das Schicksal großzügig oder grausam war, musste jedoch er entscheiden. Er war zu diesem Hochzeitstag-Essen eingeladen worden, zweifellos durch Molly Weasleys Einfluss. Natürlich war er nicht hin gegangen.

Die Erinnerungen seiner Frau schlossen ihre kurze, gemeinsame, aber dennoch leidenschaftliche Zeit nicht mit ein. Er begann wegzugehen, sich zurückzuziehen, um über seinen nächsten Schritt nachzudenken.

„Was ist passiert? Warum bin ich im Krankenhaus?" Hermine sah sich um, Verwirrung zeichnete die klaren Linien ihres Gesichtes.

Ihr Blick traf seinen und er erstarrte in seinem Rückzug.

„Professor, was machen Sie denn hier?" Verlegen zog sie das Laken bis an ihr Kinn.

Das komplizierte die Dinge ungemein. Während er sich an die sexuelle Natur ihrer Beziehung erinnerte, tat sie es nicht. Irgendwie bezweifelte er, dass sie übermäßig begeistert sein würde.

„Du solltest dir etwas Ruhe gönnen, Hermine", schlug Mrs. Granger vor und glättete einige wirre Locken im Gesicht ihrer Tochter.

Scheinbar beschwichtigt schlossen sich die Augen seiner Frau und ihr Atem wurde gleichmäßig. Severus starrte schuldbewusst auf ihre ruhende Gestalt.

„Wir müssen reden." Seine Schwiegermutter lächelte, als sie an Severus vorbei ging.

Hermine gähnte, während sie die Decke anstarrte. Sie fühlte sich wie Rip Van Winkle. Nicht nur hatte sie die letzten fünf Monate ihres Lebens vergessen, sie hatte in den letzten Tagen außerdem soviel geschlafen, dass sie aufwachte und sich müde fühlte.

Sie kämpfte, um sich aufzusetzen, ihre verkümmerten Muskeln protestierten gegen jede Form der Anstrengung. Blumen umgaben ihr Bett und spendeten ein Gefühl der Behaglichkeit. Sie musste nur noch aus dem Bett kommen, um herauszufinden, von wem sie waren.

Ein Stapel von Briefen lag unschuldig auf dem Nachttisch. Harry hatte sie ihr gebracht und versucht, ihr die Ereignisse zu erklären, die zu ihrer Hochzeit mit Snape geführt hatten. Harry hatte alle Briefe abgegeben und stand geduldig an ihrer Seite, während sie sie las. Sie hatte eine ganze Skala von Gefühlen durchlaufen – Ärger, Hass, Angst und letztendlich Mitleid. Wenn sie nach Hause kam, würde sie sie verbrennen.

Noch seltsamer als der Stapel von Briefen, welche Lockhardts Besessenheit ausführlich beschrieben, war ein Brief von ihrem _Ehemann_. Eine ziemlich gehetzt aussehende Eule hatte ihn am frühen Morgen gebracht.

Er musste betrunken gewesen sein, als er den Brief geschrieben hatte.

_Meine liebste Hermine,_

Schon die Anrede machte sie nervös.

_Jetzt weißt du, warum ich gestern an deinem Bett war._

_Wir sind verheiratet - ein Zustand, der, wie ich bedauere dir mitteilen zu müssen, nicht rückgängig zu machen ist._ _Falls du eine Scheidung wünschen solltest, finde ich, dass du wissen solltest, dass das nicht möglich ist._ _Wir sind für alle Ewigkeit aneinander gebunden._

Was um Himmels Willen hatte sie dazu getrieben, ein ewiges Eheabkommen mit diesem Mann zu unterzeichnen? Noch wichtiger, was trieb ihn dazu? Die Antwort über seinen Beweggrund kam später in dem Brief, aber sie glaubte es nicht wirklich, und sie hatte den Brief mehrmals gelesen.

_Ich bereue nur eines – Die Art, wie die Ehe zustande gebracht wurde._ _Ich habe deine Situation ausgenutzt und mit deiner Unsicherheit gespielt._ _Dafür nimm bitte meine aufrichtigsten Entschuldigungen an._ _Du wurdest aus deiner Position im St. Mungo's gefeuert, also habe ich dir einen unsittlichen Antrag gemacht – besser gesagt einen Heiratsantrag._ _Ich danke dem Schicksal, dass du dich nicht an diese Worte erinnerst. Du hast mich zurückgewiesen._

Hermine seufzte und fuhr fort, den Brief noch einmal zu lesen.

_In deinem Verlangen, deinen Verehrer in Zugzwang zu bringen, warst du bereit, mich zu heiraten._ _Da unsere Vereinigung unter der heiklen Überprüfung durch die Medien stand, sahen wir uns gezwungen, die Ehe zu vollziehen._

Sie fühlte, wie die Röte auf ihrer Brust begann und ihren Nacken hoch kroch und sie fächerte sich mit dem Pergament etwas Luft zu. Ihr früherer Professor hatte sie entjungfert und sie hatte keine Erinnerung daran. Es war geradezu lachhaft. Sie entfaltete den Brief weiter.

_Dabei geschah es auch, dass unsere Vereinigung sich zu etwas dauerhaftem entwickelte. Wir waren neun Tage zusammen. Obwohl wir beabsichtigten, dass dies eine vorläufige Situation sein sollte, hat unsere... Leidenschaft... unseren Verstand übernommen. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass die Dinge auf diese Art und Weise gipfeln würden, hätte ich mich niemals erdreistet, den Iugum amo Saeculorum zu beschwören._

Obwohl ich keinen Zweifel an meiner Zuneigung zu dir habe, mag es ein paar Unklarheiten bezüglich deiner Aufmerksamkeit für mich geben. Wieder muss ich mich entschuldigen. Ich hätte deine Besorgnis bedenken sollen, ehe ich deine Zukunft auf solche Art beeinflusse. 

_Eine Scheidung steht nicht zur Debatte. Wenn du nicht mit mir zusammen sein willst, werde ich deine Wünsche respektieren und alles tun, was nötig ist, um dein Wohlergehen zu gewährleisten. Ich kann dich nur fragen..._

Hermines Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als sie seine Bitte las.

...ob ich richtig um dich werben darf.

Vorsichtig kaute sie auf der Innenseite ihrer Wange herum und grübelte, was Severus Snape möglicherweise dazu gebracht hatte, solch eine Frage zu stellen. In ihrer Hand hielt sie die Wahrheit – eine Wahrheit, an die sie sich nicht erinnerte. Sie hoffte nur, dass er aufrichtig war – und dass es nicht ein perverser Scherz war.

Nach dem Abschluss und dem Ende des Krieges hatte Hermine ihre Aufmerksamkeit vom Überleben auf den Aufbau ihrer Zukunft gelenkt. Durch eine bizarre Laune des Schicksals schloss diese Zukunft nun ihren früheren Zaubertrank-Professor mit ein. Sie waren unwiderruflich miteinander verflochten.

Was hatte sie getrieben, ihn zu bitten, sie zu heiraten? Warum hatte er zugestimmt? Der _Hexe wöchentlich_ nach war er einer der wünschenswertesten Junggesellen in Groß Britanniens Zaubererwelt gewesen. Sicherlich hätte er sich jede Hexe aussuchen können, die er begehrte.

„Hallo Liebling", begrüßte die Stimme ihrer Mutter sie aufmunternd, als sie den Raum betrat.

„Hallo Mum", antwortete sie und bot ihr die Wange für einen Kuss. „Wo ist Dad?"

„Er ist im Büro." Sie zog sich zurück und begann die verschiedenen Blumen im Raum zu inspizieren. „Zahnärztlicher Notruf und das alles."

Hermine lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Ihr Vater war still im Vergleich zu ihrer Mutter. Auf eine Art wünschte sie, ihre Mutter hätte die Notfälle übernommen und nicht ihr Vater.

„Oh schau", sagte Mrs. Granger. „Hier ist ein Arrangement von Ron. Sehr nett. Tadelloser Geschmack."

Hermine seufzte, öffnete ein Auge und starrte auf die Blumen, um ihre Mutter zu beschwichtigen.

„Ja, wunderschön." Sie schloss ihre Augen und täuschte Schlaf vor, während ihre Mutter von den verschiedenen Blumenarrangements schwärmte.

„Hier ist eins von Professor Snape!" bemerkte ihre Mutter aufgeregt.

Hermines Augen sprangen auf und sie schaute auf das ziemlich große Arrangement. Das mussten ungefähr zwei Dutzend langstielige rote Rosen sein, die in einer Kristallvase standen. Sie umgaben eine einzelne weiße Rose, und der Kontrast und die Bedeutung der Anordnung entging ihr nicht. Rot stand für Leidenschaft, die weiße Rose für Unschuld.

„Möchtest du die Karte lesen?" Ihre Mutter legte die Karte auf den Tisch neben ihrem Bett.

„Ich bin gleich zurück."

Sie schnappte sich die Karte und zog sie aus dem Umschlag.

_Nimm es als Zeichen_. _Dein Severus_

Ihr?

Hermine drehte die Karte um, halb in Erwartung, dass da noch mehr sein würde. Doch da war nichts. Eine nur zu bekannte Hitze kroch durch ihren Körper. Sie konnte nicht anders als sich zu wundern. Wenn seine Worte sie so fühlen ließen, wie würde sich seine Berührung anfühlen?

„Vielleicht solltest du es dir noch mal überlegen?", bat sein Bild finster blickend.

„Du warst das ganze Wochenende betrunken. Du solltest hier bleiben und dich ausruhen. Ich bin sicher, ihre Eltern sind sehr gut in der Lage, sie aus dem St. Mungo's abzuholen."

Severus starrte sein Spiegelbild an und rückte den Kragen seiner Robe zurecht. „Nein, ich überlege es mir nicht noch mal. Du musst mich nicht an das Wochenende erinnern. Ich muss mich nicht ausruhen. Und ja, ich bin sicher, dass ihre Eltern dazu in der Lage sind. Aber sie ist meine Frau und ich sollte da sein."

„Glaubst du wirklich, sie will dich dabei haben?", fragte der Spiegel der Wahrheit. „Sagte sie nicht, sie würde sich lieber den Arm abhacken, als an dich gebunden zu sein?"

Innerlich zuckte Severus zusammen. Der verdammte Spiegel sprach die Wahrheit. Sie hatte das gesagt.

Er schlug den nagenden Zweifel beiseite und fuhr fort, sich selbst zu pflegen. „Sie macht sich etwas aus mir."

Der Spiegel gab ein spöttisches Schnauben von sich.

„Sie erinnert sich nur nicht mehr daran", murmelte er, setzte sich hin und zog seine Schuhe an. „Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass sie so auf mich reagiert und nichts dabei fühlt."

Sein Spiegelbild begann zu lachen. Zwischen dem Keuchen vor Heiterkeit schlug er sich auf die Schenkel und sagte: „Du solltest dich selbst hören! Du klingst wie ein geschmackloser, Ratgeber-Kolumnist. Oder schlimmer noch, ein romantischer Romanschriftsteller!"

Er ignorierte sein Spiegelbild, obwohl er die Stiche des Spottes und Zweifels spürte. Seine erste Neigung war, Hermine einzusammeln... sie zu kidnappen... und sie zurück nach Hogwarts zu bringen, wo er wilde, leidenschaftliche Liebe mit ihr machen würde, bis sie erkannte, wie glücklich sie mit ihm sein könnte.

Dann hatte er angefangen, Hermines Mutter zuzuhören. Sie hatte einen Samen ihn ihm gesät, der so schnell in ihm wuchs, dass er ihn nicht ignorieren konnte. Also hatte er das St. Mungo's verlassen, sich eine Flasche Ogden's Feuerwhiskey geschnappt und zu trinken angefangen.

Er war in der Eulerei aufgewacht, mit blutigen Händen und Vogelscheiße auf seinen Roben. Er konnte sich vage daran erinnern, einen Brief geschrieben und versucht zu haben, ihn wieder zurückzuholen. Blöde Vögel. Mrs. Norris und Mr. Filch hatten ihn gefunden. Sogar an eine Blumenbestellung konnte er sich vage erinnern. Die Ironie entging ihm nicht. Hermine war mit dem _Obliviate_ belegt worden und konnte sich nicht erinnern, und er hatte sich so betrunken, dass er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte.

Egal wie sehr er es wollte, er konnte seine Frau nicht kidnappen und ihre Zuneigung erzwingen. Sie hatte genug Traumata erlitten.

Für eine Muggel war seine Schwiegermutter weise. Zumindest hoffte er, dass sie es war. Sie hatte ihm Einsicht in Hermines Psyche gegeben, die er nie erwartet hätte.

Während die Zauberergemeinschaft sehr offen in Beziehungsfragen und so waren, waren Hermines Ansichten antiquiert und überholt. Kein Wunder, dass seine Frau noch Jungfrau gewesen war – das, und der Fakt, dass Weasley andere Belange hatte.

Hermine gehörte jetzt ihm und würde es immer tun, wenn er etwas damit zu tun haben würde.

„Irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass deine Frau diese ganze Höhlenmensch-Einstellung mögen würde", warf sein Spiegelbild ein.

Severus starrte den Spiegel an. „Sei still. Oder ich sehe mich gezwungen, dich den Tiefen Hogwarts' anzuvertrauen."

Sein Spiegelbild ließ sich nicht ärgern, streckte die Zunge raus und machte eine rüde Geste.

„Wir leben im Kerker. Weiter runter geht's nicht."

„Gute Nachrichten, Hermine", verkündete ihre Mutter aufgeregt. „Du wirst heute entlassen."

Hermine brachte es fertig, sich im Bett aufzusetzen und zog eine Grimasse. Ja, es war Zeit für sie zu gehen. Wenn sie noch länger hier blieb, würde sie sich in einen nutzlosen Haufen Schmiere verwandeln. Aber wo würde sie hingehen?

Ihre Mutter griff sich eine Haarbürste und machte sich an Hermines Haaren zu schaffen. „Wir müssen nicht kotzübel aussehen, wenn Severus ankommt."

Ihr Herzschlag setzte einmal aus und sie fand es außerordentlich schwierig, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sie hatte bisher nur über Muggel Panikattacken gelesen. Fühlte sich das so an?

„Er kommt her?"

Ihre Mutter lachte. „Natürlich."

„Warum?" Sie fühlte, wie ihre Handflächen feucht wurden.

„Er ist dein Mann", erklärte ihre Mutter, als würde sie mit einem verdutzen Kind sprechen.

„Er kommt, um dich nach Hause zu bringen."

„Wo wohne ich denn?", stieß Hermine aus und betete für eine andere Antwort als Hogwarts.

Grinsend legte Mrs. Granger die Haarbürste auf den Tisch. „Du wohnst mit deinem Mann in Hogwarts. Du hast eine Lehrstelle bei Madam Pomfrey. Wir fanden es am besten, wenn du dort weitermachst, wo du aufgehört hast."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und starrte ihre Mutter ausdruckslos an. „Wir?"

„Ja, Schatz. Wir – Severus, dein Vater und ich."

„Und wo war ich während dieser Diskussionen?"

„Ausruhen", antwortete ihre Mutter unverfroren, ignorierte Hermines offensichtliches Missfallen und reichte ihr ein paar Sachen.

Vor Wut kochend zog Hermine sich an. Sie konnte das nicht glauben. Sie behandelten sie wie ein Kind. Sie akzeptierte das von ihren Eltern, aber von Severus?

Sie waren neun Tage lang zusammen gewesen, laut seines Briefes. Was gab ihm das Recht, Entscheidungen für sie zu treffen? Mit ihm leben? War er verrückt? War es ihre Mutter?

Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass das funktionieren würde. Sicher gab es irgendwo einen Ausweg. Mit Snape verheiratet zu sein, war für sie absolut lächerlich.


	11. Chapter 11

11. Neuanfang

Severus öffnete die schwere Eichentür und trat beiseite, um seine Braut in ihre neuen Räumlichkeiten eintreten zu lassen. Er hatte ihre Sachen umgeräumt, was nach ihrer Reaktion zu urteilen eine gute Entscheidung war. Seit er im Krankenhaus angekommen war, wusste Severus, dass etwas falsch war.

„Ich habe deine Sachen aus den Kerkern hergebracht", informierte er sie, während er zum Fenster ging und die Gardinen aufzog, um den Sonnenschein einzulassen. „Minerva wäre hier gewesen, um dich zu begrüßen, aber sie hatte etwas in Hogsmeade zu erledigen. Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Sie stand neben dem Sofa und setzte ihre Tasche ab. „Warum wurden meine Sachen aus den Kerkern geholt?", fragte sie leise und ein Ausdruck irritierter Verwirrung huschte über ihr Gesicht.

Er grinste, da er nicht in der Lage war, seinen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck zu kontrollieren. „Ich dachte, du würdest dich hier wohler fühlen."

„Und warum denkst du das?", entgegnete sie verärgert, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wippte voller Verdruss mit dem Fuß.

Severus spielte mit. „Ich dachte, es wäre unter diesen Umständen das Beste."

„Welche Umstände?"

Er kannte diese Haltung und diesen Ton – sie bereitete sich auf einen Streit vor, doch in wahrer Griffindor-Art fühlte sie das Bedürfnis, einen Streit anzuzetteln, bevor er beginnen konnte. Also manövrierte er sich in seiner einzigartigen Slytherin Art um diese potentielle, unglückliche Szene herum.

„Wir sind verheiratet", erklärte Severus geduldig und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen an der Rückseite des Sofas entlang. „Wir haben unter Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen geheiratet. Diese Tatsachen existieren nicht mehr. Seitdem du deines Gedächtnisses beraubt worden bist, hielt ich es für besser, andere Vorkehrungen für dich zu treffen."

Sie fühlte, wie ihr Verdruss und ihre Verbissenheit schrumpften, ging um das Sofa herum, setzte sich und faltete ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß zusammen. Er war so reserviert, nahezu kalt. Ja, sein Brief war zwar keine Liebeserklärung, aber es war ein Anfang – etwas, dass ihr Hoffnung geschenkt hatte. Jetzt schien es so, als hätte er ihn nie geschrieben.

Ihr eigenständiger Zug hatte sie einiges Lehrgeld gekostet. Es hatte Ewigkeiten gedauert, den Riss zwischen ihr und Ginny zu reparieren. Der Mann hinter ihr, ihr _Ehemann_, versuchte zu tun, was er für das beste hielt. Vielleicht könnte sie nachsichtig mit ihm sein und aufhören, so rum zu zicken.

„Ich dachte, der Heiler hätte gesagt, dass man nichts ändern sollte – um sicherzustellen, dass ich in einer gewohnten Umgebung wäre", erklärte Hermine, als würde sie schlechte Nachrichten überbringen.

Severus seufzte resigniert. „Na gut, was möchtest du tun? Falls du bei Minerva wohnen solltest, wärest du... sicher."

„Sicher vor was?", fragte sie absichtlich begriffsstutzig. In seinem Einflussbereich fühlte sie sich berauscht, fast euphorisch. Sie fühlte den unbestreitbaren Drang, unaussprechliche Dinge mit ihm zu machen - unaussprechliche Dinge, die sie nie zuvor getan hatte. Oder hatte sie doch?

„Nicht was. Vor wem."

„Vor wem dann also?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Vor mir", antwortete er in einem sachlichen Ton, der weiter an ihrem Groll rüttelte.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und ihre übereifrige, sexuell benachteiligte Phantasie ließ eine leidenschaftliche Vision vor ihr aufblitzen, was sie erröten ließ. In ihrem Tagtraum war sie an ihn gepresst, ihre Hände irgendwo unter seinen Roben und ihre Lippen auf seinem Hals. Sein Kopf war hemmungslos zurückgeworfen.

_Oh, Merlin! Ich muss aufhören, diese dummen romantischen Bücher zu lesen. Dieser lüsterne Schund ist unrealistisch und kaum die Basis für eine Beziehung._

Er sollte nicht derjenige sein, um den sie besorgt sein sollte. Ihre eigene Libido könnte ihren gesunden Verstand außer Kraft setzen.

„Ich muss einmal auch bei dir sicher gewesen sein", bemerkte Hermine.

„Mein Verlangen nach dir grenzt an Wahnsinn", entgegnete ihr Ehemann und ging in die Mitte der Gesprächsecke, die durch ein weiteres Sofa und zwei Stühle gebildet wurde. Er setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und überschlug die Beine. Dann löste er sie wieder. Es war, als ob er sich in seiner Haut nicht wohl fühlte.

„Unsere Leidenschaft ist der Grund für diesen..." Er wedelte mit der Hand durch die Luft, als würde er etwas von sich wegschieben wollen. „... Alptraum."

Jede romantische Vorstellunge, die sie gehabt haben könnte, schrumpfte zusammen und erstarb. Sie war sein persönlicher Alptraum. Das war einfach großartig! Er bereute alles. Oh, Götter! Das war schlimmer als Ron. Sie wurde unerklärlicherweise von dem Mann vor ihr angezogen und er wollte sie nicht.

„Ja, schon gut", antwortete Hermine und versuchte, das unbehagliche Schweigen zwischen ihnen zu brechen. Sie sah auf die Hände in ihrem Schoß. Sie fühlten sich nicht mal an wie ihre Hände. Sie fühlte sich unzusammenhängend und benommen. Sie war mit einem Mann verheiratet, der sie nicht wollte. Der bittere Stich der Tränen prickelte in ihren Augen und sie blinzelte wütend, um den Fluss zu ersticken, bevor er begann.

Sie setzte ein Lächeln auf, erhob sich und ging zum Bücherregal. „Weißt du, welches mein Zimmer ist?"

Severus sprang auf, huschte durch den kleinen Flur und öffnete verschiedene Türen. „Ich glaube, das hier ist deins", rief er.

„Danke." Hermine folgte seiner Stimme und blieb neben ihm stehen. Er stand im Eingangsbereich. „Ich bin etwas müde von der Reise und würde mich gern hinlegen."

„Natürlich." Severus trat zu Seite, um sie in den Raum zu lassen.

Sie drehte sich seitwärts, näherte sich ihm und konnte nicht verhindern, gegen ihn zu stoßen. Sein Arm schoss hervor und blockierte ihren Weg. Sie konnte seinen Atem an ihrer Wange fühlen und ein Stoß der Lust lief durch sie hindurch. Sie konnte Lichtreflexe in seinen schwarzen Augen sehen. Er berührte sich nicht, aber ihre Nähe war intimer als jede Zärtlichkeit.

„Verwechsle meine Höflichkeit nicht mit Gleichgültigkeit, Hermine", murmelte er langsam, so als ob er seine Worte sorgfältig auswählen würde. „Ich will dich."

Sie lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und konnte nichts anderes tun, als seine Lippen anzustarren.

Severus leckte sich über die Lippen und sie hielt die Luft an – die Luft, bei der es ihr schwer fiel, sie überhaupt zu bekommen. Der Druck seiner dünnen Lippen gegen ihre Stirn war warm und liebevoll – Worte, die sich nicht leicht mit ihrem früheren Zaubertrankprofessor verbinden ließen.

Severus brach den Kontakt ab und trat aus der Tür. „Ich habe deiner Mutter versprochen, dir Zeit zu lassen", flüsterte er mit einer leichten Befangenheit in der Stimme. „Floh mir, wenn du irgendetwas brauchst. Dobby steht dir ebenfalls zur Verfügung."

Obwohl ihr warm war, zitterte sie.

Während er mit zusammengeballten Fäusten die Treppen hinab stürmte, fing Severus sich wieder, als die Treppe anfing sich zu bewegen. Er sollte als Muggel Heiligkeit nominiert werden. Seine Selbstbeherrschung war auf einem Level getestet worden, von dem er nicht erwartet hätte, es zu besitzen.

Er hatte Hermines Mutter alles versprochen, was sie verlangte. Da er nie ein wirklich liebendes Elternteil besessen hatte, war er dem Charme seiner Schwiegermutter schutzlos ausgeliefert. Seine Frau war eine Mischung aus beiden Elternteilen, aber die Augen hatte sie definitiv von ihrer Mutter.

Seine Schwiegermutter war hartnäckig, aber nicht übermäßig aggressiv in ihren Forderungen gewesen. Schließlich wollte sie nur das Beste für ihre Tochter.

Zuerst hatte Severus es für das Beste gehalten, dass Hermine mit ihren Eltern nach Hause zurückkehrte. Es war ihre Mutter, die darauf hinwies, dass seine Frau sich in der Zaubererwelt wohler fühlen würde. Sogar nachdem er seine Rolle bei der ewigen Verbindung erklärt hatte, war er sehr erstaunt über das Verständnis seiner Schwiegereltern.

In einem Moment der Schwäche hatte er Anspruch auf sie erhoben. Er wusste dann, was er wollte, und er wollte Hermine.

„Ah! Da bist du ja, Severus", rief die nervige, lästige Stimme Dumbledores von unten.

Aufgrund seiner angeeigneten Fähigkeiten brachte es Severus fertig, nicht frustriert die Augen zu verdrehen, als er seinen Weg die Treppe hinunter fortsetzte.

„Wie findet Madam Snape ihre Räumlichkeiten?" fragte Albus, während er am Fuß der Treppe auf Severus wartete.

Sobald Severus den Schulleiter erreicht hatte, antwortete er: „Sie ruht sich aus."

Albus kratzte sich nachdenklich am Bart. „Und wie hat sie die Neuigkeiten aufgenommen?"

_Neugieriger Wichtigtuer_. „Sie ist müde", entgegnete Severus scharf. „Ich hatte nicht die Zeit lang und breit mit ihr zu diskutieren."

Dumbledore ergriff seine Roben und lief neben ihm. „Sie weiß, dass sie verheiratet ist, nicht wahr?"

„Ja." Seine Verärgerung wuchs. Jetzt, wo er Hermine hatte, was würde er mit ihr machen?

„Hast du einen Plan?" Albus stopfte eine Süßigkeit in seinen Mund und schmatzte.

„In Bezug auf was?" Severus konnte fühlen, wie sich die Haare in seinem Nacken aufstellten.

Ein Lächeln zuckte im Mundwinkel des Schulleiters. „Nicht was, mein lieber Junge, sondern wen."

Die angeborene Fähigkeit seines Arbeitgebers, Dinge zu vertrödeln, war wirklich sehr ärgerlich. „Von wem redest du?"

Mit einem leidenden Seufzen starrte Albus seinen Zaubertränkemeister an. „Deine Frau natürlich. Hast du einen Plan, wie du ihr Herz erobern kannst?"

„Sei nicht albern", schimpfte Severus. „Warum sollte ich mir einen Plan ausdenken?"

„War es nicht deine Absicht, um sie zu werben?", fragte der ältere Zauberer scheinbar verblüfft.

„Wovon redest du?"

„Oh weh", gackerte Albus. „Das ist sehr bedauerlich, in der Tat. Ich dachte, dass du endlich das Glück gefunden hast, das du verdienst."

„Ist es deiner Aufmerksamkeit entgangen, dass das nicht so ist und ich nicht nach Glück suche?"

Das teuflische Funkeln verließ die warmen Augen des Naseweis'. „Oh Merlin", brummte Albus. „Ich frage mich, was sie denken muss."

Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass Albus' Besorgnis direkt mit Hermine zusammenhing. „Was hast du getan, Albus?"

„Nun." Albus hielt an und schmatzte konzentriert. „Ich habe dir geholfen, einen Brief zu schreiben und Blumen zu bestellen."

Das war die Beleidigung nach der Verletzung. Der Zauberer vor ihm war gnadenlos.

Albus konnte sein Lächeln nicht kontrollieren. „Du warst betrunken, als du zu mir kamst. Du wolltest Hermine einen Brief schreiben und brauchtest dafür meine Hilfe. Glücklicherweise hat dich dein Zustand zu mir geführt. Du warst nicht in der Verfassung einen Brief zu schreiben. Also hab ich ihn für dich geschrieben."

Severus stöhnte.

„Ich habe dir sogar geholfen, die Blumen zu bestellen." Albus kicherte bei der Erinnerung.

„Du verdammter Quälgeist", knurrte Severus.

Die Beleidigung ignorierend schlug Dumbledore den jüngeren Zauberer auf den Rücken.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Severus. Es war kein übermäßig sentimentales Briefchen. Du hast nur um Erlaubnis gefragt, deiner Frau den Hof zu machen."

Severus schloss die Augen und zählte bis zehn.

„Davon ausgehend, was Mr. Filch gefunden hat, nehme ich an, dass du versucht hast den Brief zurückzuholen. Habe ich deine Aufmerksamkeit für Hermine falsch gedeutet, Severus? War es falsch, dich in deinem Bemühen, ihr deine Gefühle zu erklären, zu unterstützen? Wenn du sie nicht liebst, warum hast du solch alte Magie beschworen?"

„Ich..."

„Das war sehr verantwortungslos, Severus", schalte Albus. „Verantwortungslos und falsch. Hast du die Konsequenzen deiner Handlungen nicht bedacht? Begreifst du, dass du Anspruch auf ihre Seele hältst und sie auf deine?"

„Wir..."

„Ich meinerseits schließe mich nicht dem Gedanken an Reinkarnation an", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Ein Leben ist schwer genug. Warum die Dinge komplizierter machen? Was, wenn Hermine deine Zuneigung nicht erwidert? Warum..."

„Wenn du lang genug still sein würdest, um es mich erklären zu lassen, dann würde ich es tun", zischte Severus erbittert.

Dumbledore starrte ihn an und nickte dann zur Bestätigung.

Severus lief vor dem Schulleiter auf und ab, die Hände hinter seinem Rücken gefaltet. Es sah aus, als wäre er ein Anwalt, der versucht, jemanden zu vertreten. „Du hast meine Aufmerksamkeit für meine Frau nicht missverstanden. Bezüglich deines Händchens, sentimentalen Schund zu pflegen, habe ich keine Antwort, da ich mich nicht erinnere, was ich geschrieben habe. Ich… liebe meine Frau. Es hat weder Hand noch Fuß. Es ist einfach so." Er räusperte sich und fuhr fort. „Für unseren Bund... Ja, es war unverantwortlich von mir. Ich kann meine Handlungen kaum selber erklären. Es war, als ob etwas aus dem Jenseits mich zwang, diese Worte zu sagen. Über Hermines Gefühle weiß ich nichts. Falls sie irgendetwas für mich gefühlt haben sollte, ist es für sie und mich verloren."

Der ältere Mann dachte sorgfältig über Severus' Worte nach. „Dann gibt es für dich nur eins zu tun."

Severus sah den Gang entlang und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als das diese Unterhaltung enden würde. Er verachtete Sentimentalität und aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund fühlte er, dass sein Arbeitgeber anfangen würde, romantischen Unsinn zu verspritzen.

Den Umstand vergessend, dass er nicht geantwortet hatte, fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Du musst ihr Herz gewinnen. Mach ihr den Hof. Mach, dass sie sich in dich verliebt."

Severus verdrehte empört die Augen. „Ich habe keine Zeit für deine albernen Pläne, Direktor. Ich muss Klassen unterrichten und Pflichten erfüllen. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest."

Severus fühlte Albus' Blick in seinem Rücken als er wegging und fluchte leise. Das war nicht das letzte, was er von dem alten Mann gehört hatte.

Auf dem Bett liegend starrte Hermine die Blumen auf dem Fensterbrett an und berührte den Brief unter ihrem Kopfkissen. Seit sie im Krankenhaus aufgewacht war, fühlte sie sich fremd, sie konnte kaum die neuesten Ereignisse glauben. Sie wusste nicht, was schwerer zu akzeptieren war – einen Stalker gehabt zu haben oder mit Severus Snape verheiratet zu sein.

Die ganze Situation war unwirklich. Gut, es war unwirklich gewesen, bis er seine Lippen auf ihre Stirn gedrückt hatte. Niemals war sie so verwirrt gewesen. Sie hatte sich nie vorher so wohl gefühlt. Fühlte sich so Verlangen an?

_Götter, ich brauche ein Leben._ Harry und Ginny sind verheiratet. Ron verabredet sich, und sie hatte sich ganz in ihre Karriere vertieft. Nun, sie hatte ihre Karriere gehabt.

Jetzt hatte sie einen Ehemann und ein großes, gähnendes Loch in ihrer Erinnerung. Konnten die Dinge nicht noch besser laufen, dachte Hermine sarkastisch, während sie sich nach verschiedenen Dingen sehnte?

Ihre Augen fielen zu und die heilenden Arme von Morpheus umfingen sie.

Warum verspürte er den Drang, seinen Arbeitgeber zu erwürgen, fragte sich Severus, während er einige Aufsätze korrigierte. Ja, der alte Dummkopf meinte es gut. Aber Severus brauchte seine Hilfe nicht.

Seine Gryffindor Frau schien verloren – nahezu zerbrechlich. Er musste die Dinge langsam angehen. Das letzte, was er brauchte, war Albus, der sich in seine Angelegenheiten einmischte. Obwohl er nichts lieber täte, als sie nackt auszuziehen und sie zu zwingen, sich an ihn zu erinnern, wusste Severus, dass er ihre Leidenschaft nicht erzwingen konnte. Er würde sie ihr entlocken müssen.

Severus wusste, was zu tun war und zuckte zusammen. Er hatte sein ganzes Leben damit verbracht, Leute von sich zu stoßen. Wie sollte er es in Angriff nehmen, um seine Frau zu werben?

„Professor Snape, Professor Snape!", hallte eine schrille Stimme mit einem schottischen Akzent durch die Kerker. „Severus!"

Severus eilte durch seinen Klassenraum. Die schwere Tür sprang auf, als wäre sie eine Feder. Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin rannte auf ihn zu, ihre normalerweise strenge Erscheinung jenseits der Wiedererkennung. „Sie müssen kommen! Beeilung!", schrie sie.

„Was ist los?", beharrte Severus und folgte ihr.

„Furchtbare Neuigkeiten! Furchtbare Neuigkeiten, in der Tat!", verkündete Minerva, während sie den Kerkergang entlang und die Treppe hinauf huschte.

Severus blickte finster. Sicherlich war einer seiner Slytherins bei etwas unaussprechlichem erwischt worden. „Was ist passiert?", formulierte Severus die Frage neu und hoffte auf eine Antwort.

„Er ist entkommen", keuchte sie und kletterte die Stufen zum Gryffindor Turm hoch.

Seine Stimmung schlug in Genervtheit um. Konnte die Hexe sich noch unklarer ausdrücken?

„Wer ist entkommen?"

Minerva erreichte einen Treppenabsatz, drehte sich um und hielt sich die Seite. Ihr Gesicht war leuchtend rot vor Anstrengung und ihre Augen wiesen etwas auf, was Severus selten gesehen hatte – Angst.

„Lockhart", sagte die Hexe, und der Name des früheren Lehrers für VgddK rollte mit unverhohlener Verachtung von ihrer Zunge.

Gedämpfte Stimmen weckten sie auf. Eine war besorgt, eine ängstlich und die andere wütend.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie das passieren konnte", bemerkte die wütende Stimme.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Worüber war Severus wütend?

„Sobald ich von seiner Flucht gehört hatte…", Hermine identifizierte die angstvolle Stimme als Minerva's. „...eilte ich zum Schloss. Wie der _Tagesprophet_ berichtet, entkam Gilderoy der Aufsicht, während sie auf die Obliviatoren warteten."

Die Verärgerung wurde zu Panik, als sie die Schlussfolgerungen der Unterhaltung, der sie lauschte, registrierte. Sie hatte Angst – nicht um sich selbst, sonder um die um sie herum.

„Ich hätte ihn selbst mit dem _Obliviate_ belegen sollen", knurrte Severus.

„Das wichtigste ist, das Hermine in Sicherheit ist", sagte Dumbledore in besorgtem Ton. „Wir sind uns der Situation bewusst. Er kann sie hier nicht kriegen."

Sie wusste nicht, über wen sie sich mehr ärgern sollte – über das Trio aus Hogwarts Angestellten oder über Gilderoy Lockhart. Sie würde verdammt sein, wenn sie vor irgendjemandem wegrennen und sich verstecken würde. Es klang, als würde Dumbledore beabsichtigen, Hogwarts zu ihrem Gefängnis zu machen.

„Ich werde alle ihre Sachen sofort in die Kerker bringen lassen", antwortete Severus. „Die Kerker sind sicherer als der Gryffindor Turm."

_Er tut es schon wieder! Trifft Entscheidungen für mich, wenn ich nicht dabei bin!_

Hermine stieß die Tür auf und betrat den Raum. „Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen."

Alle Augen wandten sich zu ihr.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich", schimpfte ihr Ehemann in einem Ton, der keinen Streit zuließ. „Die Kerker sind sicherer."

„Severus hat Recht, Hermine", warnte Minerva.

Tief einatmend riss sich Hermine für den folgenden Streit zusammen. „Ich werde nicht wegrennen. Ich werde mich nicht verstecken. Und ich mache mich nicht lächerlich."


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Tollkühne Pläne und Dinner-Einladungen**

Er schlug mit aller Macht auf sein Kissen und versuchte, es sich auf dem Sofa bequem zu machen – dem Sofa, dass er vor so langer Zeit verhext hatte. Die Sonne würde sicher bald am Horizont auftauchen, nicht dass er das in seiner Kerkerwohnung sehen könnte. Das wichtige war, dass Hermine im Nachbarraum schlummerte.

Nach einer Drei-gegen-einen Gegenüberstellung und geschickten Manipulationen (Er hatte jetzt eine komplett neue Erkenntnis über Minerva und Albus) hatte seine Frau letztendlich aufgegeben. Sie hatte nur eine Bedingung gestellt – das er woanders schläft. Ja, er hätte überall schlafen können, aber er musste in ihrer Nähe sein, für den Fall, dass Lockhart etwas versuchen würde.

Die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer ging auf und ein schmaler Lichtstreifen ergoss sich in den Flur und ins Wohnzimmer. Seine Frau fluchte leise, als sie sich ihren Zeh an etwas stieß. Er beobachtete, wie sich ihre Silhouette um die Möbel herum und an ihm vorbei bewegte, und seufzte.

Hermine erstarrte und wartete scheinbar darauf, dass er in einen tieferen Schlaf fallen würde. Ihr Schatten machte einen zögernden Schritt um den Stuhl herum.

„Bitte schlaf einfach weiter", wisperte sie flehend.

Severus schob seine Hand unter das Kissen und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. „_Lumos_. Normalerweise ist es eine gute Idee, nicht mit der Person zu reden, an der man sich vorbeischleichen will."

Severus wusste nicht, was seine Frau mehr erschreckte, das Licht von seinem Zauberstab oder der Umstand, dass er wach war und mit ihr redete. Sie stolperte über den Stuhl, machte einen Schritt zurück und fiel auf seinen Schoß.

Er hätte gelacht, aber der Druck ihrer Weichheit gegen gewisse anatomisch benachteiligte Teile war zu viel, um es zu ertragen. Ihr loses Haar streichelte seine Brust. Sie kämpfte gegen ihn an, murmelte Entschuldigungen und versuchte, aufzustehen. Bei diesem Versuch drückte einer ihrer Hände gegen seine Brust.  
Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab zu einer Öllampe, entzündete den Docht und beleuchtete mehr von der Szene. Seine Frau war in Muggel Jeans, einen schwarzen Pullover und ein Paar Turnschuhe gekleidet. Eine schwere Tasche hing von ihrer Schulter – eine Tasche, die anscheinend eine große Menge an Dingen enthielt.

„Es tut mir so leid", stammelte sie, während ihre großen bernsteinfarbenen Augen auf seiner Brust verweilten. „Ich w-wollte spazieren gehen und..."

„Um halb fünf Uhr morgens?", fragte Severus und sah auf die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims. „Und mit so einer schweren Tasche?"

Hermine erneuerte ihre Anstrengungen, sich aus seiner Umarmung zu lösen. Ihr Drehen und Wenden verstärkte nur seine Entschlossenheit.

„Lass mich gehen", verlangte sie schwach und mit wenig Überzeugung.

Wenn Severus es nicht besser gewusst hätte, würde er denken, dass sie erwischt werden wollte. „Wirst du meine Frage beantworten?", murmelte er und inhalierte den verführerischen Duft ihres Haares.

„Ich gehe", erklärte Hermine.

Sein Griff um ihre Taille verstärkte sich.

„Verstehst du nicht?" Sie hörte auf zu kämpfen. „Wenn ich bleibe, ist jeder in Gefahr. Ich muss gehen."  
Severus drückte seine Lippen auf ihre Schläfe und seufzte. „Du dachtest schon beim letzten Mal, das wäre die Lösung, Hermine. Tatsächlich waren wir etwas mehr als einen Tag verheiratet, bevor du erkanntest, dass du mich in Gefahr gebracht hast. An diesem Punk hast du eine Annullierung verlangt. Glücklicherweise hatten wir die Ehe schon vollzogen."

Seine Lippen glitten von ihrer Schläfe zu ihrer Wange und sie konnte der Verlockung nicht widerstehen und drehte den Kopf. „Ich denke..."

„Hör auf zu denken und fühle", flüsterte Severus heiser bevor er seine suchenden Lippen auf ihre legte.

Ein plötzlicher Energiefluss zwischen ihnen brachte Hermine zum keuchen. Ihr Ehemann nutzte den Vorteil ihres Keuchens, plünderte ihren Mund und zerrte an dem tiefen Schmerz knapp unter ihrem Nabel. Seine Zunge strich von einer Seite zur anderen und verführte ihre.

Hermine spürte seine Erektion gegen ihren Hintern drücken, als er sie auf seinem Schoß bewegte, und sie schlang einen Arm um seinen Rücken. Die sinnliche Natur des Kusses war bezeichnend für das verlangende Pochen und sie stöhnte.

Sie bemerkte, dass er den Kuss nur widerwillig abbrach, aber er tat es dennoch langsam. Seine dünnen, überraschend weichen Lippen schlängelten sich von einem ihrer Mundwinkel zum anderen, er seufzte und senkte den Kopf. Ein Teil seines Haares fiel nach vorn und verbarg seinen Ausdruck.

Sie fühlte wie ihre Brüste prickelten und der Schmerz in ihrem Bauch zwickte. Das war die Art von Kuss, mit dem man sein ganzes Leben lang alle anderen Küsse vergleichen könnte. Eine Sache war sicher. Ihr früherer Zaubertrankprofessor wusste, wie man küsst.

Ein Impuls führte ihre Hand, die, welche nicht um seine Rücken geschlungen war, um sein öliges Haar zu berühren. Sie wollte ihn ansehen. Sicherlich war das ein bizarres Spiel, welches er mit ihr spielte. Sie schob sein verrutschtes Haar hinter sein Ohr und erkundete die Beschaffenheit seiner Wange.

Als würde er nach menschlichem Kontakt hungern, liebkoste und leckte er ihre Handfläche. Dann tat er etwas, das sie niemals vergessen würde – er räusperte sich und hob sie von seinem Schoß.

Verwirrt und frustriert starrte sie ihn an.

Severus seufzte, sah sie aber nicht an. „ Wenn wir jetzt nicht aufhören, würde ich dich haben."

Seine Bedeutung war eindeutig und bestätigte den Sturm, der sich in ihr zusammenbraute. Ihre Neugier besiegte sie „War es immer so zwischen uns?"

Severus lachte leise und brachte die Decke um seine Hüften in Ordnung. „Ja und nein."  
Innerlich knurrte Hermine. Was für eine Antwort war das denn?

„Ursprünglich waren wir gegeneinander", erklärte er ernst. „Ich würde gern sagen, dass unser erstes Mal... gut für dich war. Wie auch immer, dem war nicht so. Zu meiner Verteidigung, ich wurde zu der Annahme gezwungen, dass du erfahren wärst."

Hermine errötete.

„Andere Male waren sehr viel vergnüglicher", ärgerte ihr Ehemann sie grinsend. „Ich kann die Erinnerungen in ein Denkarium legen, wenn du sie dir ansehen möchtest."

Die Röte in ihren Wangen fühlte sich an wie ein langsam brennendes Feuer und sie wandte ihren Blick ab. „Es ist nicht nett, mich zu veralbern."

Eine warme Hand umfasste ihre und sie fühlte, wie ihr Atem in ihrer Brust stockte.

„Ich veralbere dich nicht."  
Hermine studierte ihre Hand, die mit seiner verschlungen war.

„Du zweifelst immer noch an meinem Verlangen nach dir." Severus hob eine ihrer Hände an sein Gesicht und knabberte an ihrem weichen Handballen.

Weder war Sie fähig, das erstickte Keuchen länger zurückzuhalten, dass ihr entglitt, noch konnte sie die zügellosen Gedanken an lustvolle Taten stoppen, die er erweckt hatte.

„Ich bin nicht Mr. Weasley", sagte er, seine Stimme voller Lust. „Ich will dich mehr, als du vielleicht verstehen kannst."

„Oh", war alles was sie sagen konnte. Sie bewegte sich auf dem unbequemen Sofa und zog eine Grimasse. „Diese Couch ist so unbequem."

„Vielleicht solltest du zurück ins Bett gehen", schlug Severus vor.

Hermine lächelte zögernd, weil sie immer noch die Absicht hatte zu gehen und sah Severus in die Augen. „Ich habe eine bessere Idee. Warum gehst du nicht ins Bett? Ich bleibe hier und unterhalte mich selbst."

Er konnte ihre List spüren und wusste nicht, ob er amüsiert oder beleidigt sein sollte, weil seine Frau glaubte, er würde wirklich auf solch eine Taktik hereinfallen. Gryffindors waren nicht gerade bekannt für ihre Raffinesse. Sie hatte die Absicht zu türmen, sobald er ihr den Rücken zudrehte.

„Ich habe eine noch bessere Idee", konterte er. „Wir gehen beide ins Bett und vergessen diesen Unsinn über das weglaufen."

„Was…"

Er legte eine Fingerspitze auf ihre Lippen, um ihren Protest zu stoppen.

„Von deinem Schnarchen mal abgesehen, haben wir es geschafft, sehr gut zusammen zu schlafen", sagte Severus mit so offenem Gesicht, wie er es fertig bringen konnte. In Wirklichkeit schnarchte seine Frau gar nicht, aber sie neigte dazu, im Schlaf zu murmeln. „Wir könnten beide etwas Ruhe gebrauchen."

„Ich schnarche nicht", schnappte sie entrüstet. „Und ich verspreche, nirgendwohin zu gehen."

„Du musst dich schon mehr anstrengen, Hermine." Severus schlang die Decke um seine Taille und stand auf. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und deutete auf sie. „Würdest du einen Zauberereid schwören, um dein Versprechen zu sichern?"  
„Ich, um… Was genau beinhaltet ein Zauberereid?", fragte sie zögernd.

Severus grinste. „Vertrauen und Verständigung."

Hermine lächelte und tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab gegen seinen. „Sehr gut, Severus. Ich verspreche nicht zu gehen."

Sein kleines Luder von einer Ehefrau würde mit einem solch vagen Versprechen nicht davon kommen. „Ich fürchte, so einfach ist das nicht", säuselte er erfahren. „Um den Eid magisch zu besiegeln, muss jede der Parteien damit einverstanden sein, etwas aufzugeben, sollte sie nicht in der Lage sein, ihren Teil der Abmachung einzuhalten. Da das ja ein absolut einseitiger Eid ist..." Er ließ sie ihre eigenen Schlüsse ziehen und hoffte, sie würde den Köder schlucken, den er so geschickt gelegt hatte.

Mit einem resignierten Seufzer räumte seine Frau anmutig ihre Niederlage ein. „Was willst du von mir, wenn ich mein Versprechen breche?"

„Zunächst einmal", stichelte Severus weiter, „ist dein ´Versprechen´ zu vage. Ich möchte, dass es etwas präziser ist." Er wedelte zur Betonung mit seinem Zauberstab, als würde er nach den richtigen Worten suchen.

„Du solltest versprechen, Hogwarts nicht ohne eine angemessene Begleitperson zu verlassen, so wie mich, Minerva oder Albus, bis diese Situation mit Lockhart gelöst ist. Oder du solltest versprechen, Hogwarts überhaupt nicht zu verlassen, bis die Situation mit Lockhart gelöst ist."

„Warum fühle ich mich, als bräuchte ich juristischen Beistand?", fragte Hermine und zog eine ihrer Augenbrauen zweifelnd hoch.

„Wenn du möchtest, besorge ich dir einen Anwalt." Severus senkte seinen Zauberstab und lief zum Kamin.

„Nein", knurrte sie angriffslustig, fasste sich aber schnell wieder. „Ich denke, wir können eine Vereinbarung treffen. Ich nehme den ersten Vorschlag. Bevor ich den Eid schwöre, muss ich wissen, was du als Gegenleistung willst – nicht, dass ich mein Versprechen brechen würde oder so."

„Dich."

Hermine wich zurück.

Severus verfluchte sich selbst, sobald das einsilbige Wort seinen Lippen entwichen war.

„Die Gelegenheit…", er rang nach Worten. „...dich besser kennen zu lernen. Du musst versprechen, Hogwarts niemals ohne eine angemessene Begleitung zu verlassen, zumindest so lange, bis Lockhart festgenommen wurde. Wenn du dein Versprechen brichst, dann werde ich dich ganz leicht aufspüren und du wirst keine andere Wahl haben, als das zu tun, was ich will."

Hermine wrang die Hände zusammen und ging wie ein werdender Vater auf und ab. Ihr Ehemann schlief heute Morgen aus.

„Verdammt, warum habe ich diesen Eid geschworen? Ich bin eine erwachsene Frau. Ich hätte es Severus klar machen müssen. Ich hätte ihn schocken und weglaufen sollen", flüsterte sie, sich der Bibliotheksregeln bewusst.

„Ich muss einen Weg finden, den Eid auf eine ehrliche Art und Weise zu brechen, so dass er mich nicht finden kann", murmelte sie und versuchte sich einen Weg aus der Zwickmühle zu überlegen. Wo ist der Sinn beim weglaufen, wenn er mich finden kann?

„_Warum rennst du weg?_", fragte ihr innerer Aufruhr ihr fehlerhaftes Denken. „_Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass du schon vorher versucht hast, wegzulaufen. Wenn das so ist, hat es offensichtlich nicht funktioniert._"

Seufzend setzte sie sich an den nächsten Tisch und trommelte mit den Nägeln auf die polierte Oberfläche. Wenn es etwas gab, was sie nicht ausstehen konnte, dann war das die kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die sie daran erinnerte, dass sie nicht unfehlbar war. Hermine hasste es, nicht Recht zu haben. Es passierte nicht sehr oft und sie hatte sich nie daran gewöhnen können.

„Sieh mich an", murrte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich bin übergeschnappt – vollkommen verrückt."

„_Ich werde es sagen_", ergriff eine weitere innere Stimme das Wort. „_Warum hast du Snape überhaupt erst geheiratet?_"

Hermines Kopf schoss hoch und sie sah sich um. Wie viele Stimmen hatte sie denn noch in ihrem Kopf? Vielleicht sollte sie ihnen Namen geben. Die erste könnte die Stimme der Vernunft sein, die zweite die Stimme des Zweifels.

„_Nun, du hast dir den Kopf gestoßen_", erinnerte sie die Vernunft.

„_Warum rennst du weg?_", fragte der Zweifel.

Wenn ihre Stimme der Vernunft Augen hätte, würde sie diese verdrehen. „_Ich denke, es hat etwas mit unserem edlen Sinn der Gryffindor Selbstaufopferung zu tun. Sie denkt, sie wird die schützen, die sie liebt, wenn sie sich versteckt._"

„_Rennt sie wirklich weg, um alle zu beschützen oder rennt sie vor Severus weg?_", fragte die Stimme des Zweifels.

„_Brilliante Beobachtung!_" erwiderte die Stimme der Vernunft elegant.

„Ich renne nicht vor Snape davon", zischte sie.

„Haben Sie etwas gesagt, Madam Snape?", flüsterte eine zögernde Stimme.

Hermine sprang auf und fiel fast von ihrem Stuhl, während sie versuchte, zu erkennen, wer hinter ihr war.

„Es tut mir leid, Madam Snape", entschuldigte sich William, ein Fünftklässler aus Ravenclaw. „Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken."

Hermine lächelte als sie aufstand. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich habe nur versucht, ein Problem zu lösen. Ich neige dazu... mit mir selbst zu sprechen, wenn ich das versuche."

„Ich auch", antwortete der Schüler heiter.

Der Junge errötete. „Entschuldigung", sagte er und streckte die Hand aus. „Ich bin William. Sie erinnern sich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr an mich, aber Sie haben mir und meiner Freundin geholfen, bevor..."

„Du kannst es ruhig sagen", überredete ihn Hermine, nahm seine Hand in ihre und schüttelte sie. „Bevor ich den _Obliviate_ abbekam."

Ausatmend schüttelte William enthusiastisch die Hand der Heilerin. „Ich habe mir so schon gedacht, dass Sie sich nicht mehr an mich erinnern."

Hermine setze sich an den Tisch und bedeutete ihm, sich ebenfalls zu setzen. „Möchtest du dich setzen?"

„Nein danke, Madam Snape", sagte William. „Ich muss gehen, Allison wartet auf mich."

Hermine beobachtete, wie der junge Schüler ging und fühlte eine Welle der Enttäuschung über sich hereinbrechen. Das Leben war soviel einfacher gewesen, als sie noch Schülerin war. Sie musste sich nur um Harry und Ron sorgen und sie durch die Prüfungen bringen – das und der drohende Krieg mit Voldemort. Während sie an Harry dachte, kitzelte eine Idee den Rand ihres Verstandes und sie lebte auf. Harrys Mutter hatte den _Fidelius_ Zauber angewandt, um sich vor Voldemort zu verstecken. Warum konnte sie nicht dasselbe tun und sich vor Lockhart verstecken?

„_Jetzt geht das schon wieder los_", fluchte die Vernunft. „_Und wer soll dein Geheimniswahrer sein? Glaubst du wirklich, dass Lockhart jeden in Ruhe lässt, den du jemals geliebt hast, nur weil du ‚weg' bist?_"

„Wer hat irgendwas von verstecken gesagt", murmelte Hermine leise, während sie einen Plan ausheckte. „Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, dass Gilderoy merkt, wie es sich anfühlt, gejagt zu werden."

Drei Tage waren vergangen, seit seine Frau den Zauberereid geschworen hatte. Heute Abend saß Hermine still auf dem Sofa – das, von dem er den Fluch genommen hatte. Doch auch ohne den Fluch war die Couch unbequem. Er sollte es wissen. Er versuchte seit einigen Nächten auf dem verdammten Ding zu schlafen. Es war ein kleines Opfer, um ihre Sicherheit zu gewährleisten.

Verstohlen beobachtete er seine Frau, die mit einem Bein unter sich eingeklemmt da saß. Sie las ein dickes Buch über magische Medizin, ihr Ausdruck gespannt, während sie eine Haarsträhne zwirbelte. Gelegentlich hörte sie damit auf und knabberte an einem ihrer Nägel.

Severus sah auf den Aufsatz, den er kontrollierte und schob ihn weg. Erstklässler-Aufsätze zu korrigieren war schlimmer als der Cruciatus Fluch. Ein winziges bisschen Schuld behinderte seine Gedanken. Hermine war noch so jung. Reflexiv zerstampfte er es. Er hatte das richtige getan. Er war zufrieden mit dem Bund. Sie konnte lernen es zu akzeptieren. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn mit der Zeit sogar lieben.

Albus' Worte hatten ihn verfolgt. Ihre Seelen waren unwiderruflich für alle Zeit aneinander gebunden.

Severus konnte sich nicht einmal erinnern, wo er den Zauberspruch der alten Magie gehört hatte. Irgendwo musste er es gelesen haben. Spielte es wirklich eine Rolle? So oder so hatte die alte Magie gewirkt. Hermine war sein.

Aber wie zeigte er es ihr ohne sie abzuschrecken? Seine gewöhnliche Methode des Zwanges würde nichts bringen. Seine vorangegangenen Beziehungen bestanden aus Sex. Tatsächlich hatte er Schwierigkeiten sich zu erinnern, ob er jemals eine Begegnung hatte, bei der keine Galleonen im Spiel waren.

„Was?" Die Ein-Wort-Frage störte seine Tagträume.

„Was?", antwortete er hastig.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Hermine. „Du bist derjenige, der mich anstarrt. Habe ich etwas in meinem Haar, in meinem Gesicht...?"

„Entschuldige, Hermine." Severus senkte den Kopf und tat so, als würde er die Aufsätze kontrollieren. „Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich zu stören."

Hermine atmete aus, schloss ihr Buch und steckte es in ihre Tasche. „Tut mir leid, Severus. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angeblafft habe und deinen Platz beanspruche. Ich lese im Schlafzimmer zu Ende."

Stehend begann Hermine die Knoten in ihrem Nacken und Rücken zu dehnen.

Er starrte auf die geschmeidige Wölbung ihres Rückens. Ihre Bewegungen präsentierten die großzügigen Kurven ihrer Brüste und ihres Hinterns und setzten ihn in Brand. Severus schoss hoch und stieß seinen Stuhl nach hinten. Er ging um den Tisch und hielt vor seiner Frau. Die Sehnsucht, sie zu haben, musste kontrolliert werden.

Um Merlins Willen, er war den größten Teil seines Lebens ein Spion gewesen! Sicherlich konnte er sein Verlangen nach dieser Hexe kontrollieren.

Hermine war erschrocken über seine Nähe, trat zurück und warf ihre Tasche um. Das Buch, welches sie gelesen hatte, fiel heraus und Severus schoss herab und hob es auf, verwirrt über den Titel. Er hätte schwören können, dass sie ein Buch über magische Medizin gelesen hatte, aber dieses hier war ein Zauberspruchbuch.

Ihre dunklen braunen Augen weiteten sich und sie schnappte sich das Buch aus seiner Hand. „Danke", murmelte sie.

Seine Frau sah nervös und unruhig aus. Was konnte er auch anderes erwarten? Er hatte sie sieben Jahre lang terrorisiert und sie fünf Jahre lang ignoriert. Er hatte ihr nie einen Grund gegeben, ihm zu trauen. Ein Impuls erfasste ihn und er erstaunte sogar sich selbst mit dem, was er sagte.

„Ich bin ein bisschen hungrig. Würdest du mich für einen Mitternachtsimbiss in die Küche begleiten?"

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie erwartet hatte, während sie auf das Buch in ihren Händen sah, aber eine Einladung, die Küche zu überfallen, war es gewiss nicht. „Ja", antwortete sie, bevor sie die Situation einschätzen konnte.

Ihr Ehemann streckte den Arm aus und sie bedeutete ihm zu warten. „Ich muss nur meine Sachen wegräumen."

„In Ordnung", entgegnete er. „Ich warte."

Sie nahm ihre Tasche, steckte das Buch ein und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Dort holte sie tief Luft und schloss die Augen. Wenn Severus genauer hingesehen hätte, hätte sich ihr Plan in Rauch aufgelöst. Sie hatte angefangen, über den Fidelius Zauber nachzulesen. Das Buch hatte sie verhext, damit es wie ein medizinisches Journal aussah, falls jemand es zu genau ansah. Der Fidelius Zauber war nicht nur sehr kompliziert, er war nahezu unmöglich.

Aber es musste getan werden.

Obwohl die Erinnerung an ihre Verfolgung ziemlich frisch war, hatte sie genug davon. Sie würde den Spieß zu Gilderoy Lockhart umdrehen. Sie würde ihn verfolgen. Wenn sie ihn erst mal gefunden hätte, würde sie ihn ein bisschen rum schubsen und ihn dann mit dem _Obliviate_ belegen. Um das zu tun, musste sie verschwinden. Es würde etwas dauern, um alles für den Zauber vorzubereiten, aber es würde es wert sein, wenn sie den Verrückten erst mal gekriegt hätte. Sie setzte ein, wie sie hoffte, überzeugendes Lächeln auf und öffnete die Tür.

Mit riesigem Vergnügen beobachtete Severus, wie seine Frau sich süße Leckereien gönnte. Es war sehr erfrischend zu sehen, wie sie das Schokoladengebräu genoss. Seit Hermine nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, hatte ihr Appetit abgenommen, was eine Schande war. Er genoss ihre weiblichen Formen.

„Du hättest jeden Bereich wählen können. Warum hast du Medizin gewählt?", fragte er und spielte mit seinem Nachtisch. Severus war nicht in der Lage, seine Augen von ihr zu nehmen, während ihre Zunge über ihre Unterlippe glitt, um ein verirrtes Stück des Konfektes einzufangen.

Sie starrte ihn an und dachte über seine Frage nach. „Meine Antwort mag abgedroschen klingen, aber ich wollte immer nur helfen."

Die Ironie entging ihm nicht. Wenn er ihr nur das Leid des Krieges hätte ersparen können. „Nein", widersprach er, sich widerwillig an all die Lektionen erinnernd, die er gelernt hatte. „Deine Antwort ist nicht abgedroschen. Das ist sehr... Gryffindor."

„Dann findest du es wahrscheinlich dumm von mir." Sie räusperte sich und tupfte sich mit ihrer Serviette die Mundwinkel ab.

Severus schob seinen Teller weg und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, dass du um Streit bettelst."

„Und warum, mein lieber Professor, sollte ich das wollen?", fragte sie mit einem leicht herausfordernden Tonfall.

Der Kosename berührte etwas in ihm. Das war einer der wenigen Momente seines Lebens, in denen er Hoffnung fühlte. Severus erhob sich, ging um den Tisch und stellte sich hinter sie. „Um mich dazu zu bringen, dich zu küssen natürlich", flüsterte er, lehnte sich hinunter und strich das Harr aus ihrem Nacken.

Ihr Ehemann war so nah, dass sie die Hitze fühlen konnte, die von ihm ausstrahlte. Sein männlicher Duft verlockte ihre Libido mitzuspielen. Sie hatte nie die Berührung eines Mannes kennengerlernt. (Nun, sie hatte. Sie konnte sich nur nicht mehr erinnern.) Es war ein langsames Brennen, eines, das ihren zuckergeladenen Bauch in einen Knoten verwandelte.

Das war so unfair. Ihr dünner Griff auf die Realität zerbrach und sie lehnte sich in seine Berührung. „Ich g-glaube nicht, dass das der G-Grund ist."

„Meine Erinnerungen an unsere kurze gemeinsame Zeit verfolgen mich, Hermine." Sie konnte unterdrückte Lust in seiner Stimme beben hören. Das verhieß nichts Gutes. Wenn er das fühlte, was sie fühlte, war es kein Wunder, dass sie verheiratet waren. Pornographische Bilder tanzten durch ihre Gedanken und sie war nicht in der Lage zu antworten.

Hermine stöhnte. Das letzte, was sie gebrauchen konnte war, anzufangen mit ihm zu schlafen. Wenn das passierte, würde sie niemals gehen.

„Möchtest du, dass ich dich küsse, Hermine?", fragte Severus, bevor er seine Lippen gegen ihre zarte Ohrmuschel drückte.

„Ja." Die verräterische Antwort entkam ihren Lippen, Lippen, die bereit waren, den Kuss ihres Mannes zu empfangen.

Ein lautes Geräusch zerstörte den Augenblick. Hermine sprang von ihrem Sitz und zog ihren Zauberstab, deutete damit auf den Lärm und schob ihren Mann hinter sich. Schatten tanzten durch den Raum und erschwerten die Sicht. „_Lumos_!"

„Hermine", sagte Severus.

„Zeig dich!", befahl Hermine.

Ein Hicksen kam aus einer Ecke des Raumes.

„Hermine." Severus griff nach ihrem Handgelenk. „So sehr ich die Stimmung schätze, ich denke, ich kann mich allein gegen einen betrunkenen Hauselfen wehren."

Winky schwankte ins Licht und fiel flach auf ihr Gesicht.

Hermine senkte den Zauberstab und blinzelte.

Severus konnte ihr Zittern spüren. Er brauchte keine Legilimentik, um zu wissen, dass sie Angst hatte. Er griff ihre Schultern und zog sie in seine Arme. „Es ist nur ein Hauself", flüsterte er, streichelte ihr Haar und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

Sie zitterte weiter und er beruhigte sie. Erst als sie prustete, erkannte er, dass sie lachte. Sie zog sich zurück und er fühlte heftig den Verlust ihrer Wärme. Lebhafte, lächelnde Augen sahen in seine. Ihr Lächeln schwankte und ihr Blick verharrte auf seinem Mund.

Grinsend lehnte sich Severus nach vorn und strich mit seinen Lippen über ihre Wange. Als er sich zurückzog, konnte er verborgene Begierde in ihrem Blick sehen. Obwohl er nichts mehr wollte, als seinen Vorteil aus ihren sich widersprechenden Gefühlen zu ziehen, würde er es nicht tun. Er räusperte sich. „Vielleicht sollten wir für heute Schluss machen."

Ein Ausdruck von Enttäuschung kreuzte ihre Züge und er fühlte sich fast schuldig. Was als nächstes passierte, überraschte ihn total. Seine Frau griff nach seiner Robe und zog so fest sie konnte. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und lehnte sich nach vorn. Begierige Lippen pressten sich auf seine.

Severus verfluchte seine edlen Motive und versuchte Hermine zu beruhigen. Aber seine Frau wollte nichts davon haben, während sie ihn weiter festhielt und ihren Körper gegen seinen drängte. Es war günstig, dass er sein Gleichgewicht wiedererlangt hatte, ansonsten wären sie auf dem Boden gelandet. Ihre Augen waren zugedrückt, der Bogen ihrer Braue war ihm bekannt. Es war die Falte, die sich bildete, wenn sie sich zu sehr konzentrierte.

Ihre Zunge zögerte an seinen Lippen und er öffnete sie eifrig für sie. Ihre Erkundung war verzweifelt und bedürftig und er war über den Grund darüber verwirrt. Er hielt sie mit einem Arm, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und brach den Kuss ab. „Öffne deine Augen", ordnete er an. Verschiedenste Braunschattierungen vermischten sich in ihren Augen. Sie waren bodenlose Tümpel voll seltsamer Lust und hatten die Kraft eines Sirenengesangs. Er umfasste seinen Zauberstab, zog sie näher und flüsterte den Zauberspruch, der ihn befähigen würde, mehr zu erfahren. „_Legilimes_."

Ihre Panik war überwältigend. Winky musste sie mehr verängstigt haben, als sie zugeben würde. Die Panik vermischte sich mit Lust und Severus war in der Lage, den wahren Grund für den Kuss zu erkennen. Sie hatte Angst.

Das konnte er nicht ausnutzen. Er musste sie beruhigen. Bevor er seinen Plan in Gang bringen konnte, küsste sie in wieder. Dieses Mal war es ein schüchterner, unsicherer Kuss. Sie fragte um Erlaubnis, bettelte förmlich darum.

Der Hauself schnarchte und erinnerte sie daran, dass sie nicht allein waren.

Er sträubte sich, den Kuss zu beenden und ihre sexuellen Annäherungen zu entmutigen. Ihr Vertrauen war zerbrechlich. Ihre Hände mit seinen umfassend, löste er ihre Finger vom Stoff seiner Robe und beendete den Kuss.

Er sah Schmerz und Verwirrung in ihren Augen und küsste ihre Fingerknöchel.

„Ich verstehe das nicht", flüsterte sie zittrig.

Severus atmete langsam aus und versuchte Kraftreserven zu nutzen, von denen er nicht wusste, ob er sie besaß. „Wenn wir jetzt nicht aufhören, riskieren wir entdeckt zu werden."

„Ich verstehe", antwortete Hermine mit enttäuschter Stimme.

Seine anständige Braut war voller Überraschungen. Die Aussicht entdeckt zu werden, turnte manche Frauen an. Anscheinend gehörte seine Frau dazu.

„Hermine", flüsterte er ihren Namen, als wäre es ein Gebet. „Wenn wir jetzt nicht aufhören, dann lege ich dich auf den Tisch und nehme dich als Mitternachtsimbiss."

Ihre Wangen wurden tiefrot und er wusste, sie verstand die Bedeutung.

Hermine lehnte an der Schlafzimmertür und schloss die Augen. Was hatte sie dazu gebracht, Severus zu küssen? Und warum schmerzte ihr gesamter Körper?

Lampen entzündeten sich selbst, als sie durch den Raum lief. Sie hielt vor einem großen dekorativen Spiegel, um zu sehen, ob ihre Wangen so leuchteten wie sie sich anfühlten. Sie untersuchte ihr Spiegelbild. Rote Wangen, geschwollene Lippen, wilde Haare... Ja, das war sie, ganz richtig. Sie sah aus wie ein verrückter Weihnachtsmann.

„Du bist wirklich zu hart zu dir selbst", schimpfte ihr Spiegelbild unglücklich, während es sie betrachtete.

Hermine keuchte erschrocken auf und sprang zurück. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass du verzaubert bist", murmelte sie und trat zurück. Sie mochte Spiegel nicht besonders.

„Ich bin mehr verflucht als verzaubert", seufzte der Spiegel.

Hermine, die immer für ein Geheimnis zu haben war, setzte sich. „Wie das?"

„Dein Mann verflucht mich, wann immer er kann", lieferte der Spiegel mit einem breiten Lächeln die Pointe. „Es tut mir leid, aber du hast es geradezu herausgefordert."

„Warum verflucht er dich?" Hermine lehnte sich vor, sehr an jedem Einblick in Severus interessiert.

Ihr Spiegelbild lief durch den Raum und setzte sich aufs Bett, nahm eine ähnliche Pose wie seine Besitzerin ein. „Er mag die Wahrheit nicht."

„Welche Wahrheit?"

Ihre Doppelgängerin starrte sie wild grinsend an. Da war fast ein verrücktes, manisches Glimmen in ihrem Auge. „Er ist verrückt nach dir und hoffnungslos in dich verliebt. Er begehrt dich vor allem anderen. Ich muss sagen, er hat sich die letzten Tage sehr gut benommen – keine Intrigen, kein Zwang."

„Woher weißt du das?" Hermine starrte erwartungsvoll in den Spiegel.

„Ich erinnere mich an alle Wahrheiten", sagte ihr Spiegelbild, während es Hermine wieder musterte.

Hermine fühlte sich, als würde sie geprüft werden und wandte den Blick ab.

Ihre Doppelgängerin schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Dein Plan ist töricht. Du meinst es gut, aber im Endeffekt verletzt du nur diejenigen, die du zu schützen versuchst."

Sie würde das nicht einmal leugnen. „Also bist du auch ein Wahrsager?", spottete Hermine.

„Nein", entgegnete ihr Spiegelbild. „Ich bin du."

„Ich habe genug davon", schimpfte sie, stand auf und zog die Decken zurück. Sie schälte sich aus ihrer Robe aus und ging ins Bett. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes löschte sie die Lichter.

„Manchmal ist es schwer, mit der Wahrheit konfrontiert zu werden."

Alpträume und Tagträume hatten eine Art sich zu vermischen. Um es kurz zu sagen, Hermine hatte letzte Nacht nicht gut geschlafen. Szenen voll unverfälschter Lust liefen durch ihre Träume und sorgten für eine unruhige Nacht und einen übermüdeten Tag.

Hermine fand es schwierig sich zu konzentrieren, was die Inventur der medizinischen Tränke lästig machte. Der überwältigende Drang zu gähnen überkam sie und sie konnte es nicht aufhalten. Sie tat ihr bestes, das Gähnen zu ersticken, aber es entkam ihr dennoch.

„Hast du letzte Nacht nicht gut geschlafen?"

Severus' Stimme erschreckte sie und Hermine ließ einen Blutbildungstrank fallen – die Flasche, die es enthielt, zerbrach auf dem harten Steinboden.

„Lass mich das machen", sagte er und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab über der Pfütze aus verschüttetem Zaubertrank. „_Evanesco_."

Vorsichtig beobachtete sie ihn, während sie auf das Passwort wartete. Um weitere Vielsafttrank-Taktiken zu vermeiden, war ein Passwortsystem entwickelt worden. Das System war Professor Flitwicks Idee. Daher war es auf einer Seite ein bisschen lächerlich. Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten gehabt, alle Passwörter zu behalten, sogar ihr eigenes.

„Passwort?", fragte sie.

„Weihnachten", antwortete er mit einem nervösen Grinsen. „Deins?"

„Kürbissaft", sagte Hermine mit einem erleichterten Seufzen. „Kann ich dir bei irgendwas helfen?"

Ihr Ehemann betrachtete sie einen Moment, bevor er antwortete. „Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, mich heute Abend zu begleiten?"

Ihr Mann war voller Überraschungen. „Natürlich", antwortete sie automatisch. „Das würde ich sehr gern."

Formell, bis zu einem nervigen Punkt verbeugte sich Severus. „Sehr schön. Ich hole dich um sieben ab."

„Wohin gehen wir?"

„Das ist ein Geheimnis", flüsterte Severus verschwörerisch.


	13. Chapter 13

13. Dinner

„Verdammte Hölle!", knurrte Severus, während er zwischen dem Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten und dem Raum der Wünsche auf und ab lief. Der verdammte Raum kooperierte nicht. Immer wenn er die Tür öffnete, sah er sich derselben Szene gegenüber – einem Schlafzimmer!

„Ich brauche kein Schlafzimmer", grummelte er und starrte auf die flauschigen Kissen und das sündhaft einladende Bett. „Ich habe ein Schlafzimmer. Ich brauche eine Ausstattung, die zum Speisen geeignet ist."

Ja, Severus wollte seine Frau heute Nacht und jede folgende Nacht verführen. Schließlich war auch er nur aus Fleisch und Blut. Er hatte Bedürfnisse. Also versorgte ihn der Raum der Wünsche mit dem, was er brauchte.

Er öffnete die Tür und hielt die Luft an.

„Bitte sei etwas anderes als ein Schlafzimmer", betete er und spähte in den unkooperativen Raum. Es war besser. Anstelle von widerlichen Cupidos und Pfeilen gab es einen niedrigen Tisch im japanischen Stil, der von Kissen umgeben war. Severus hatte das Gefühl, mehr als dieses Dinner Arrangement würde er nicht bekommen.

Er wollte seine Frau wirklich an einen netten Ort bringen, aber es war einfach unmöglich. Die Gefahr war zu groß. Lockhart lief immer noch frei herum und schmiedete zweifellos Pläne, um Hermine wieder gefangen zu nehmen. Vorläufig musste ein Essen im Raum der Wünsche reichen. Immerhin war es kein Essen in der Großen Halle.

Hermine zog den pinkfarbenen Pullover über ihren Kopf und zog eine Grimasse. Das war schon der vierte Kleiderwechsel, seit sie aus der Dusche gestiegen war. Nervöse Aufregung sprudelte in ihrer Magengrube, während sie sich fragte, wo sie hingehen würden. Hogwarts war toll, aber sie mochte es nicht als Gefängnis.

„Der pinkfarbene Pullover sieht nett aus", bemerkte ihr Spiegelbild hoffnungsvoll.

„Das hast du über die letzten drei auch gesagt", nörgelte Hermine.

„Nun, entschuldige, dass ich die Wahrheit sage", entgegnete der Spiegel bissig.

Hermine warf ihre Hände in die Luft. Das musste reichen. „Es gibt keinen Grund, deshalb zickig zu werden", wandte sie ein.

Ihr Spiegelbild schmollte. „Ich kann diesen tollkühnen Plan immer noch nicht glauben. Dein Mann hat Voldemort überlebt. Sicherlich kann er Gilderoy Lockhart überleben."

Ein Déjà Vu Erlebnis traf Hermine, während sie ihr Spiegelbild anstarrte. Ein sanftes Klopfen an der Tür störte ihre Konzentration. Ein gemurmeltes „Hermine?" folgte.

„Ich komme", antwortete sie und fixierte ihren Blick auf den Spiegel. „Egal was, ich werde der Verlockung nicht nachgeben, meinen Mann besinnungslos zu vögeln", murmelte sie in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Ihre Doppelgängerin grinste wissend.

Sie öffnete die Tür und trat aus dem Schlafzimmer. „Ich hoffe, das ist okay", sagte sie und deutete auf ihr Outfit.

Seine Frau trug einen pinkfarbenen Pullover, Jeans und Turnschuhe. Die Jeans waren eng, dennoch nicht anzüglich, sie umschmeichelten die Kurven ihrer Hüfte und ihres Pos. Ihr Pullover hing locker um ihre Gestalt, schmiegte sich jedoch genug an ihre Kurven, um ihre Brüste und Taille zu betonen. Ihr Haar war zurückgenommen, eine Strähne war jedoch entkommen und umrahmte ihr Gesicht.

„Ich wusste nicht, wohin wir gehen", stammelte Hermine. „Soll ich mich umziehen?"

„Nein." Severus räusperte sich und bot ihr seinen Arm an. „Sollen wir?"

Lächelnd nahm sie seinen Arm. „Bevor ich irgendwo mit dir hin gehe, brauche ich bitte das Passwort."

Mit seinen Lippen strich er über ihre Wange und konnte sie erzittern fühlen, was ihn lächeln ließ. „Schokofrösche", teilte er mit Leichtigkeit mit.

Sie gingen zum Flohnetzwerk, Severus griff eine Handvoll Pulver und reichte Hermine etwas davon. „Willst du wissen, wohin wir gehen?"

„Ja", antwortete sie mit hoffnungsvollen Augen.

Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie. „Ich habe ein Essen im Raum der Wünsche für uns arrangiert."

Ihr hoffnungsvoller Blick schwankte und er konnte ihre Enttäuschung sehen. Verübeln konnte er es ihr nicht. Es gab Zeiten, als er in Hogwarts eingesperrt war, nicht in der Lage war zu gehen. „Wir gehen dieses Wochenende nach Hogsmeade, okay?"

„Versprochen?" fragte Hermine ihn.

„Ja", antwortete Severus, während er ihr bedeutete, vor ihm zu gehen. „Sollen wir?"

Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwarten sollte, als sie in den Raum trat und um einen dekorativen Wandschirm herum ging. Sanftes Licht füllte den Raum, welches den niedrigen Tisch und die Polster beleuchtete. Wandschirme und Papierlaternen umgaben den Tisch und vermittelten die Illusion von Intimität. Auf dem Tisch stand eine Auswahl von verschiedenen orientalischen Speisen. Das Potential, diesen verruchten Weg mit ihrem Mann zu gehen, stand genau vor ihr. Vom Tisch mal abgesehen waren die Kissen ein perfekter Ort für eine Verführung.

Hermine schüttelte den Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und versuchte den dumpfen Schmerz zu ignorieren, der immer dann auftrat, wenn ihr Ehemann zugegen war.

Severus trat aus dem Kamin und grinste. Hermine sah nervös aus. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, war er es auch. Nie zuvor war er bei einem richtigen Date gewesen.

„Es ist reizend", sagte sie leise.

Severus zog seine Robe aus, hing sie an einen Haken und kicherte, als Hermine ihren Blick abwandte. Er trug eine Hose und ein weißes Shirt. „Du kannst jetzt gucken." Seine unerfahrene Frau hatte keine Erinnerungen an ihre Leidenschaft, und er freute sich darauf, es ihr bald zu zeigen.

Sie erkannte ihren Fehler und lachte nervös. „Es tut mir leid. Ich dachte... ich dachte... Nun, du willst nicht wissen, was ich gedacht habe."

„Du dachtest, ich wäre nackt unter meiner Robe", sagte er und konnte nicht wiederstehen, seine junge Frau zu necken. „Entgegen der allgemeinen Annahme tragen die meisten Zauberer Kleidung unter ihren Roben. Ältere Zauberer neigen dazu, das weniger traditionelle zu wählen. Tatsächlich hat Albus..."

„Stopp!" Hermine hielt sich die Ohren zu. „Dieses Bild möchte ich nicht in meinem Kopf umherwandern lassen."

„Das verstehe ich", entgegnete Severus und führte sie zum Tisch. Sie setzte sich auf ein Kissen und verschränkte die Beine seitlich unter sich. Statt ihr gegenüber, setzte er sich neben sie an den Tisch.

Severus nahm die Flasche und goss eine großzügige Menge Sake in ihren Becher. „Ich hoffe, dir gefällt die Ausstattung und das Essen. Der Raum war etwas launisch."

„Wie das?", fragte Hermine in ihren Becher, bevor sie einen Schluck nahm.

„Ich war nicht zufrieden mit der Ausstattung, die immer wieder auftauchte."

„Das ist seltsam", murmelte sie und setzte ihren Becher ab. „Wir hatten nie Probleme damit. Und das, bis Umbridge Wind von unseren ‚unerlaubten Treffen' bekommen hatte."

Severus goss Sake in seinen Becher und grinste. „Ah ja. Ich glaube mich daran zu erinnern, dass der Schulleiter deine ‚brillante' Strategie im Verbotenen Wald erwähnt hat."

Schuldbewusst sah sie nach unten. „Ich würde es nicht brillant nennen. Es war mehr Glück als alles andere."

Ihre Bescheidenheit war liebenswert. „Du solltest die Lorbeeren ernten, die du verdienst, Hermine. Du bist sehr intelligent."

„Danke", murmelte sie nervös, ergriff unbewusst eine lose Haarsträhne und wickelte sie um den Finger.

Er beobachtete, wie sie ihre Unterlippe mit den Zähnen quälte. Heute Abend würde er diese Lippen schmecken. Er griff nach seinem Becher, hielt jedoch inne. Er wollte nicht von irgendetwas beeinträchtigt werden. Er bot ihr eine Schale an. „Möchtest du etwas Tempura?" Seine junge Hexe trank einen weiteren Schluck Sake und hustete, während sie zu antworten versuchte. „J-ja, bitte", stotterte sie.

Severus legte zwei Stücke frittiertes Gemüse auf ihren Teller und sie wedelte mit der Hand darüber. „Das reicht, danke."

Hermine beobachtete, wie Severus mehrere Stücke Tempura auf seinen Teller legte und sie fragte sich, wo das alles hin sollte. Er servierte großzügige Portionen eines Fleischgerichtes und eines Nudelgerichtes auf ihren und seinen Teller. Ein irritierendes Schweigen entstand zwischen ihnen. Zwei Stücke Tempura verschlang sie so schnell, dass sie sie kaum schmeckte.

Er spielte die Rolle des Gastgebers perfekt, was sie irritierte. Sie spielte mit ihrem Essen und beobachtete ihn neidisch wie er aß. Er war so dünn. Wenn sie nur die Hälfte von dem essen würde, was er gegessen hatte, würde sie einen Monat lang ihre „fetten" Jeans tragen müssen, während sie das Übergewicht abarbeitete.

„Ich kann dich denken hören", bemerkte Severus, während er seine Essstäbchen auf seinem Teller ablegte und sie mit seinem Blick fixierte.

Hermine sah auf ihr Essen und versuchte ein Stückchen Fleisch mit ihren Stäbchen zu greifen, aber sie war nicht erfolgreich. Der Erdanziehungskraft gehorchend klatschte das Fleisch auf ihren Teller und ließ einen Strahl aus dicker, brauner Soße auf ihrem Pullover landen.

„Du erlaubst." Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und deutete auf die Soße. „_Evanesco._"

Hermine berührte ihren Pullover und war erleichtert, das er ihn nicht hatte verschwinden lassen. Das wäre wirklich peinlich gewesen. Als würde er ihre Gedanken lesen, hob sich ein Mundwinkel ihres Ehemannes.

„Hab etwas Vertrauen, Hermine", murmelte er leise. „Wenn ich versuchen würde, dich deines Pullovers zu entledigen, würdest du es wissen."

Sie lachte nervös und versuchte erneut, mit ihren Stäbchen etwas Essen zu greifen. Auf der anderen Seite hatte ihr Ehemann keine Probleme das Essen aufzunehmen. Er griff ein mundgerechtes Stück Steak und bot es ihr an.

Hermine bewegte sich nicht. Das war demütigend. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als er den Bissen an ihre Lippen drückte. Instinktiv öffnete sie den Mund und nahm es entgegen. Dieser Akt, von einigen als unhygienisch betrachtet, war sinnlich und verführerisch.

Irgendwie wusste sie es. Alles, was Severus Snape machen musste, war seinen kleinen Finger zu krümmen und sie würde ihm jede Bitte erfüllen. Sie kaute den Leckerbissen und schluckte, nur um noch mehr angeboten zu bekommen.

„Oh, nein danke. Ich kann nicht..." Sie versuchte abzulehnen, aber Severus schob mehr Essen in ihren Mund. Während sie kaute, murmelte sie protestierend. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie glauben, er versuchte sie zu mästen.

„Es ist nicht höflich, mit vollem Mund zu sprechen", neckte Severus sie, bevor er ein weiteres Stück Tempura in seinen Mund steckte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, während seine Stäbchen auf seinen Lippen verweilten. Götter, das war heiß. Ihre Nippel prickelten und Blut schoss in verschiedene Teile ihres verräterischen Körpers. Das war nicht fair. Ihr Körper erinnerte sich an seine Berührung, aber sie nicht.

Als würde er ihren Aufruhr spüren, schob Severus seinen Teller weg und starrte sie an.

Sie versuchte den Blick abzuwenden, aber eine unsichtbare Kraft nötigte sie dazu, zurück zu starren. Eine seiner Augenbrauen hob sich und er legte seinen Kopf nach rechts. Ein überwältigender Drang ihn zu küssen überkam sie und der Puls in ihrer Leiste ließ sich nur schwer ignorieren.

Er lehnte sich zu Seite und streckte seine Beine aus, legte sich auf die Seite und stütze sich auf seinen Ellbogen und mehrere Kissen. „Du möchtest mich küssen", bemerkte er schlicht mit einem ermutigenden Ton.

_Ich will mehr als das_, nörgelte sie und bewegte sich unbehaglich auf ihren weichen Kissen. Sie registrierte kaum, dass der Tisch verschwand.

„Was hält dich auf?" Ihr Ehemann lehnte sich zwischen den Kissen zurück und schloss seine Augen. „Ich gehöre dir."

Wie konnte sie solch einer Einladung widerstehen? Sie leckte sich die Lippen, krabbelte auf ihn zu und kniete sich neben ihn, das natürliche Bedürfnis unterdrückend, sich rittlings auf ihn zu setzen. Schließlich wollte sie ihn nicht zerquetschen.

Hermine lehnte sich über Severus und platzierte ihre Hände an jeweils einer Seite seines Kopfes. _Es ist nur ein Kuss_, versprach sie sich selbst. _Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Denk an den Plan._ Es war seltsam, fast als stünde sie neben ihrem Körper und würde zugucken.

Sie verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen, schloss die Augen und presste ihre Lippen auf seine, die sie in ihren Träumen verfolgten. Er reagierte auf ihren zögernden Kuss, öffnete die Lippen und lockte sie, ihn zu vertiefen.

Als ihre Zunge seine berührte, wimmerte sie und hoffte, ihre Unerfahrenheit würde sich nicht zeigen. Ihre Zweifel brachten ihre Bewegungen zum halten und sie wich zurück. Doch ihr Ehemann hatte keine. Irgendwann während des Kusses hatte Severus ihr Haar aus der einschränkenden Spange in ihrem Nacken befreit. Es war jetzt seine Hand, die sie hielt.

Protestierend stöhnte er, als sie wieder versuchte, den Kontakt abzubrechen. Als sie die Augen öffnete, erschrak sie, da er in ihre Augen starrte. Seine Zunge begehrte Einlass und sie gewährte es bereitwillig.

Hermine räumte anmutig ihre Niederlage ein. Heute Abend würde sie ihm alles geben, worum er bat und ihn anbetteln, alles zu nehmen, was sie hatte. _Schließlich lebt man nur einmal, richtig?_

Severus wusste nicht, wie er dem Drang widerstand, ihre Jeans und ihr Höschen abzustreifen und sich in ihr zu verlieren. Die Unschuld und die Unsicherheit ihrer Gedanken setzten seine lüsterne Libido in Brand. Er musste sie haben. Sie zitterte über ihm und er spürte, dass sie Schwierigkeiten hatte, das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Er strich mit den Händen ihren Körper hinab und massierte ermutigend ihre Hüften. „Klettere auf mich", murmelte er gegen ihre Lippen und vergrub seine Finger in den Jeansstoff.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie drehte den Kopf weg, als wäre sie verlegen. Seine slytherinschen Neigungen inspirierten seinen nächsten Schritt. Er bewegte sich gegen sie, drängte sie auf die Seite und glättete die Spielwiese. Bevor sie protestieren konnte, schob Severus sein Knie zwischen ihre Schenkel, rollte sich auf den Rücken und zog sie auf sich.

Hermine schrie auf und versuchte, von ihm herunter zu klettern, aber er hielt sie fest. Sogar durch seine Hosen und ihre Jeans konnte Severus ihre Hitze spüren. Nicht in der Lage zu widerstehen, stieß er gegen sie. Es schien wie eine Ewigkeit. Er brauchte sie.

Letztendlich akzeptierte Hermine ihre Stellung und rieb sich an ihm. „Severus-sss", zischte sie durch ihre zusammengebissenen Zähne.

Verrückt nach ihr setzte er sich auf und schmiegte sich an sie. Er zerrte ihren Pullover nach oben und entblößte ihre Satin-bedeckten Kugeln. Er zwickte ihre angespannten Knospen durch das üppige Material und sie bog den Rücken durch.

Seine schüchterne Verführerin war ermutigt, schob ihn nach unten und rieb über seine angespannte Erektion. Sie griff zwischen ihr großzügiges Fleisch, hakte den Stoff auf und befreite ihre Hügel.

Er wurde mit dem Anblick des aufgerichteten Willens ihrer Begierde für ihn beschenkt. „Hermine." Er strengte sich an, ihren Namen zu sagen, das berauschende Trällern der Begierde schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Severus strich mit der Kuppe seines Daumens über einen ihrer Nippel und kam fast in seiner Hose. Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war die pure Verwunderung.

Sabbernd setzte sich Severus auf und klammerte sich an ihrem anderen Nippel fest. Bei den Göttern, wenn er die Zeit anhalten könnte, würde er es tun. Er war so nah an der Erfüllung, nicht nur physisch, auch emotional. Sie war der Funke – das eine Körnchen Hoffnung, an dem er sich während der dunklen Jahre des Krieges festgehalten hatte. Die Erkenntnis war greifbar und er wusste, er würde Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen, um mit ihr zusammen zu sein.

Es gab ein Getöse in seinen Ohren, das ihn betäubte, und zwar so sehr, das Severus erkannte, das es nicht nur das Blut war, welches durch seine Venen pumpte, sondern jemand, der seinen Namen rief.

„Fuck", zischte er und bedeckte schnell seine Frau. Er sah einen ängstlichen Schatten, der sich hinter einem Wandschirm bewegte. Hermine war so von der Lust verzehrt, dass sie vor Enttäuschung quiekte und ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub.

„Dobby ist diskret, in der Tat", flüsterte eine zitternde Stimme.

„Was ist los?", knurrte Severus ungeduldig.

„Braucht Sie, ja das tut er", rief Dobby aus. „Der Schulleiter braucht Sie und Madam Snape in seinem Büro mit großer Eile."

„Das sollte wirklich wichtig sein, Albus", knurrte Severus, als er nach seiner Frau aus dem Kamin trat, und beide, er und Hermine, hielten inne als sie Potter neben Fawkes' Stange stehen sahen.

„Hast du ihn gefunden?", flüsterte Hermine, ungewöhnlich bleich.

Der junge Auror schüttelte mit grimmiger Miene den Kopf. „Aber es gibt eine neue Entwicklung."

Severus stellte sich vor seine Frau, als wollte er sie vor schlechten Nachrichten beschützen, und starrte Harry an.

„Nun? Raus damit, Junge."

Harry seufzte und ging davon. „Miriam Strout wurde heute Nachmittag tot aufgefunden. Es gibt Hinweise, dass Lockhart dahinter steckt."

Hinter sich konnte Severus Hermine zurückweichen spüren. Sie hatte keine Erinnerungen an Lockharts magische Fähigkeiten und dachte wahrscheinlich, der Zauberer wäre zu allem fähig.

„Aber Lockhart hat Hermine mit dem _Obliviate_ belegt, weil er den Unverzeihlichen nicht ausführen konnte", sagte Severus. „Er sagte, er könnte mich nicht töten. Er wusste nicht wie. Versuchen Sie mir zu sagen, dass Lockhart den Todesfluch jetzt ausführen kann?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry ehrlich. „Er wird jeden töten, der sich ihm in den Weg stellt."

Severus grinste, während er nach Hermine griff. „Ich habe mich schon früher mit Lockhart duelliert. Er ist ein stümperhafter Idiot."

Albus, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß und ernst aussah, räusperte sich. „Aber das war, bevor Gilderoy durchgedreht ist."


	14. Chapter 14

14. Pläne kommen in Bewegung

Hermine starrte in den See aus Schülern und schob ihr Frühstück aus Eiern Benedict auf ihrem Teller herum. „Wo sind sie?", murmelte sie in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart. Ohne Allison und William konnte sie den _Fidelius_ Zauber nicht ausführen.

„Wer?", fragte Severus sanft.

Hermine zuckte zusammen. „Uh, niemand", stammelte sie, schob ein Stück Toast in ihren Mund und sah auf ihren Teller. Sie fühlte seinen prüfenden Blick und verschloss ihre Gesichtszüge.

Seit ihrem Dinner waren zwei Tage vergangen – zwei Nächte, seit ihre Leidenschaft fast entfesselt worden wäre. Das war die Nacht, als sie herausfanden, wozu Lockhart genau in der Lage war. Miriam Strout, die frühere Heilerin von Dienst auf der Janus Thickey Station, war tot. Alle Beweise ihres Mordes deuteten auf Lockhart. Offenbar hatte Strout dem Mann geholfen, der Hermines Leben zu einer lebenden Hölle gemacht hatte, seit Hermine im St. Mungo's erwacht war.

Die letzten zwei Nächte hatte sie alleine verbracht, tröstete sich mit den Gedanken, wie sie Lockhart den Hals umdrehen würde, wenn sie ihn gefasst hatte. Wenn sie mit ihm fertig war, würde sie...

Nun, sie wusste nicht, was sie tun würde.

Seit sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte, lag ihr Hauptaugenmerk auf ihrer Karriere. Nun musste sie Severus berücksichtigen. Oder nicht?

Zwei Nächte zuvor hatte sie im Bett gelegen und darauf gewartet, dass er die Tür öffnete und da fortfuhr, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Aber er hatte es nicht getan.

Jedenfalls war es so das Beste. Sie musste sich auf den Plan konzentrieren. Sie musste Lockhart finden, bevor er versuchte, Severus zu fassen.

Ein gestresst aussehendes Paar Schüler hastete an den Ravenclaw Tisch und setzte sich. Hermine nickte William und Allison leicht zu und lächelte nervös. Heute würden sie und Severus nach Hogsmeade gehen. Natürlich hatte ihr Ehemann aufgrund der wachsenden Bedrohung versucht, den Ausflug abzusagen. Aber Hermine würde nicht darauf hören.

Alles war bereit. Sie hatte William gebeten, ihr Geheimniswahrer zu sein. Allison würde da sein, um die Bindung zwischen dem Geheimniswahrer und Hermine zu besiegeln. Es war einige Überzeugungsarbeit nötig gewesen, aber letztendlich war Hermine in der Lage, die beiden Ravenclaws zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht rausgeworfen werden würden, weil sie Magie außerhalb der Schulgründe ausübten.

Außerdem würden sie in der Heulenden Hütte sein. Waren sie dort wirklich außerhalb der Schulgründe?

Hermine warf einen Blick seitwärts auf ihren Mann. Er trank seinen Kaffee und starrte auf die Schüler. Er würde nicht erfreut sein, wenn er ihr Doppelspiel aufdeckte. Ja, sie hatte den Zauberereid geschworen. Aber sie hatte bereits einen Weg gefunden, ihn zu umgehen.

Seit zwei Tagen hatte er kaum geschlafen. Der Schlaf, den er fand, war bruchstückhaft und von so mangelhafter Qualität, dass es nicht erwähnenswert war. Er hatte auf dem Sofa geschlafen, zehrte von Reserven, die er nicht glaubte zu besitzen. Der Impuls, Hermine zu beanspruchen, wuchs jeden Tag.

Aber er wollte nicht, dass ihr _erstes Mal_ durch Angst verdorben wurde. Egal welche tapfere Fassade Hermine an den Tag legte, sie konnte ihre Angst nicht verstecken. Er sorgte sich um seine Frau, jetzt mehr als je zuvor.

Schließlich war Lockhart eine größere Bedrohung als vorher.

Potter und er waren sich einig. Lockharts magische Fähigkeiten vergrößerten sich. Als der Bastard Hermine vorher gehabt hatte, war er wahnhaft gewesen, ritt darauf herum, dass er der Verantwortliche für den Sieg über den Dunklen Lord gewesen war.

Der frühere Hogwarts Professor wollte Severus töten. Severus hatte den Hass in seinen Augen gesehen – Hass, den er hätte nutzen können, um den Todesfluch auszuführen. Stattdessen hatte Hermines Kidnapper sie mit dem _Obliviate_ belegt. Er erschauderte bei der Erinnerung.

„Ich kann nicht...", nörgelte Lockhart, seine Spucke landete auf Hermines Wange. „Ich kann es einfach nicht, meine Liebe. Ich kann ihn jetzt noch nicht töten. Ich weiß nicht wie!"

_Hermine quiekte und schüttelte ihren Kopf, Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Der Ausdruck von Schrecken in ihren Augen verfolgte ihn in seinen Träumen._

_Lockhart presste seinen immer noch Zauberstab gegen Hermines Kopf und starrte zu Snape. „Ich bin vielleicht nicht in der Lage, dich zu töten, aber ich kann ihr Leid lindern."_

Lockhart musste gelernt haben. Er musste gelernt haben, diesen Hass anzuzapfen – die eine Sache, die wirklich gebraucht wurde, um den Todesfluch ausführen zu können.

Innerhalb dieser Mauern war sie sicher – ihr Gefängnis (wie sie es jetzt bezeichnete). Wenn Hogsmeade nicht vor Auroren wimmeln würde, hätte Severus ihrem Ausflug niemals zugestimmt. Er konnte seiner Frau dieses einfache Vergnügen nicht abschlagen.

In der Nähe der Peitschenden Weide wartete Hermine auf ihre zwei Komplizen. Alles was sie brauchten, um den _Fidelius_ Zauber auszuführen, war bereits in dem Tunnel, der von der Peitschenden Weide zur Heulenden Hütte führte. Der Baum spürte, dass jemand in der Nähe war und schwang seine Zweige, in der Hoffnung, dass sie jemanden treffen würden. Sie musste den Baum betäuben, um ihre zwei Ravenclaw Helfer in den Tunnel zu lassen.

„Bitte beeilt euch", murmelte sie, während sie die ersten Schülergruppen nach Hogsmeade eilen sah. Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit sie herausschlagen konnte, bis Severus nach ihr suchen würde.

„Beeil dich, William", befahl die Stimme eines Mädchens leise. „Wir dürfen nicht zu spät kommen."

Das war es – das zweite der letzten Puzzleteile. Hermine musste nur ihren Geheimniswahrer an Ort und Stelle bringen. Dann würde sie ihren Ehemann suchen.

Geduldig wartete Severus, ignorierte den kalten Wind um ihn herum. Er ging die Länge des Hofes entlang und schenkte dem versammelten Pulk an Schülern, die vorüber liefen, keinerlei Beachtung.

„Oh", sagte eine erschrockene Stimme, als ihr Besitzer mit Severus zusammenstieß. Er griff nach Sybill Trelawney, bevor sie auf ihrem Hintern landen konnte und half ihr, das Tuch um ihre Schultern zu richten. Sie schielte auf ihren Retter und lächelte zu ihm empor.

„Ah, Severus! Guten Morgen", begrüßte ihn die Seherin fröhlich. Sie spähte über seine Schulter, als könnte sie wirklich an ihm vorbei schauen. „Wo ist deine andere Hälfte?"

„Bitte?", fragte Severus, während er sich von ihr zurückzog.

„Madam Snape", fragte Trelawney. „Wo ist deine Frau?"

„Sie wird gleich hier sein", schnarrte er, denn er wollte nicht mit Hogwarts „Schönwetter-Prophetin" sprechen. Jeder konnte sehen, dass der Schnee dabei war, sich in Graupel zu verwandeln.

Schweigend studierte Trelawney ihn.

„Was!", bellte Severus, genervt von ihrem standhaften Blick.

„Ich hatte schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben", seufzte Sybill wehmütig. „Ich hatte die Hoffnung fast aufgegeben, du und deine andere Hälfte würdet jemals zueinander finden", murmelte sie geistesabwesend. „Immerhin habt ihr einander vorher gefunden."

Severus verdrehte die Augen. Sybill brabbelte über frühere Leben und Karma. Sie musste betrunken sein. Er lehnte sich vor und schnüffelte etwas.

Ja! Sie war definitiv betrunken.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mich nicht an solch einen Altersunterschied zwischen zwei Liebenden erinnern kann", plapperte Sybill aufgeregt. „Natürlich spielt das Alter keine Rolle. Die Ebbe und Flut der anderen Seelen umgibt deine und die von Madam Snape. Als ich Hermine das erste Mal getroffen habe, fand ich es grotesk, dass du dich jemals mit einer Schülerin verabreden würdest."

Er beobachtete, wie sich die Seherin entfernte, während sie mit sich selbst redete.

Es war also wahr. Albus hatte die Möglichkeit erwähnt, dass Severus und Hermine schon vor der Anrufung der alten Magie miteinander verbunden waren. Er wusste, dass Sybills Einschätzung wahr war. Der Zwang, sie an sich zu binden, war unwiderstehlich gewesen.

Wie Albus glaubte auch Severus nicht an Wiedergeburt. Aber er konnte nicht vermeiden, über die Möglichkeit der Ewigkeit mit Hermine nachzudenken.

In Gedanken versunken hörte er seine Frau nicht hinter ihm auftauchen.

„Tut mir leid, das ich zu spät bin", entschuldigte sie sich atemlos, während sie seine Hand um seinen Arm legte. „Da war ein Schüler, der etwas Hilfe auf der Krankenstation brauchte."

Severus lächelte auf sie hinab und sie wandte den Blick ab. „Wir können es verschieben..."

„Nein, nein!" sagte sie an seinem Arm zerrend. „Ich möchte wirklich zu Scrivenshaft's eine neue Feder kaufen gehen."

Er bewegte sich nicht.

„Was ist denn?" fragte Hermine leise. „Ist irgendwas verkehrt?"

„Du warst im Scrivenshaft's, als Lockhart dich hat verschwinden lassen", murmelte er in gruseliger Erinnerung.

Seine Frau drückte sanft seinen Arm und lächelte ihn an. „Nicht einmal Lockhart ist so blöd, dieselbe Sache zweimal zu versuchen."

„Das ist der Punkt, Hermine", entgegnete Severus. „Lockhart ist nicht dumm. Er ist gefährlich."

„Ich weiß", seufzte sie, lehnte sich an ihn und presste ihre Lippen auf seine.  
Seit ihrer Verabredung zum Essen hatte er sie nicht mehr berührt. Er hatte keine Zeit gehabt. Die letzten zwei Nächte hatte er damit verbracht, die Schutzzauber doppelt zu überprüfen. Er ergab sich ihrer sanften Erforschung, stöhnte und bekämpfte den Drang, sie an sich zu pressen.

Sehr zu seiner Enttäuschung beendete seine Frau den Kuss und zog ihn in Richtung des Dorfes.

Sie gingen in kameradschaftlichem Schweigen durch Hogsmeade, der Knoten aus Furcht wand sich in Hermines Darm. Stumm betete sie, das Severus ihr verzeihen würde, sobald alle wieder in Sicherheit waren. Schließlich tat sie das alles für ihn, nicht wahr?

Hermine erschauderte, Böen aus Schnee fielen um sie herum, während sie zum Federladen gingen. Severus war angespannt. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen sie auch. Sie wollte nur ihre Beziehung zu Severus erforschen.

Sie traten sich den Schlamm von den Schuhen und betraten Scrivenshaft's. Hermine nahm eine Pfauenfeder und gab vor, sie zu untersuchen. „Ich weiß, dass er gefährlich ist", sagte sie und setzte ihre frühere Unterhaltung fort. „Darum müssen wir die Auroren ihren Job machen lassen."

„Einverstanden", antwortete Severus, während er hinter sie trat. „Solltest du den Drang verspüren, jeden, den du liebst, zu schützen und ihn selber zu jagen, lass es. Potter ist fähig und wird Lockhart bald einfangen."

Hermine legte die Pfauenfeder zurück und drehte sich um. „Ich glaub es nicht", keuchte sie in scheinbarer Überraschung. „Du hast Harry gerade gelobt."

Ihr Ehemann grinste. „Ich denke, das habe ich. Ich hoffe nur, er wird der Sache gerecht."

„Und da liegt der Hase im Pfeffer", täuschte Hermine Verzweiflung vor.

Severus gluckste, sein Lachen schubste sie zurück in die Realität. Wie schaffte es dieser Mann nur, ihren Blickpunkt zu zerstören? Hermine drehte sich zu den Waren des Ladenbesitzers um und inspizierte weitere Federn. „Das gleiche gilt für dich, weißt du. Versprich mir, Lockhart nicht zu jagen."

Er griff ihre Schultern und drehte ihr Gesicht zu seinem. Lange Finger legten sich unter ihr Kinn, und sie konnte nicht anders, als in seine intensiven Augen zu schauen, ein Gefühl der Verzweiflung kratze in ihrer Magengrube. Sie musste sich auf den Plan konzentrieren.

Seine Freu leckte sich die Lippen, lockte ihn zu dem üppigen Fleisch, wie der Ruf einer Sirene einen Seefahrer in den Tod lockt. Er war ein schwacher Mann. Wenn es nicht schlechte Manieren gewesen wären, würde er Hermine gleich hier vögeln. Seine Begierde nach ihr grenzte ans Schmerzvolle. Wie von einem Magneten angezogen, küsste Severus sie, ein reines Flüstern seiner Lippen über ihren. „Ich bin weder ein Mann von Ehre noch von Prinzipien und kann dir das nicht versprechen", murmelte er seidig. „Es sei denn, dass du mir das gleiche Versprechen gibst."

Hermine schloss ihre Augen und seufzte. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, drückte ihn sanft und zog sich dann zurück. „Ich muss auf die Toilette", flüsterte sie.

Hermine strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr und starrte auf ihr Spiegelbild. Im Gegensatz zu dem Spiegel in Severus' Schlafzimmer war dieser Spiegel hier nicht verzaubert. Sie wünschte fast, er wäre es. Auch wenn sie nicht hören musste, wie dumm ihr Plan war, würde sie eine Art Input nicht stören. Ihr Ehemann stand auf der anderen Seite der Tür und wartete auf sie. Hoffentlich würde ihr Severus vergeben, wenn das alles vorbei war.

„Ich tue das für ihn… für uns", bekräftigte sie erschaudernd, während sie versuchte, ihre Handlungen zu rechtfertigen. Nicht nur, das sie Severus anlog, sie zog zwei Schüler mit in ihren verrückten Plan. William und Allison brachen die Schulregeln nur widerwillig, hatten jedoch zugestimmt, ihr zu helfen, nachdem sie gebettelt und gefleht hatte. Hermine, die sich nicht länger in Selbstzweifeln und Schuld suhlen wollte, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und versuchte ihre Nerven zu beruhigen.

Sie schloss die Augen und apparierte. Innerhalb von Sekunden umgab sie die dunkle, staubige Luft der Heulenden Hütte, was sie husten ließ. Es gab kaum Licht im Flur, da alle Fenster verrammelt waren.

„William?", rief Hermine. „Allison?" Sie begann, die Treppen hochzusteigen und zog ihren Zauberstab.

„Wir sind hier oben", schrie William aus einem der Schlafzimmer die Treppen hinab.

Sie war bereits am Ende der Treppe und das hohle Gefühl in ihrer Brust wuchs. Sie öffnete die Tür des dritten Schlafzimmers, lächelte die zwei Schüler nervös an und hielt an.

Sie hatten Angst, der Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern vor Schrecken erstarrt. „Was ist? Was ist los?"

Ihre Blicke wanderten hinter sie und sie sah über ihre Schulter. Ein schwarzer Schatten bewegte sich und die Tür schloss sich langsam, als würde sie eine Szene aus einem Muggel Horrorfilm sehen. Ein bleiches, hageres Gesicht tauchte aus dem Schatten auf und Hermine ergriff ihren Zauberstab fester.

Oh Götter! Was hatte sie getan? Bevor sie einen Fluch auf den Mann schleudern konnte, der unmöglich ihr Ehemann sein konnte, wurde ein Wort geäußert.

„Phönix."

Das Passwort sendete Schauder entlang ihres Rückgrats und das hohle Gefühl in ihrer Brust fühlte sich an, als würde es jeden Moment explodieren.

Severus' Augen verengten sich beim Anblick der beiden Schüler, während er hinter Hermine blickte. „Fünfzig Punkte von Ravenclaw... für jeden", sagte ihr Mann, sein Ausdruck neutral, aber dennoch wütend. „Gehen Sie sofort zurück zur Schule. Sie werden die nächsten zwei Wochen Strafarbeiten bei Mr. Filch erledigen."

Ihre Komplizen senkten die Köpfe und gingen an ihr vorbei, William murmelte ein leises „Sorry" auf seinem Weg nach draußen. All die Zutaten und Bücher, um den Zauber auszuführen, waren auf dem Boden verstreut.

Hilflos beobachtete sie, wie ihr Geheimniswahrer sie verließ. So viele Gefühle bekriegten sich in ihr – Bedauern, Zorn und Angst...

„Glaubst du nicht, dass du ein bisschen zu barsch zu den beiden warst... Severus?", fragte sie, und ihre Stimme verlor sich, als der Mut sie verließ. Ihr Mann sah gefährlich wütend aus. Sie kniete sich vor den Bücherstapel und die Zutaten auf dem schmutzigen Boden und begann sie neu zu ordnen. Sie würde alles tun, nur um Severus' kaltem, wütendem Blick zu entgehen.

Ihr Ehemann antwortete nicht.

„Woher wusstest du es?", fragte sie leise.

Severus sagte nichts. Stattdessen fuhr er fort, sie mit finsterem Blick anzustarren.

Sie konnte es mit seinem beißenden Sarkasmus aufnehmen, aber sein Schweigen war unerträglich. „Ich habe den Zauberereid nicht gebrochen", bemerkte sie fest. „Ich habe versprochen, Hogwarts nicht ohne geeignete Begleitperson zu verlassen. Es war nichts enthalten, was besagt, das ich bei der Begleitperson bleiben muss."

Es kam immer noch keine Antwort.

„William und Allison haben nur versucht, mir zu helfen." Sie deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf den Stapel Bücher, schrumpfte sie und steckte sie in ihre Tasche. „Du warst ein bisschen barsch, meinst du nicht?", fragte sie, nach einer Antwort angelnd, um ihre wachsenden Schuldgefühle zu dämpfen.

Severus blieb stumm.

Ihre Wut kochte über. Das Problem mit dieser Wut war, das sie nicht wusste, auf wen sie sie richten sollte – sich selbst, ihren Ehemann oder Gilderoy Lockhart. „Ich wollte den _Fidelius_ Zauber ausführen. Ich muss mich verstecken, um diesen kranken Arsch zu finden. Ich kann nicht in Hogwarts bleiben", sagte sie, stand auf und sah ihm endlich in die Augen. Sie versuchte ihn zu zwingen, den Grund zu erkennen. „Die Schüler sind in Gefahr. Das Personal ist in Gefahr... Du bist in Gefahr." Der letzte Satz war kaum noch ein Flüstern.

Zu erkennen, dass man hoffnungslos in jemanden verliebt ist, ist ein traumatischer Prozess. Diese Offenbarung mitten in einem Streit mit dieser Person zu haben, die nicht einmal mit ihr sprach, war sogar noch schlimmer. „Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen", flüsterte Hermine, senkte den Kopf und starrte auf ihre Brust.

Severus packte Hermines Schultern und brachte sie dazu, ihn anzusehen. „Ungeachtet deiner noblen Absichten, deine Handlungen verletzen den Sinn des Versprechens, welches jetzt null und nichtig ist. Bezüglich der Hauspunkte, du weißt, dass Schüler außerhalb der Schulgründe keine Magie anwenden dürfen, Madam Snape. Hältst du es nicht für unklug, ganz zu schweigen von gefährlich, dass du zwei Schüler in deinen dummen Plan hineingezogen hast?"

Hermine zuckte zusammen, die Benutzung ihres Ehenamens flatterte gefährlich nah an der Hoffnung, das Severus ihr verzeihen würde.

„Ich hätte Gryffindor Punkte abgezogen, wenn ich könnte", schimpfte ihr Mann. „Nur weil du, Potter und Weasley es angebracht fandet, die Regeln zu brechen, wenn es sich anbot, macht es das noch lange nicht richtig. Obwohl edel, sind deine Absichten unvertretbar", bemerkte Severus mit ernster Stimme, als würde er Unterricht geben. „Hogwarts hat Jahrzehnte unter der Bedrohung durch Voldemort überstanden. Sicherlich können seine Mauern dich gegen Leute wie Gilderoy Lockhart beschützen. Wie ich alles über diesen Plan herausgefunden habe... Der verzauberte Spiegel in _**unserem**_ Schlafzimmer ist ein Spiegel der Wahrheit, kein Spiegel der Geheimnisse. Solltest..."

„Also müssen wir uns das ganze Leben in Hogwarts verstecken", schnappte Hermine gereizt und machte sich eine schnelle, geistige Notiz, ein Handtuch über den verdammten Spiegel zu hängen, wann immer sie sich anzog. „Was ist mit meiner Familie und meinen Freunden? Sollen sie alle einziehen? Auch sie sind in Gefahr. Er könnte sie benutzen, um mich zu kriegen. Sie werden nicht in der Lage sein, gegen ihn zu kämpfen."

Sie fühlte Tränen in ihre Augen steigen und starrte auf ihre Schuhe.

Seufzend zog Severus Hermine an sich und wiegte ihren Kopf an seiner Brust. Er streichelte ihr Haar, während sie an seiner Brust schniefte.

Hermine zitterte und ließ seine Wut erlöschen. Seine Frau balancierte auf einem gefährlichen Grat, einem, der nach Freiheit verlangte, eine Freiheit, die nicht möglich war, solange Lockhart frei herumlief. So sehr er sich auch wünschte, sie zu erfreuen, er konnte nicht einfach ihre Sicherheit riskieren.

„Du musst das verstehen, Hermine. Wenn dir irgendetwas passieren würde..." Seine Stimme wurde leiser. „...könnte ich mir das nie verzeihen."

Feuchte braune Augen blickten in seine. „Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie zittrig und leckte sich die Lippen.

Die Versuchung, sie zu küssen, war unwiderstehlich, aber er war in der Lage, seine natürliche Reaktion zu mäßigen. Er strich mit seinen Lippen über ihre und wich zurück. „Die Auroren suchen wahrscheinlich schon nach uns. Wir sollten zurück ins Dorf gehen."

Seine Frau nickte zustimmend und schob ihren Arm durch seinen.

Er zog sie näher und sie apparierten zur Eingangstür von Scrivenshaft's Federladen.

„Dort sind sie!", schrie eine junge Hexe in Aurorenrobe aufgeregt.

Instinktiv schob Severus Hermine hinter sich. Erst als er Potter an der Ecke sah, entspannte sich Severus.

„'Mine!" brüllte Harry.

Er trat beiseite und Eifersucht durchbohrte ihn, als Harry Hermine umarmte. Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seiner Frau war so traurig, das es ihm wehtat.

„Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht", murmelte Harry in ihre seidigen Locken. „Wo warst du?"

Hermine zog sich zurück und grinste verlegen. Severus beobachtete, wie seine Frau kämpfte, um es zu erklären, legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich. „Meine Frau brauchte ein bisschen Zeit für sich."

Harry murmelte etwas in seinen Bart und starrte Severus an. „Und Sie haben keinen Grund gesehen, uns zu informieren? Sind Sie sich bewusst..."

„Ich bin Ihnen keine Rechenschaft schuldig", schnarrte Snape. „Meine Frau..."

„Hört auf!" Hermine stellte sich zwischen ihren Mann und ihren Freund. Sie drehte sich zu Harry und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Dann griff sie seinen Arm und zog daran. „Wir sollten gehen."

Sie klang niedergeschlagen und müde, als ob ihr übersprudelnder Geist unter der Belastung der neusten Ereignisse zusammengeschrumpft wäre. Severus zog sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und sah Harry spitz an. „Ich vertraue Ihnen und Ihren Kollegen, unsere Sicherheit zu garantieren, während meine Frau und ich bei Madam Puddifoot Tee trinken."

„Madam Puddifoot!", riefen Potter und seine Frau gleichzeitig aus.

Obwohl er innerlich bei dem Gedanken zusammenzuckte, einen Fuß in dieses obszöne romantische Etablissement zu setzen, konnte Severus das zufriedene Grinsen nicht zurückhalten. Sanft legte er einen Finger unter Hermines Kinn und verschloss effektiv ihren offenen Mund, dabei warf er einen Blick auf Harry. „Sie sollten Ihren Mund schließen, bevor Sie eine Fliege verschlucken, Potter."


	15. Chapter 15

_Hallo ihr Lieben, die ihr noch mitlest, ich war etwas im Stress, daher hat es etwas gedauert mit dem neuen Kapitel. Ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt euch immer noch, auch wenn wir uns langsam dem Ende nähern ____ Über ein paar mehr Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen!_

15. Die Wahrheit der Liebe

Sie wusste nicht, was verwirrender war – ihren Mann beim stillen Teetrinken zu beobachten oder die verblüfften Gesichtsausdrücke der anderen Gäste. Nachdem Severus sie bei der Durchführung ihres Planes erwischt hatte, hatte sich Hermine damit abgefunden, ihre Tage in Hogwarts zu verbringen, bis Lockhart gefangen wurde.

Als sie sich Madam Puddifoot's näherten, erlebte sie eine dunkle Vorahnung. Aber Severus hatte seinen Griff auf sie verstärkt und das panische Gefühl verließ ihre Gedanken.

Severus stellte seine Tasse auf die Untertasse und starrte sie nachdenklich an. Sein Blick war beunruhigend, aber nicht unwillkommen.

„Danke", flüsterte sie und nahm einen Schluck ihres honiggesüßten Tees. „Ich hätte nicht gewusst, wie ich es Harry erklären sollte."

„Hermine..." Severus räusperte sich, seine Stimme voll mit Emotionen. „Sicherlich hast du erkannt, wie sehr ich dich vermissen würde, solltest du jemals gehen..."

Seine Finger lagen auf dem Tisch, als würde er sich davon abhalten, sie zu berühren.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Severus", sagte sie, während sie über den Tisch langte und seine Hand mit ihrer bedeckte. „Ich wollte dich nie verletzen."

Er drehte seine Hand unter ihrer und verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren. „Es war ein dummer Plan, Hermine. Obwohl deine Absichten ehrenhaft waren, kannst du deutlich den verhängnisvollen Fehler darin sehen. Lockhart würde bis ans Ende der Welt nach dir suchen... so wie ich. Durch deinen Versuch, diejenigen zu schützen, um die du dich sorgst, hättest du sie nur noch mehr in Gefahr gebracht. Er ist von dir besessen. Er hätte jeden gequält, den er für deinen Geheimniswahrer gehalten hätte."

Seine Worte sendeten einen kriechenden Schauer durch ihren sowieso schon frierenden Körper. Ihr Mann hatte Recht. In dem Versuch, ihren Plan zu rechtfertigen, hatte sie die kleine logische Stimme in ihrem Kopf ignoriert und auf die lautere Stimme gehört – den frechen Gryffindor-Teil von ihr – die lautstark forderte, Lockhart zu jagen.

„Das nächste Versprechen, das ich von dir bekomme, sollte felsenfest sein", bemerkte Severus sachlich.

Hermine fühlte Hitze in ihre Wangen schießen, studierte ihre verflochtenen Finger und liebkoste die schwielige Kuppe eines seiner Finger. „Was meintest du, als du sagtest, das Versprechen wäre null und nichtig?"

Anstatt ihre Frage gerade heraus zu beantworten, nahm Severus seine Tasse und nippte an seinem Tee. Seine dunklen Augen verließen ihre nicht, der Ausdruck in ihnen sendete einen Schwall der Aufregung durch ihre Seele. Er setzte seine Tasse ab und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Da ich die ‚verletzte Partei' bin, bin ich moralisch nicht verpflichtet, mich an meinen Teil der Abmachung zu halten."

In Wahrheit wurde sein Teil der Abmachung bestenfalls überbewertet. Ja, er hatte sich die Gelegenheit gewünscht, sie zu umwerben, aber musste er das wirklich? Hermine war mehr als einverstanden mit Umwerbung. Nach ihren Gedanken zu urteilen, hoffte sie tatsächlich auf mehr.

Ihre Frustration würde auf ihn liebenswert wirken, wenn er sie nicht bis zum Wahnsinn haben wollte. Im Gegensatz zu ihr, konnte Severus sich an die geschmolzene Hitze erinnern, als sie sein kaltes Herz wiegte.

Eine als Amor verkleidete Fee flog zwischen sie und tat so, als wolle sie mit einem imaginärem Pfeil und Bogen auf sie schießen. Severus wedelte das Ärgernis beiseite und seufzte. Er wünschte sich, ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen, aber Madam Puddifoot's war dieser Laune nicht gerade zuträglich. Tatsächlich war die Ausstattung definitiv abscheulich.

„Aber dein Teil der Abmachung war, um mich zu werben", entgegnete Hermine, ihre Augen weiteten sich verstehend.

Ja, es war keine traditionelle Umwerbung, aber es kam dem am nächsten, was er unter den gegebenen Umständen zustande bringen konnte. Was seine Frau jetzt erkannte, war die Absicht seines Versprechens. Im Wesentlichen hatte er versprochen, sie nicht zu „mehr" zu drängen, als sie bereit war.

Nun war alles möglich. Eine Verführung stand in sehr naher Zukunft an. _Nur nicht heute Nacht._ Severus hielt immer noch an der Philosophie fest, dass, wenn sie Liebe machen würden – es nicht durch Angst verdorben würde. Er hob ihre Hand an seine Lippen und küsste sie.

Ihr Ausflug war kurz aber ergiebig. Nach dem Tee bei Madam Puddifoot hatte Severus sie mit in den Honigtopf genommen. Ihr Verdacht hatte sich bestätigt. Ihr Mann versuchte sie zu mästen. Er hatte ihr ein paar Zuckerfedern gekauft (um die Tatsache auszugleichen, dass sie keine neue Feder im Scrivenshaft's hatte kaufen können), mehrere Lakritzzauberstäbe, einige Siruptörtchen und eine Schachtel voll Schokobälle.

Während sie durch die Kerkergänge gingen, lächelte Hermine. Sie würde ihr Sportprogramm ändern müssen. _Sex ist Sport_, grübelte sie und ihr lüsternes Grinsen erweiterte sich.

Als sie die Tür zu ihren Wohnräumen erreicht hatten, entfernte Severus die Schutzzauber, platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf ihrer Wange und versuchte, wegzugehen. „Ich muss die anderen Schutzzauber überprüfen", erklärte er und starrte auf ihre Hand, die seinen Arm umklammerte.

„Kann das nicht warten?", schnurrte Hermine in einem, wie sie hoffte, verführerischen Ton, ließ ihre andere Hand seinen Arm hoch gleiten und legte sie auf seine Schulter.

„Hermine", antwortete Severus, ihr Name war auf seinen Lippen ein heiseres Flüstern widerwilliger Zustimmung.

Sie lehnte sich an ihn und presste ihre weichen Brüste gegen seine harte Brust. Hermine hob den Kopf für einen Kuss und schloss ihre Augen.

Severus fühlte sich wie ein Schurke, seine Augen fielen zu und seine Lippen flogen über ihre. „Wir können nicht." Ihr Atem war einladend warm an seiner Wange.

Die Augen weit aufgerissen schmollte die junge Hexe. „Warum nicht?"

Ihr Bedürfnis war ein greifbarer Schmerz, der sich in den zimtfarbenen Seen ihrer Augen spiegelte. „Du hast Angst, Hermine."

„Vor dir?" fragte sie perplex.

Frustriert fuhr Severus mit einer Hand durch sein Haar und zwang sich, von ihr wegzugehen, doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Es war, als wäre er mit dem Punkt verwurzelt, wie eine Pflanze, die nach wärmenden Strahlen bettelte. Wie konnte er erklären, was er wollte? Was er brauchte? Er wollte, dass ihr „erstes" Mal etwas Unvergessliches für sie wäre und nicht durch Angst verdorben.

„Bitte, Severus", flehte seine Frau. „Bitte mach Liebe mit mir."

Ihrer Aufforderung konnte er niemals ablehnen. Severus drängte sie durch die Eingangstür ihrer Wohnräume, verschlang Hermine dabei und betete um das Durchhaltevermögen, seine Frau zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Während sie ihren Weg zum Schlafzimmer tanzten, zerrissen sie die Kleidung des anderen, jedes erregte Stöhnen und zustimmendes Keuchen spornte ihn an.

Sie war unersättlich, zog seine Robe und sein Shirt aus und griff nach seiner Hose. Ihre Bewegungen waren verzweifelt und mit Angst gefärbt. Er bedeckte ihre Hände und stoppte ihr Tun. Sie musste es wissen. Er brauchte mehr als die körperliche Erlösung, die sie anbot.

Sie musste wissen, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete. Er musste ihr sagen, dass er sie liebte. Severus schob ihre marineblaue Robe über ihre Schultern und knurrte vor notwendigem Hunger, während die Worte, die er auszusprechen ersehnte, in seiner Kehle stecken blieben.

Ihre Robe bildete einen Ring um ihre Knöchel und sie trat heraus, enthüllte ihre Muggel Jeans und einen schwarzen Pullover.

Severus wedelte mit der Hand Richtung Bett und ließ die Kerzen im Raum aufleuchten. Seine Entschlossenheit wurde geschwächt, da sein Fleisch um ihre Berührung bettelte.

Hermine saugte sich um ihn windend an seinem Puls und quiekte, als er durch den Stoff ihres Pullovers an ihren Nippeln zupfte.

Ein Licht flammte in einer Ecke des Raumes auf und löste seine Aufmerksamkeit von der Zuneigung seiner Frau. Der Spiegel der Wahrheit leuchtete erwartungsvoll, als würde er ihn rufen. Hermines Hand streifte über die wachsende Beule in seiner Hose und lenkte ihn augenblicklich ab.

„Götter, Hermine", hallte sein erstickter Ausruf von den Kerkerwänden. Egal, wie sehr er es auch versuchte, es mangelte ihm an Worten. Liebe war so ein simples Wort. Es war nicht ausreichend. Seine Gefühle für diese Frau waren soviel mehr. Severus schloss die Augen und sein Kopf fiel nach hinten, als er sich der Fürsorge seiner unschuldigen Frau übergab.

Er griff mit seinen Händen in ihr lockiges haselnussfarbenes Haar und konnte es nicht über sich bringen, sie wegzuschieben. _Ich liebe dich_, sang er in seinem Herzen, der Zwang war ihm willkommen. Ihre Hände wanderten frei umher und zerrten an seiner Hose. Sie schob eine Hand unter die Knöpfe und liebkoste seine seidige Rute.

Verstand und Verlangen kollidierten, und Severus griff ihr Handgelenk und schob ihre Hand weg. Sie war enttäuscht, dem undeutlichen Knurren nach zu urteilen, das ihrer Brust entkam.

„Bitte", wimmerte sie und versuchte, ein Bein um ihn zu schlingen. „Ich brauche dich."

Er starrte über ihre Schulter und taumelte gegen sie. Das Bild ihrer verflochtenen Körper rief ihn. Der Spiegel war die Antwort. Er würde den verdammten Fluch seiner Existenz nutzen, um ihr seine Gefühle zu zeigen.

Mit einer Stärke, die nur die Engagiertesten besaßen, stemmte er den Körper seiner jungen Hexe von seinem. Sie konnte ihre Frustration nicht verbergen – eine Frustration, die Tränen in ihre Augen zwang.

Severus führte sie zum Spiegel der Wahrheit und beobachtete, wie seine bleiche halbnackte Figur erschien. Seine Hose hing tief um seine Hüften, das dunkle Haar seiner Scham spähte über dem Stoff hervor. Ihre Brüste bettelten um seine Berührung, die sanfte Erhebung ihrer Nippel pressten sich gegen die Baumwolle ihres Pullovers.

Sie bildeten gegenseitig einen direkten Kontrast, das Licht ihrer Seele stand neben seinem dunklen Wesen. Er schob sie vor sich, starrte auf ihr Spiegelbild und wischte ihre Tränen weg. Er schlang seine Hand um ihre Taille und breitete sie über die Kurve ihres Bauches aus.

Severus fragte sich kurz, ob er jemals fühlen würde, wie sich sein Kind in dem warmen Kokon ihres Körpers bewegen würde.

Sein Abbild ahmte seine Bewegungen nach, jedoch war der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ein anderer. Es hob fragend eine Augenbraue und starrte skeptisch auf seinen Verursacher.

Severus platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf ihrer geröteten Wange und starrte seinen Doppelgänger an. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Plage sich nun herausnahm, gehemmt zu sein. „Sag es ihr", knurrte er, während er die empfindliche Ohrmuschel seiner Frau liebkoste.

Die Haltung seines Abbildes ernüchterte. „Er liebt dich."

Hermines Spiegelbild lächelte und raubte Severus den Atem. Es war ein wissendes Lächeln, eines, das ihm ihre Zustimmung zeigte.

Hermine drehte den Kopf zur Seite und ihre feuchten Augen trafen auf seine. „Ist das wahr?"

„Ja", antwortete Severus, bevor er seine Lippen auf ihre presste. Sie ergab sich seiner Berührung und begrüßte seine Leidenschaft. Er griff nach dem Saum ihres Pullovers, aber sie schob seine Hände sanft beiseite.

Sie trat zurück, griff den Saum ihres schwarzen Pullovers und zog ihn über den Kopf, offenbarte so die weiche Fläche ihrer spitzenbedeckten Brüste. Mit einem Grinsen warf seine Frau den Pullover über den Spiegel der Wahrheit, bedeckte strategisch den oberen Teil, so dass sie wirklich alleine waren.

Er war schmerzhaft erregt. Die schmale Lücke zwischen ihnen schließend, tat er so, als wolle er sie küssen, ärgerte seine unschuldige Braut jedoch mit einer sanften Liebkosung ihrer Lippen. „Hermine", flüsterte Severus so leise, dass sogar er sich fragte, ob er ihren Namen ausgesprochen hatte. „Ich brauche dich."

Sein dunkler Kopf senkte sich und er liebkoste die Spitzen ihrer fleischigen Hügel, und seine Finger spielten durch den Stoff ihres BHs mit ihren kecken Nippeln. „Dann nimm mich." Ihre Antwort war ein ersticktes Ächzen.

Ihr Mann kniete sich vor sie, als könnte er sein eigenes Gewicht nicht länger tragen. Er streifte die dünne Stoffschicht ab und befreite ihre sinnlichen Kugeln. „Noch nicht", knurrte er, vergrub sein Gesicht im Tal ihrer Brüste und atmete scharf ein.

Als er anfing, an ihr zu saugen, begann sie zu quieken. Pfeile aus brennendem Vergnügen schossen durch sie und sie bewegte sich in dem Versuch, den Schmerz zwischen ihren Schenkeln zu lindern.

„Ja", zischte er zwischen Beißen und Lecken. „Brenne für mich, wie ich für dich, Hermine."

Mit sicheren Fingern knöpfte er ihre Jeans auf und schob den Stoff über ihre Hüften. Das Kratzen seiner rauen Wange auf der weichen Haut sendete Stöße des Vergnügens durch ihren Körper.

Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer gluckste, als sie stöhnte. Der Jeansstoff hing um ihre Schenkel, während sich Severus an sie lehnte, um ihr Gleichgewicht aufrecht zu erhalten. Liebevoll hob er eines ihrer Beine und zog Schuh und Strumpf aus. Dann wiederholte er die Prozedur und küsste sich an ihrem Körper hinauf.

„Bitte", wimmerte sie, während sie ihre Arme um seine Taille schlang. Sie sollte nervös sein, aber das verlangende Lecken, das Severus anregte, milderte jede Unruhe.

„Geduld", ermahnte er, bevor er ihre Lippen zu einem feurigen Kuss einfing. Severus ließ eine Hand zum Kern zwischen ihren Schenkeln gleiten und stöhnte, als er ihr erhitztes Zentrum berührte.

Hermine schloss die Augen und wand sich in seinen Armen, sehnte sich nach mehr von Severus' Berührungen und brauchte die Vereinigung mit ihrem Ehemann. Sie musste die Glut seiner Leidenschaft für sie zu einem lodernden Feuer schüren.

Mit einem verführerischen Lächeln ließ sie sich auf ihre Knie nieder und zerrte seine Hosen zu seinen Schenkeln herunter. Sein Protest verwandelte sich in ein Stöhnen, als sie seine geschwollene Länge in ihren Mund nahm.

„Götter, Hermine!", stöhnte er und krallte seine Finger in ihr Haar.

Hermine knurrte frustriert, während sie an dem seidigen Fleisch saugte. Er war wie eine steinerne Statue, nicht in der Lage, sich zu bewegen oder zu atmen. Der Geschmack seiner Bereitschaft tropfte aus ihm und sie leckte die Flüssigkeit gierig auf.

Mit einem erstickten Zischen zog Severus sie auf die Füße und vollendete die Bemühungen, sich selbst von seinen Schuhen und der Hose zu befreien. Seine stürmischen Bewegungen ließen ihren weiblichen Stolz anschwellen. Seine Zurückhaltung hatte sich aufgelöst.

Sie fühlte den Rand des Bettes in ihren Kniekehlen und setzte sich. Sanfte Hände drückten gegen ihre Schultern und verlockten sie, sich hinzulegen. Ermunternd hob Hermine ihre Hüften, als er ihre Jeans und ihr Höschen auszog.

Seine dunklen Augen waren geweitet und glasig, und der Instinkt verleitete ihn, sie zu beanspruchen.

Sein Eindringen war schnell und schockierend, sein Umfang dehnte ihre unerfahrene Passage. Seine Augen weiteten sich und trafen auf ihre, als er in ihr verharrte. Da war kein Schmerz, kein Unbehangen, nur ein Gefühl der Fülle.

„Verzeih mir", raunte Severus, während er sich über ihr hielt.

Stumm seine miserable Existenz verfluchend, versuchte Severus sich zurückzuziehen. Er hatte es wieder getan! Er hatte sie verletzt!

Eines ihrer Beine klammerte sich um seinen Hintern und er verharrte in seinem Rückzug. Verwirrung ruinierte die zarte Kurve ihrer Augenbraue. „Bitte", flehte sie heiser und bewegte sich in verführerischer Einladung gegen ihn.

Sein Wille besaß keinen Einfluss auf ihre Vereinigung und er wusste, dass er niemals die warmen Tiefen ihres Körpers verlassen konnte, bis sie ihre Erlösung erreicht hatte. „Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun", murmelte er, halb vor Qual, halb vor Glück. „Bitte verzeih mir."

„Nichts... zu... verzeihen", keuchte sie von Gefühlen überflutet. Die Angst, die ihn ergriffen hatte, zerstreute sich und er schickte ein stummes, dankbares Gebet für die Widerstandsfähigkeit seiner Frau an die Götter.

Ihr samtiger Kanal wiegte sein erigiertes Fleisch, als er begann, sich langsam zu bewegen, damit seine Liebhaberin sich anpassen konnte.

„Hermine", keuchte er und musste fühlen, wie sie das Nirvana erreichte. Er verdankte ihr so viel.

Severus zog Hermine näher und nahm sie mit sich, als er sich auf den Rücken rollte. Er dachte nicht, dass es möglich wäre, aber ihre Verbindung vertiefte sich und seine Frau schrie auf.

Eine leidenschaftliche Röte überzog ihren Körper, als sie rittlings auf ihm saß und sich im Glanz ihrer Verbindung sonnte. Severus stupste mit seinem Daumen zwischen ihre entblößten Falten und liebkoste den geschwollenen Beweis für ihre Erregung.

So lange er lebte, würde er nie den Anblick und das Gefühl ihres Höhepunktes vergessen, die Art, wie ihr Körper seinen ergriff, die Art, wie ihre Röte heller brannte. Ihr Orgasmus leitete seinen ein, und Severus flutete ihre einladende Öffnung mit seinem Samen.

Sie brach auf ihm zusammen. Nur das Geräusch der übersättigten Liebhaber war zu hören. So blieben sie scheinbar eine Ewigkeit.

Hermine versuchte, von ihm herunter zu klettern, aber er hielt sie an Ort und Stelle, unwillig, ihre intime Verbindung aufzugeben.

Hermine erkannte, dass ihre Anstrengungen fruchtlos waren, ließ sich auf ihm nieder und platzierte einen keuschen Kuss auf seine Lippen. „Ich liebe dich auch."

Er fühlte sich unersättlich, als wäre er zwanzig Jahre jünger. Nachdem sie die Tiefen ihres Verlangens getestet hatten, ruhten sie sich aus. Gott sei Dank war Sonntag, ein guter Tag um auszuschlafen. Mit Ausnahme der andauernden Bedrohung durch Gilderoy Lockhart...

Severus schloss seine Augen und seufzte, sein Geist zufrieden, aber dennoch ruhelos. Wenn er Lockhart gegenüberstand, würde er das Urteil vollstrecken, an dem die Auroren gescheitert waren. Er würde sich nicht nur niemals an seine Frau erinnern, dieser verdammte Bastard würde sich nicht einmal an seine eigene verdammte Existenz erinnern.

Seine finsteren Gedanken wurden durch ein kleines Stöhnen neben ihm unterbrochen. Hermine kuschelte sich näher an ihn, suchte seine Wärme und schürte die bekannte Reaktion. Er hielt das Gewicht einer ihrer Brüste und reizte den Nippel zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen.

Hermine seufzte, schlief aber weiter.

„Ich liebe dich", murmelte er an ihrer Schulter und verfluchte seine Dummheit. Es war so leicht auszusprechen, wenn sie schlief. Es war eine Phrase, die er lange vergessen hatte, tief in einem der vielen Traumas seiner Kindheit vergraben. Als Kind hatte er Lektionen gelernt – Lektionen, in denen sentimentaler Müll verabscheut und gemieden wurde.

Seine Liebste wackelte gegen ihn, ihr Hintern an seiner Erektion. Der Drang, sie zu nehmen, ergriff ihn und er schaute finster drein. Muskeln, von deren Existenz er nicht einmal etwas gewusst hatte, protestierten. Sogar das Dunkle Mal an seinem linken Unterarm schmerzte. Wenn er wund war, war sie es sicherlich auch. Heute würden sie sich ausruhen, beschloss er.

Heute Nacht gehörte sie ihm.

Severus zog seine Hand entlang ihrer Rippen und liebkoste die Kurve ihres Bauches. Er konnte den Moment ihres Erwachens benennen, weil sich ihr Atemrhythmus in einen heiseren Schauer verwandelte. Hermine bog ihren Rücken durch und streckte sich wie eine faule Löwin.

„Guten Morgen", flüsterte Severus, während seine Hand tiefer glitt. Er strich durch ihre seidigen Locken und gluckste über ihre Reaktion.

„Schon wieder?" stöhnte sie, dennoch offen für ihn. „Weißt du, für einen älteren Mann bist du wirklich männlich."

Severus küsste ihre Schulter und zog sie an sich. „Gott sei Dank habe ich eine junge Hexe, um alle meine Bedürfnisse zu erfüllen", erwiderte er frech.

„Deine Bedürfnisse erfüllen?" Hermine tat, als wäre sie bestürzt. „Wie altertümlich!"

Seine Frau grinste ihn anzüglich an, während sie ihn auf seinen Rücken warf und sich rittlings auf ihn setzte. „Ich möchte es gar nicht anders haben."

Obwohl sein Geschlecht entschlossen anschwoll, verbot sich Severus selbst das Vergnügen, die Annehmlichkeit zu suchen. Stattdessen schlug er spielerisch auf ihren Hintern und lachte, als sie protestierend kreischte.

Er manövrierte sie von sich herunter, stieg aus dem Bett und streckte sich.

Durch gesenkte Lider beobachtete seine junge Hexe die Anspannung seiner Muskeln. Er streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen. „Bade mit mir", sagte er mit verführerischer Stimme.

Hermine griff seine Hand, stand auf und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Ich dachte schon, du würdest nie fragen."

Bedächtig kaute Hermine ihr Sandwich und lächelte. Sie war so herrlich wund. Infolge ihres Ausfluges in das Badezimmer hatten sie das Frühstück verpasst. Severus saß neben Dumbledore, in eine Unterhaltung mit dem Direktor vertieft.

Hermine warf einen verstohlenen Blick zum Ravenclaw Tisch und lächelte William und Allison nervös zu. Sie schuldete ihnen eine große Entschuldigung und eine Erklärung für Professor Flitwick, was ihren Anteil an dem verheerenden Verlust der Hauspunkte betraf.

Plötzlich sahen beide Schüler nach unten.

„Würdest du bitte aufhören, William und Allison anzustarren?", fragte Hermine, ohne Severus überhaupt anzusehen.

„Sie haben Glück, dass ich sie nicht weiter bestrafe", antwortete er, bevor er an seinem Tee nippte und ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit zuwandte.

Ein lauter Schluckauf und das Geräusch klappernden Geschirrs unterbrach ihren aufkeimenden Streit. Jeder in der Halle richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Sybill Trelawney, während sie plump ihren verschütteten Drink aufwischte.

„Na, na", beruhigte Dumbledore die nervöse Hexe, während er die Bestandteile ihres Getränkes von seine Robe und vom Tisch verschwinden ließ.

Betäubt erhob sich die Seherin und lief um den Lehrertisch herum zum Mittelpunkt der Großen Halle. Sie sah aus dem Fenster und genoss scheinbar das Sonnenlicht.

„Sybill?" Hermine konnte die sorgenvolle Stimme des Schulleiters hören.

Trelawney versteifte sich und griff sich an die Brust, als hätte sie eine Art Anfall. Ihre Stimme war leise und rau, als sie sprach. „Die Zyklen der Zeit wie Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft. Der verdorbene Geist wird urzeitliche Riten erflehen. Das Gesicht des Todes kriecht auf seinem Bauch, der Löwe wird den Gorgon besiegen. Was verloren geglaubt, wird zur rechten Zeit zurückkehren."

Kälte verzehrte Hermine, ihr Mittagessen wühlte ihren Bauch auf. In neunundneunzig Prozent der Zeit mochte sie eine Spinnerin sein, aber Sybill Trelawneys Vorhersagen hatten eine Art, wahr zu werden.


	16. Chapter 16

16. Der Kuss der Medusa oder Medusa's Kuss

Besitz ergreifend streichelte Severus Hermines kurvige Hüfte und zwickte das weiche Fleisch ihrer Schulter. „Du hast den Direktor gehört", murmelte er und leckte die Stelle, die er kurz vorher gereizt hatte. „Sybill war schon vor dem Frühstück betrunken. Die ‚Prophezeiung', wenn es denn eine war, hat nichts mit dir und mir zu tun."

Obwohl sie voller Leidenschaft war, konnte er ihre Sorge spüren. Er hatte versucht, ihre Dämonen zu vertreiben, aber die Angst haftete an ihr wie eine zweite Haut. Erneut heckte sie etwas aus. Er musste nicht in ihre Gedanken eindringen, um das zu erkennen.

Ihr verdammter Gryffindor Mut würde sein Tot sein. Sie wurde dazu getrieben, diejenigen zu schützen, die sie liebte. Es war so natürlich für sie wie das Atmen. „Du kannst mich nicht verlassen", bemerkte er leise. „Ich werde dir folgen, wohin du auch gehst."

Hermine atmete aus.

Er hatte einen Streit erwartet, aber es gab keinen. Seine Sorge wuchs, nicht nur um ihre körperliche Sicherheit, sondern auch für ihr mentales Wohlsein. Wenn sie jemals vorwärts kommen wollten, dann mussten sie sich mit Lockhart beschäftigen.

Hermine bewegte sich, drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm und fädelte ein Bein durch seine. „Nun denn, dann ist es abgemacht. Da ich nicht ohne dich gehen kann und du nicht ohne mich, müssen wir Gilderoy gemeinsam jagen."

„Das steht nicht zur Debatte", entgegnete Severus und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Die Eskalierung ihres Streites konnte er auf ihren Lippen schmecken, also vertiefte er seinen Besitzanspruch, schob sie zurück und nagelte sie mit seinem Körper fest.

Als der Kuss endete, war sie atemlos und Feuer brannte in ihren Augen. Oder war es Begehren?

Sie wand sich unter ihm, grub ihre Fingernägel in seinen Hintern und verlangte schweigend, dass er sich mit ihr verband.

„Du bist unvernünftig", jammerte sie und öffnete einladend die Beine.

Severus grinste. Mit ihr Liebe zu machen, während sie stritten, war berauschend. „Du sollst mich nie wieder verlassen", murmelte er zwingend, während er ihr feuchtes Zentrum mit seiner tropfenden Spitze reizte.

Hermine stieß nach oben, um sein Fleisch zu treffen und schrie auf.

Severus zog sich zurück, leckte sich einen Weg ihren Körper hinab und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem köstlichen Moschus. Er brannte darauf, sie in Besitz zu nehmen, aber er musste sich erst ihre Mitwirkung sichern.

Er öffnete sie mit seinen langen Fingern und stupste mit der Zunge gegen ihre Klitoris. „Versprich mir..., dass du... mich niemals... verlassen wirst", murmelte er, während er einerseits seine Frau verrückt machte und andererseits ihre seidige Feuchtigkeit leckte.

„Nein", raunte sie heiser und stieß ihre Hüften nach oben, um seine Aufmerksamkeiten zu erhalten.

Mit seinen Fingern drang er in ihre enge Scheide ein und testete ihre Bereitschaft. Er kniete sich vor sie und drückte ihre Knie auseinander. Er wusste nicht, wen er mehr quälte – sie oder sich selbst, aber er musste sich ihrer Kooperation sicher sein.

Severus verharrte über ihr, bereit sie zu nehmen. „Bitte", flüsterte er ernst über ihren Lippen. „Versprich es mir." Die schleppende Qual brannte tief in ihm, als er ihre Vereinigung vollendete.

Dieses Versprechen war mehr als der Zauberereid. Dieses Versprechen schuf die Voraussetzungen für ihre Zukunft. Sie fühlte den Zwang, ja zu sagen, aber ihr Gryffindor Herz schrie ein herzhaftes „Nein". Er verweilte in ihr, zitterte über ihr und flehte sie an.

„Versprich es mir", raunte er und rieb seine Wange an der zarten Haut ihres Halses.

„Ich kann nicht", keuchte sie, als Severus eines ihre Beine über seine Schulter legte. Sie war verletzlich, ihrem Ehemann ausgeliefert. „Ich liebe dich zu sehr."

Er legte den Rhythmus fest, Schweißperlen tropften von seinem Körper. „Edle Gryffindor", keuchte er verärgert, seine Stöße verlängernd. „Bitte erfülle meine Bitte."

Götter, sie war so nah dran, und er wusste es. Er benutzte Sex als Waffe. „Ich kann nicht", entgegnete Hermine und versuchte ihn zu locken, sich schneller zu bewegen.

Severus stöhnte, die Frustration über die Sturheit seiner jungen Frau ätze in jeder Linie seines Körpers. „Dann lässt du mir keine Wahl", knurrte er.

„W-was machst d-du?", wimmerte sie, als er über ihr innehielt und anfing zu rezitieren.

Er hörte auf zu sprechen und küsste sie, nahm ihre Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne und saugte an dem empfänglichen Fleisch. Es loslassend, schenkte Severus ihr einen grimmigen Blick. „Ich binde deine Kräfte."

„Das kannst du nicht!", keuchte Hermine. „Ich habe nie jemanden verletzt."

„Aber du wirst." Während sich Severus auf sein Gesäß zurücksetzte, umklammerte er ihre Hüften und ihren Hintern und zog sie mit sich, um ihre intime Verbindung beizubehalten.

Sie hatte sich nie vorher so entblößt gefühlt. „Nein, werde ich nicht. Es ist nicht meine Absicht, Lockhart zu verletzten."

Grinsend zupfte Severus langsam an einem ihrer Nippel. „Du bist großzügiger als ich, Kleine."

Sie wusste nicht, was gefährlicher war, der Fakt, dass sie nicht wütend auf ihn war, oder der Fakt, dass sie nicht aus ihm schlau wurde. „Severus, bitte."

„Schwör es, Hermine!", befahl er, ließ seinen Daumen zwischen ihre Falten gleiten und liebkoste ihr geschwollenes Geschlecht.

Er war so tief, sein Körper und seine Seele verlangten Erfüllung. „Ich schwöre!" rief sie, Tränen der Frustration liefen über ihre Wange, als sie um ihn herum kam.

„Du bist ein richtiger Bastard", bemerkte sein Spiegelbild, während es Severus' Verhalten imitierte. Severus grinste und knöpfte eine seiner Manschetten zu. Zuerst musste er nach Hogsmeade, um einige Trankzutaten zu erwerben, die er bestellt hatte, dann würde er die Dinge mit seiner Frau richten und ihre Sicherheit gewährleisten. „Ja, bin ich. Aber es hat funktioniert."

„Glaubst du ehrlich, dass sie das Versprechen einhält? Schließlich hat sie das letzte gebrochen." Die missbilligenden schwarzen Augen des Spiegels starrten in Severus'.

Severus sah auf das leere Bett und runzelte die Stirn. Hermine war wütend auf ihn. „Ich bin sicher, dass sie ein Hintertürchen finden wird. Tatsächlich war es ein angeregter Bluff. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie geglaubt hat, ich würde tatsächlich ihre Kräfte binden. Die Kräfte von jemandem zu binden ist altertümlicher Unsinn, ein urbaner Mythos."

Der Spiegel spottete: „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du eine Gryffindor geblufft hast."

„Oh Schatz", sagte Hermine, während sie einen Trank auf den Rücken einer Hufflepuff Drittklässlerin tupfte. „Ich fürchte, du hast Drachenpocken, Priscilla."

„Ich werde doch am nächsten Samstag Quidditch spielen können, nicht wahr?", fragte Priscilla besorgt.

„Wir werden sehen", antwortete sie ruhig und fühlte sich schuldig, weil sie der Schülerin falsche Hoffnungen machte. Sie verschloss die Phiole und zog Priscillas Pyjama zurück an seinen Platz. „Sieh es von der guten Seite, Priscilla. Wenigstens bist du dem Zaubertrankunterricht entkommen."

Das sommersprossige Mädchen kicherte und legte sich ins Bett. „Danke, Madam Snape."

„Bitte", entgegnete Hermine, während sie zum Vorratsschrank ging und den Trank verstaute. Sie hoffte, dass Poppy bald aus Hogsmeade zurück sein würde. Sie wollte mit Severus reden, wenn er einen freien Moment hatte.

Sie ging zum Schreibtisch, setzte sich, starrte aus dem Fenster und ließ ihre Wut über die letzte Nacht hoch kommen. Wenn ihr überheblicher Ehemann dachte, dass sie sich an ein Versprechen halten würde, das sie ihm unter Zwang gegeben hatte, dann war er auf dem Holzweg.

„Meine Kräfte binden", höhnte Hermine, als sie nach der Feder griff und begann, Priscillas Krankengeschichte aufzuschreiben. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich darauf reingefallen bin."

„Guten Morgen, Severus", grüßte Poppy den mürrisch aussehenden Zaubertränkemeister, als sie an den Ladentisch der Apotheke trat. Der Mann sah nicht zufrieden aus. Tatsächlich sah er eher krank aus. Sie hatte ihn zu oft zusammengeflickt, um nicht in der Lage zu sein, seinen gedrängten, vorsichtigen Ausdruck von Schmerz zu erkennen. „Ist irgendwas? Geht es dir gut?"

Severus' kalter dunkler Blick wanderte zu ihr. „Ja, das ist es", beklagte er sich. „Ich habe letzte Woche ein paar Zutaten bestellt und sie haben mir geeult, dass meine Bestellung da ist. Es scheint, als hätten sie die Posten verlegt. Um die Sache noch zu verschlimmern, bin ich spät dran für meinen Unterricht."

Poppy untersuchte ihn genauer. Er sah blass aus, blasser als gewöhnlich. „Wenn du möchtest, kann ich hier auf dich warten. Ich muss selbst ein paar Dinge abholen."

„Danke Poppy", entgegnete er. „Ich würde es begrüßen..."

Severus zuckte zusammen, umklammerte seinen linken Arm und fiel auf die Knie. „Das Dunkle Mal", stöhnte er unter Schmerzen. „Das kann nicht sein! Oh, Götter!"

Vor ihm niederkniend zerriss Poppy den Ärmel seiner Robe und seines Shirts und enthüllte einen marmorharten Alabaster-Klecks, wo das frühere Todesser Totenkopf-und-Schlange Mal war.

Sie sah in die Augen ihres Kollegen und konnte seinen Rückzug in sich selbst sehen. Das war immer seine Verteidigung gegen lange Attacken mit dem _Cruciatus_ Fluch gewesen. Der marmorne Effekt dehnte sich aus, umgab sein Gelenk und seine Hand und kroch stetig über das Material seiner Kleidung.

Poppy zerrte an Severus' Kleidung, enthüllte die Geschwindigkeit und den Ernst des Fluches.

Severus stöhnte und erschauerte, als der Schmerz durch seinen Arm rauschte.

„Wir müssen dich zurück ins Schloss bringen, Severus", sagte Poppy und versuchte, ihre Stimme ruhig und beruhigend klingen zu lassen. „Da ist dunkle Magie am Werk. Die Schutzzauber im Schloss werden sie von der Ausbreitung abhalten." _H__offe ich._

Der Apotheker kam auf sie zu und sagte: „Es tut mir leid, Professor, aber ich kann die Bestellung nicht finden... Oh je!" Er eilte an ihre Seite. „Soll ich Hilfe holen?"

Poppy hörte das Knacken von Knochen und Gewebe, das zu Stein wurde, und erschauderte. Sie musste ihn schnell stabilisieren, bevor der Fluch ein lebenswichtiges Organ befiel. „Wir müssen Ihren Kamin benutzen."

„Ja, natürlich", erwiderte der Mann und deutete in das Hinterzimmer.

„Hermine", raunte Severus, seine Augen waren reflektierende Seen voll versengendem Schmerz. „Rette Hermine."

„Zuerst werde ich dich retten", wandte Poppy ein und schwenkte ihren Zauberstab über den infizierten Bereich.

„_Finite Incantatem._"

Die Infektion breitete sich weiter aus und wanderte langsam zu seiner Schulter.

„Natürlich würde es nicht so einfach sein", murmelte sie in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart. Poppy sah sich im Laden um, ob jemand anders außer dem Ladenbesitzer in der Nähe war. Jemand war da, jemand mit Hass in seinem Herzen.

Die kalte, marmorne Hand ihres Freundes haltend fluchte Poppy. „Severus, ich muss das behandeln, aber ich weiß nicht wie, bis ich es näher untersucht habe."

Als sie ihren Zauberstab hob, um einen Heilzauber zu sprechen, versuchte Severus ihr Handgelenk zu greifen, um sie aufzuhalten.

„Nein!", protestierte er. „Lockhart... Hermine..."

Seine Schulter wurde grau, würde bald zu Stein werden. Jede Illusion, die sie vielleicht gehabt hatte, dass Gilderoy Lockhart harmlos sei, verschwand. Die hässliche Wahrheit seiner Rache lag auf dem Boden und kämpfte ums Überleben. „Severus, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss das tun. Hermine wird in Ordnung sein. Ich verspreche es."

Die Haut seiner Schulter knisterte, als sie sich verhärtete.

Poppy schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und schloss ihre Augen. Sie hatte Severus noch nie vorher in solcher Todesqual gesehen. „_Victus Mortis Suspensum._"

„_Komm zu mir, meine Liebe", rief eine sanfte Stimme nach Hermine. Sie spähte durch den trüben Nebel ihres Traumes und fühlte, wie die kalten Finger der Angst ihre Seele würgten._

„Severus!" Ihre Stimme hallte wider, das Geräusch von brechenden Wellen in der Nähe. „Wo bist du? Ich kann dich nicht finden?"

„_Du bist frei", flüsterte die Stimme eines Liebenden in ihrem Kopf. „Komm zu mir."_

Sie tastete sich ihren Weg an einem feuchten Erdwall entlang, ein Gefühl der Panik erstickte ihren sonst so unbekümmerten Mut. „Ich kann dich nicht finden!"

„_Komm zu mir, Hermine", befahl die männliche Stimme, ein Ton der Verzweiflung haftete an ihr._

_Heiße Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, während sie nach ihrem Liebhaber suchte. Dann fiel sie, stolperte über etwas so großes, dass sie oben drauf lag. Es war kalt, hart und leblos._

„_Du bist frei", wiederholte die kühle Stimme. „Komm zu mir!"_

_Hermine krabbelte über was auch immer sie gefallen war und zitterte. Stückchen und Teile aus Marmor guckten aus dem Nebel. Sie konnte eine Hand erkennen, und dann einen Arm. Es war eine Art Statue, eine, die umgekippt war und nun auf der Seite lag._

_Der Nebel löste sich auf, wie ein Vorhang, der einen kostbaren Preis enthüllte. Es war die Statue eines Mannes, der posierte, als hätte er sich mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden, der aber dennoch dagegen ankämpfte. Es fühlte sich an, als würden Ketten um ihr Herz gelegt, Ketten, die sie von der wunderschönen Statue wegzogen. Sie hielt sich daran fest, studierte sie verzweifelt und fühlte den Zwang, bei der Statue zu bleiben._

„Du gehörst mir", flüsterte die Stimme rau und kam näher.

_Sie hielt sich an dem kalten Stein fest._

„_Lass ihn los." Die Stimme kam näher. „Du gehörst nun zu mir. Du bist meine wahre Liebe. Ich habe den ewigen Bund geschmiedet. Wir werden nie wieder getrennt sein."_

_Sie weinte, zeichnete das vertraute Gesicht nach und wollte das Schicksal der Statue teilen. Ein orangefarbenes Licht blitze auf und der Marmor begann in ihren Armen zu zerfallen._

Hermine zuckte zurück, ein gesegnetes Geräusch rettete sie aus ihrem fürchterlichen Alptraum. Der grüne Blitz war schon vorbei, und sie konnte Poppy aus dem Kamin treten sehen, ihre Pakete sie offensichtlich sehr belastend.

„Hermine!", schrie Madam Pomfrey.

„Ich bin hier", antwortete Hermine, immer noch nicht in der Lage zu sehen, womit ihre Mentorin kämpfte.

„Den Göttern sei Dank!" Die Heilerin seufzte erleichtert auf.

Verwirrt kam Hermine näher. „Kann ich Ihnen mit Ihren Paketen helfen, Madam Pom...?"

Der Alptraum war wahr geworden, als sie sah, dass Poppy nicht mit etwas kämpfte, sondern mit jemandem. Severus hing mitten in der Luft und schwebte zum nächsten Bett. Sein Gesicht war ruhig, ein friedvoller Schlummer war in seine Züge eingemeißelt. Seine Robe und sein Shirt waren zerrissen und enthüllten eine weiße Hand und einen Arm, die nicht zu ihrem Besitzer gehörten.

„Wird Professor Snape wieder gesund?", fragte Priscilla von gegenüber.

Nachdem sie Severus auf das Bett gelegt hatte, kniete Poppy nieder und überprüfte seinen Arm und seine Schulter.

„Den Göttern sei Dank, es hat aufgehört."

Es war, als wäre Hermine in die Brust geschlagen worden, ihr Herz schlug so schmerzhaft, dass sie sich wünschte, es würde aufhören. Ihre Ausbildung schrieb ihr vor, ruhig zu bleiben, aber ihre Seele fühlte sich an, als würde sie in eine Million Teile zerspringen.

„Sie da!", rief Poppy die Heilerin in einem Portrait. „Holen Sie den Schulleiter, schnell!"

Die Heilerin rannte aus dem Rahmen, und Madam Pomfrey deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf das Bücherregal mit den medizinischen Journalen und rief ein dickes Buch herbei. Severus' Arm haltend beschwor die Heilerin das Buch, welches sich schnell öffnete und vor ihr in der Luft schwebte.

„Es muss einen Fluch geben!", zischte sie frustriert, während die Seiten flatterten, als wären sie durch den Vorwurf der Schulkrankenschwester gereizt. „Dann versuchen wir eben Tränke."

„_Du bist frei!"_, rief eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _„Komm zu mir, meine Liebe!" _Hermine sah aus dem Fenster und bekämpfte den Zwang, der an ihrer Seele zerrte. Sie wollte zu Severus gehen, konnte sich aber nicht bewegen.

Ein weiteres Buch flog aus dem Regal. Poppy murmelte eine schnelle Beschwörung und das Buch öffnete sich. Sie fuhr mit der Untersuchung fort, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Stein nicht mehr von Severus' Leben in Besitz nahm.

Unfähig sich zu bewegen tröstete sich Hermine mit dem Wissen, dass Madam Pomfrey sich um die Bedürfnisse ihres Mannes kümmerte.

„_Er ist nicht länger dein Ehemann"_, zischte die Stimme._ „Komm zu mir, Hermine. Ich brauche dich... deine Berührung."_

Albus Dumbledore rauschte in die Station, seine normalerweise ruhigen blauen Augen kalt und hart. Hermine beobachtete, wie der Schulleiter das Bett erreichte. „Hast du die Ursache gefunden, Poppy?"

„Nein, nein, nein", sagte die Heilerin zu dem Diagnosebuch der Zaubertränke. „Finde einen anderen Trank. Dieser kann es nicht sein. Die Zutaten sind zu selten. Medusa's Blut existiert nicht mehr."

„Was ist es, Poppy?", fragte Albus, seine Stimme wachsam, aber dennoch ruhig.

Sie beobachtete das Wechselspiel zwischen Krankenschwester und Schulleiter, ihr Interesse an Severus' Gesundheit schwand.

„Ich habe beide Diagnosebücher durchgesehen", antwortete Madam Pomfrey. „Demzufolge leidet Severus an den Auswirkungen vom Kuss der Medusa. Aber er hätte es zu sich nehmen müssen. Die Zutaten existieren einfach nicht. Dieser Trank ist nicht mehr als Mythos und Legende."

Professor Dumbledore rief das Buch herbei und las die Passage. Er drehte sich zu Hermine und seine Augen verengten sich. „Hermine?"

Sie versuchte ihm zu antworten, aber sie konnte es nicht. Da war keine Luft in ihren Lungen. Es war, als würde sie jemand küssen, ihr den Atem rauben. Sie erstickte. Sie konnte die Verzweiflung des Wesens fühlen, das sie als Geisel genommen hatte. Wenn es sie nicht haben konnte, würde es auch niemand anderes.

Albus sah ihren Kampf, ihm zu antworten, zog seinen Zauberstab, ging durch die Station und führte Schutzzauber und Abwehrzauber durch.

Luft rauschte in ihre Lungen, als der Zugriff der Bestie auf sie gebrochen wurde. Hermine brach auf dem Boden zusammen, hustete und stotterte, ihre Kehle rau vom Anschlag auf ihr Leben.

Albus hatte gespürt, wie sich das Gewicht der Schutzzauber des Schlosses unter dem Druck von machtvollem Hass verzogen hatte, er hatte sein Bestes getan, um sie zu verstärken. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Lockhart dahinter steckte. Der verrückte Zauberer war zweifellos weit weg und benutzte einen der barbarischsten ältesten Zauber, der der Zauberergemeinschaft bekannt war. Gilderoys Hass auf die Liebe hatte ihm große Kräfte verschafft.

Dumbledore kniete neben Hermine und bot ihr Unterstützung an, als sie nach Luft schnappte.

„Sag mir, Hermine", fragte Dumbledore leise. „Hast du ihn gehört? Weißt du, wo Gilderoy ist?"

Ihre Stimme war heiser, als sie antwortete, ihr geweiteter, trauriger Blick verweilte auf ihrem Ehemann. „Severus..."

„Ich habe die Schutzzauber verstärkt", versicherte er seiner früheren Schülerin. „Poppy hat schnell gehandelt. So lange er in einem todesähnlichen Zustand ist, kann der Fluch ihn nicht erreichen."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich und Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, stumme Zeichen ihrer Qual. „Er ist tot", flüsterte sie die Worte.

Unfähig, sie anzulügen, blickte Albus in ihre feuchten braunen Augen. „Noch nicht. Aber wenn wir das Abbild nicht finden und den Fluch aufheben, wird er es sein."

„Abbild?" Poppy war verwirrt.

„Ja", erklärte Albus. „Gilderoy zahlt in der Tat eine hohe Gebühr. Er benutzt Magie, die einen hohen Preis verlangt."

Hermine war bleich. Er konnte ihre Angst und Schuldgefühle spüren, als er die Tiefen ihrer panischen Gedanken durchquerte. Sie lief zur anderen Seite des Bettes, kniete neben ihrem Mann nieder und berührte seine Stirn, wie eine Mutter ihr Kind. „Ich habe das getan. Er ruft nach mir, sagt mir, dass ich frei bin. Er will, dass ich zu ihm komme."

„Albus?" Poppy wartete geduldig auf eine Erklärung.

„Ich glaube, dass er Vodun benutzt, oder Voodoo, wie es allgemein genannt wird", vermutete Dumbledore. „Da es sehr unwahrscheinlich ist, dass Severus einen Trank eingenommen hat..."

„Also ist er unter dem Einfluss von Medusas Kuss?", fragte die Heilerin in hoffnungsloser Beunruhigung. „Wie kann das sein? Gorgonen sind ausgestorben. Man braucht einen Tropfen vom Blut eines Gorgons."

„Es scheint, als hätte er sogar das erworben, Poppy", bemerkte er. „Wie ich bereits sagte, da er den Trank nicht eingenommen hat, kann ich nur vermuten, dass Severus betroffen wurde, sobald er die Schutzzauber von Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Es scheint, als hätte Gilderoy auch von dir ein Abbild, Hermine. Ausgehend von dem, was du vorhin gefühlt hast, hat er einen Liebeszauber auf dein Abbild gesprochen."

„Albus!", rief eine Stimme, schwer vor Sorge, außerhalb des Krankenflügels.

Er sah Poppy erwartungsvoll an und wartete, dass die Heilerin Minerva, die nach ihm rief, zum Schweigen brachte.

„Albus!" Die Stimme kam näher.

„Professor Dumbledore!", rief eine weitere Stimme.

Harry platzte in die Station, sein Blick suchte verzweifelt nach Hermine. Professor McGonagall war hinter ihm, panisch aufgrund der Nachrichten, die er mitbrachte. Hermine kniete neben dem Bett, ihr Kopf ruhte auf Snapes Brust.

„Sie sind tot, Professor Dumbledore", keuchte Harry, als er versuchte, zu Atem zu kommen. „Sie sind alle tot."

„Wer?", fragte Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme. Harry hatte Dumbledore immer darum beneidet – um seine Fähigkeit, selbst in den schwierigsten Zeiten ruhig zu bleiben.

„Alle Todesser in Azkaban", entgegnete Harry. „Sie sind alle zu Stein geworden."


	17. Chapter 17

17. Das Schicksal wendet sich zum Schlechteren

Gefangen in der Dunkelheit, kämpfte Severus gegen den übernatürlichen Zwang, der ihn gefangen hielt. Es war beunruhigend, das Ziehen und der Sog von etwas, was sich wie Wasser anfühlte, die Anstrengung, die nötig war, um zu atmen. Er fühlte sich bleiern, als wäre ein Gewicht an sein linkes Handgelenk gebunden worden. Egal wie hart er kämpfte, er konnte sich nicht befreien.

Erinnerungen perlten an die Oberfläche – mit Hermine Liebe machen, den Drang, sie zu beschützen. Allein dieser Gedanke grenzte ans Absurde. Gryffindors brauchten keinen Schutz vor irgendwas oder irgendwem außer sich selbst.

Er hatte es gehasst, sie zu verlassen… Wie lange war das her? Die düsteren Tiefen seines Gefängnisses zeigten die Zeit nicht an.

Ein weiteres Ereignis spielte sich in seinem Kopf ab, eines im direkten Kontrast zu Hermines Güte und Liebe. Es war böse und voller Hass.

Die Flut der Emotionen beruhigten seine Fluchtversuche. Das war etwas, was er als Spion gelernt hatte – nimm das Böse an, aber lass dich nicht davon verzehren. Aber das war das Problem. Das Böse war nicht auf ihn gerichtet. Es galt Hermine. Die dunkle Magie, die ihn gefangen hatte, diente dazu, sie zu bestrafen. Er konnte die kochende Wut der Bestie spüren.

Severus zuckte vor Schmerzen zusammen und umklammerte seinen linken Unterarm. Ein kurzer Moment der Klarheit schimmerte in den trüben Tiefen seiner Hölle.

Er war verflucht worden, der Schmerz der Magie verbrannte das Dunkle Mal.

Böses erkannte das Böse.

Aus der Ferne konnte er ihre Stimme hören. Sie rief ihn, wie eine Sirene ihre Beute in seinen wässrigen Tod lockte. Er war unfähig ihr zu widerstehen, die Qual, nicht zu ihr gehen zu können, schnitt Stück für qualvolles Stück in seine Seele. Er spürte ihre Berührung, als sie seine Hand aus Fleisch berührte und ihr Gewicht, als sie sich auf das Bett setzte.

„Poppy ist zuversichtlich, dass sie das Heilmittel finden wird." Ihre Worte waren gelassen und beruhigend, aber er konnte die stummen Tränen hören, die von ihrer Wangen fielen – die Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme.

Auch wenn er Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzten musste, er schwor sich, dass er seinen Weg zurück zu ihr finden würde. Er konnte versuchen, die Wirklichkeit seiner Situation zu ignorieren, aber die Ironie war nicht zu übersehen. Als Zaubertränkemeister hätte er den altertümlichen Trank leicht erkannt, der ihn nun im Griff hielt, aber das Heilmittel war außerhalb seiner Reichweite.

Medusas Kuss war so alt wie die Zeit. Die Legende besagte, dass sobald Perseus Medusa getötet hatte, die Parzen die Reste von Gorgons Körper gesammelt hatten. Ein Tropfen ihres Blutes konnte einen Mann in Stein verwandeln. Einzig Aphrodites Tränen konnte die eingefrorenen Statuen befreien. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Aphrodite nicht mehr existierte, würde es unmöglich sein, eine ihrer Tränen zu erhalten.

„William und Allison wünschen dir das Beste", murmelte Hermine, „obwohl du diese ganzen Punkte von Ravenclaw abgezogen hast."

Severus fühlte die Wärme ihrer Lippen, die sich auf seine pressten, und stöhnte. Seine Seele würde er verkaufen, um in der Lage zu sein, ihren Kuss zu erwidern.

„Ich brauche dich..." Hermines zimtiger Atem liebkoste seine Wange. „Versprich mir, dass du nicht böse bist, wenn ich zurückkomme. Versprich mir, dass du durchhältst."

Seine Frau klang verzweifelt, nahezu reumütig. Was hatte sie vor?

„Ich gehe allein", flüsterte sie. „Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass noch jemand verletzt wird."

Ein unbehagliches Gefühl taumelte durch seine bleierne Magengrube.

„Ich werde ihn finden. Das sollte nicht so schwierig sein", fuhr Hermine mit einem sarkastischen Glucksen fort. „_Er_ hat auch eins von mir, mein Liebster. Ich kann den Sog seiner Magie fühlen. Die Puppe... sein Zauber... werden nicht funktionieren. Ich bin an dich gebunden. Nichts kann zwischen uns kommen, nicht einmal der Tod."

Er wollte sie rufen, wollte sie zur Vernunft bringen, aber er konnte nicht sprechen. Flüssige Schatten verwüsteten die dünne Verbindung zur Realität und er wurde gegen seinen Willen fortgetrieben.

Zeit, die er nicht bemessen konnte, verging. Eine weitere Unterhaltung säuselte um ihn herum.

„Du musst ihr folgen", wies Albus' ernste Stimme jemanden an. „Nutze alles, was nötig scheint. Wir müssen Gilderoy lebend fangen, wenn wir enträtseln wollen, was getan wurde."

‚Ja, ja', schimpfte Severus stumm. ‚Findet den Bastard und lasst ihn lange genug am Leben, damit ich ihn umbringen kann!'

„Professor", antwortete eine bekannte Stimme. „Was, wenn der Zauber von Hermine Besitz ergreift?"

Von Hermine Besitz ergreift? So lange sie innerhalb der Schutzbanne von Hogwarts war, konnte kein Zauber ihr etwas anhaben.

„Aus diesem Grund musst du ihr folgen", flüsterte der Schulleiter verschwörerisch. „Aber du darfst sie nicht wissen lassen, dass sie verfolgt wird."

Was! Severus kochte. Sobald er seinen Weg zurück zu Hermine gefunden hatte, würde er einen Weg finden, sie zu bestrafen. Nicht nur das, er würde Dumbledore dafür verhexen, dass er ihr erlaubte zu gehen. Wie konnte Albus es wagen, Hermine als Köder zu benutzen!

Seine Wut gärte, als die Unterhaltung abdriftete.

Hermine stand vor dem verzauberten Spiegel und zog ihren Mantel hoch. Das Schloss war ruhig, nur die Geisterschwaden und die Ruhelosigkeit der Portraits machten Geräusche. Sie würde die Deckung der Dunkelheit nutzen um zu fliehen.

Seufzend schloss sie ihre Augen und betete.

„Ich verbiete dir zu gehen", forderte eine männliche Stimme streng.

Hermines Augen sprangen auf. Severus' Spiegelbild blickte sie finster an und ein Moment der Hoffnung erwachte zum Leben. Sie drehte sich um und fand nichts.

„Ich verbiete dir zu gehen", wiederholte die Reflektion den Befehl.

Ihr Blick glitt zurück zum Spiegel. „Oh, du bist das", bemerkte Hermine, ihr Tonfall niedergeschlagen und leer.

„Ich dachte, du würdest dich freuen, deinen Mann zu sehen", murmelte der Spiegel mit einer Intensität, die sie zittern ließ.

„Du bist nicht mein Ehemann", schnappte sie.

„Du hast Recht." Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust, seine Augen wanderten in vertraulicher Begutachtung an ihrer Figur auf und ab. „Obwohl dein Ehemann nicht in deiner Nähe ist, spüre ich seine Frustration und Wut."

Ihr Spiegelbild erschien im Spiegel und schlang die Arme liebevoll um Severus' Taille. „Ich fühle ihn auch, aber du tust das Richtige."

„Danke", antwortete Hermine und fasste etwas Mut aus ihren Worten.

„Ermutige ihr rücksichtsloses Verhalten nicht noch, meine Liebe."

Hermines Spiegelbild strich Severus' Haar aus seinem Nacken und saugte an seinem Puls.

Seine dunklen Augen trübten sich vor Lust, blieben aber weiterhin auf Hermine fixiert. „Ich verbiete dir zu gehen", zischte er, als die Hand der Verführerin im Spiegel unter seinen Hosenbund glitt. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und versuchte ihre Bewegungen zu stoppen.

Hatten sie keinen Sinn für Anstand? Hermine wandte ihren Blick ab und ging zur Tür.

„Stop!", schrie Snape.

Sie drehte sich um, bereit für den Streit, auf den der verdammte Spiegel so scharf zu sein schien.

„Nichts, was du sagen könntest, wird meine Meinung ändern."

Das Abbild ihres Mannes schloss die Augen, als ihre Doppelgängerin ihn verführte. Ihre Hände glitten über seine nackte Brust.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen", flüsterte ihr Spiegelbild. „Deine Aufgabe mag entmutigend erscheinen, aber gib nicht auf. Die Zeit wird knapper. Er schwindet weiter."

„Was meinst du?" Sie konnte die Tränen, die ihre Kehle zuschnürten, fühlen.

„Medusas Umarmung wird ihm bald Trost bieten", flüsterte ihr Abbild sanft. „Du musst dich beeilen."

Hermine hatte keine Zeit für Tränen oder Bedauern und sah nicht zurück. Sie zog den Mantel enger um sich und ging durch die Tür.

Hermine schritt über das Gelände und fühlte den Drang weiterzugehen. Das Schieben und Ziehen war Furcht einflößend. Sie wollte Severus nicht verlassen, aber sie wusste, sie musste es tun. Der Zwang, der an ihr zog, wurde stärker. Er würde sie nicht verzehren. Sie würde das nicht zulassen.

Etwas war nicht in Ordnung. Nichts war in Ordnung. Seit einiger Zeit war nichts in ihrem Leben mehr in Ordnung. Dessen war sie sicher. Sie eilte durch den Verbotenen Wald, Blätter und Zweige sprangen in ihren Weg.

Je weiter sie ging, umso stärker wurde die Leere in ihr. Es war, als würde sie einen Teil von sich zurücklassen. Hermine griff sich mit der Hand an die Brust, ließ sich an einem Baum herabsinken und versuchte, zu Atem zu kommen.

Sie musste weiter gehen, musste diesem Wahnsinn ein Ende setzen. Sie klammerte sich an die letzten Überreste der Hoffnung in ihrem Herzen. Sie würde das Abbild und ein Heilmittel für Severus finden. Es musste einen anderen Weg geben, ihn zu befreien.

Sie war so dicht dran. Sie konnte die magische Barriere fühlen. Blindlings hastete Hermine in die Nacht. Einmal jenseits des Hogwarts-Geländes hielt sie inne.

„Komm zu mir!", dröhnte eine laute, wütende Stimme in ihrem Kopf. „Nimm den Portschlüssel und wir werden bald zusammen sein!"

Hermine blickte hinunter zu ihren Füßen und sah eine große, deplazierte Muschel.

Ein Zweig zerbrach in der Nähe und riss sie aus ihren Tagträumen. Wurde sie verfolgt? Sie spähte über ihre Schulter. Da war niemand.

Der Zwang wurde verzweifelter und zwang sie in die Knie. Sie griff nach der Muschel und fühlte einen merkwürdigen Zug, als würde sich noch jemand daran festhalten. Bevor sie das näher analysieren konnte, brachte sie der Portschlüssel vom Waldrand fort.

Wind peitschte um sie herum und Lichter blitzten vor ihr auf. Bald würde sie ankommen. Bald würde sie Gilderoy gegenüberstehen. Wie beim Apparieren war auch das Reisen mit einem Portschlüssel verwirrend und neigte dazu, die Luft aus einem heraus zu pressen. Hermine schloss die Augen, während die Lichter und Farben um sie herum wirbelten, und bereitete sich vor.

Mit einem derben Plumps landete sie an einer steinigen Küste, das Geräusch der Gezeiten betäubte sie. Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und spähte über ihre Schulter. Der volle Mond stand strahlend vor der rollenden Flut. Sie dachte, sie hätte jemanden fluchen gehört, aber es war zuviel Wind. Felsen verrutschten um sie herum, entweder durch ihre Ankunft oder sie wurden durch den Wind zerstört, sie wusste es nicht.

In der Ferne konnte sie flackerndes Licht sehen. Es war ein Feuer. Es rief sie, Gilderoys Stimme, ein Teil der tanzenden Asche. Die Verlockung des Zaubers winkte ihr zu und willig folgte sie dem Ruf.

Als sie näher kam, durchschnitt ein Schmerz ihre Seele. Ihr Herz fühlte sich bleiern an, als wäre es zu Stein geworden. Es war mit den Lasten, die sie trug, beschwert.

„_Du bist frei"_, beschwor sie Lockhart in ihrem Kopf. _„Komm zu mir. Sei bei mir."_

Hermine kletterte in die Höhle. Sie sollte Angst haben, hatte sie aber nicht. Sie war zu beschäftigt damit, herabfallenden Steinen auszuweichen, um der Angst nachzugeben.

Eine einsame Gestalt war über das Feuer gebeugt. Sie umklammerte ihren Zauberstab fester und ging voran. Ihre Augen ließen Lockhart nicht los. Das Getöse der Wellen, die gegen die Küste schlugen, verdeckte das Geräusch ihrer Annäherung. Wenn sie nur ein bisschen näher kommen könnte, dann könnte sie Severus befreien.

Schatten tanzten in der Höhle, einer davon benahm sich unnatürlich, als er sich Lockhart näherte. Götter, nein! Wenn dem verdammten Arsch irgendetwas passierte, würde sie das Abbild niemals finden. Der Schatten bewegte sich langsam näher und spornte sie an, schneller zu laufen.

Der Schatten schimmerte und wurde zu etwas festem. Es gab einen Blitz aus strahlendem weißem Licht, das sie kurzzeitig blendete. Aber sie ging weiter. Hermine stolperte über die Felsen, Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen, ihre Gefühle wund vom Trauma der letzten Tage. Sie war so nah dran.

Als sie sich dem Eingang der Höhle näherte, konnte sie die Stimme ihres Peinigers hören.

„Wo ist sie!", befahl Lockhart, als er jemanden trat.

Hermine trat näher, ihr Atem war kaum in der Lage, durch ihren Körper zu gelangen. Sie konnte nicht sagen, wer auf dem Boden lag. Es gab nicht viel Licht.

Ein leises, heiseres Stöhnen war Gilderoys einzige Antwort.

„Sag mir wo sie ist, Potter!" schrie der erzürnte Irre.

Hermine unterdrückte die Angst und trat ins Licht. „Ich bin hier, mein Liebster. Ich bin zu dir gekommen."

Sie erkannte den Mann nicht, der ihr gegenüberstand. Seine Roben waren zerrissen, sein blondes Haar aschgrau und schmutzig. Zahlreiche Schmutzflecke zeichneten sein Gesicht. Als sie ihn erreichte, konnte sie den verfaulten, sauren Körpergeruch riechen. Irgendwie gelang es Hermine, nicht zu würgen.

Lockhart sagte nichts. Seine Augen waren vor Schock geweitet. Es war fast so, als könnte er nicht glauben, dass sie real war.

Harry stöhnte und ihr Blick huschte zu ihm. Sie musste Lockhart von Harry wegbekommen.

Als würde er ihre Gedanken lesen, bewegte sich Gilderoy zwischen ihr und Harry, seinen Zauberstab abwehrend erhoben.

„Wir sollten gehen", schlug sie vor und bedeutete ihm, ihre Hand zu nehmen. „Bevor noch jemand auftaucht." Sie konnte das Misstrauen in seinen Augen sehen. Er dachte, sie hätte Harry mitgebracht.

„Gib mir deinen Zauberstab, Hermine", befahl er leise und streckte die Hand aus.

Sie griff langsam nach ihrem Zauberstab und bot ihn ihm an. _Guter Merlin, bitte lass ihn nicht noch jemanden verletzen._

Wie ein wildes Tier, das Futter von einem Fremden nimmt, näherte sich Lockhart ihr und entriss ihr den Zauberstab. „Sie sagte, ich sollte dich in Ruhe lassen. Sagte, du seiest eine Hure, die mit meinen Gefühlen spielt. Sie wollte nicht, dass ich Voodoo benutze. Sagte, ich müsste den Preis dafür bezahlen."

„Wer?", flüsterte sie zittrig.

Ein teuflischer Ausdruck durchzog seine bedrohliche Erscheinung. „Das alte Huhn, Strout."

Hermine schloss ihre Augen und hielt den rollenden Tumult in ihrem Bauch zurück. Er hatte Miriam Strout umgebracht. Sie musste die Ruhe bewahren. Obwohl sie den Mann vor sich in die Vergessenheit hexen wollte, konnte sie nicht zulassen, dass sie es tat.

Er war jetzt hinter ihr, hatte sie mehrmals umkreist, um herauszufinden, ob sie noch weitere Überraschungen für ihn auf Lager hatte.

Hermine starrte stur geradeaus, sie wollte den Irren nicht beunruhigen. In der Ferne sah sie, wie Harry sich bewegte. Angst schlitterte ihr Rückgrat hinauf, als Lockhart ihr Haar berührte und es von ihrer Schulter schob. In ihrem Bauch rumorte es. Sein Körpergeruch und seine Berührung machten sie krank.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte er gegen ihren Hals.

Galle stieg in ihre Kehle. „I-ich l-liebe dich auch", flüsterte Hermine, während sie versuchte, Harry etwas Zeit zu verschaffen.

Skeptisch verengten sich seine Augen, und Gilderoy stellte sich vor sie.

Sie zwinkerte nicht. Wenn sie es tat, würde er die Wahrheit wissen. Hermine begrüßte den Zwang ihn zu lieben und brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande.

Lockhart akzeptierte ihre Einladung und bewegte sich, um sie zu küssen.

Als der Geruch nach ranzigem Atem ihre Lippen berührte, wich sie zurück.

Ihr Fehler besiegelte ihr Schicksal. Er umklammerte ihre Oberarme, schüttelte sie und warf sie zu Boden.

„Lügnerin!", bellte er und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie.

Während sie sich, für welchen Fluch auch immer, den er auf sie schleudern würde, stärkte, keuchte Hermine, als sie sah, wie er versteifte und nach hinten fiel. Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Retter – einem zerknittert aussehenden Dumbledore.

Seine normalerweise sprühenden blauen Augen waren todernst, während er den Ganzkörper-Klammerfluch begutachtete, mit dem er Lockhart gefangen hatte. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte er, während er ihr seine Hand entgegenstreckte.

Ohne ihm zu antworten, kroch Hermine zu Harry. Nachdem sie sich überzeugt hatte, dass es ihrem Freund gut ging, sprang sie auf und rannte zu Albus. Der alte Zauberer öffnete seine Arme und bot der traumatisierten Hexe Trost an.

Dumbledore schlenzte mit seinem Zauberstab zu Harry und streichelte dabei Hermines wild zersaustes Haar.

Stöhnend setzte sich Harry auf und rieb sich seinen Kopf. „Was ist passiert?"

„Gilderoy hat dich geschockt", entgegnete Albus.

„Geht es Hermine gut?"

Der Schulleiter nickte. „Das hast du gut gemacht, Harry. Das war schnelles Denken, als du mir den Portschlüssel zurück in mein Büro geschickt hast. Hast du das Veritaserum dabei?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry, als er sich der kraftlosen Gestalt von Gilderoy Lockhart näherte.

„Sobald ich ihn geweckt habe, gibst du ihm das Wahrheitsserum", ordnete Albus an. „Wir haben nicht viel Zeit."  
Den Atem anhaltend beobachtete sie den Schulleiter, der Lockhart mit magischem Fesseln knebelte, bevor er ihn weckte. Harry griff das blonde Haar des Gefangenen und zwang das Veritaserum die Kehle des kämpfenden Zauberers hinunter.

Obwohl Gilderoy eingeschränkt und ihrer Gnade ausgeliefert war, ließ Albus seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet.

„Wo ist das Abbild?"

Er kämpfte gegen die Seile, Spucke flog aus seinem Mund, als er lachte. „Ihr werdet ihn nie befreien! Sie gehört mir!"

„Beantworte die Frage, Gilderoy." Dumbledores Stimme war leise und gefährlich.

Der Zauberer bis sich auf die Lippe, um sich davon abzuhalten, die Wahrheit zu erzählen, aber die Wahrheit brach sowieso hervor. „Im Ozean."

„Wo im Ozean?", fragte Harry.

Lockhart gackerte, sein Lachen hoch und schrill. „Tage", schnaufte er. „Tief im Ozean. Er wird ihr nie wieder wehtun können!"

Dumbledore verlor die Geduld und fuhr mit seiner Hand über sein wachsames Gesicht. „Sag uns, was du getan hast Gilderoy. Wo ist das Abbild. Wie ist es dorthin gelangt? Woher hast du einen Tropfen von Medusas Blut? Ist es das, was du benutzt hast?"

Gilderoy wurde purpurrot von der Anstrengung, seine Geheimnisse zu bewahren. „Knockturn Gasse! Der Schamane hat die Zauber über die Puppen gesprochen. Er wollte nicht, aber ich habe ihn dazu gebracht. Ich habe Medusas Blut besorgt."

„Wo ist er?" Hermine flüsterte die Frage, sie wusste bereits, dass eine weitere Person wegen ihr tot war.

„Er hat dasselbe Schicksal erlitten wie Snapes Puppe!", krächzte er, während Tränen seine Wangen hinab liefen. „Wenn ich den Bastard getötet hätte, wie ich es wollte, wärst du ihm gefolgt!"

„Wovon redest du?", fragte Harry und sammelte seinen und Hermines Zauberstab ein.

Lockhart brach in hysterisches Gelächter aus. „I-Ich habe... den st-stärksten Liebestrank gebraut und du wolltest immer noch nicht zu mir kommen. Du hast dich willentlich an ihn gebunden!", spie er. „Wie konntest du nur?"

Hermine umklammerte ihren Zauberstab und deutete zwischen die Augen des Stalkers. „Wo ist die Puppe?", murmelte sie jede Silbe langsam.

„Im Meer", antwortete er wieder. „Wir flogen tagelang. Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand das rückgängig macht, was ich getan habe. Wenn ich dich nicht haben kann, wird es auch niemand sonst."

Hermine drückte ihren Zauberstab gegen seine bleiche Wange und knurrte: „Wo ist es!"

„Ich habe beide Puppen ins Meer geworfen", zischte er. „Sobald ihn das Gift verzehrt hat, wird er zu Stein werden."

„Wo ist Hermines Abbild, Gilderoy?" Der Schulleiter sah blass aus, als hätte er eine widerliche Entdeckung gemacht.

Schluchzend kämpfte Lockhart gegen die magischen Beschränkungen. „Ich habe es an seins gebunden."

„Im Leben und Tod, immer gebunden, immer eins", murmelte Albus zittrig und sah sich in der Höhle um, so, als ob die Antwort magisch vor ihm erscheinen würde.

„Was ist?" Harry sah verwirrt aus. „Was ist los?"

„Verstehst du nicht?" Albus erschauderte. „Da Hermine an Severus gebunden ist, wird sie dasselbe Schicksal erleiden. Der Fluch wird durch ihr Bündnis sickern. Es wird sie genauso verzehren, wie es versucht, Severus zu verzehren."


	18. Chapter 18

_Hallo ihr Lieben, heute gibt es das letzte Kapitel. Ich bedanke mich bei allen, die diese Geschichte gelesen haben und ganz besonders bei denen, die mir ein Review hinterlassen haben. Ich hoffe, das letzte Kapitel gefällt euch genauso gut wie mir!_

18. Aphrodites Tränen

Hermine schenkte ihrem Spiegelbild keine Aufmerksamkeit, als es leise im Spiegel weinte. Sie hatte keine Tränen mehr übrig. Sie hatte nicht um sich selbst geweint, sie hatte um die anderen geweint, Miriam Strout, der Schamane, und Severus. Miriam und der gesichtslose Voodoo-Zauberer waren wegen ihr tot, alle tot aus Gründen, die sie erst noch vollkommen verstehen musste.

Es war zwei Tage her, seit sie an der Küste gestanden hatte, den kalten Wind und den Regen ignorierend, als sie vergebens versucht hatte, die Abbilder aus den Tiefen des Ozeans herbei zu rufen. Die Gezeiten hatten sie davon getragen. Obwohl sie nicht zerstört worden waren, waren die verfluchten Figuren wirklich verloren. Letztendlich spielte es keine Rolle.

Es gab keinen Weg, dem Gift entgegenzuwirken, das Severus' Erscheinung verdorben hatte – und ihre Seele. Sie war so davon besessen gewesen, Lockhart zu finden, das sie es nicht in Betracht gezogen hatte, selbst in Gefahr zu sein. Obwohl Dumbledore erklärt hatte, das es unmöglich wäre, wusste Hermine, das es wahr sein musste.

Sobald der Stein ihren Mann verzehrt hatte, würde der Fluch auch sie treffen. Für jemanden, der erklärt hatte sie zu lieben, hatte Lockhart gewiss eine seltsame Art, dies zu zeigen.

Der Spiegel der Wahrheit hatte ihre Realität und die Hoffnungslosigkeit der Situation reflektiert. Auch wenn sie in der Lage gewesen wären, die Puppen zu finden, hatten sie das Heilmittel nicht. Der Fluch würde seinen Lauf nehmen, selbst Magie könnte es nicht aufhalten.

Ein leises Klopfen unterbrach ihre Träumerei.

„Herein", rief sie.

Nachdem die Tür langsam aufging, stand Albus im Türrahmen, sein düsterer Blick verweilte auf Hermines weinendem Spiegelbild.

Sie starrte stur geradeaus und bemerkte kaum seine Anwesenheit.

„Minerva und ich haben die Schutzzauber verstärkt", bemerkte er. „Das sollte dir und Severus genügend Zeit verschaffen..."

Hermine antwortete nicht.

„Bist du sicher, Hermine?", fragte der Schulleiter, sein Spiegelbild vor Verzweiflung verfärbt.

„Es muss einen anderen Weg geben. Vielleicht mehr Zeit. Ein anderer Tag?"

Sie starrte in den Spiegel und ein Gefühl des Verlustes überfiel sie. „Severus ist gegangen, Professor. Sogar sein Spiegelbild ist gegangen."

Hermines Spiegelbild wischte die Tränen weg.

Albus raffte seine Roben und näherte sich dem Spiegel. Sein Spiegelbild erschien neben Hermines und bot ihrem Spiegelbild Trost.

„Hast du ihn gesehen?", fragte Dumbledore und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild mit großem Interesse.

„Wen?", antwortete Hermine.

„Hast du Severus' Abbild im Spiegel gesehen, nachdem er außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde?" Seine blauen Augen verweilten auf dem verzauberten Spiegel.

„Ja, warum?"

Der alte Zauberer berührte den Spiegel der Wahrheit, sein Spiegelbild passte sich seinen Bewegungen an. „Vielleicht ist es Zeit zu sehen, was Severus denkt."

Severus hatte sich schon lange zuvor der Ebbe und Flut magischer Zwänge ergeben. Der Schmerz hatte seine unerbittliche Entschlossenheit zerstört. Sein Kampf, Hermine zu retten, war fehlgeschlagen. Obwohl der Fluch sein Fleisch bis jetzt noch nicht verzehrt hatte, war sein Verstand eine andere Sache.

Hermine… Allein der Gedanke an sie beruhigte ihn und machte ihn wütend. Sie war so halsstarrig und eigensinnig. Lockhart war da draußen, verfolgte sie, entschlossen, sie an seinen Willen zu binden. Schmerz schnitt durch ihn, stahl seine Seele und seine Erinnerung.

In der Ferne konnte er einen schimmernden See aus ruhigen silbernen Fäden sehen. Es rief ihn, zog ihn näher. Er sollte ihm widerstehen, aber er war zu müde.

Hermine beobachtete, wie Dumbledore den Spiegel der Wahrheit am Fußende von Severus' Bett platzierte und seinen Platz auf der anderen Seite des Bettes einnahm. Sie berührte die harte Oberfläche der Steinhand ihres Mannes. War es nur ihre Einbildung oder war sie warm?

Der verzauberte Spiegel webte augenblicklich seine Magie und sie sah zu, wie das blasse Spiegelbild ihres Mannes sich regte und damit kämpfte, die Augen zu öffnen. Der Spiegel, das Objekt, welches sie nur Tage zuvor im Stich gelassen hatte, beruhigte ihr zersprungenes Herz. Schwarze Augen, dunkel vor Sorge und Wut, sprangen auf und suchten verzweifelt nach einem bekannten Anblick.

Sobald der Blick des Spiegelbildes sie fand, schien es zu wissen. Es wusste alles, was in den letzten Stunden passiert war. Es war, als ob Severus die Hoffnungslosigkeit ihrer Zwickmühle erkannte.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Severus´ Spiegelbild ihr Ebenbild, während es mit seiner Hand in ihr wildes Haar griff.

„Ja", antwortete ihre Reflektion leise.

Hermine leckte sich über ihre Lippen und beobachtete die Szene, die sich im Spiegel abspielte. Severus' Abbild zog ihres für einen Kuss hinunter, das Haar ihres Spiegelbildes schirmte die leidenschaftliche Offenbarung zwischen den Liebenden ab.

In dem Moment, als seine Seele mit dem Spiegel der Wahrheit verschmolz, erkannte Severus die bekannte, wenn nicht irritierende, verzaubernde Manifestation. Sie war dort, wartete auf ihn. Hermines Seele berührte seine. Eine andere Seele war ebenso dort. Als ihre Gestalt vor ihm ins Leben schimmerte, erfuhr er alles über den Wagemut seiner Frau, Lockharts Mechanisierung und anschließendem Untergang, und Potters und Dumbledores Rettung.

Aber alles war vergebens gewesen. Albus hatte herausgefunden, dass ihre Verbindung mehr ein Fluch als ein Segen war. Hermine würde das gleiche Schicksal erleiden wie er.

Stumm schimpfte Severus mit sich selbst. Er hätte aktiv nach Lockhart suchen sollen. Stattdessen hatte er gewartet, überzeugt von der Reinheit und Güte seiner Liebe zu Hermine. Nichts könnte sie zerstören. Niemand könnte ihnen schaden.

Seine Arroganz und Selbstgefälligkeit hatten Hermine das Leben gekostet.

„Hör auf", tadelte sie ihn, ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Jetzt ist wohl kaum die Zeit für Selbstbeschuldigungen", murmelte Dumbledore mitfühlend.

Severus nickte und zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen, als er sich bewegte.

„Gibt es irgendwas, was wir tun können, Severus?", fragte der Schulleiter, griff nach einem Strohhalm und fragte den Tränkemeister nach einem möglichen Gegenmittel.

Hermine schniefte neben ihm, ihr Kopf aufgrund der Niederlage gebeugt.

„Selbst wenn ich wüsste, wo ich Aphrodites Tränen finden könnte", antwortete Severus, während er sich bemühte zu atmen, „müssten wir den Fluch an seiner Quelle behandeln. Ohne die Puppen, fürchte ich gibt es nichts was wir tun können."

„Ich fürchte, wir waren nicht in der Lage, die Abbilder wiederzufinden", bemerkte Albus ehrlich.

„Ich weiß." Es blieb nur noch eine Sache zu tun.

„Nein." Hermine gab ein ersticktes Keuchen von sich.

Sein alter Mentor trat zurück, Blässe überzog seine normalerweise rosigen Wangen.

„Du musst Hermine retten, Albus." Verzweiflung schlich sich in seine Stimme und Severus räusperte sich, bevor er seine Bitte vortrug. „Töte mich, bevor der Fluch seinen Lauf nimmt. Beende mein Leiden und rette Hermine."

Die ganze Ausbildung, die Hermine erhalten hatte, konnte sie niemals auf so etwas wie das vorbereiten. Severus' Bitte hatte einen bitteren Streit ausgelöst. Er wollte sein Leben opfern um ihres zu retten. Das war nicht nur inakzeptabel, Dumbledore hatte vernunftgemäß erklärt, dass es den Fluch nicht davon abhalten würde, seinen Lauf zu nehmen.

Sie hatte den Schmerz in den Augen ihres Mannes gesehen. Jedes mal, wenn Hermine ihre Augen schloss, konnte sie es sehen. Sie würde ihn nicht länger bleiben lassen. Sobald sie Poppy abgelöst hatte, würde sie die Türen zum Krankenflügel schützen und Severus wecken.

Am Morgen würden sie beide gegangen sein.

Hermine zog ihre Robe fester um ihre Schultern und starrte den Vollmond durch das Glasdach des Gewächshauses an, ihre Gedanken ein verworrene Durcheinander. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal eine ganze Nacht lang durchgeschlafen hatte. Seit sie im St. Mungo's aufgewacht war, schien alles wie ein Traum.

Irgendwas schlug gegen die Glasscheiben des Gewächshauses und erschreckte Hermine. Obwohl Lockhart mit dem _Obliviate_ belegt und in Azkaban eingeschlossen worden war, waren die Wunden, die er ihr zugefügt hatte, rau und empfindlich. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und konnte das Schlagen ihres verzweifelten Herzens hören.

Der verzerrte Schatten eines merkwürdig geformten Vogels huschte über das Glasdach. Professor Sprout würde einen Anfall bekommen, wenn sie wüsste, dass hier Vögel nisteten. Gerade als Hermine begann sich zu entspannen, da die kichernde Kreatur sich zurückzog, hörte sie ein lautes Krachen.

Glas fiel von oben herab, Scherben landeten auf ihrem wild zerzausten Haar. Sie fiel auf die Knie und schützte sich selbst, als etwas Nasses sie traf. Es flatterte um sie herum als wäre es besessen, fast als würde es von ihr angezogen. Als würde es die Sinnlosigkeit seiner Handlungen spüren, stellte das Ding seine Bewegungen ein und plumpste vor Hermine auf den Boden.

Nach näherer Betrachtung konnte sie sehen, dass es nicht wirklich ein Tier war. Es waren zwei kleine Strohbündel, die durch ein langes Stück Garn zusammengebunden waren. Sie nahm einen der Lumpen, der andere baumelte unsicher darunter. Die Realisierung dämmerte nur langsam, als sie die plumpe kleine Puppe untersuchte.

„Das kann nicht sein", flüsterte sie leise, als sie eine der Puppen vor ihr Gesicht hielt und einatmete. Es war durchtränkt mit Salzwasser. Wie war das möglich? Stumme Tränen fielen auf die Puppe, als sie sie an ihrer Brust wiegte.

„_Im Meer"_, hatte Lockhart gekeucht, als er ihr, Harry und Dumbledore erzählte, was er mit den Abbildern getan hatte. _„Wir flogen tagelang. Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand das rückgängig macht, was ich getan habe. Wenn ich dich nicht haben kann, wird es auch niemand sonst."_

Ironie war eine bittere Pille, die sie schlucken musste. Hermine starrte auf die plumpen Figuren und weinte ungehindert. Sie und Harry hatten Borgin und Bourkes nach der Quelle von Medusas Blut durchkämmt, in der Hoffnung das Heilmittel zu finden.

Aphrodite war vor langer Zeit in die Sagenwelt eingegangen.

Schniefend stand Hermine auf und begann das Glas aus ihrem Haar zu entfernen. Sie wickelte die Puppen zusammen und verstaute sie in ihrem Ärmel. Es war Zeit, nach Severus zu sehen.

Severus kochte, immer noch in der Verzauberung des Spiegels gefangen, vor Wut. Der Streit über seinen „Vorschlag" war explosiv gewesen. Hermine war vor mehreren Stunden hinaus gestürmt. Albus sprach nicht mit ihm, noch weniger sah er ihn an. (‚Ein Glück, dass ich den los bin!') Und Poppy hatte genug Anstand, ihre Meinung für sich zu behalten.

Da war kein Schmerz mehr, da er durch den Kummer seiner Frau ersetzt worden war. Ihr Kummer war so groß, dass er seinen überschattete. Aus Gewohnheit blickte Severus auf seinen linken Arm. Die scharfe Qual war nur noch ein dumpfer Schmerz. Seine Farbe war nicht länger marmor-weiß. Sein Arm hatte sogar einen rosa Farbton. Seine Finger wackelten, verspotteten ihn scheinbar mit seiner anhaltenden Reise in den Wahnsinn.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Ein dumpfer Schmerz breitete sich in seiner Hand und seinem Arm aus, wie ein Feuer aus tausend Nadelstichen. Severus schüttelte seine Hand und fragte sich, ob er träumte.

Natürlich träumte er! Er war in dem verdammten Spiegel der Wahrheit. Es war surreal, er starrte sich selbst an, wie er im Bett lag, nur Momente vom Tod entfernt. Dumbledore schnarchte leicht, er saß in einem Sessel neben seinem Bett. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, den alten Zauberer nicht zu erdrosseln.

„Ich fühle es auch." Das Spiegelbild des alten Zauberers gähnte und streckte sich, und lenkte Severus von seinem Studium der realen Welt ab.

„Fühlst was?", schnarrte Snape und starrte Dumbledore an.

Das Abbild der Seele des Schulleiters rieb sich argwöhnisch den Kiefer. „Sie ist wütend auf dich."

„Es ist nicht so, als ob ich in dieser Sache eine große Wahl hätte, Albus", schnarrte Snape und schüttelte seine linke Hand, als er versuchte, das lästige Gliedmaß zu wecken.

Seine blauen Augen weiteten sich und er griff nach Severus' Arm. „Du bist geheilt!", flüsterte er erstaunt.

„Nein. Bin ich nicht", entgegnete Severus, entriss ihm seinen Arm und deutete auf seinen Körper. „Mein Zustand bleibt unverändert."

Der Doppelgänger schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Dieser Spiegel reflektiert nur die Wahrheit. Du kannst die Realität nicht ändern."

Severus starrte auf seinen Körper, lauschte der Erklärung und betete um ein Wunder.

Dumbledore erwachte mit einem Satz und blickte in den Spiegel. Schmatzend bewegte sich der alte Zauberer in seinem Sessel und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen.

„Die Wahrheit ist hier, Albus", murmelte Severus zittrig.

Albus beobachtete, wie Severus seinen Arm und seine Hand bewegte, seine Haltung hoffnungsvoll, dennoch zurückhaltend.

„Befreie mich", befahl Severus. „Nimm Poppys Zauber von mir. Wenn ich... geheilt bin, dann müssen wir uns keine Sorgen machen. Wenn der Fluch voranschreitet, musst du mich töten. Du musst Hermine mit dem _Obliviate_ belegen. Du musst..."

„Nein!" Hermines schriller Protest hallte durch den Krankenflügel.

Hermine lief zum Bett, zog die Abbilder aus ihrer Robe und hielt sie so, als ob sie aus feinem Porzellan gemacht wären. „Ich habe sie gefunden... eigentlich... haben sie mich gefunden. Ich war im Gewächshaus."

Sie stand Severus' Spiegelbild entschlossen gegenüber. „Ich werde dich das nicht tun lassen. Ich werde dich nicht selbst opfern lassen. Und wer zur Hölle glaubst du, wer du bist? Mich mit dem _Obliviate_ belegen?" Sie schmollte, dann blickte sie zu Dumbledore, als wäre er ein Teil einer größeren Verschwörung.

Ihr wütender Blick glitt zurück zum Spiegel. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie eine seltsame Drei-Wege-Unterhaltung – die Art Unterhaltung, die leise und ernst sein sollte. Aber sie hatte genug davon. Sie würde ihren Ehemann nicht sterben lassen. Sie würde diesen verweichlichten Trottel nicht gewinnen lassen.

„Es muss einen Weg geben", sagte sie, milderte ihren Ton, den Schmerz beachtend, den Severus erleben musste, obwohl er unter einem Stasis Heilzauber war. Sie drehte sich um, um Severus' Blässe zu studieren, während er unbeweglich in seinem Krankenbett lag. Er würde nicht in der Lage sein, ihre Tränen zu sehen, und das zählte am meisten. „Ich finde einen Weg. Ich finde das Heilmittel. Es muss..."

„Deine Tränen", flüsterte Severus' Bild.

Hermine wischte die verletzende Feuchtigkeit aus ihrem Gesicht, sah den Spiegel der Wahrheit an und lächelte schwach. „Was?"

„Du hast Recht, Severus." Dumbledore langte über das Bett und berührte den linken Arm des schlafenden Mannes. „Dein Arm ist warm. Er sollte kalt sein, wie Medusas Kuss."

Hermine ließ die Puppen fallen und umklammerte das Handgelenk des Schulleiters, sie fürchtete, dass er ihren Mann wecken und den Fluch dazu bringen würde, ihn zu beanspruchen. „Berühr. Ihn. Nicht. Er ist nicht er selbst. Er weiß nicht, was er sagt."

Behutsam sammelte Albus die Strohpuppen auf und untersuchte sie und den verknoteten Faden, der sie zusammenhielt. Sie beobachtete panisch, wie er das Seil zeriss und die Abbilder auseinander zog. „Hermine..."

„Nein!", heulte sie, schubste Dumbledore weg und warf sich über Severus' Körper, als könnte sie die laufenden Ereignisse aufhalten.

Bevor irgendetwas getan werden konnte, bevor irgendetwas gesagt werden konnte, murmelte Dumbledore eine Beschwörung und ihr Ehemann nahm einen zitternden Atemzug.

Sie weinte offen, ihr Verstand schrie protestierend, während sie einen erstickten Schrei von sich gab. „Wie konntest du?"

„Hermine…" Severus keuchte, er fühlte die Nadelstiche des Schmerzes seinen Arm hoch und runter schießen. Mit seinem guten Arm umarmte er sie. Wie konnte er es erklären? Sogar jetzt noch war er unsicher, wie dieses Wunder zustande gekommen war?

Als Antwort auf seine stumme Frage antwortete Albus: „Es waren ihre Tränen, Severus. Tränen der Liebe. Wenn du jemals Zweifel an ihrer Liebe zu dir hast, dann erinnere dich an diesen Tag."

„Hermine?" Sanft sagte er ihren Namen und war sich des Gewichts seiner Frau auf ihm bewusst. Er konnte sie berühren, sie fühlen, sie riechen. Severus ignorierte ihren gedämpften Protest und bewegte sich unter ihr.

War der Alptraum wirklich vorbei?

„Das sind Aphrodites Tränen!", vermutete Dumbledore. „Hermines Tränen müssen auf die Puppe gefallen sein."

Zittrig zog sich Hermine zurück. Ihre Augen waren geweitet und verwirrt, ihre Wangen gezeichnet mit dem Beweis ihrer Angst und Sorge.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Hermine", versuchte Severus zu erklären, nicht sicher was er sagen sollte, da er unsicher war, wie die Dinge passiert waren. Seine Lippen suchten ihre, die Natur verlieh ihren Einfluss auf sein Verlangen für seine Frau. „Der Fluch ist aufgehoben."

Der Aufsatz, den er korrigierte, war verdammt schrecklich – selbst für einen Siebtklässler, und er musste noch zwölf Aufsätze machen. Bei dieser Geschwindigkeit würde Hermine eingeschlafen sein, bevor er in die Kerker kam. Acht Monate hatten nicht ausgereicht, um die Leidenschaft zu mildern, die Severus für seine Frau fühlte. Gott sei Dank war es lange genug gewesen, um Hermines Alpträume enden zu lassen.

Sie hatte immer noch Schwierigkeiten, die Tatsache zu begreifen, dass ihre Tränen ihn von dem Fluch erlöst hatten. Severus grinste bei der Erinnerung. Nie zuvor hatte er jemanden getroffen, der analytischer war als er. Hermine hatte durch Gilderoys Besessenheit außerordentlich gelitten.

Sie gab sich die Schuld für so vieles. Egal wie oft er, ihre Eltern oder ihre Freunde ihr sagten, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war, fand sie immer noch Fehler in ihren Handlungen. Sobald der Fluch gebrochen war, hatte es alle Todesser erlöst und Gilderoys Leben gefordert. Medusas Kuss hatte ihn schnell verzehrt, und sobald es vollbracht war, war er zu Staub zerfallen.

Seine Handlungen hatten ihn um das zehnfache heimgesucht.

Lockharts Tod hatte wenig getan, um Hermines Schuld zu lindern. Andere waren gestorben – andere, bevor Lockhart die Dunkle Magie beschworen hatte.

Die Medien hatten natürlich einen Heidenspaß mit dem ganzen Epos, sobald sie mit ihren schmutzigen Pfoten an Schnipsel voll hässlicher Übertreibungen gelangt waren. Die einzige Genugtuung, die er aus den Artikeln erlangte war, dass Rita Kimmkorn sie nicht geschrieben hatte, da sie auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden war.

Die Gerüchte besagten, dass sie ein nicht registrierter Animagus war und als sehr bunter kleiner Käfer zerquetscht worden war. Aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund fand Hermine nicht viel Vergnügen an diesem informativen Leckerbissen.

„Du!", schrie eine schrille Stimme quer durch das Klassenzimmer. „Du Schurke! Kein Wunder, das ich dein Angebot abgelehnt habe. Es war alles andere als charmant. Alte Jungfer! Wie konntest du nur?"

Severus rieb sich den Rücken seiner übermäßig großen Nase und legte die Feder hin. Er hatte sich gefragt, wann sie zu dieser Erinnerung gelangen würde. Albus war nett genug gewesen, ihnen sein Denkarium zu leihen, und Hermine hatte sich dran gemacht, alle Erinnerungen zurück zu gewinnen, die ihr genommen worden waren.

Fairness halber hatte er nur die Wahrheit in das Becken der Erinnerungen gelegt. Er hätte lügen können. Er hätte das Heiratsangebot romantisieren können und alles, was folgte, aber warum jetzt damit anfangen?

„Zumindest hatte ich genug gesunden Menschenverstand, dir die Tür ins Gesicht zu schlagen", schimpfte sie, stemmte eine Hand in ihre Hüfte und tippte mit dem Fuß.

Severus grinste. Seine Frau war keine sehr gute Schauspielerin. Ihr steiniger Anfang war Futter für großes Vergnügen. Glücklicherweise hatte Hermine Sinn für Humor.

„Und doch bist du immer noch hier." Er wedelte mit seiner Hand durch den Kerkerklassenraum.

„Durch Fahrlässigkeit!", neckte sie ihn, sich auf ihr ewiges Bündnis beziehend.

Severus stand auf, ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und an den Schülertischen vorbei. In wahrer Gryffindor Art bewegte sich Hermine nicht. Sie behauptete ihre Stellung, obwohl sie ganz genau wusste, was er als nächstes tun würde.

Sein Grinsen wurde spöttisch. „Und doch bist du immer noch hier", wiederholte er, umklammerte ihre Oberarme und zog ihre sinnliche Weichheit gegen seine schlaksige Gestalt. Röte stahl sich in ihre Wangen, als er sie mit einem Kuss reizte.

Ihre Reaktion erstaunte ihn immer wieder. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich unter seiner sanften Überredung. Er berührte ihre Zunge mit seiner und lockte sie, die Führung zu übernehmen. Er löste seinen Griff auf ihre Arme und schnappte sich eine ihrer Hände, führte sie zum Stoff seiner Robe und seiner Hose.

Sie umschloss ihn, rieb sein bedürftiges Geschlecht durch den Stoff und setzte jeder Freundlichkeit oder Verspieltheit, die er ihr gegenüber fühlte, ein Ende. „Ich brauche dich", knurrte er und zog sie zu seinem Schreibtisch.

„Natürlich tust du das", entgegnete sie und stieß ihre Hüften anregend gegen ihn.

Sogar durch die Stoffschichten konnte er die verheißende Hitze ihres Körpers spüren. „Luder", zischte er anklagend.

Hermine lachte. „Und doch bist du immer noch hier."

Er knurrte und hob sie auf seinen Schreibtisch, zauberte ihre Kleidung fort und vergrub sich in ihr. Ihr Tunnel war glitschig und eng, gab der Vereinigung nach und forderte ein wildes Tempo. Severus züngelte sich seinen Weg von der Spitze einer Brust zur anderen und schloss die Augen.

Alles schien so perfekt – dieser eine Augenblick wurde ruiniert durch das seltsame Gefühl, dass er etwas Wichtiges vergessen hatte. Das Gefühl ihrer Tiefen, die sich um ihn zusammenzogen, vertrieben alle Unstimmigkeiten aus seinem Kopf und er verlor sich in der Enge ihrer willkommenen Hitze.

Mit einem gesättigten Lächeln auf ihren Lippen setzte sich Hermine auf. „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass deine Verwandlungsfähigkeiten ebenbürtig sind, wenn man bedenkt, dass du unsere Kleidung hast verschwinden lassen."

Ein teuflisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Kannst du dir die Schlagzeilen vorstellen, wenn wir nackt durch die Gänge laufen müssten?"

Hermine schlug ihm verspielt auf die Schulter. „Sie würden sicherlich keine anständigen Bilder bekommen. Dein blasser Hintern würde zweifellos jemanden blenden und – Au!", schrie sie, als er sie zwickte.

„Das ist genug von deiner Frechheit, Frau", schalt Severus leise, als er sich zufrieden neben ihr niederließ.

Einige Monate später wurde Severus daran erinnert, was er an jenem Abend mit Hermine vergessen hatte. Als er durch den Tagespropheten blätterte, erregte eine Schlagzeile in der Klatschspalte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

_Hermine Granger, schwanger?_

Ruhig faltete Severus die Zeitung zusammen und starrte Hermine an, die an einem Stück Toast knabberte. Was auf Erden hatte sie dazu gebracht, in eine Muggel Apotheke zu gehen und einen Schwangerschaftstest für zuhause zu kaufen?

Hermine legte ihren Toast auf den Teller, griff ihre Serviette und nieste.

Severus versteckte sein Grinsen hinter seiner Serviette und beobachtete seine Frau. Sie sah fast so aus wie an dem Tag, als er ihr den Antrag machte, wildes Haar und rote Nase. Damals konnte sie sich den Trank, der ihrer Erkältung heilen würde, nicht leisten. Jetzt bestätigte ihre Zurückhaltung, den Aufpäpplungstrank zu nehmen, nur die Gerüchte in der Zeitung. Er würde Vater werden.

Der Gedanke erschreckte und begeisterte ihn gleichzeitig. Tatsächlich erschreckte es ihn mehr, als es ihn begeisterte. Er konnte Hermine wirklich nicht die Schuld geben. Schließlich konnte sie sich nicht erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal einen Verhütungstrank genommen hatte.

„Gibt es etwas, was du mir sagen möchtest, Hermine?"

Ende


End file.
